Yasha
by Sengetsu
Summary: Yasha. Tel était le surnom qu'on lui avait donné dans son village natal. Mais que reste t -il de Nami Hoshigaki maintenant qu'elle est enfermée dans les prisons de Konoha ? Une Kunoichi ? Un Monstre? Ou peut - être ... Un héros ? Les personnages les plus passionnants sont ceux qui vivent dans l'ombre des légendes.
1. Nami Hoshigaki

_J'ai commencé a écrire cette fiction parce que j'avais simplement envie de parler un peu de Kiri. Et j'ai choisi de faire une sœur à Kisame parce que je n'avais pas envie de me creuser trop la tête pour trouver un nom de famille, tout bêtement. Vous allez de toute façon rapidement constater que ce lien n'est pas franchement de grande importance dans cette fic. _

_Là encore, la façon de raconter l'histoire n'est pas tout a fait commune : on suit la vie de Nami via les souvenirs visités pas Ino dans le cadre de l'interrogatoire de Nami par Konoha. Ils sont en italique et indiqués par des ***. _

_A titre indicatif Yasha se traduit par « démon femelle » si j'ai tout bon, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. _

_Que dire d'autre ? Heu, ça risque d'être une fic assez violente. Vous êtes avertis. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Nami Hoshigaki**

La salle était prête. La chaise avait été vérifiée au moins 10 fois. Et les ninjas de la section des interrogatoires de Konoha se sentaient nerveux. Mais nul ne l'était plus que la nouvelle sous chef du service de renseignement de Konoha. Après la mort de son père lors de la 4ème Grande Guerre, Ino Yamanaka qui l'avait longtemps assisté, avait été toute désignée pour le remplacer et devenir le bras droit d'Ibiki Morino.

Elle n'imaginait pas avoir beaucoup de travail dans les mois qui suivraient la fin de la Guerre. Elle se trompait. Et pourquoi diable avait –il fallut que ça tombe sur quelqu'un comme ça ? Elle avait sentit la peur émerger dès qu'elle l'avait croisée dans le couloir. Et voilà qu'elle allait devoir fouiller dans sa tête.

\- Soyez prêts, on vous l'amène, déclara Ibiki en entrant dans la salle le premier.

\- Nous sommes prêts, affirma Ino avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

\- J'attends beaucoup de toi Ino, ajouta t –il. Ton père ne tarissait pas d'éloge à ton sujet. Prouve lui qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.

Leur prisonnière entra quelques secondes plus tard, escortée par deux AMBU. Il s'agissait sans doute de la plus grande femme qu'ils rencontreraient de toute leur vie. Et la plus massive également. Nami Hoshigaki devait faire au moins 2mètres et les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules saillaient sous sa peau comme si elle avait soulevé des poids tous les jours de sa vie jusqu'à avoir l'air d'une culturiste. Et peut –être l'avait –elle fait. Sa peau bleue virait au gris sous l'éclairage de la pièce et ses cheveux bleus foncés hérissés semblaient devenir noir.

Mais le plus impressionnant ça n'était pas ça. Des branchies, trois de chaque côté de son cou, palpitaient a chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Elle inspira profondément avant de tourner un regard noir comme des puits sans fond vers Ino. Et là, elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui dévoila des dents triangulaires faites pour déchiqueter.

\- Ça pue la peur, fit –elle remarquer. Les shinobis de Konoha sont –ils donc tous des pleutres ?

Un frisson d'indignation parcouru le rang des interpellés et elle ne parut pas intimidée de se retrouver entourée d'ennemis qu'elle venait juste d'insulter. Elle détailla les ninjas présents avant de déclarer :

\- Détendez vous mes chéris. Je ne mange que les petits enfants : ils ont une viande bien plus tendre que la votre. Et on m'a bien nourrie ce matin.

\- Cesse d'essayer de nous intimider, Hoshigaki, lui intima Ibiki. Et va donc t'asseoir.

\- Je paris que tu as rarement des prisonniers aussi coopératifs que moi Ibiki, répliqua t –elle en s'exécutant. Alors laisse moi m'amuser un peu.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise sur mesure qu'on avait amené ici pour elle et les AMBU refermèrent les menottes autours de ses chevilles, ses genoux, ses poignets, son buste, ses bras et son cou. L'immobilisant totalement. Du moins, théoriquement. Avec la masse musculaire qu'elle avait, elle pouvait probablement développer une force suffisante pour briser les attaches.

\- Tout ça rien que pour moi ? fit –elle mine de s'étonner. Vous devez vraiment craindre que je vous morde…

\- Peut –être qu'on pourrait aussi te trouver une muselière, menaça Ibiki.

La répartie fit éclater de rire la bleue. Et Ino, qui se rapprochait, put voir caché à l'arrière de la première rangée de dent triangulaires une seconde rangée de crocs plus petits, mais plus pointus.

\- T'inquiète pas, mon canard, j'ai déjà dit que je préférais les gamins. Les adultes ont un goût amer.

\- Tais toi, finit par soupirer Ibiki, déjà lassé. Et laisse Ino faire son boulot.

A la mention du prénom, la Hoshigaki sembla retrouver son sérieux. Elle observa la blonde, mais cette fois, on pouvait lire un intérêt poliment curieux dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Alors c'est toi la gamine d'Inoichi ? s'enquit – elle. Tu ne lui ressembles pas beaucoup.

\- Tu as connu mon père ?

\- Plus ou moins. Tu verras bien. C'est toi qui va diriger les autres zouaves dans mon esprit, après tout. Tâchez de faire ça bien. Les amateurs sont ceux qui m'agacent le plus.

Puis, elle se tut et attendit. Les trois ninjas qui épauleraient le nouveau bras droit d'Ibiki se mirent en place. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir remplacer l'un d'eux. Là, elle était obligée de se placer face à la prisonnière et de la toucher. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez intimidée : la bleue était presque aussi grande qu'elle, même assise.

Elle tendit la main prudemment, mais Nami Hoshigaki ne fit aucun mouvement. Quand elle finit par toucher son front et plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle fut surprise. La peau était bien plus chaude que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Et les cheveux étaient aussi doux que de la soie alors qu'ils paraissaient rêches et désagréables au premier abord. C'était assez déconcertant.

\- On est partit, annonça t –elle en fermant les yeux.

En plongeant dans l'esprit de la prisonnière, elle s'attendit à se trouver face à multiples barrières qu'il lui faudrait surmonter. Mais elle atteignit sans encombre l'endroit qui l'intéressait. Avec une inspiration mentale, elle plongea dans les premiers souvenirs.

_*** Hoshigaki Nami était assise par terre dans un jardin entouré d'un haut mur. Le temps était sombre et le brouillard alourdissait l'air. Mais ça ne semblait pas perturber la petite fille de trois ans qui jouait tranquillement avec sa poupée. _

_Soudainement, une silhouette jaillit par-dessus le mur, retomba au sol, roula en se laissant emporter par son élan et s'arrêta devant elle. Pour lui arracher sa poupée des mains sans aucune hésitation. Le petit garçon, car c'était d'un gamin de 8 ans tout au plus qui venait d'arriver, se redressa avec un cri victorieux et brandit un kunai de son autre main. _

\- _L'ennemi a été capturé ! clama t-il. _

\- _Kisame, gémit la petite fille en se redressant pour tendre les bras. Rends moi ma poupée ! _

\- _On ne relâche pas les prisonniers ! répondit –il avant de la pousser au sol d'un coup de pied négligeant. On les exécute ! _

_Et sur ces mots, il étêta proprement le jouet avant de le clouer à l'unique arbre du petit jardin, trop haut pour que Nami puisse le récupérer par ses propres moyens. Cette dernière se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, comme tout enfant dont on aurait confisqué le jouet préféré. _

_La baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer une jeune femme qu'on pouvait qualifier de ravissante. Avec de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux noisette rieur. Elle observa la scène un moment avant de poser les mains sur ses hanches : _

\- _Kisame, ne cesses – tu jamais d'embêter ta sœur ? lui demanda t –elle sur un ton réprobateur. _

_Le petit garçon se contenta d'éclater de rire et d'entrer dans la maison l'air très peu concerné par ces paroles. La femme soupira et attrapa la fillette toujours en pleure au sol. _

\- _Maman, Kisame il est toujours méchant avec moi, dit –elle. _

\- _Je sais ma chérie. Mais c'est ton papa qui le pousse à être comme ça. Il veut en faire un bon ninja. Je t'achèterais une autre poupée. _

\- _Papa il fera aussi de moi un ninja ? _

_La femme ne répondit pas, mais on put lire sur son visage que ça ne serait pas le cas. Pour Minasoko, son mari, la seule fonction des femmes était celle de reproductrice et il n'avait que mépris pour celles qui se croyaient l'égale des hommes. _

_Tandis que sa petite fille s'endormait peu à peu, sa mère la serra un peu plus contre sa poitrine et lui chuchota : _

\- _J'aimerais tellement que tu deviennes une grand Kunoichi et que tu puisses choisir ta destinée. ***_

Ino sortit lentement du souvenir, tandis que la fillette qu'était encore Nami à l'époque sombrait dans le sommeil. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle passa au souvenir suivant.

_*** Il pleuvait à verse. Et des personnes vêtues de noir se tenaient silencieusement devant une tombe. A peine une petite dizaine de gens. Et tout devant, se trouvait Nami dans une robe trop grande pour elle. Elle devait avoir 4 ans tout au plus. Elle pleurait à chaude larme devant la pierre tombale de sa mère, mais personne ne se penchait pour la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer. Personne ne semblait prendre garde à la gamine en pleine détresse qui venait de perdre l'être qui se trouvait au centre de sa vie. _

_Il n'y avait nulle part trace de son père ou de son frère. Elle était seule. Abandonnée. Et chaque goutte d'eau qui martelait son corps laissait échapper une petite volute de fumée comme si entrer en contact avec elle les vaporisait instantanément, entourant progressivement la gamine d'un nuage de brume. Du chakra. C'était du chakra qui s'échappait en quantité monstrueuse de ce corps frêle et rendait l'air autour d'elle incandescent. ***_

La sortie de ce souvenir là fut plus brutale que du précédent. Mais déjà un nouveau arrivait, heurtant la Yamanaka avec une certaine violence.

_*** Nami errait dans les rues brumeuses de Kiri, encore habillée de sa robe de deuil qui était à présent déchirée. Ça devait faire un moment qu'elle marchait sans arriver à retrouver le chemin de la maison. Ses larmes avaient fini par sécher, laissant des sillons sur ses joues. Et elle avançait avec un air hagard sur le visage. _

_Elle s'arrêta quand deux hommes lui barrèrent le chemin. Des ninjas d'après le bandeau qui brillait sur leur front. Elle pencha la tête pour observer leur visage. Peut –être qu'ils allaient la ramener à la maison ? Mais il n'y avait qu'une lueur lubrique dans leur yeux. Elle pouvait sans doute sentir qu'ils étaient des méchants, même si elle n'était qu'une gamine de 4 ans. Pourtant, elle ne s'enfuit pas. L'un d'eux lui saisit la main et la souleva à bout de bras. Quant à savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire après, personne ne le saurait jamais. _

\- _Laisse ma sœur tranquille ! ordonna une voix glacée. _

_Debout sur une clôture, à droite des deux ninjas, se trouvait Kisame qui du haut de ses 9 ans n'était pas bien impressionnant. Mais son regard de requin était déjà marqué d'une lueur sombre. _

_Les deux shinobis l'ignorèrent royalement. Ils n'auraient pas dû. Le bras de celui qui avait attrapé Nami fut soudainement tranché au niveau du coude, faisant retomber la gamine au sol sans aucune douceur. Et avant que les deux adultes ne réalisent ce qu'il venait de se passer, Kisame avait bondit et enfoncé profondément son kunai dans l'œil du deuxième. Tout en brandissant sa ninjatô de l'autre main pour trancher à nouveau le premier des deux ninjas. Qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste et prirent la fuite. _

_Kisame se tourna alors vers sa sœur et attrapa sans aucune émotion l'avant bras coupé, dont la main était toujours refermée sur le poignet de sa sœur, pour le jeter un peu plus loin. Il secoua sa lame pour la débarrasser du sang avant de la rengainer et de tendre les bras à Nami. _

\- _Kisame ? appela t – elle l'air surprise. _

\- _Viens, je te ramène à la main. _

_Elle lui tendit les bras à son tour et il la souleva avant de prendre le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner chez eux. La gamine posa la tête sur son épaule et se recroquevilla. Mais elle ne pleura pas. Ni pour la peur que les deux adultes venaient de lui faire, ni pour les actes de son frère, ni pour ses genoux et ses mains écorchés par la chute. Qui commençaient à guérir à vue d'œil.***_

_*** Nami, à quatre patte, regardait par l'interstice entre la porte et le sol ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. On y voyait deux personnes agenouillées face à face. Un adulte et un enfant. _

\- _Félicitation mon fil, dit Minasoko. Tu es passé Genin avec brio. Tu me fais honneur. _

\- _Je serais devenu Genin plus tôt si l'instructeur avait laissé faire. _

\- _Je sais cela. Mais à présent ton parcours n'est plus entravé par les restrictions de l'Académie. J'attends de toi que tu sois nommé Chuunin dans l'année. _

\- _Bien, Père. _

_Le plus jeune se leva, ne laissant plus voir que ses pieds par la fente de la porte. Nami se redressa précipitamment et s'enfuit pour ne pas qu'on la trouve là. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, Kisame descendait l'escalier au pied duquel elle l'attendait, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage. Il la fixa d'un air mauvais qui ne sembla pas la décourager : _

\- _Tu viens jouer avec moi grand frère ? s'enquit –elle. _

\- _Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer. _

\- _Pourquoi ? _

\- _Parce que tu n'es rien. _

_Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il quitta la maison, sans tenir compte du regard brûlant de sa sœur. Elle voulait juste ne plus être toute seule. Elle était toute la journée à la maison, tournant en rond dans les pièces, jouant toute seule. Son père s'occupait d'elle encore moins que son frère. Elle ne voulait plus être seule. _

_Elle regarda à nouveau l'escalier et le remonta, avant de s'arrêter dans la pièce où elle savait que son père se trouvait. Elle hésita une poignée de seconde avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer, sans trop s'éloigner de la sortie cependant. _

_Minasoko Hoshigaki était un homme immense, encore plus pour une enfant de 5 ans. C'était de lui que ses enfants tenaient tous les traits physiques. La peau, des cheveux bleus, les dents, les yeux, la forme du visage. Ses bras étaient presque aussi épais que Nami et une seule de ses mains pouvait suffire à faire le tour de sa taille tellement elle était frêle et lui grand. _

_Il tourna ses yeux de prédateurs vers elle et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait dans son champ de vision. Il poussa un grognement menaçant avant de demander : _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? _

\- _Je veux devenir ninja, marmonna t –elle. _

\- _Quoi ? demanda t –il, sa voix baissant de plusieurs octaves. _

_Il avait parfaitement entendu contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire. Il n'avait juste pas envie de réaliser ce que sa propre fille lui disait. _

\- _Je veux être ninja, répéta t – elle plus fortement et distinctement. Je veux être ninja comme toi et Kisame. _

\- _Misérable gamine, les femmes ne sont pas faites pour être ninja._

\- _Mais…_

\- Ça_ suffit ! s'exclama t –il. Les femmes, et les gamines encore plus, ne sont rien. Tu n'es absolument rien ! _

\- _Je… _

\- _Hors de ma vue vermine ! _

_Elle ne bougea pas. Mais quand il fit mine de se lever, elle finit par décamper et se cacher dans la cuisine. Il y avait dans un placard, un coin aménagé par sa mère dans lequel elle pouvait se cacher. Elle avait l'habitude de s'y réfugier quand son père arrivait et était en colère. C'était sa mère qui l'y mettait pour lui éviter de faire les frais de cette colère. Elle y avait dormi plus souvent que dans son lit depuis la mort de sa mère. C'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité. ***_

_*** Nami se tenait au seuil de la même pièce que précédemment. Ça devait être quelques jours, ou quelques semaines plus tard. _

\- _Encore toi ? grogna son père. _

\- _Je veux devenir ninja ! _

_Nami avait hurlé cette fois. Elle avait hurlé si fort que son père en avait grimacé. Hurlé à s'en faire sortir les tripes, avec toute la conviction qu'elle avait. Et dans son regard on voyait un éclat de détermination ordinairement absente chez les enfants de son âge. Comme son père ne répliqua pas, elle réitéra : _

\- _Je veux devenir ninja ! _

\- _Très bien. _

\- _Je…_

_L'enfant se tût en entendant ces mots. _

\- _Quoi ? _

\- _Très bien, répéta son père. Mais à une condition. _

\- _Laquelle ? s'empressa de demander Nami, sentant la joie l'inonder. _

\- _Que tu saches grimper aux arbres sans les mains. _

_La phrase la déboussola un moment. Puis son sens arriva jusqu'à son cerveau enfantin et elle déclara : _

\- _C'est impossible. _

\- _Si tu n'y arrives pas, je ne te laisserais jamais devenir ninja. Je t'enfermerais dans la cave jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me débarrasser de la chose inutile que tu es. Maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. _

\- _Mais…_

_En une seconde, l'homme avait bondit, l'avait attrapée par les cheveux et jetée dans le couloir avant de lui claquer sa porte au nez, sans s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle ai heurté le mur la tête la première. _

_Nami lutta un moment contre l'évanouissement, sa tête lui faisait mal et le monde tournait. Et il y avait quelques chose poisseux qui coulait sur son visage. Elle finit par retomber au sol et ne bougea plus. ***_

_*** Nami ouvrit les yeux dans un lit d'hôpital avec un mal de tête phénoménale. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous les spots brillants et les murs blancs. Quand elle finit par tourner la tête, elle vit Kisame, son bandeau ninja rutilant sur le front assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Il épluchait une pomme avec un kunai et quand il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée il lui en tendit un bout. _

_Après une hésitation, elle l'attrapa et mangea en silence. _

\- _Tu ne dois pas énerver Père, lui dit –il en lui en tendant un seconde. Quand je suis rentré de mission, il y avait du sang partout. Tu aurais pu mourir Nami. _

\- _Kisame, tu peux m'apprendre à grimper aux arbres sans les mains ? _

_Le garçon resta un moment interdit avant de dire : _

\- _Pourquoi ? _

\- _Père a dit que je pourrais devenir ninja si j'arrivais à grimper aux arbres sans les mains. _

_Kisame éclata de rire. Mais pas moqueur. C'était un rire qui avait quelque chose de sombre et de curieusement désolé…_

\- _Je ne sais pas encore faire ça Nami. C'est compliqué à faire. Père t'a dit ça pour que tu ne deviennes jamais ninja. ***_

_*** Nami avançait dans les rues embrumées de Kiri et s'arrêta près d'un groupe de ninja. Ces derniers cessèrent de parler et baissèrent la tête vers elle. _

\- _Je veux apprendre à grimper aux arbres sans les mains, leur apprit –elle sans préambule. Quelqu'un peut m'apprendre ? _

\- _Va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre gamine, répliqua l'un d'eux. _

_Puis, ils reprirent leur conversation, refermant le cercle pour bien lui faire comprendre que leur conversation s'arrêtait là. Nami poussa un soupire las. Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui apprendre ? _

Ça_ faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital et elle avait encore la trace des points de suture sur son front. Personne n'avait manifesté d'attention à son égard quand elle était rentrée chez elle. Ni quand elle était partie chercher quelqu'un qui lui apprendre à grimper aux arbres sans les mains. _

\- _Pourquoi tu veux apprendre ça gamine ? _

_Nami sursauta, regardant partout autour d'elle pour trouver l'origine de la voix. Elle finit par le voir, assit sur un banc où il n'y avait personne une seconde plus tôt. Un garçon qui devait avoir deux ou trois têtes de plus qu'elle, avec des cheveux gris comme s'il avait déjà été vieux, et de curieux yeux rosés sans pupilles qui la fixaient. En dessous du gauche, une longue cicatrice serpentait jusqu'à sa mâchoire. _

\- _Parce que mon père m'a dit que je pourrais devenir ninja si je savais grimper aux arbres sans les mains. _

\- _Généralement, il faut déjà être ninja pour arriver à faire ce genre de chose. _

\- _Mais je dois apprendre ! Je veux être ninja ! _

_Le garçon sembla réfléchir en regardant la gamine qui le fixait, ses poings serrés en signe de détermination. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux. _

\- _Si tu le dis, murmura t –il pour lui-même avant d'ajouter : très bien. Moi, je veux bien t'apprendre. _

\- _C'est vrai ? s'émerveilla t –elle. _

\- _Bien sûr. Mais ça va être difficile._

_Nami sautilla sur place poussant des cris de victoires. Puis, quand elle eut repris son sérieux, elle tendit la main : _

\- _Je m'appelle Nami Hoshigaki. _

\- _Je sais qui tu es. Moi, c'est Yagura. ***_

Nami Hoshikage ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, elle avait bien ses 32 ans. Elle réprima un frisson. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas remémoré ce passé là. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur la pièce ou elle se trouvait. La blonde, Ino, qui avait dirigé la fouille de ses souvenirs la fixait avec une émotion qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine.

La pitié. Cette chose écœurante qu'elle détestait ressentir, mais qu'elle détestait encore plus faire ressentir aux autres. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. La pitié, ça n'était bon que pour les gens qui ne pouvaient rien changer. Pas pour elle de quelque façon que se soit.

\- Était –on obligés de plonger jusque dans les souvenirs de ma petite enfance ? demanda t –elle sèchement en montrant ses dents pour illustrer son propos.

\- Hokage – sama a ordonné qu'on ne laisse rien au hasard. Elle veut un procès équitable.

\- Un procès ? répéta lentement Nami. Tu crois qu'il y aura un procès pour quelqu'un comme moi dans un village comme Konoha ? Il fallait le dire plus tôt. On aurait pu avertir la blondasse de laisser tomber ces souvenirs là.

\- Ça t'étais si pénible que ça Hoshigaki ?

\- Non. Mon problème, c'est que tes hommes sont incapables de rester objectifs. Ils suintent de pitié par tous les pores de leurs misérable peau. Jamais Inoichi n'aurait été comme ça. Voilà pourquoi les amateurs me répugnent.

Quand Nami quitta la pièce, escortée par les AMBU, Ino la regarda faire avec de grands yeux. Sans parvenir à s'indigner de ses paroles. C'était dérangeant d'avoir vu une ninja comme Nami Hoshigaki pendant les premières années de sa vie. Et les gens n'aiment pas ce qui est dérangeant.

* * *

_Fin du premier acte. Verdict ? _


	2. Grimper aux arbres

**Grimper aux arbres **

Nami Hoshigaki regardait le plafond de sa cellule en se faisant la réflexion que la prison de Konoha était de loin la plus agréable qu'elle ai connue. Et celle de Kiri la pire. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas si mal tombée que ça.

Si on exceptait qu'on l'avait livrée à Konoha sur un arrangement entre ce connard de Seigneurs de l'Eau et ce crétin de Seigneur du Feu et avec l'avale de cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond de Mei Terumi. Ah, et aussi qu'elle devait laisser les shinobis de Konoha se balader dans son cerveau.

_******* Nami plia les genoux et leva ses poings, en position d'attaque. Face à elle, Yagura leva négligemment une main et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle se jeta sans hésiter sur lui, frappant au hasard pour tenter de le toucher. Il se contentait d'écarter ses coups maladroits et imprécis d'une seule main avant de l'envoyer valser au sol d'un coup précis sur le plexus solaire. Une fois de plus. _

_Elle était écorchée de partout, pleine de bleu, et haletante. Pourtant, elle se redressa et se remit en position. Sans voir l'étincelle appréciatrice de son enseignant devant sa résistance. Nouvelle attaque. Nouvel échec. _

\- _Pourquoi je dois faire ça ? s'enquit Nami. _

\- _Je te l'ai déjà dit. Grimper aux arbres requiert un contrôle pointu de son chakra. Et avant de contrôler son chakra, il faut contrôler son corps et son esprit. Le contrôle du corps passe par l'apprentissage du Taijutsu, qui est avant tout destiné à se maîtriser. Le contrôle de l'esprit par la méditation. Ensuite, on passera au ninjutsu qui est destiné au contrôle du chakra. _

\- _Mais ça va être looong, gémit –elle. _

\- _Tu croyais obtenir ce que tu voulais en une journée ? _

_A voir la tête de la gamine, il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Ça le fit sourire. Elle était franchement naïve. Mais déterminée, sans aucune doute. Elle deviendrait une excellente ninja. _

\- _Allez, recommence. Tu ne dois pas frapper au hasard, mais analyser ce que tu vois et en déduire les meilleurs coups à porter. *******_

_******* Nami mangeait sa salade, assise sur le sol de la cuisine. Seule, silencieuse et endolorie de partout. Son œil gauche était noir et s'ouvrait à peine. _

\- _Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? s'enquit Kisame en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine. _

\- _Je m'entraîne pour arriver à grimper aux arbres sans les mains, répondit –elle. _

\- _Et c'est tout ? _

_Il avait l'air de s'attendre à de plus amples précision. Sa sœur était plutôt volubile quand elle avait quelqu'un avec qui parler. Mais là, rien. Elle se contente de hocher la tête, de finir son plat et de quitter la pièce.** *****_

_******* Nami courrait dans les rues de Kiri, animées ce jour là, et slalomait avec adresse entre les passants. Comme quasiment quotidiennement, elle allait rejoindre Yagura. Et comme d'habitude elle en trépignait d'impatience. _

_Yagura occupait toutes ses journées, même quand elle ne le voyait pas. Il l'écoutait, lui enseignait des choses, lui donnait quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Il s'intéressait à elle. Ou en tout cas en donnait suffisamment l'illusion pour qu'elle y croit. _

_Mais ce jour là, il n'était pas seul sur leur terrain d'entraînement habituel. Avec étonnement, elle ralentit et se cacha en reconnaissant la voix de Kisame. _

\- _Tu dois cesser d'entraîner ma sœur, disait –il. _

\- _Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'elle devienne meilleure que toi ? _

\- _Non, elle n'y arrivera jamais. Mais notre père va la tuer si elle devient kunoichi. _

\- _Alors il suffira qu'elle devienne suffisamment puissante pour se défendre contre lui. _

\- _Elle ne le sera jamais. _

\- _Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et en attendant ce moment, je la protégerais. _

\- _Espèce de fou !_

_Il y eut des bruits de lutte. Nami sursauta quand la palissade derrière laquelle elle se cachait trembla d'un bout à l'autre. L'un des deux assaillants venait d'être projeté avec une force phénoménale contre elle. _

\- _Écoute moi bien Hoshigaki Kisame. Je fais ce que je veux. Et ta sœur également. Quant à ton père… il ne peut rien contre moi ! _

_Quelques instants après, elle vit Kisame, blessé autant physiquement que dans son amour propre s'en aller sans avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Alors que c'était toujours le cas d'ordinaire. _

\- _Tu peux te montrer Nami, je sais que tu es là. _

_Timidement, elle sortit de sa cachette. Il n'y avait rien chez Yagura qui laissait deviner quoi que se soit de l'altercation avec Kisame, sauf peut –être son poing couvert de sang. _

\- _Je ne suis pas blessé, l'informa t –il en essuyant sa main. C'est le sang de ton frère. _

_Le soulagement transparut sur le visage de la gamine. Il était hors de question que quiconque, surtout quelqu'un de sa famille, blesse Yagura. _

\- _Tu m'as défendue… Pourquoi ? _

\- _Parce que ça en valait la peine. Tu en vaux la peine Nami. _

\- _Mais je ne suis rien. _

\- _On commence tous pas être rien. D'ici quelques temps, tu ne seras plus "rien". _

\- … _Merci Yagura. _

_Nami lui accorda le premier vrai sourire qu'elle avait depuis la disparition de sa mère. Un sourire plein de dents triangulaires et passablement effrayant, mais un sourire heureux. *******_

Ino sortit de ce souvenir là avec un sourire mentale également. Mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ça n'allait sans doute pas en rester là. Le souvenir suivant vînt à elle sans qu'elle ait besoin de le chercher, comme si Nami en personne le poussait vers elle pour qu'elle le voit.

_******* Quelques années avaient passé. Nami devait avoir 8 ou 9 ans. Elle était en train de combattre contre Yagura à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il utilisait ses deux mains, et il avait l'air bien plus concentré qu'auparavant. _

_La fillette était devenue plus robuste et avait bien grandi. Au point d'avoir presque la même taille que son mentor qui, lui, au contraire ne semblait pas avoir pris un centimètre. L'écart de taille, et de poids, s'étant effacé, elle avait gagné un peu de terrain sur lui. Ses coups étaient plus lourds, plus précis, plus vicieux. On voyait une certaine expérience du combat dans la façon dont elle rebondissait après que son coup ai été paré et celle dont elle enchaînait ses attaques. _

_Mais ça n'était pas encore suffisant. Alors qu'elle allait toucher son mentor à l'épaule, il lui enfonça deux doigts sous le plexus solaire et elle se retrouva avec le souffle coupé et un grosse envie de vomir. Même s'il ne lui restait plus rien dans l'estomac après qu'elle en ai rendu tout le contenu suite à leur premier combat. _

_Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle s'était améliorée. Mais Yagura s'était aussi mis à taper plus fort et plus méchamment. _

\- _Tu es encore morte Nami. Concentre toi, ordonna t –il d'une voix lasse. _

\- Ça_ irait sans doute mieux si tu n'essayais par de faire ressortir mon estomac par la bouche ! _

\- _Tes ennemis ne t'épargneront pas. Pourquoi le ferais – je ? _

\- _Parce que tu n'es pas mon ennemi. _

\- _Pendant nos entraînements, je ne suis pas non plus ton ami. _

_La pré – adolescente grogna de dépit devant cette phrase et reprit une dernière fois son souffle avant de se redresser. Et de repartir à l'assaut. *******_

_******* Nami ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel brumeux de Kiri. Elle se sentait plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. _

\- _Ah, enfin, fit la voix de Yagura à côté d'elle. _

_Elle fit mine de se redresser, mais la sensation nauséeuse que lui renvoya son estomac la poussa à se rallonger. Une bouteille apparut dans son champ de vision. _

\- _Tiens, tu te sentiras mieux après avoir bu ça. _

\- _Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? _

\- _Tu as lancé ton premier sort de ninjutsu. Tu as réussi à te vider de presque tout ton chakra. Et à créer une colline en plein milieu de Kiri. Le Sandaime va me tirer les oreilles. _

_Nami avala prudemment quelques gorgée de la boisson que lui avait tendu Yagura. Ça avait un goût acidulé étonnamment agréable. Puis, elle refit une tentative pour se redresser, et cette fois, elle n'eut pas envie de vomir ses tripes. C'était déjà un progrès. _

_En regardant autours d'elle, elle put constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Il y avait bien une nouvelle colline en plein milieu du village. Mais ça avait au passage détruit une dizaine d'habitation et le terrain d'entraînement qu'ils utilisaient depuis plusieurs années. _

\- _La prochaine fois, on ira hors du village. _

\- _On va sortir du village ? _

\- _Oui. Juste assez loin pour que ça n'embête personne et qu'on soit tranquille. _

_La proposition enchanta la jeune Hoshigaki. Les habitants mécontents qui vinrent leur hurler dessus, beaucoup moins en revanche. *******_

_******* L'extérieur de Kiri était fait de collines, d'arbres et d'herbes hautes parfois tranchantes comme des rasoirs. _

\- _Encore un clone, exigea Yagura alors qu'il avait déjà en face de lui une bonne trentaine de Nami. _

\- _Mais pourquoi ? _

\- _Parce que je te le demande. _

_Avec un air concentré, elle enchaîna ses mundras et un nouveau clone apparut. Nami perdit du même coup toutes ses couleurs : sa peau d'un ordinairement beau bleu vira soudainement au gris cendreux et elle se laissa retomber au sol._

\- _32, déclara Yagura après avoir compter le nombre de clone. 33 avec toi et avant que tu ne t'effondres. C'est impressionnant. _

\- _Ah bon ? A quoi ça servait ? _

\- _Pour comprendre, il faut que je t'explique un peu plus de chose sur cette technique de clonage. Tu ne le sais pas, mais ça n'est pas la technique classiquement employée. Ce que je t'ai enseigné, s'appelle le multi clonage. C'est une technique qu'on a volé à Konoha lors de la 2__ème__ Grande Guerre. Et pour te dire, c'est un investissement déplorable. Parce que cette technique ne peut être apprise que par un nombre limité de personne : elle demande beaucoup trop de chakra pour fonctionner. Le commun des ninjas de feraient qu'un ou deux clones avant de se retrouver dans le même état que toi._

\- _J'ai beaucoup de chakra alors ? _

\- _Tu en avais déjà plus que certains ninjas quand tu avais 5 ans Nami. Tous les membres de ta famille en ont une réserve phénoménale. Ça aurait été un véritable gaspillage que tu ne deviennes pas une kunoichi. _

\- _C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé alors que personne ne le voulait ? _

\- _Pas seulement.** *****_

Ino chercha le souvenir suivant. Qui sembla plus réticent à apparaître que les autres, comme si son possesseur n'avait pas envie de le livrer au regard des autres.

_******* Nami était assise par terre. Entre elle et Yagura se trouvait un modeste repas qu'ils partageaient distraitement en observant les alentours. _

\- _Dis, Yagura ? _

\- _Hum ? _

\- _Tu as quel âge ? _

\- _19 ans. _

_10 de plus qu'elle. Il n'avait donc que 15 ans quand il avait décidé de lui enseigner l'art d'être une kunoichi. La question ne l'avait jamais vraiment préoccupée, mais l'interrogation lui était soudainement__ venue__. _

\- _Pourquoi ? _

\- _Je ne sais pas. Peut –être parce que tu es… petit ? risqua t –elle. _

_Là, c'était soit il s'énervait, soit il en rigolait. Il était vrai que sa taille pouvait interpeller. Nami allait avoir 10 ans prochainement et elle le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. Il parut décontenancé un moment avant de finalement hausser les épaules. _

\- _Ça__ te gène que je sois petit ? _

\- _Non. Je suis petite aussi. C'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de conquérir le monde ! _

\- _Tu ne vois pas un peu grand gamine ? Tu n'es même pas Genin ! _

\- _Je ne sais toujours pas grimper aux arbres, mon père ne me laissera pas devenir ninja…_

_Yagura leva les yeux au ciel. Nami s'était bien déniaisée depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de son père, elle redevenait un bébé incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Comment pouvait –elle ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà un ninja ? Ça n'était pas un grade qui changeait quoi que se soit à ce fait. Les grades n'étaient là que pour prouver que le village vous reconnaissait. *******_

_******* Nami avait la tête penchée en arrière et observait Yagura perché, à l'envers, sur la branche d'un arbre. Uniquement retenu par ses pieds, comme si ses semelles étaient badigeonnées de colle. _

\- _A ton tour, ordonna t –il. Concentre ton chakra dans la plante de ses pieds de façon à pouvoir adhérer au tronc. _

_Elle hésita un moment, mais il lui renvoya un regard noir, et elle s'empressa de s'exécuter avant de s'élancer vers le tronc d'arbre. Elle posa son pied sur l'écorce… et la moitié de sa jambe disparut dans l'arbre qui trembla tout entier sous la pression de chakra qu'elle avait mis sous son pied. _

_Alors que Yagura venait l'aider à s'extirper de là, en retenant visiblement un sourire moqueur, Nami réalisa une chose importante: _

\- _Mon père n'a jamais eu l'intention de me laisser devenir ninja. _

_Enfin ! avait envie de crier son instructeur. Enfin tu t'en rends compte ! *******_

_******* Retour dans la maison des Hoshigaki. Nami était assise dans l'entrée, face à la porte. Elle attendait. Et son regard avait quelque chose de tranchant. Quelque chose qui interpella son père quand il passa enfin la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta et baissa le regard sur la pré – adolescente qu'était devenue sa fille. Elle se redressa et alors qu'il allait se détourner, elle dit: _

\- _J'ai fait comme vous m'aviez dit, Père. J'ai disparu de votre vie jusqu'à ce que je sache grimper aux arbres. _

_4 ans. Ça faisait 4 ans qu'elle ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole. 4 ans qu'il se bornait à l'ignorer comme si elle avait été transparente. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur elle, elle prit son élan et sauta, exécutant un salto parfais et ses pieds s'accrochèrent au plafond. _

_Elle fixa son père à l'envers et poursuivit : _

\- _J'ai rempli ma part du marché. Et j'ai accompli une chose que Kisame était incapable de faire à mon âge. J'exige que vous remplissiez la votre. Je serais shinobi. _

_Il y eut un moment de flottement. Puis, tout se passa en un éclair. L'adulte se mit en mouvement, se détendant comme un fauve. Il attrapa le katana qui pendait à sa taille et porta son coup. Sans aucune hésitation. Il loupa le cou de sa fille, qui s'était laissée retomber au sol, de quelques centimètres à peine. Nami roula un peu plus loin. Mais ça ne suffit pas à décourager son père._

_Son père. Cet homme était censé la protéger, l'élever, la chérir. Pas essayer de l'assassiner parce qu'elle avait une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas. _

_Mais Nami n'était qu'une gamine avec peu d'expérience et des compétences limitées. Et surtout, son père l'avait toujours terrifiée. Elle était incapable de se sauver de cette situation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand elle se retrouva acculée dans un coin du salon et que le katana filait à nouveau droit vers sa gorge. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. _

_Le coup ne vînt jamais. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit, avec un étonnement teinté de soulagement, que Yagura s'était interposé. Il avait arrêté le katana avec son avant bras. Un avant bras soudainement protégé par quelque chose qui ressemblait à une carapace. Il adressa un sourire à son élève avant de repousser d'un geste négligent l'arme et le géant qui la tenait et de lui faire face._

\- _Je ne vous laisserais pas tuer votre fille, lui dit Yagura en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _

\- _Je me demandais quel genre de personne avait décidé de passer outre mes ordres. J'aurais dû me douter que seul un monstre en était capable et pouvait accorder à un déchet pareil un peu d'attention. _

\- _Le seul déchet que je vois, c'est vous. Nami a rempli sa part du marché. A vous de remplir la votre. _

_Minasoko hésita. C'était la première fois que ça fille voyait ce genre d'attitude chez lui. Il hésitait à attaquer Yagura, bien plus petit et plus jeune que lui, pour finir ce qu'il avait à faire. A savoir la tuer. Finalement, il sembla renoncer et il rengaina son arme. _

\- _Parfait. Si elle veut devenir ninja, qu'elle le devienne. Je ne m'y opposerais plus. Mais si elle décide de me désobéir, elle n'est plus ma fille. Elle quitte cette maison et je lui retire la protection que mon nom lui conférait ! _

\- _Quand est ce que vous avez fait quoi que se soit pour protéger votre fille ? répliqua Yagura d'un air mauvais. Je doute que vous l'ayez un jour considéré comme tel d'ailleurs._

_Sur ces mots, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Ils attendaient sa décision. Minasoko avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument malgré son air menaçant. Et il y avait dans les yeux de son ami une lueur qui lui indiquait qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle ferait. _

_Après tout, il n'était pas bien difficile de choisir entre son rêve et un foyer qui n'en avait jamais vraiment été un. _

\- _Je m'en vais, déclara t –elle calmement. Et je renonce volontiers à cette protection. _

\- _Qu'il en soit ainsi. Adieu. _

_Il n'y avait rien de sincère dans ce dernier mot. Mais Nami, même si elle savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'au contraire, il la méprisait, ressentit quand même un brutal pincement au cœur quand son père se détourna définitivement et s'en alla à l'étage. Comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé. Elle tourna un regard quelque peu perdu vers Yagura. _

\- _Ou je vais aller maintenant ? demanda t –elle. _

\- _C'est très simple : tu viens t'installer chez moi. _

\- _Je peux ? s'étonna t –elle. _

\- _Oui, bien sûr. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te sauver si c'est pour ensuite te laisser à la rue ? _

_Yagura faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle lui sauta au cou sans prévenir. Il finit par refermer ses bras sur elle après une seconde d'hésitation, donnant l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la première fois que quelqu'un le serrait dans ses bras. *******_

_******* La maison de Yagura était en réalité un appartement tellement bien rangé qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'y passer beaucoup de temps. Comme pour le confirmer, Nami laissa la trace de ses doigts dans la poussière quand elle posa la main sur un meuble. _

\- _Tu n'as pas de parents ? s'enquit –elle après un instant d'hésitation. _

\- _Je suis orphelin, révéla t –il sans ciller. Quand j'ai été suffisamment âgé pour me débrouiller seul, on m'a attribué cet endroit**.*****_

_******* Yagura et Nami mangeaient en silence. Lui, un steak, elle des légumes. Il avait découvert avec étonnement et incompréhension qu'elle ne mangeait pas de viande. Et qu'elle n'en connaissait même pas le goût, d'après son propre n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'alors.  
_

_Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un en face de lui et ça s'en ressentait dans la gêne qui planait entre eux et dans leur façon de se fixer à tout de rôle avec l'air de se demander s'ils devaient engager une conversation et a quel propos. Finalement, se fut Nami qui prit la parole en premier. _

\- _Il y a un truc que mon père a dit que je ne comprend pas. _

\- _Quoi donc ? _

\- _Il a dit que tu étais un monstre. Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Parce que tu t'es occupé de moi ? _

_Yagura reposa ses couverts doucement. Et fixa le mur avec une impassibilité inquiétante. Elle fronça les sourcils quand il reposa sur elle un regard grave. _

\- _Sais – tu ce qu'est un Biju ? _

\- _Non, répondit –elle intriguée à l'entente de ce nouveau mot. _

\- _Les bijus, sont des créatures gigantesques qu'on peut considérer comme des formes de chakra vivants. Ils sont au nombre de 9 et chacune de leur apparition est une véritable catastrophe. Ils sont surpuissants et dangereux, c'est pour ça qu'on les qualifie de démon ordinairement. _

\- _Je n'en ai jamais vu. _

\- _C'est normal. Pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent des ravages et pour qu'ils deviennent au contraire de puissantes armes, les ninjas ont trouvé une façon de les vaincre. Car on ne peut pas les tuer. _

\- _Comment ? _

\- _En les scellant à l'intérieur de ninja compatible avec la nature du chakra du démon. Le ninja retient alors leur puissance destructrice et peut l'utiliser à sa convenance. On appelle ces ninjas des jinchuuriki. _

_Nami médita un moment ces nouvelles informations. Avant de demander : _

\- _Quel rapport avec toi ? _

_Silencieusement, Yagura se leva et il releva sa tunique pour exposer son torse. En plein milieu, comme une éclaboussure d'encre sur sa peau pâle se trouvait un sceau qui s'étendait jusque sur son flanc et se prolongeait sans doute dans son dos et le long de ses membres. _

\- _Je suis le Jinchuuriki que Sanbi, le démon à 3 queues. Et ça fait de moi un monstre._

_Nouveau silence. Il laissa retomber sa tunique pour cacher le sceau avant de recommencer à manger. _

\- _C'est stupide comme raison. Moi je crois qu'il a dit ça juste parce que tu lui fais peur, finit par déclarer la bleue. _

\- _Les jinchuurikis font toujours peur à tout le monde. _

\- _Je n'ai pas peur de toi. _

_Yagura leva ses yeux sans pupilles pour observer ceux, noir, de cette petite fille qui le fixait avec toute la certitude du monde dans le regard. _

\- _Je sais, finit –il pas dire avec un léger sourire. Merci *******_

* * *

_A suivre...  
_


	3. Maître Mizukage

**Maître Mizukage **

Nami connaissait le chemin par cœur jusqu'à la salle où on plongeait dans son esprit. C'était toujours la même routine. Quatre AMBU arrivaient. Deux restaient hors de sa cellule, deux entraient avec des menottes. Ridicules d'ailleurs. Si elle avait réellement voulu s'échapper, elle aurait pu les briser rien qu'avec sa force brute. Et en dehors de sa cellule, elle pouvait utiliser son chakra. Si on avait laissé sur elle les inhibiteurs, la blondasse n'aurait plus été capable de lire dans son esprit.

Oui, ces gens de Konoha ne se rendaient pas compte combien elle était docile. Et combien leurs mesures de sécurité étaient ridicules. Mais elle n'allait pas le leur dire. Parce que s'ils décidaient qu'elle devait être condamnée à mort, elle s'enfuirait.

Elle avait une promesse à tenir : elle devait vivre.

_*** Nami s'arrêta devant le bâtiment dont l'entête annonçait : Académie ninja. Ce lieu où elle avait voulu étudier. A présent, elle ressentait à peine une pointe de jalousie pour les enfants qui y avaient eu le droit. Elle avait eu bien mieux. Elle entra dans l'école et se dirigea vers la cour d'où provenait le bruit. _

_Dans la cour, il y avait une petite cinquantaine d'aspirants qui attendaient plus ou moins calmement. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait autant de personnes de son âge d'un seul coup. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré d'autres enfants que Kisame. _

_\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? _

_La Hoshigaki leva le regard vers un ninja avec de courts cheveux blonds et un regard peu encourageant. _

_\- Je viens me présenter en tant que candidate libre à l'examen de Genin. _

_L'instructeur haussa un sourcil. Les candidats extérieurs à l'Académie étaient rares, pour ne pas dire inexistants. On envoyait à l'Académie presque tous les enfants de Kiri. Les moins doués étaient encouragés à trouver une autre voie, et les plus doués plus que fortement encouragés à devenir ninja. _

_\- Quel est ton nom ? s'enquit –il. _

_\- Nami Hoshigaki. _

_\- J'ignorais que Minasoko avait eu une fille, s'étonna l'homme. _

_\- J'ai été bannie. _

_Il lui jeta un regard surprit devant l'absence d'émotion avec laquelle elle avouait sa défection. C'était pourtant très mal vue. Sans doute ne le savait – elle pas. Sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas dit aussi naturellement. Il nota son nom sur la fiche d'évaluation. Ça tombait bien : il manquait une personne pour qu'ils aient un nombre paire de candidat, et lui ordonna d'aller se mettre avec les autres. _

_Discrètement, elle observa les autres concurrents. Et la constatation était sans appel. Aucun ne lui ressemblait. Il n'y avait pas de peau bleue, ni de branchies. Et elle les dépassait presque tous d'une demie tête. D'une manière générale, elle paraissait plus âgée qu'eux alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore 10 ans et qu'ils en avaient pour la plupart 11. _

_L'examen Genin se déroulait en deux épreuves : un combat et une technique de ninjutsu à exécuter. Si la technique était réussie presque à tous les coups par les élèves, il n'en était pas de même pour les combats. Tandis qu'elle les observait, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle était bien plus douée qu'eux dans le domaine. _

_\- Nami Hoshigaki. _

_Elle s'avança sous les chuchotements et les regards pesants des autres enfants. Ils avaient tous grandis ensembles. Elle, elle n'était qu'une étrangère. Ils ne l'avaient même jamais vu dans le village. Mais elle s'en moquait bien._

_\- Bien. Tu vas exécuter pour nous une technique de clonage. _

_\- Combien voulez vous de clones ? s'enquit –elle. _

_\- Autant que tu pourras en faire. _

_Sans sourciller, elle enchaîna ses signes et une petite quinzaine de clone apparurent. Soit 3 fois plus que le plus doué jusqu'à présent. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Chacun des clones, ainsi que l'originale, recomposèrent les mundras et ils furent bientôt le double. _

_Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Yagura de la meilleure façon d'exploiter le multiclonage sans trop se fatiguer. Le chakra se partageait entre elle et ses clones de façon équivalente. Si elle les créait les uns après les autres, son premier clone aurait la moitié de son chakra, mais le deuxième n'aurait plus que la moitié de la moitié de son chakra. Autant dire que la puissance des clones décroissait rapidement. _

_Elle avait donc appris à en créer plusieurs en même temps. Toutes les copies étaient alors d'égales puissances et elles avaient suffisamment de chakra pour se dédoubler également. Pour le moment, elle était encore assez limitée. Mais elle s'améliorait régulièrement. Et ce qu'elle pouvait déjà faire suffisait à la rendre convaincante aux yeux des examinateurs. _

_\- Très bien, déclara l'un d'eux qui avait l'air clairement impressionné. Maintenant, tu vas combattre contre… Mangetsu Hôzuki. _

_Le concerné sortit de la foule. Et Nami se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Outre qu'il se déplaçait avec une démarche souple caractéristique d'un habitué du Taijutsu, elle avait reconnu le nom. Les Hôzuki étaient un clan avec un pouvoir héréditaire plutôt intéressant : la capacité de liquéfier leur corps à volonté. Ça n'allait pas être évident de gagner un combat contre quelqu'un quasiment insensible aux coups… _

_Et son intuition se vérifia rapidement. Il ne cherchait même pas à esquiver les coup. Il se le prenait de plein fouet et attendait qu'elle soit déséquilibrée par la perte soudaine de cohésion de son corps pour lui renvoyer coup sur coup. _

_Elle cracha un juron en roulant une fois de plus à terre. Si seulement elle avait eu le droit à une arme ou au ninjutsu… A cette idée, elle sourit. En fait, elle n'avait pas le droit de lancer des techniques, mais elle pouvait très bien recourir à son chakra sans le modeler via des mundras… _

_Dès lors, le combat s'accéléra. D'une part parce qu'elle utilisait son contrôle du chakra supérieur à celui des simples aspirants pour augmenter sa vitesse et la force de ses coups. De l'autre parce que le chakra semblait crépiter autours d'elle. Et quand elle enfonça brutalement son bras dans le torse de son adversaire ressortant sa main de l'autre côté, il poussa un cri étranglé. Au contact de son chakra, il était en train de s'évaporer. Et par la même, il perdait un peu du contrôle qu'il avait sur la liquéfaction de son corps. Elle remporta le match en profitant de cette faiblesse pour l'assommer. _

_Le silence accueillit sa victoire. Un silence médusé. Sans doute parce qu'elle venait de vaincre le premier de classe. Mais l'expression sur le visage des instructeurs ne laissait aucune place au doute : elle était reçue. ***_

_*** Nami faillit écraser son nouveau bandeau ninja portant le symbole de Kiri sur le nez de Yagura tellement elle était enthousiaste en le lui montrant. Il recula juste à temps pour ne pas finir à l'hôpital._

_\- Je suis Genin ! s'exclama t –elle. Je suis un ninja ! _

_\- Tu commences à être ninja, tempéra t –il. Tu es encore tout en bas de l'échelle. Et il te reste plus de choses à découvrir que celles que tu connais déjà. _

_\- Je sais tout ça, répliqua t –elle. Mais je suis Genin !_

_\- Il paraît que tu as vaincu l'héritier des Hôzuki d'une façon magistrale… _

_\- Et comment ! Par rapport à toi, il était nul !_

_\- J'espère bien. Bon ! Et si on allait fêter ça ? _

_\- Fêter ? répéta t –elle, incrédule. _

_\- Oui. On va t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, tu ne vas certainement pas continuer à te balader habillée comme une clocharde maintenant, et on va manger des ramens au restaurant ! _

_\- Je n'ai pas d'argent… Et je n'ai jamais rien fêté. _

_\- Alors on va commencer maintenant, décida fermement l'homme après un moment d'étonnement. Et je vais t'offrir tes vêtements. ***_

_*** Nami attendait dans une salle de l'Académie son attribution dans une équipe. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements informes, qu'elle avait chapardés à son frère quand les siens avaient commencés à ne plus aller et que personne ne se souciait de l'habiller correctement, contre d'autres plus adaptés. _

_Elle portait à présent un short en toile noir accompagné d'un débardeur bleu foncé enfilé au dessus d'un sous pull dont les manches s'arrêtaient au milieu de ses avant bras. Elle avait aussi été équipée d'un étui à shuriken au niveau de sa cuisse droite. Elle avait accroché son bandeau ninja tout neuf sur son front ce qui faisait rebiquer dans tous les sens ses cheveux bleus foncés qui arrivaient à peine à ses épaules. _

_Quand on la voyait ainsi, adossée au mur en tâchant d'avoir l'air nonchalante, elle n'avait déjà plus rien de la gamine qui pleurait après que son frère ait étêté sa poupée fétiche. Personne ne se risqua, ou ne voulu, l'approcher. _

_Il y avait une vingtaine d'élève qui avait réussi leur examen. Quand l'instructeur arriva, il son regard balaya le groupe et s'arrêta sans doute une seconde de plus sur Nami, qui contrairement aux autres ne s'était bien sagement assise sur les bancs de l'école. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'occasion de s'y trouver. C'était à peine si elle savait lire et écrire. Et encore, uniquement parce que Yagura ne laissait pas passer ce genre de faiblesse chez son élève. _

_\- Bonjour à tous, commença l'adulte tandis que le silence se faisait. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez accédé au grade de Genin, le premier échelon de votre vie en tant que ninja. A partir de maintenant, vous allez mettre vos talents au service de Kiri, du Sandaime Mizukage et du Seigneur de l'Eau. Et ce sans faillir et jusqu'à votre mort. _

_Vous allez êtres répartis en équipe de trois personnes. Ensuite chaque équipe ira rencontrer son senseï dans le lieu que je lui indiquerais. Regardez bien cette Académie en partant, parce que vous n'y remettrez sans doute plus jamais les pieds. _

_Les équipes furent nommées peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que trois personnes. Nami, Takuma Kaguya, et Jin'ichi. Une fille reniée par les siens, un gamin abandonné par son clan, et un orphelin sorti de nulle part. _

_Takuma avait sur le front les deux points rouges, marque de son clan, des cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns et portait une tunique bordeaux très longue. Jin'ichi quant à lui était à l'opposé. Blond, avec une peau incroyablement blanche, et des yeux gris comme la lune. Il remonta nerveusement la fermeture éclaire de son gilet en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux équipiers. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de se trouver là. ***_

_*** Nami, Takuma et Jin'ichi qui s'étaient rencontrés à peine quelques minutes plus tôt se serraient les uns contre les autres pour tenter de se rassurer et ne pas laisser d'opportunité aux gens qui les regardaient de les attaquer. _

_Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier qui devait être le plus glauque de tout Kiri. Il semblait en ruine, était envahi par le brouillard et une odeur pestilentielle. Et les personnes qui l'habitait étaient inquiétantes. Il leur manquait pour la plupart un morceau. Un bras, une jambe, un œil… Ils avaient le teint cireux, portaient des vêtements déchirés, ne semblaient pas avoir connu de douche depuis des années et étaient si maigres qu'on pouvait compter les côtes à certains d'entre eux. _

_Mais le pire, c'était leur regard. Un regard avide où s'allumait la lueur sombre de la faim quand les trois gamins à la chaire tendre passaient devant eux. Pourquoi avait –il fallut que leur nouveau senseï leur donne rendez vous ici pour le rencontrer ? _

_Ils entrèrent dans un bar à l'enseigne miteuse où il valait mieux ne pas boire quoi que se soit si on ne voulait pas être empoisonné. Ils repérèrent sans aucun problème leur senseï. Un grand homme chauve qui sirotait tranquillement une boisson rouge et poisseuse comme du sang. Peut –être en était – ce après tout… _

_\- Je m'appelle Mizuki Mizuiro, et je vais être votre senseï pendant quelques temps, leur dit –il une fois qu'ils se furent assis sur un banc grinçant lentement dévoré par les termites. A votre avis, pourquoi vous ai –je donné rendre vous ici ? _

_Les trois pré – adolescent s'entre regardèrent avant de lui renvoyer un regard clamant leur ignorance. L'homme se redressa alors et dit :_

_\- Ces gens, ce sont tous des anciens ninjas. Mais des ninjas devenus inutiles. Incapable de retourner au combat ou qui ont découvert des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. Ils sont confinés ici pour dédommager Kiri de leur inutilité. C'est ici que vous risquez de finir si vous agissez inconsidérément lors des missions. Alors, tant qu'à ne plus pouvoir être ninjas, débrouillez vous pour mourir en mission plutôt que de revenir estropié… ***_

Ino Yamanaka s'arracha aux souvenirs de la Hoshigaki, le teint blafard.

\- Tu ne vas pas vomir quand même ma poule ? la chambra la kunoichi. Les shinobis de Konoha sont vraiment des petites natures.

\- Très bien, intervînt Ibiki. On fait une pause.

\- Enfin quelqu'un de bon sens ! s'exclama la bleue. Est – ce que je peux avoir quelque chose à manger ? Un bol de Ramen. La renommée d'ichiraku est arrivé jusqu'à moi, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'arrêter pour les goûter avant de faire la connaissance de cette prison. On était pressé, y paraît.

\- Que quelqu'un aille lui chercher ses ramens, soupira Ibiki.

\- Végétariens, s'il vous plaît. Ça donne un sale goût aux pâtes la viande.

Ino Yamanaka quitta la pièce avec le reste des ninjas de son unité d'investigation qui n'étaient pas non plus au mieux de leur forme. Il fallait dire qu'explorer les souvenirs de quelqu'un ne leur épargnait rien. Ils ressentait, sentait, voyait et entendait la même chose que la personne étudiée.

\- Et tant qu'on y est mon canard, on pourrait pas me laisser me dégourdir les jambes ? Ce siège me donne un mal de dos atroce. Et je suppose que personne ne laisserait un masseur venir en taule pour me délasser?

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut te laisser te balader en toute liberté dans la pièce alors qu'il n'y a pas d'inhibiteur de chakra ?

\- Oh allez mon canard. C'est pas comme si j'avais dans le projet de me barrer. Par contre, si vous me fourrez avec un coloc, là je reverrais mon point de vue.

\- Tu resteras seule en cellule.

\- Au moins une bonne nouvelle ! Et mon masseur ?

\- N'exagère pas.

\- Bah, j'aurais essayé.

Ino Yamanaka et son équipe ne reparurent qu'en début d'après midi et ils se figèrent en concert. Nami Hoshigaki était en liberté dans la pièce. Sous la surveillance étroite de quatre AMBU, certes, mais en liberté quand même. Et elle surplombait tout le monde excepté Ibiki, et encore. Elle leur adressa un sourire carnassier en les voyant entrer.

\- Ça va mieux mes chéris ? s'enquit –elle l'air de s'amuser follement.

\- Allez, assis, lui ordonna l'un des AMBU.

\- Ne peut –on pas laisser tomber les menottes ? s'enquit –elle sans obéir.

\- La récréation est terminée, Hoshigaki, soupira Ibiki.

\- Mon canard, plus on passe de temps ensemble, moins je te trouve drôle.

Mais elle s'exécuta néanmoins cette fois. Et l'exploration des souvenirs continua.

_*** Nami et son équipe revenaient visiblement de mission. Ils étaient écorchés de partout, même leur senseï. _

_\- Bon, je vais aller faire notre rapport au Mizukage, déclara le plus âgé. Rentrez chez vous et soignez vous. On se retrouve pour un entraînement demain matin devant la résidence du Sandaime. _

_\- Pas trop tôt, râla Takuma. _

_\- C'est la meilleure, grinça Nami. Je te signale que si on a eu autant de problème sur une mission de routine, c'est de ta faute._

_\- Pardon ? gronda furieusement le concerné. _

_\- Tu ne vas quand même pas nier ? Quand on est nul, on s'écarte et on laisse faire ceux qui s'y connaissent. _

_\- Ça suffit ! tonna Mizuki. Rentrez chez vous. Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! _

_Il dut presque en venir aux mains pour écarter ses deux élèves sous le regard anxieux du troisième Genin qui avait reculé dès qu'ils avaient entamé leur énième dispute. ***_

_*** Nami était allongée par terre dans la petite pièce à vivre de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Yagura. Elle fixait le plafond, l'air profondément enfoncée dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta quand le jeune homme entra dans son champ de vision, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. _

_\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas réussi à rejoindre ton futon ? _

_\- Yagura. Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? _

_La question sembla le prendre au dépourvu et il eut un moment l'air interloqué avant de se reprendre. _

_\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Surtout à moi. _

_\- Les autres me traitent de monstre dès que je les croise. Même Takuma s'y est mis. _

_\- Tu ne dois pas accorder d'importance à ce que disent les autres. _

_\- Oui mais… _

_\- Ils veulent simplement te blesser et s'ils remarquent que ça fonctionne, ça va empirer. _

_\- Mon apparence est si laide que ça ? _

_Yagura prit le temps de considérer sérieusement la question. Même si ça faisait mal, il ne mentirait pas. A 11 ans, elle commençait tout doucement à perdre ses traits enfantins. Elle ressemblait moins à son frère et son père. Sans doute qu'en grandissant, ses traits s'affirmeraient plus, et elle s'affinerait jusqu'à ressembler plus à sa mère. Si on exceptait la couleur de sa peau, ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux, ses branchies et ses dents qui la rendraient à tout jamais atypique. _

_\- Tu n'es pas laide Nami. Tu es juste différente. Sans compter que tu les bats dans tous les domaines. Tu leur fais peur, alors ils se défendent en tentant de te faire passer pour quelque chose que tu n'es pas. _

_Après un instant de réflexion, elle finit par lui sourire et le remercia. Et il sembla soulagé d'avoir trouver les bons mots. En réalité, il n'avait fait que dire ce qu'il aurait un jour aimé qu'on lui dise quand il s'était trouvé à sa place. ***_

_*** Nami et Yagura étaient en train de se combattre quand une nouvelle personne se matérialisa près d'eux, interrompant leurs coups. _

_C'était un ninja qu'elle avait croisé peut –être une fois ou deux quand elle allait chercher une mission chez le Mizukage. Il paraissait presque paniqué. _

_\- Oui ? s'enquit Yagura. _

_\- Le Sandaime est décédé ! _

_L'information sidéra les deux amis. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne la parole :_

_\- Merci Morihei. Nami, vient. _

_\- Ou va t –on ? s'enquit –elle en lui emboîtant précipitamment le pas. _

_\- On va constater ça de nos propres yeux. _

_\- Tu crois qu'on peut faire ça ? _

_\- Personne n'osera s'opposer à moi. _

_Sur ces mots, qu'elle n'osa pas contester, ils se mirent à courir. Mais il leur fallut un long moment pour arriver jusque dans la chambre où reposait le corps du défunt. Il y avait une petite dizaine des dignitaires séjournant à Kiri. Ils ne parurent ni ravis ni surpris à l'arrivée de Yagura. Mais il jetèrent un regard en biais à Nami qui suivait, sans oser la chasser quand Yagura lui attrapa le poignet pour la tirer à sa suite tandis qu'elle hésitait. _

_Le Sandaime Mizukage était un vieil homme tout ridé. Il paraissait minuscule couché dans ce lit, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Son visage n'était pas paisible, comme si sa mort avait été douloureuse et que même quand on âme s'était envolée, il n'avait pas réussi à se décrisper. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus l'air très bien ces derniers temps, mais de là ce que qu'il meure… _

_\- Que va t –il se passer maintenant ? s'enquit Yagura, brisant le lourd silence de la pièce. _

_\- Le Conseil doit se réunir pour choisir le nouveau Mizukage. _

_\- Vous pouvez prendre ma candidature en compte pour le poste. _

_Nami en eut la mâchoire décrochée. Les dignitaires n'exprimèrent pas leur surprise aussi indignement. Mais il y eut quelques hoquets nerveux dans la pièce. _

_\- Vous n'y pensez pas ? s'enquit l'un d'entre eux l'air horrifié. _

_\- Pourquoi pas ? Le Mizukage est censé être un ninja puissant. Je défis quiconque d'affirmer qu'il y a un seul shinobi qui me surclasse dans ce village. Ensuite, depuis que vous m'avez implanté Sanbi, je suis consigné au village. Devenir Mizukage ne changerait rien hormis que j'aurais une réelle utilité. Et je suis sans doute plus posé que tous les candidats que vous pourriez avoir en tête. _

_Il laissa le silence s'étirer un bon moment après sa tirade. Puis, il lança : _

_\- Considérez ma candidature, c'est tout ce que je vous demande._

_Il quitta ensuite la pièce, escorté de Nami qui peinait à reprendre contenance. Elle ne retrouva sa voix que quand ils furent hors du palais. _

_\- Tu veux devenir Kage ? _

_\- Ça n'était pas dans mes plans au début. Mais l'occasion était trop belle. _

_\- C'est… _

_\- Tu n'as pas oublié, Nami ? On contrôlera le monde un jour. _

_Elle mit une seconde à se rappeler ces paroles qu'elle avait une fois dites et éclata de rire, amusée et surprise qu'il s'en soit souvenu. ***_

_*** De retour de mission, Nami tourna le clef et entra dans l'appartement de Yagura. Elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après une seconde d'observation, elle constata que toutes les affaires du propriétaire des lieux avaient disparues. _

_L'expression de stupeur sur son visage se métamorphosa peu à peu en incrédulité et elle ressortit aussi sec de la maison sans même prendre le temps de déposer ses affaires. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait brutalement dans le bureau du Mizukage. Et derrière le bureau, se trouvait assit Yagura. Le chapeau frappé du kanji de l'eau posé à côté de lui. _

_\- Tu es devenu Mizukage, dit –elle. _

_\- Il semblerait que mon petit discours ait eu un impact plus important que ce que j'ai d'abord cru. _

_\- Tu es Mizukage. _

_\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça. _

_La réplique moqueuse lui permit de se reprendre et elle quitta le seuil de la pièce pour venir se poster devant le bureau. Elle hésita en ouvrant la bouche, faillit renoncer, mais lança finalement à mi – voix. _

_\- Et moi ? _

_Ça n'était que deux mots, mais la question avait une importance capitale. Pour les deux sans doute. Ils avaient commencé à vivre en semble un peu par contrainte. Mais finalement, ils s'y étaient habitués et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement envie que ça cesse. _

_\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. L'appartement est à toi si tu en veux. _

_\- Et si je n'en veux pas ? _

_Nouveau silence. Hésitant cette fois. Sans vraiment qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. _

_\- Tu veux continuer à vivre avec moi ? répondit –il. _

_\- Je ne veux plus être seule. _

_Ça n'était pas une réponse positive. Mais elle était incapable de répondre tout simplement "_oui_". Totalement incapable. Tout comme il fut incapable de dire "_J'espérais que tu dirais ça, je t'ai gardé une place dans mes quartiers_". _

_\- Je suppose que ça peut s'arranger… ***_

Nami Hoshigaki rejoignit sa cellule avec un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage. Ino Yamanaka semblait soulagée après avoir visionné les derniers souvenirs de la journée. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'elle venait de vivre les jours les plus sereins que Nami aient jamais connus. La suite serait pire. Bien pire.


	4. Le coupable

**Le coupable**

Nami entretenait son corps avec soin. Même en prison. Ses mouvements étaient certes limités, mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de pratiquer quelques exercices très simples qui maintiendraient son corps alerte et vif. Elle en aurait besoin.

Elle était en appui sur une seule main quand les AMBUs se présentèrent ce matin là.

\- Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui, leur fit –elle remarquer sans cesser ses exercices. Je n'ai même pas encore reçu mon petit déjeuné.

\- Tu n'es pas en vacance Hoshigaki. On y va.

\- Vraiment ? Il ne manquait que la plage et le cocotier pour que l'illusion soit parfaite.

Il fallut encore 5 minutes de discussion avant qu'elle ne se décide à retomber sur ses pieds pour les suivre. Mais cette fois, vers une salle d'interrogatoire différente.

Celle – ci était plus grande et perché en hauteur comme sur des gradins, il y avait un public. Nami reconnu sans trop de mal la Godaime Hokage et le Seigneur du Feu. Et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle n'était pas un animal de zoo.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ceux là ? s'enquit –elle brutalement en se tournant vers Ibiki.

\- Ils sont venus voir comme les choses avançaient. On teste une nouvelle façon d'explorer les souvenirs ici.

Nami observa plus attentivement la pièce et repéra quelque chose qui ressemblait à une toile blanche tendue. Ces connards allaient projeter ses souvenirs comme si ils étaient au cinéma ?

Elle s'installa sur la chaise et se laissa attacher. Mais elle ne lâcha pas du regard le Seigneur du Feu et la Godaime. Ino qui s'approchait se sentit obligée de se décaler pour qu'elle puisse continuer à les fixer. Elle posa la main sur son front, tendit son esprit… Et fut repoussée. Interloquée, elle refit un essai. Mais rien. Elle était soudainement incapable d'accéder même aux couches les plus externes de l'esprit de la kunoichi.

\- Que se passe t –il ? s'enquit Tsunade.

\- Elle me refuse l'accès à son esprit, réalisa Ino, sidérée.

\- Hoshigaki, tu as assuré ta coopération, intervînt Ibiki.

\- Écoute mon canard, je peux supporter beaucoup d'insulte, comme celle de laisser la blondasse inexpérimentée regarder dans ma tête avec son équipe de bras cassés. Mais je ne suis pas un animal de zoo. Et mes souvenirs ne sont pas un film que deux connards pareils peuvent visionner à loisir. Surtout pas _eux_.

\- Tu t'adresses au Seigneur du Feu ! grinça l'Hokage. Soit polie.

\- Je suis Nami Hoshigaki du village de Kiri no Gakure. Le Seigneur du Feu peut aller se faire foutre et baiser par son cheval parce que je n'ai aucun respect, aucune obligation, aucune loyauté à son égard. Un homme qui passe son temps à bouffer des pâtisseries en envoyant ses hommes au combat et incapable de se défendre par lui-même mériterait juste de crever ! Vous osez menacer mon pays de représailles et d'embargo s'il refuse de vous livrer des gens comme moi et ensuite vous pointez votre cul graisseux comme une fleur ? Si je le pouvais je vous crèverais tout de suite !

Dès le moment où elle avait élevé la voix et avait commencé à insulter le Seigneur du Feu, on avait essayé de la faire taire et de lui faire quitter la pièce. Mais elle avait une force physique bien supérieure à la leur et même à 5 les AMBUs et Ibiki peinèrent à la faire sortir. Juste avant que la porte ne claque elle lança :

\- Je sais tout des tenants et des aboutissants ! Enfoiré !

Personne ne revînt la chercher ce jour là. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû se laisser aller à la colère, mais maintenant qu'elle l'était, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle tournait en rond dans sa cellule comme un requin dans un aquarium trop petit pour lui.

En revanche, elle reçut une visite. Ino Yamanaka se planta devant les barreaux qui fermaient sa cellule et l'observa pendant un long moment, comme si elle s'attendait que Nami reporte son attention sur elle pour prendre la parole.

\- Comment as – tu fait pour me bloquer aussi complètement l'entrée de ton esprit ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à des barrières de genjutsu.

\- Tu vois, la différence entre toi et ton père se situe justement là. Inoichi n'aurait jamais admis son ignorance et aurait fait des recherches à côté. Et quand il se serait rendu compte qu'il ne comprenait quand même pas, il ne serait pas venu me demander à moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais apprendre à mes ennemis mes tours de passe-passe ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas ennemies. L'Alliance tient bon.

\- Je suis enfermée dans une geôle de Konoha, à te laisser me triturer la cervelle contre mon gré. Ça ressemble vraiment à une alliance tien ! Ce genre de chose, ça ne marche qu'en cas de crise majeure. La disparition des conflits entre les pays signerait simplement l'extinction des ninjas. Ne me dit pas que tu es naïve au point de croire à ce genre de chose ?

Ino ne répondit pas. Nami lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse.

\- Que voulais – tu dire quand tu as accusé notre Seigneur de faire du chantage à ton pays ?

\- Pourquoi suis –je en taule ici ? répliqua Nami.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement la blonde.

\- Tu ne sais rien gamine.

Le jour suivant, ils la ramenèrent dans la salle habituelle. Avec un détail de changé toutefois. C'étaient 5 AMBU qui l'accompagnaient. A la vue du dernier, elle leur lança un sourire moqueur.

\- J'ai maintenant le droit à une escorte plus importante ? L'Hokage t'as convaincu de rempiler Hatake ? Tu t'occupes plus du p'tit blond stupide ?

Moment de stupeur chez ses gardes. L'interpellé portait un masque qui cachait entièrement son visage et la même tenue que les autres. Rien ne le distinguait comme étant Kakashi Hatake.

\- L'odeur p'tit tête, l'odeur. Te planquer derrière un masque ne sert à rien. Vous pourrez dire à la Limace qu'elle est idiote.

Aucune réponse de leur part. Mais elle savait qu'ils ne diraient jamais ça à leur Hokage.

_*** Nami retournait dans sa nouvelle résidence après un entraînement long, fatiguant et douloureux. Elle avait décidée de s'entraîner séparément du reste de son équipe. Son équipe et elle ne s'entendaient pas très bien._

_D'une part parce qu'elle ne considérait pas Mizuki comme son senseï, d'autre part parce qu'elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de le tutoyer et qu'il détestait l'impolitesse. Takuma cherchait constamment à la provoquer et quand elle répondait, il perdait invariablement, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la rage qu'il éprouvait déjà au départ. Jin'ichi était quant à lui raisonnablement doué et de nature calme. Mais il semblait terrifié dès qu'elle posait le regard sur lui. _

_Ça__ ne lui apportait rien de s'entraîner avec eux. Alors elle allait s'entraîner seule. Quitte à finir en mauvais état sans que personne ne l'aide à revenir au village. Pour l'heure, le plus inquiétant était son boitillement. Elle devait s'être cassé la cheville_

_C'est là qu'un petit groupe de personne en profita pour lui sauter dessus et l'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle était moins forte qu'eux et surtout épuisée. _

_Elle se retrouva allongée et maintenue fermement au sol par 5 paires de mains. Impuissante. Haletante, et apeurée malgré ce qu'elle tentait de faire croire, elle regarda les visages, tous masqués, de ceux qui l'avaient capturée. Et parmi eux, elle reconnut les yeux de…_

\- _Takuma, gronda t –elle. Voilà ta seule réponse ? Tu es incapable de me battre comme un homme alors tu attaques comme un lâche ? _

_Pour toute réponse, il plaqua sa paume sur le dos de la main de la Hoshigaki et la lui cloua au sol avec un de ses os. Elle cria de douleur. _

\- _Quel doux son. _

_Elle redressa la tête pour voir la dernière personne entrée dans la ruelle déserte. Il lui fallut une seconde pour reconnaître le garçon qu'elle avait battu en combat singulier lors de l'examen Genin plusieurs mois auparavant. Hôzuki Mangetsu si elle se souvenait bien. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre quand il la surplomba. _

\- _Toi ? lâcha t –elle étonnée. _

\- _Oui, moi. Vois – tu, j'ai longuement mûri ma vengeance pour l'humiliation que tu m'as infligé lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je me suis demandé comment je pourrais te rendre la pareil. _

_En un éclair, Nami comprit qu'en réalité, jamais Mangetsu n'avait été le premier de classe comme elle l'avait d'abord cru. Le silence qui s'était installé après qu'elle l'ai envoyé au tapis c'était de l'horreur. L'horreur des autres qui savaient qu'il se vengeait. Toujours. _

\- _Au final, c'était plutôt facile à trouver. Comme humilier une femme indépendante ? En la baisant. Même si tu ressembles plus à un thon qu'à une femme. Tu as de la chance qu'on se dévoue pour te montrer ce que sont des hommes. _

\- _Je ne vois pas d'homme ici, cracha t –elle avec toute la verve qui lui restait. Que des chiens et des lâches _

_Mais il y avait dans ses yeux l'angoisse de ceux qui savaient ce qui les attendait. La remarque coula sur lui comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Elle tenta de lutter quand ils lui écartèrent les jambes. Ils attrapèrent sa cheville brisée et s'en servirent comme d'un levier. Celui qui semblait entre leur chef fut le premier à s'agenouiller entre elles. ***_

Ino ressorti dans un sursaut du souvenir. Elle déglutit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse partir cette boule d'angoisse qui nouait sa gorge, et qu'elle se rappelle que ça n'était pas à elle que ce genre de chose était arrivé.

Mais la présence de son équipe d'investigation, qui attendait juste qu'elle reprenne là où elle s'était arrêtée ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de replonger. Elle sauta juste un quart d'heure du souvenir. Le quart d'heure le plus pénible qu'elle n'avait pas envie ni besoin de voir pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

_***Nami était recroquevillée contre une poubelle et tentait tant bien que mal de se reprendre, refusant visiblement de pleurer alors que les sanglots l'étouffaient. Elle ne leur avait pas fait le plaisir de hurler. Elle avait bien essayé de se débattre, mais au final, elle s'était contentée de les laisser faire, totalement inerte à fixer le ciel nocturne brumeux. _

_Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se remit en mouvement. Elle renfila son pantalon en tremblant et quitta la ruelle pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. Elle prit cependant soin d'emporter avec elle le morceau d'os que Takuma avait utilisé pour lui clouer la main au sol. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais elle l'emmena avec elle. _

_A l'hôpital, elle fut prise en charge par une med – nin à l'air maternel. Si elle devina ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'en dit rien et se contenta de faire son travail, de lui dire qu'elle pouvait se doucher sur place et de la renvoyer chez elle. _

_Yagura n'était pas encore chez eux quand elle arriva. Et pour une fois, elle en fut soulagée. Elle alla se recroqueviller au fond de son armoire de vêtement, comme elle le faisait dans le placard de la cuisine étant petite. _

_Elle n'était qu'un mélange chaotique de sentiment. Honte, écœurement, colère, haine. Elle mit des heures avant de réussir à s'endormir. Mais quand elle ressortit de son armoire, le lendemain, il n'y avait plus trace de tout ça. _

_Yagura se figea en la croisant ce matin là. Elle n'était plus blessée après son bref séjour à l'hôpital. Mais il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque de sombre, de mauvais et de terriblement adulte. Il sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais quand elle lui répondit que tout allait bien, il n'insista pas. _

_Elle quitta la demeure du Mizukage la tête haute. Il était hors de question qu'elle se cache. Hors de question qu'elle leur fasse de plaisir de leur montrer combien ils l'avaient brisée. Certainement pas. Non. Hors de question qu'elle ait peur d'eux. La seule personne qui avait le droit à ce sentiment, c'était son père. _

_Elle avait soigneusement noté le moindre détail de ses 6 agresseurs. Elle les trouverait et elle se vengerait. Quitte à ce que ça lui prenne toute une vie. Ils allaient payer et mourir. ***_

\- _Nami. _

_La concernée leva la tête de ses sandales ninjas qu'elle était en train de chausser pour rencontrer le regard de Yagura. Il la fixait, l'air affreusement sérieux. _

\- _Oui ? _

\- _Je vais essayer de faire évoluer les choses ici. Je vais avoir besoin de soutien. _

\- _Mon soutient? s'étonna t –elle. Mais je ne suis personne. _

\- _Tu es quelqu'un pour moi. Et quand tu seras passée Chuunin, je te donnerais une mission que tu es la seule à pouvoir accomplir pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi. _

_L'affirmation fit tressaillir l'adolescente. Il était rare qu'il dise ce genre de chose, lui qui était si fondamentalement individualiste. En fait, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir un jour entendu dire quelque chose de semblable._

\- _Je me doutais que tu voulais changer les choses ici, avoua t –elle. Tu es nerveux depuis quelques temps. Et bien sûr que tu as mon soutient. Je serais promue Chuunin à la fin du mois. _

\- _Même si tu ne comprends pas ? _

\- _Je suis sûre que si tu m'expliques, je peux comprendre tout ce que tu choisiras de faire. _

_Et même si elle ne comprenait pas, elle le suivrait. Même si tout le monde était contre lui, elle serait là. Peu importait où ça conduirait. Après tout, elle lui devait tout ce qu'elle était. ***_

_*** Nami était assise sur la branche d'un arbre. Une vingtaine de mètre plus loin s'entraînait une équipe de Genin qui allait passer l'examen Chuunin dans moins d'un mois. Elle espionnait. Mais pas parce qu'ils seraient ses adversaires lors de cet examen. Seul l'un d 'eux l'intéressait, en fait : Aritsune Endô. L'un de ceux qui l'avait violée. Il respirait la banalité. Il n'était pas plus doué que les autres, son apparence n'avait rien de particulier, et il ne paraissait ni méchant ni gentil. Sans doute avait – il été entraîné par Hôzuki Mangetsu. _

_Il venait d'un petit clan qui perdait de l'importance d'année en année, si bien qu'il risquait de ne plus exister quand il serait amené à en prendre la tête. C'était peut –être ça qui l'avait poussé à se placer sous la protection de l'héritier d'un clan de ninja possédant un kekkei genkai aussi puissant que celui des Hôzuki. _

_Il avait une petite sœur qui s'appelait Morii et qui ne s'engagerait jamais sur la voie des ninjas. Une petite sœur qu'il adorait. Si Nami ne s'était pas promis de laisser les familles de ses violeurs tranquilles, se serait à cette gamine qu'elle s'en serait prise. Parce que ça le ferait sans doute bien plus souffrir que tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Mais elle ne voulait pas impliquer des personnes innocentes. Alors, elle se contenterait de sa vie à lui. _

_Tout en faisant tourner le morceau d'os de Takuma entre ses doigts, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle était en train de prendre, elle se sourit à elle-même. Trouver les 3 autres coupables ne serait pas une mince affaire étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais été à l'Académie, et donc qu'elle ne les avait jamais croisé, et qu'elle avait vraiment peu d'information sur eux. Mais elle en avait déjà retrouvé un. Et il serait le premier à payer. _

_Ensuite viendraient les trois autres. Puis en avant dernier, elle s'en prendrait à Takuma. Et en dernier à Mangetsu. Tout en se débrouillant pour qu'ils prennent connaissance de ce qui était arrivé à leurs comparses et qu'ils fassent le lien avec son viole. Pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils étaient les suivants. Qu'elle viendrait les chercher. Et qu'ils mourraient. ***_

_*** Nami attendit que la rumeur des conversations dans le bureau du Mizukage cesse et que la porte claque, indiquant que la pièce était vide pour s'y hisser par la fenêtre. _

_Yagura sursauta et manqua de la décapiter en s'en rendant compte. Elle ne sauva sa vie que par un prodigieux réflexe qui la fit se pencher en arrière. _

\- _Tu es folle, lui dit –il en la reconnaissant. J'ai faillit te tuer. _

\- _Seulement faillit, insista t –elle avec un sourire. Tout Mizukage que tu es, tu ne peux rien contre mes réflexes surhumains. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'ai du travail. _

\- _Demain, c'est l'examen Chuunin. Viens t'entraîner avec moi. Ça fait longtemps. _

\- _Tu as une équipe pour ça non ? _

\- _Tu sais très bien qu'on est en froid. Allez Yagura. _

\- _Je ne peux pas Nami. J'ai du travail. _

\- _T'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée. _

_L'adolescente s'empara d'un morceau de papier vierge et un peu déchiré, d'un stylo et écrit maladroitement : "J'ai emmené de force le Mizukage et je ne vous le rendrais pas avant ce soir._

_Nami, Kagenappeuse". _

\- _Ce mot n'existe pas, lui fit remarquer Yagura. _

\- _Maintenant si. _

\- _Et je crois que tu y vas fort. Tu risques de finir en prison. _

\- _Bien essayé, mais c'est toi qui décide qui va ou ne va pas en taule. _

\- _Et encore une remarque. _

\- _Hum ? _

\- _Tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de m'emmener de force. _

_Il se débarrassa de la toge traditionnelle du Mizukage qu'il enfilait par-dessus ses vêtements quand il devait recevoir des gens et l'abandonna sans regret sur son fauteuil avant de bondit dehors à la suite de Nami. Il n'avait attendu que ça : le moment où il pourrait abandonner le temps de quelques heures son poste. ***_

_*** Nami s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Et Yagura reposa tranquillement le pied qu'il avait utilisé pour la frapper sans vergogne. _

\- _Mais comment tu fais pour t'améliorer encore alors que tu passes ta journée assis derrière un bureau ? s'énerva t –elle en se redressant. _

\- _C'est toi qui devient mauvaise depuis que tu t'entraînes seule. _

\- _Répète un peu ça ? _

_Yagura sourit en la voyant s'énerver à sa provocation. Ce genre de chose lui manquait. _

_Nami engagea à nouveau le combat. Tout allait vite. Elle paraît et frappait d'instinct, n'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir. Mais il était toujours plus rapide qu'elle et elle se fit à nouveau éjecter et roula dans les fourrés. _

_Quand elle se redressa à quatre pattes en crachant l'herbe qu'elle avait mangé malgré elle, elle fit une constatations stupide. Il y avait deux sandales devant elle. Levant la tête, elle vit deux jambes, un buste, des bras et un masque coloré dont la seule ouverture laissait voir un œil d'un rouge luisant. Puis, se fut le noir total.***_

\- Putain ! cria Nami, faisant sursauter tous les ninjas de la salle d'interrogatoire. Putain de borbel de merde !

Ino et ses ninjas échangèrent un regard. Elle les avait éjecté de son esprit en même temps qu'elle s'était réveillée. Et elle était dans une colère noire. A tel point que tout le monde se tendit dans la pièce tandis que son chakra se mettait à émaner d'elle en vagues épaisses et menaçantes.

Elle se cogna violemment la tête à la chaise en la penchant en arrière. Elle avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur, mais faute de mieux, elle se contenterait de ça.

Elle s'était toujours demandé à quel moment Yagura avait été mis sous Genjutsu par cet enfoiré de faux Madara Uchiwa. Elle s'était dit que c'était quand même fou qu'un Mizukage aussi entouré ai pu se retrouver dans une position propice à l'illusion. Un homme avec un masque pareil à Kiri, ça faisait tâche.

Maintenant, elle avait la réponse. C'était de sa faute à elle. Il s'était mis à la portée de l'Uchiwa à cause d'elle. C'était à cause d'elle que Kiri avait sombré, même si certains diraient que c'est à partir de là que leurs meilleurs shinobis avaient vu le jour.

Le genjutsu qu'elle avait subi pour cacher cette brève rencontre devait avoir cédé à la mort de celui qui l'avait exécuté, et c'était si minime qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien jusqu'à présent.

Quand elle s'était réveillée après cette scène, Yagura et elles étaient rentrés à Kiri. Et si elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait un peu déboussolé, elle ne s'en était pas alarmée. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment interpellée. Elle était en train de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle elle s'était subitement évanouie...

Depuis le début, elle avait le coupable sous ses yeux. Elle-même. Et ça, c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se pardonner.


	5. Le goût du Sang

**Le goût du sang**

Quand les AMBU vinrent trouver Nami Hoshigaki pour l'emmener ce matin là, ils eurent une surprise. Alors qu'elle était d'ordinaire déjà debout et en train de faire des exercices matinaux, elle était couchée dans son lit (trop petit d'ailleurs puisque ses chevilles étaient dans le vide). Son petit déjeuné attendait toujours d'être mangé. Et elle discuta pas quand ils lui ordonnèrent de se lever pour qu'ils puissent l'emmener. Ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part.

De même, elle ne salua personne avec son insolence ordinaire, n'alla pas de son petit commentaire désobligeant quotidien quand elle arriva dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, et fixa le mur avec un regard vide. Elle paraissait complètement amorphe.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta Ino en la voyant.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais profitons d'une matinée de répit, répliqua Ibiki qui était content de pouvoir passer sur le "mon canard" dont elle l'affublait à tout bout de champ.

Ses hommes avaient même commencés à se moquer de lui à cause de ça. Il était temps que ça cesse.

_*** Nami se tenait avec les autres candidats au grade de Chuunin à la sortie du village. Il faisait encore nuit, et certains ninjas tenaient des lumières à bout de bras pour qu'ils y voient quelque chose. _

_Yagura était monté sur une estrade pour que tous puissent le voir. Si certaines se moquèrent de sa petite taille, ils ne rigolèrent plus quand il laissa échapper une lourde vague de chakra malveillant qui devait venir tout droit de son biju. Tout le monde se fit immédiatement attentif._

\- _Bien, nous allons commencer l'examen de passage du grade chuunin. Ce sera une épreuve individuelle qui durera deux jours soit jusqu'à demain soir minuit. Devenir Chuunin requiert beaucoup de qualité. Du sang – froid, de l'intelligence, de la force et de l'endurance par exemple. Mais ça entraîne également de plus lourdes responsabilités. _

_Pour cet examen, nous allons libérer autours de Kiri des prisonniers. Des Chuunin d'autres villages et parmi eux, également un Jounin. Parce que nous attendons de nos ninjas d'être meilleurs que ceux des autres. _

_Les chuchotements naquirent entre les élèves. Nami resta impassible au milieu de la foule. Elle fixa Yagura, concentrée sur chacune de ses paroles. _

\- _Ces ninjas pourront utiliser leur chakra et nous leur avons fourni une lame à chacun. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion : ils vont essayer de vous tuer. Et si vous mourrez, c'est que vous ne méritez pas de vous tenir là. _

_Chacun de ces ninjas a été marqué au fer rouge de l'emblème de Kiri. Votre mission est simple : vous devez rattraper ces ninjas, les vaincre, les tuer et me ramener comme preuve de votre réussite leur peau brûlée. Bien entendu… vous pouvez aussi voler le trophée d'un de vos camarades. Nous autres examinateurs nous n'interviendrons qu'à deux moments : le départ et l'arrivée. Ce qu'il se passe durant ces deux jours est entièrement laissé à votre subjectivité. Aucun de vos actes ne pourra donner lieu à des représailles. _

_En disant cela, le Mizukage fixa son regard dans celui de Nami. Comme si il avait deviné qu'elle comptait bien faire la peau à l'un de ses collègue de Kiri. Elle soutient son regard sans broncher, même si ses poings cachés derrière son dos se serrèrent à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Elle se devait de rester impassible. Mais qu'il dise ça sonnait un peu comme une permission à ses oreilles._

\- _Pour réussir l'épreuve, il faut donc ramener votre trophée jusqu'ici. Ce sont les gardes à l'entrée principale du village qui se chargeront de me transmettre les résultats. Bien, à présent, chacun d'entre vous va accompagner un Chuunin vers le point où le départ sera donné à minuit pile, soit dans 5 minutes. Vos proies viennent d'être lâchées dans la nature, elles auront donc le loisir de vous devancer et de vous tendre des pièges._

_Ah ! Et une dernière précision. Il y a bien sûr bien moins de prisonnier relâchés que de candidat à cette épreuve. Bonne chance ! ***_

_*** Nami avançait prudemment. Rien n'était plus traître de nuit que les alentours marécageux et brumeux de Kiri. Il faisait glacial cette nuit là et on y voyait pas à 10 mètres. Il fallait qu'elle se fie à ses oreilles et à son nez plus qu'à ses yeux. _

_La plupart des candidats allaient sans doute se concentrer sur la traque de leur proie et se feraient piéger par le terrain. Elle, elle comptait bien tirer avantage du terrain pour attraper son chuunin. ***_

_*** Elle sauta. Et barra la route à l'homme à la peau sombre, sans doute un originaire de Kumo, qu'elle avait repéré aux petites heures du matin et qu'elle suivait patiemment depuis jusqu'à trouver l'opportunité. Avec sa peau bleue, et ses habits sombres, elle se fondaient parfaitement dans le décors fait d'eau et de brouillard. _

_Ils s'observèrent, comme cherchant à deviner l'issue de leur combat. Cet homme était plus grand et plus massif que les adversaires qu'elle avait l'habitude de combattre. Et il devait être spécialiste de Raiton. _

_Se fut lui qui attaqua en premier. Et elle ne dut qu'à un réflexe d'échapper à la lame du kunai qu'il tenait. Il était rapide. Plus qu'elle. Mais Nami avait été entraînée par le Mizukage en personne. Et Yagura était d'un tout autre niveau. Aussi réussit – elle à lui tenir tête suffisamment pour qu'il doute de sa victoire. _

_Ce fut lui qui piocha le premier dans le ninjutsu. Il choisit de façon surprenante un Suiton, idéale dans ces conditions. Et vu la vague qu'il souleva, il devait posséder une quantité de chakra impressionnante. Mais Nami également. Elle le contra d'un mur de Doton. Elle pensait qu'il en profiterait pour reprendre la fuite. Ce ne fut pas le cas. _

_Elle sursauta quand le bras du ninja surgit soudainement au milieu du mur qu'elle avait soulevé. Et l'attrapa à la gorge. Il émergea de la terre, entouré de son chakra changé en foudre. _

_Elle tira un kunai de son étui sans même essayer de se délivrer et elle le lui planta dans l'avant bras jusqu'à le faire ressortir de l'autre côté. Il la lâcha et elle roula au sol, tentant de s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle. Mais il la poursuivit, profitant de sa faiblesse passagère. Il lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau, se servant du poids de son corps pour clouer celui de la frêle gamine afin qu'elle ne puisse plus à s'enfuir. _

_Nami se débattit bien entendu. Elle paniqua et arriva rapidement à bout de sa réserve en oxygène. Elle finit par respirer de l'eau. Et là, stupeur. _

_ L'oxygène afflua dans son corps associé à une sensation étrange au niveau de son cou. Elle tenta une seconde inspiration. Même résultat. Elle _respirait _sous l'eau ! Ça changeait tout. _

_Faisant preuve de ses extraordinaires capacités d'adaptation, elle s'obligea à un dernier sursaut qu'elle espérait faire passer pour la dernière réaction d'une pers__onne sur le point de se noyer. Puis, elle relâcha complètement son corps et attendit. _

_Le ninja patienta une bonne minute, c'est qu'il était prudent, avant de finalement relâcher peu à peu son étreinte et de se redresser. Elle ne bougea pas avant que les vaguelettes provoquées par ses pas sur l'eau ne disparaissent. Alors, elle s'autorisa à lever lentement la tête, laissant juste ses yeux noirs de requins transparaître au dessus de la surface. _

_Elle s'engagea à sa suite calmement, sans essayer de le rattraper immédiatement, se faufilant dans les roseaux pour peu à peu reprendre pieds sans se faire remarquer. Elle n'allait pas faire l'erreur de l'attaquer une deuxième fois de front. Le ninja n'avait pas relâché sa vigilance, mais il semblait plus sûr de lui. _

_Elle se relâcha comme un serpent. Et lui enfonça deux kunais dans la nuque, la lui brisant nette. Il était mort avant de toucher le sol. Et un lent sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la Hoshigaki._

_Sans attendre, elle chercha la marque au fer rouge sur son corps et la trouva imprimée sur son omoplate. Elle découpa minutieusement la peau sombre et regarda avec un certain intérêt le sang couler le long de son dos et de sa propre main, formant un contraste de couleur intéressant. Elle finit cependant pas se secouer. Elle avait mieux à faire. Il lui restait une journée pour trouver Aritsune Endô et lui faire payer. _

_Toutefois, avant de partir, elle délesta sa victime d'un autre trophée, qu'elle pourrait garder. Un collier avec un médaillon en or au bout. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle y vit la photo d'une femme et d'un bébé. Sa famille certainement. Ça serait une contribution de choix à son butin personnel. ***_

*** _Elle retrouva_ _Aritsune Endô alors qu'il était aux prises avec son chuunin. Il allait gagner quand elle bondit et acheva l'étranger d'un égorgement magistral. Le blessé porta les mains à son cou pour tenter de contenir l'hémorragie tout en essayant de s'enfuir. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu fous ? l'agressa son "camarade". C'était ma proie._

\- _Sans doute. Mais toi, tu es la mienne. _

_Et il daigna enfin mieux la regarder. Son corps ne laissa rien paraître, mais elle vit au fond de ses yeux une lueur nommée frayeur s'allumer. _

\- _Tu sais qui je suis, n'est ce pas ?_

\- _Non, affirma t –il. _

\- _En ce cas, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. _

_Elle se jeta sur lui comme un chien enragé. D'un premier kunai, elle épingla sa main droite au sol. D'un second, elle fit de même avec sa main gauche, s'assurant qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer. Puis, elle se saisit d'un troisième et appuya son genou sur son torse pour qu'il ait du mal à respirer. _

\- _Je suis celle que tu as attaqué lâchement sous la coupe de Mangetsu Hôzuki. Nier ne servira à rien. En revanche, me donner le nom de ceux qui t'ont aidé te sauvera la vie. _

_Il secoua la tête sans trop qu'elle sache s'il refusait de parler où s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Pour l'aider à se décider, elle déchira d'un coup précis son pantalon, le laissant nu sous la taille. Il se mit à trembler. Et elle leva le bras dans le but de l'émasculer. _

\- _Sesshu ! cria t –il la faisant stopper son geste. Sesshu Ikeda ! _

\- _Qui d'autre ? Je veux les deux autres. Parle ! _

\- _H… Hiroo Kondô et Eihiko. _

\- _Sesshu Ikeda, Hiroo Kondô, Eihiko, répéta t –elle. _

_Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle le castra. Il hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales et elle lui enfonça sa masculinité dans la bouche, l'étouffant à moitié. Elle posa le fil de son kunai sur sa gorge et le fixa droit dans les yeux. _

_Il y avait dans le regard noir de l'adolescente aucune hésitation. Aucune pitié, aucune compassion. Il était froid, incisif, déterminé. _

\- _Mange, ordonna t –elle. Allez ! _

_Elle appuya la lame de son arme juste assez pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était sérieuse et que le sang commence à couler. Lentement, il s'exécuta, totalement terrifié à présent._

\- _Mâche bien. Mieux que ça ! Bieeeen. Maintenant avale. _

_Il déglutit bruyamment. Et espéra une seconde que ça le sauverait. _

\- _Les ninjas qui agressent leurs camarade scomme tu l'as fait, ne sont que des chiens. Mais ceux qui les vendent deviennent des cadavres. _

_Il eut tout le temps de réaliser qu'il allait mourir. Elle posa délicatement la pointe de son kunai au bord de son sternum, choisissant l'angle pour qu'il meure dès le premier coup. Et elle l'enfonça d'un coup sec. _

_Aritsune se contracta, redressa légèrement le buste. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche. Il emporta avec lui dans la mort l'image de Nami qui attendait avidement qu'il rendre l'âme. _

_Elle resta de longues secondes à fixer le cadavre avant de finalement se redresser et constater qu'il y avait un témoin. Une spectatrice, pour être plus juste. Une kunoichi de son âge avec de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus écarquillés de terreur. Elle recula d'un pas quand elle croisa le regard de Nami. Et s'enfuit carrément quand cette dernière fit mine de s'approcher. Ce qui tira un sourire narquois et ravi à la bleue. _

_Avant de quitter la scène de son crime, elle récupéra ses armes, et la marque de Kiri placée sur le bras du ninja qu'elle avait égorgé et qui avait réussi à se traîner sur une dizaine de mètre avant de s'écrouler et de se vider de son sang. Elle emporta aussi sa boucle d'oreille et elle subtilisa la bague passée au doigt d'Aritsune et qui portait l'emblème de son clan. ***_

_*** Nami arriva au village tard dans la soirée. Yagura était déjà présent. Elle n'était pas passée loin d'arriver une fois le délais de l'épreuve écoulé. Mais son air tranquille parlait de lui – même : elle n'avait jamais douté de boucler l'examen dans le temps impartit. _

_Elle s'approcha du Mizukage sans même jeter un regard au garde qui s'était approché pour recueillir la preuve de sa réussite. Yagura leva le regard vers elle, elle était définitivement plus grande que lui à présent, et elle lui présenta les deux lambeaux de peau avec le symbole de Kiri. Sans un mot, il se saisit de celui du ninja de Kumo et se tourna vers la personne avec qui il parlait à son arrivée pour lancer : _

\- _Je t'avais bien dit que si quelqu'un arriverait à tuer ce jounin, se serait mon élève. ***_

_*** Nami était assise par terre dans sa chambre et avait ouvert un petit coffret ouvragé devant elle. Il n'y avait rien dedans excepté l'os de Takuma. Elle y déposa soigneusement le médaillon du ninja de Kumo, la boucle d'oreille de l'autre Chuunin qu'elle avait tué lors de l'examen, et la bague d'Aritsune. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui collectionnaient les souvenirs ses victimes passées et futures. ***_

_*** La foule s'était rassemblée sur la place devant le palais du Mizukage, composée de ninjas et de civils qui venaient regarder les nouveaux gradés. _

\- _Bonsoir à tous ! lança Yagura pour faire taire la rumeur. Voici les résultats de l'examen Chuunin de cette année. Il y avait 37 candidats au départ. Il y a eu 9 réussites, 23 échecs et 5 morts. _

_Les 9 nouveaux gradés sont priés d'avancer : Nami Hoshigaki…_

_Elle fut la première à sortir de la foule pour se planter à deux mètres de la tribune sur laquelle se tenait Yagura, très peu intimidée par tous les regards qui se fixaient sur elle. Elle n'écouta pas la moitié des autres noms qu'il cita, mais deux retinrent son attention : Mangetsu Hôzuki et Jin'ichi. Ainsi, son équiper d'une timidité maladive avait réussi à franchir cette étape. Il cachait bien son jeu. L'absence de Takuma dans la liste ne la surprit pas. _

_Elle échangea en revanche un regard avec Mangetsu qui lui adressa un sourire carnassier, moqueur. Il faisait partie des rares autres habitants du village avec des dents triangulaires. Elle lui rendit son sourire, comme une promesse de lui faire payer l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Il n'était pas le seul à être rancunier. Il y avait toutefois une différence notable : elle, elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de le laisser en vie pour risquer de nouvelles représailles. Il n'aima pas du tout qu'elle réponde à sa provocation silencieuse. Il pensait l'avoir brisée ? Il se trompait lourdement. _

\- _Vous avez à présent deux possibilités qui s'offrent à vous, poursuivait Yagura rigoureusement hermétique à ce qui se passait devant lui. Soit retourner dans une équipe et continuer les missions, soit vous engager dans l'un des nombreux services qui nécessitent la présence de ninjas au village de façon permanente. Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour vous décider et venir me voir. Bien entendu, ce genre de décision n'est pas définitive. Bravo à tous ! ***_

_*** Nami était attablée au bar, un verre de Sake vide à la main. Après le discours du Mizukage, toutes les nouvelles recrues avaient été embrigadées par des camarades plus âgés pour fêter ça. On lui avait fourré le verre dans la main et elle avait bu cul sec avec les autres avant de grimacer devant le goût. C'était la première fois qu'elle buvait et elle sentait l'alcool lui monter à la tête. _

_Elle observait les autres faire les idiots. N'ayant jamais été très démonstrative, il lui faudrait sans doute bien plus qu'un verre pour qu'elle se lâche. Elle jeta un regard à Jin'ichi quand il s'assit à côté d'elle. _

\- _Bravo, lui dit –il. _

\- _Depuis quand tu me parles toi ? s'enquit –elle plus étonnée que brusque. _

\- _Je suppose que le Sake aide un peu, même si c'est le truc le plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais goûté. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux ? _

\- _Je dois obligatoirement vouloir quelque chose pour te parler ? _

\- _En général, c'est le cas de tout le monde. _

_Il allait répondre quand un petit groupe de Chuunin fondit sur eux. Nami dégagea sèchement ses épaules d'un bras qu'on avait familièrement posé dessus. _

\- _Dis, Nami, y'a un truc que je me suis toujours demandé, dit l'un deux, un ninja d'une trentaine d'année. Pourquoi les Hoshigaki ne mangent –ils pas de viande ? _

\- _J'sais pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout._

\- _Pourtant avec tes crocs, t'es faites pour ça. _

_Nami grogna sans répondre. Elle était d'accord sur la question. Mais elle avait conservé son régime végétarien même après avoir quitté la maison de ses parents. Parce que s'il y avait une seule chose qu'elle avait retenu de sa mère, morte trop jeune, c'était qu'elle ne devait surtout pas en manger. Jamais. Et comme son père et son frère le faisaient aussi, ça ne l'avait jamais interpellée plus que ça. _

_Soudainement deux bras furent passés sous les siens et les deux mains se refermèrent sur sa nuque, l'immobilisant partiellement. _

\- _Fait "ah", ordonna un autre ninja qui tenait un bout de steak avec ses baguettes. _

\- _Non ! rugit – elle en se débattant, sans grand succès à vrai dire. _

_Elle croisa le regard de Jin'ichi qui avait l'air effrayé et avait deux mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'agir. On lui attrapa la tête et on pressa sur la jointure entre ses mâchoires supérieurs et inférieure pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche. _

\- _Reste tranquille, le bizutage est de mise pour tous les petits nouveaux, lui annonça celui qui immobilisait ses bras. _

_On lui enfonça brusquement la viande dans la bouche et quand elle la referma, elle brisa net les baguettes, gardant la moitié avec la viande. Et là…***_

Ino Yamanaka se retrouva si brutalement repoussée du souvenir qu'elle tomba à la renverse et s'étala au sol. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre quoi que se soit, un ninja la traîna à l'écart.

Elle ne comprit que lorsqu'elle vit Nami. Elle avait crispé ses mains sur le bord des accoudoirs où étaient attachés ses bras. Et le métal s'était tordu sous sa poigne tellement elle les avait serrés. Elle était pâle comme un fantôme et elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, semblant lutter contre quelque chose.

Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui sembla excessivement long, elle se détendit et prit une profonde inspiration tremblante.

\- Ça n'était pas une bonne idée… de me rappeler… le goût de la viande, déclara t –elle péniblement.

Elle avait tout fait pour occulter ce souvenir là. Mais même en le niant du plus profond de son être, elle se souvenait avec tellement de précision de ça… Un goût qui avait explosé dans sa bouche et qui avait tout du paradis. Le morceau était encore saignant, et quand le sang avait coulé dans sa gorge, enflammant chacune de ses papilles et chacun de ses nerfs, elle était devenue folle. C'était même pire que ça. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait durant le quart d'heure suivant.

Mais ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était de ce goût et de cette envie obsédante de le sentir à nouveau. C'était une drogue. Une drogue unique et personnelle.

_*** Quand Nami revînt à elle, il y avait dans l'air une odeur de brûlé, de chaire, de sang et de sciure. Elle cligna des yeux, et la première chose qui lui revînt, fut le goût de la viande qu'elle avait ignoré pendant si longtemps et qu'à présent, elle n'oublierait jamais. Qui resterait toute sa vie là, comme un obsédant rappel de ce qu'elle ne devrait plus jamais consommer. _

_Puis, elle prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle était debout sur des débris. Bois, tuiles, poutres. Là où s'était tenu le bar où elle avait fêté sa montée en grade, il ne restait rien de plus qu'un amas informe et à moitié calciné. Il dépassait ça et là des morceaux de bras, et il y avait des éclaboussures de sang partout. Que s'était –il passé ? _

_Un mouvement attira son attention et Yagura s'extirpa des décombres retirant négligemment la planche plantée dans son flanc. La blessure commença immédiatement à se résorber et il reporta son attention sur Nami avant de sembler se détendre. _

\- _Tu es revenues à toi. _

\- _Que s'est – il passé ? _

\- _Tu as tout détruit. Et tu viens d'assassiner une vingtaine de Chuunin. Tu étais comme… absente. ***_

_*** Il faisait sombre et humide. Une prison. Nami était en prison. Recroquevillée dans un coin, elle était agitée de frissons incontrôlables. Elle portait une camisole de force renforcée par un harnais qui tenait loin de sa bouche toutes les parties de son corps, ainsi qu'une sorte de muselière en métal qui masquait la moitié inférieure de son visage._

_Elle avait le teint blafard et sa peau luisait de sueur. Ses pupilles dilatées semblaient envahir tout le blanc de ses yeux. Quand une raie de lumière balaya la cellule, elle sursauta comme si c'était douloureux. Yagura entra et s'accroupit devant les barreaux. _

\- _Comment te sens – tu Nami ? _

\- _Mal, lâcha t –elle d'une voix brisée. _

\- _Au moins, tu as cessé de vouloir t'arracher un bout. _

_L'adolescente se redressa péniblement et s'approcha des barreaux en se tenant en mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. _

\- _Je ne suis que de la viande, haleta t –elle en se laissant glisser au sol. Et j'en veux tellement… _

\- _Tu dois dépasser ça Nami. _

_Elle bascula la tête en arrière avec un gémissement de découragement. _

\- _J'ai des nouvelles à propos ce qui t'es arrivé, poursuivit – il en s'asseyant au sol. _

\- _Tu as trouvé comment m'en débarrasser ? _

\- _Non. _

\- _Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas. _

\- _Savais – tu que les Hoshigaki possédaient un Kekkei Genkai ? _

_Comme elle ne l'envoya pas paître comme elle l'avait fait à sa dernière visite, il poursuivit même sans qu'elle ne semble lui porter attention. _

\- _On a peu d'information dessus. En fait, il a cessé d'être utilisé avant même la fondation de Kiri. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé, j'ai dû forcer ton père à me le dire. _

\- _Cet enfoiré…_

\- _Le déclencheur, c'est le sang. Autrefois, c'était simplement le fait de le voir couler, mais à présent, c'est de le goûter qui déclenche tout. Vous devenez des berserk. Ça vous rend surpuissants, ce qu'on a pu constater puisque même avec sanbi j'ai eu du mal à te contenir, mais ça vous fait aussi perdre toute conscience. Vous détruisez tout sur votre passage et vous tuez toute forme de vie. Amis, ennemis, animaux. Rien n'est épargné. C'était une arme extraordinaire. Mais les tiens ont fini par se faire massacrer petit à petit. Alors ils ont pris la décision d'éradiquer leur kekkei genkai d'eux même. Au fil des générations et des mariages avec des gens qui n'étaient même pas des ninjas, ça a fini par s'amenuiser. Et en s'imposant un régime végétarien, ils écartaient tout risque ou presque de réveiller leur côté berserk. _

\- _Et pourquoi j'en veux plus ? _

\- _Parce qu'ils devenaient vite accros à la sensation de puissance qui résultait de l'activation de ce pouvoir. Et visiblement une fois suffit à présent… je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se cachait un truc pareil derrière ton régime végétarien. _

\- _Ça__ n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, grogna t –elle. _

\- _Reprends le dessus Nami. J'ai besoin de toi et là, tu ne me sers à rien. _

\- _Facile à dire. _

\- _Fait de ton mieux. ***_

En entendant ça de la bouche d'Ino Yamanaka, Ibiki se dit qu'ils avaient échappé à la catastrophe d'un cheveux. Au vu de la réaction de Nami rien qu'à l'évocation d'un simple souvenir, il pouvait en déduire que jamais elle n'avait réussi à se débarrasser de l'envie dévorante de viande.

Le premier jour de son arrivée ici, ils lui avaient fourni le repas standard des prisonniers, une poignée de riz avec un morceau de viande presque cru. C'était comme agiter une dose d'héroïne sous le nez d'un drogué. Ils avaient eu de la chance qu'elle se contrôle. Vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup de chance.

Ibiki Morino réalisa que cette kunoichi pourrait très bien raser la moitié de Konoha à elle seule si elle le souhaitait. Et il se promit de ne plus jamais l'oublier.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Les Services de Renseignements

**Les Services de Renseignements**

_*** Nami était émaciée, mais libre à nouveau. Elle se tenait devant le bureau de Yagura et attendait ses ordres. _

\- _Je savais que tu surpasserais tout ça, lui dit – il avec une expression satisfaite._

\- _Je préférerais qu'on parle d'autre chose. _

\- _D'accord. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit avant l'examen Chuunin ? Que j'avais une mission que je ne pouvais confier qu'à toi ? _

\- _Oui. _

\- _La voici. J'ai l'impression que mes propres services de renseignement me cachent des choses. Ma nomination n'a pas fait que des heureux. Et beaucoup de ceux qui étaient contre sont dans ces services. Ils complotent dans mon dos. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un en qui j'ai toute confiance soit là bas. _

\- _Tu veux que j'espionne les services de renseignements, dit –elle avec un sourire devant l'ironie de la situation. _

\- _Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Je veux que tu prennes du grade là bas jusqu'à en devenir la tête. Ainsi, le problème sera réglé. Tu acceptes ? _

\- _Oui, j'accepte la mission. ***_

Ino sortit d'elle-même des souvenirs de Nami cette fois. La bleue semblait en avoir terminé avec la phase d'apathie qui avait été la sienne la veille et lui jeta un regard ironique.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es aussi douée, lui dit la blonde.

\- Fallait bien que ça fasse tilt ! dans ton petit cerveau de blondasse à un moment où un autre, répliqua Nami. Mais il aura quand même fallu que tu l'entendes pour comprendre.

\- Vous le saviez ? s'enquit Ino en se tournant vers Ibiki.

\- De ?

\- Quelle avait été à la tête des services de renseignement de Kiri ?

\- On avait le même poste mon canard. Regarde où j'en suis à présent. Ça pourrait bien t'arriver.

A voir la tête du concerné, il ignorait totalement cet état de fait. Et il n'en fut que plus méfiant.

\- As – tu été envoyée ici pour nous espionner ? s'enquit –il.

\- Tu penses bien que si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas. Mais non. Pourtant, ça aurait été un sacré bonne opportunité.

\- Pourquoi as – tu été dégradée ? Tu n'étais qu'une obscure ninja de Kiri pendant la guerre.

\- La blondasse te le dira bien assez tôt. Mais c'est pour la même raison que celle qui m'amène à me retrouver là. Le Seigneur de l'Eau ne m'aime pas et la nouvelle Mizukage est trop tendre pour apprécier mes compétences. Kiri devient faible à se laisse guider par ses sentiments personnels.

\- Ça n'est pas être faible que de ressentir, objecta Ino.

\- Ça n'est pas ce que j'ai dit blondasse. J'ai dit que se laisser guider par ses sentiments est une faiblesse. Bien, maintenant, si on poursuivait cette fabuleuse introspection dans ma vie passée ? J'ai un programme chargé et vous me faites perdre du temps avec vos bavardages incessants et insensés.

\- Ça c'est la meilleure, bougonna Ino en reprenant son travail. Celle qui parle le plus ici, c'est toi.

_*** Nami entra dans le bâtiment, adjacent à la prison, où logeaient tous les services de renseignements de Kiri. On y faisait de l'exploration mentale jusqu'à la torture en passant par des autopsies. _

_On la fit poireauter une bonne heure dans le hall en compagnie d'une secrétaire armée jusqu'aux dents. Ça ne se voyait pas au premier abord, mais quand Nami s'était penchée par-dessus le comptoir tout à fait innocemment, elle avait vu un katana, des parchemins explosifs, des kunais et des shurikens en quantité importante. _

_L'endroit était peint de blanc sur lequel les fissures renvoyaient une image assez juste de l'état de délabrement de l'endroit. C'était vieux, usé, passé, un peu comme les ninjas conservateurs qui le dirigeait. _

_Elle fut finalement reçue par Yoshinori Nakagawa, le directeur du pôle des renseignements de Kiri. C'était un homme qui devait avoir une soixantaine d'année. Il lui manquait un bras et la moitié gauche de son visage était brûlée, laissant son œil de ce côté-là aveugle. S'il n'avait pas été plus que compétent, il aurait fini dans le quartier que Nami avait visité le jour de sa nomination en tant que Genin. Rien que le fait qu'il occupe ce poste malgré son infirmité informait de ses compétences. _

_Il avait l'air sombre et sévère. Il observa de haut en bas la nouvelle recrue avec suspicion. _

\- _Tu es Nami Hoshigaki, l'élève du Mizukage ? _

_A la façon dont il prononça le dernier mot de la phrase, elle devina qu'il faisait partie de ces gens qui n'aimait pas le nouveau Kage. Pas étonnant que Yagura suspecte une non – coopération du pôle de renseignement si le dirigeant était contre lui. _

\- _C'est exact, confirma t –elle calmement. _

\- _J'aurais pensé que quelqu'un comme toi choisirait de poursuivre dans une équipe plutôt que de t'enfermer dans un bâtiment de Kiri. _

\- _Je ne suis pas faite pour travailler en équipe. Ici, d'après ce que j'ai compris, j'aurais des comptes à rendre au final, mais je n'aurais besoin de concerter personne sur la manière de faire du temps que j'ai le résultat escompté. _

\- _Tu recherches donc de l'indépendance ? _

\- _Plutôt une plus grande liberté d'action, je dirais. L'indépendance est illusoire à moins de devenir nukenin, et encore. _

_Nami répondait avec aisance. Il cherchait à lui faire avouer qu'elle avait reçu l'ordre de s'engager ici, ce qui était le cas, mais elle ne se laissait pas démonter. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'immisce dans ses petites affaires, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et donc, ça signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. _

\- _Bon. Très bien. Pour ta formation, tu seras sous la tutelle d'Ichirô. Il doit être à la morgue en ce moment. Va donc le retrouver en lui disant que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'accompagner. _

\- _Bien. Merci. ***_

_*** La morgue se trouvait dans le dernier sous sol. En descendant les escaliers, Nami nota qu'il y avait bien plus d'étages souterrains qu'au dessus du sol. L'ascenseur était condamné et elle dut emprunter les escaliers dont la taille se réduisait peu à peu jusqu'au dernier sous sol où une personne trop large, ou trop grande, aurait été gênée pour passer. _

_Ces étages souterrains avaient été ajoutés peu à peu par Doton, au fur et à mesure que les sections s'étaient agrandies. Ça se voyait aux murs grossièrement creusés. _

_Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'étage de la morgue. La première personne qu'elle croisa après 5 bonnes minutes d'exploration fut une femme d'une trentaine d'année avec une abondante chevelure rousse qu'elle avait essayé, sans résultat, de discipliner. _

\- _Tiens, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna t –elle en remontant les lunettes sur son nez. Tu viens identifier un parent ? _

\- _Non, je viens travailler. Je suis une nouvelle recrue et je cherche un dénommé Ichirô. _

\- _Lui, cracha la femme, changeant de ton du tout au tout. Il doit être en train de baiser un de ses cadavres. _

_La réplique fit hausser les sourcils de la bleue. L'idée était perturbante en elle-même. Après tout, elle n'avait que 12 ans, ce qui ne sembla pas choquer cette femme. _

\- _Salle 66. _

_Y __avait - il réellement autant de salle dans ce couloir ? Nami poursuivit son chemin, tandis que la kunoichi entrait dans une salle en claquant la porte. En réalité, les numéros des salles, auxquels elle n'avait pas prêté attention jusque là, étaient totalement aléatoires. Ainsi, on passait de 77 à 6 puis à 145 sans ordre précis. Finalement, elle arriva devant la salle 66 et toqua avant d'ouvrir la porte. _

\- _On y va ma belle, dit une voix aux accents langoureux. Attention. Oui, comme ça. Doucement. Je ne voudrais pas que tu glisses et te fasse mal. _

_Nami hésita, puis finit par entrer, se préparant à la vision d'une scène choquante. Elle faillit presque éclater de rire quand elle vit que l'homme était juste en train de glisser un cadavre hors d'un sac mortuaire. Avec une délicatesse et une précaution qui pouvaient être jugées excessives, et en lui parlant, ce qui pouvait le faire passer pour un fou, mais rien de bien choquant. _

\- _C'est pour quoi ? s'enquit –il d'une voix froide sans même se retourner vers Nami. C'est impoli d'entrer dans l'intimité des gens comme ça. _

\- _Je m'appelle Nami. J'ai été envoyée par Yoshinori Nakagawa pour être sous ta tutelle lors de mes premiers mois au pôle des renseignements. _

\- _Ah, cet orchidoclaste ne cessera t –il jamais de m'ennuyer ? Même au fin fond des sous sols je ne peux pas être tranquille avec mes amours ? _

_Si Nami n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était un orchidoclaste, elle comprit néanmoins que l'homme n'était pas très heureux de la voir. Même si à vrai dire, il n'avait même pas encore tourné la tête vers elle. _

_E__lle s'approcha et fit le tour de la table sur laquelle se trouvait le cadavre pour se mettre face à lui. Il daigna enfin lui jeter un coup d'œil, avant de retourner à la femme morte. Alors, Nami reporta son attention sur elle également. _

_La morte avait des cheveux onctueux d'un brun profond qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été brossés pendant des heures et soigneusement arrangés quand on l'avait déposée sur la table froide où elle se trouvait. Sa peau était pâle. Et le bas de son corps n'était qu'un amas informe de chaire et d'os comme si elle avait été consciencieusement mâchouillée par quelque chose d'énorme avant d'être recrachée. Mais le haut de son corps était parfait. _

\- _La mort lui va bien, déclara Nami après un moment de réflexion. _

_Ça__ n'était pas un mensonge. Elle était sans doute plus attirante pâle et immobile qu'en mouvement et excitée. Du moins de son point de vue. Et elle sut qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait quand son mentor se redressa et s'intéressa enfin à elle. _

_Ichirô était beaucoup plus jeune que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé en voyant sa tignasse argentée nouée en catogan. Mais en fait, il ne devait pas avoir 30 ans. Il avait des yeux d'un vert profond qui seraient sans doute passés pour noir si la pièce n'avait pas été si brillamment éclairée. _

\- _Répète moi ton nom, exigea –il. _

\- _Nami. _

\- _Nami, répéta t –il comme pour se faire à la consonance du mot. Nami. ***_

_*** Nami avait enfilé un masque et une blouse pour protéger ses vêtements. Ichirô et elle se tenaient de part et d'autre d'un cadavre qui venait juste d'arriver. Un ninja du village décédé en mission dont on ignorait les causes de la mort. _

\- _Absence de lésion externes, annonça Nami en reposant doucement le bras du cadavre. _

\- _Pas de membres brisés à la palpation. On va le passer à la radio. _

_Son mentor était quelqu'un de très consciencieux et de respectueux. Il respectait sans doute plus les morts qui défilaient sous sa garde que son apprentie, à vrai dire. Avant de l'autoriser à toucher à un cadavre ou à l'assister, il lui avait fait récurer de fond en comble toutes les salles dans lesquels il travaillait. _

_Il lui avait un jour dit au détour d'un examen que si on ne respectait pas la mort, on ne pouvait pas respecter la vie. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Et comme il parlait peu à Nami, parce qu'avec les morts, c'était une vrai pipelette, elle notait soigneusement tout ce qu'il lui disait. _

\- _On va maintenant l'ouvrir et découvrir ses secrets, chuchota t – il dans le silence. N'appuie pas trop sur le scalpel pour ne pas endommager ses organes. Doucement. ***_

Ino émergea du souvenir avec une profonde inspiration. Elle cligna des yeux et fut heureuse de pouvoir sortir de la tête de Nami.

\- Ne pourrait –on pas sauter les souvenirs où elle pratique des autopsies ? demanda t –elle. Ça ne nous apportera rien.

\- C'est à vous de juger la pertinence de ce que vous visionnez Yamanaka, lui apprit Ibiki.

\- A toi aussi, commença Nami d'une voix douce en fixant Ino qui se retourna vers elle, la mort t'irait mieux que la vie. Tu serais un cadavre de toute beauté.

Ino déglutit comme si la bleue avait menacé de l'assassiner dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné. Oui, elle passerait sur les dissections. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir que cette femme était dérangée.

_*** Nami poussa la porte de la salle 66. A l'intérieur, pour une fois, il y avait un autre vivant qu'Ichirô. Un homme avec des vêtements déchirés et le côté droit du visage complètement ensanglanté, sans doute parce qu'on lui avait crevé l'œil du même côté dernièrement. _

\- _Ah, tu tombes bien Nami, lui dit Ichirô alors qu'il examinait le cadavre amené par le ninja blessé. _

\- _C'est-à-dire ? _

\- _Prépare le borgne, on va lui transplanter un œil. _

\- _Ne faudrait –il pas un med – nin pour ça ? _

\- _Je suis med – nin, sembla s'indigner son mentor. Ça n'est pas parce que j'ai une préférence pour les gens morts que je suis incapable de réaliser quelque chose d'aussi simple. _

_Nami haussa les épaules et fit signe au ninja blessé de la suivre. Elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise et se pencha sur son œil. C'était un homme qui ne devait pas être très loin de la trentaine avec des cheveux brun et des yeux bleus foncés. Ou plutôt un œil bleu foncé, à présent.  
_

\- _Est-ce que la cavité est endommagée ? lui demanda t – elle. _

\- _Je ne sais pas. Il m'a eu au moment où je l'ai tué et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me soigner. _

\- _Ouvre l'œil. Ça risque de faire mal, mais c'est nécessaire. _

_Nami examina l'orbite avec l'œil crevé et dut retirer les débris de celui – ci qui risquaient de gêner l'implantation du nouvel œil. Elle avait fini au moment même où Ichirô arriva en tenant la greffe dans un cocon lumineux au dessus de ses mains. _

_Il ne mit qu'une minute à finir l'opération. Et Nami fronça les sourcils. _

\- _Il est étrange cet œil… Pourquoi te faire greffer un œil aveugle ? _

\- _Il n'est pas aveugle gamine, lui dit le ninja en portant une main à son visage. C'est un biakugan, le kekkei genkai du clan Hyuga de Konoha. _

\- _C'est la première fois que je reçois un Hyuga chez moi, jubila le med - nin. Et en plus, il est de la sôke ! Son œil restant est à mon entière disposition. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Il faut que je le prépare. _

_Et Ichirô se détourna des deux vivants pour aller s'agiter autour du cadavre, dont la décomposition avait commencé durant le voyage de retour jusqu'à Kiri, comme s'il avait été une jeune et jolie mariée._

\- _Il est toujours comme ça ? s'enquit le ninja. _

\- _C'est son plaisir, se contenta de répondre Nami. Il a quoi comme particularité cet œil ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Et tu es qui ? _

\- _On ne t'a jamais dit de vouvoyer tes aînés gamines ? _

\- _Je ne vouvoie même pas Yagura, pourquoi vouvoierais – je quiconque d'autre ? _

\- _Je m'appelle Ao, lâcha finalement le ninja un peu dérouté par la répartie. Et si on doit faire le compte de tout ce que tu ne connais pas, on sera encore là dans 10 ans. Le biakugan permet une vue à 360°, de voir à travers la matière et de détecter les méridiens qui jalonnent le corps des gens. _

\- _C'est fantastique. _

\- _Konoha a bien d'autres ressources. Il faudrait qu'on mette aussi la main sur un sharingan. _

\- _Ça__, je sais ce que c'est. Et je pensais que si on en avait pas, c'était qu'on en avait pas besoin._

\- _C'est surtout que les Uchiwa sont des enfoirés. Ils sont aussi difficiles à tuer que les Hyuga et se déplacent en bande. Retiens bien ça gamine, si un jour tu les croises, sépare les et ne les regarde jamais dans les yeux. ***_

_*** Nami regarda Ichirô depuis le seuil de la salle 66 où elle avait passé ses premiers mois au service de renseignement. Il ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. _

\- _Bien j'y vais, dit –elle pour briser le silence. _

\- _C'est ça. _

\- _Merci de ton enseignement. _

\- _Ouais. _

_Nami semblait assez mal à l'aise. Il était évident que partir comme ça vers un autre service (elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour changer d'affectation) ça ne lui plaisait pas. _

\- _Ça__ n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas la morgue ou les cadavres, lâcha t –elle finalement. C'est juste que j'ai d'autres projets. _

\- _Quels projets peuvent être plus importants que ça ? Hein ? _

\- _Je veux la place de l'orchidoclaste, avoua t –elle carrément appelant Yoshinori Nakagawa par le surnom qu'Ichirô employait toujours. Et pour ça, il faut que je passe par tous les services de ce pôle. _

_Ichirô se tourna finalement vers elle pour s'approcher et l'observer avec sérieux. _

\- _C'est vrai ? _

\- _Oui. _

\- _Pourquoi chercher aussi haut alors que tu serais parfaitement heureuse ici avec nous? _

\- _J'ai quelque chose à prouver. A moi et aux autres. _

\- _Si tu te préoccupes de ce qui disent les gens, tu ne seras jamais toi-même. _

\- _Quand un ninja peut –il être lui-même ? _

\- _Ici, je suis moi-même alors que je ne pouvais l'être nulle part ailleurs. Les gens me regardaient toujours de travers. _

\- _C'est que tu as trouvé ta place. Moi, je pense qu'il me manque quelque chose. _

_Il eut alors une geste qui sidéra l'adolescente. Levant une main, il la passa dans ses cheveux bleus. Il ne touchait personne d'ordinaire. Personne de vivant en tout cas. _

\- _Tu seras une défunte exquise. J'espère avoir l'occasion de m'occuper de toi. _

\- _Je ne voudrais personne d'autre pour s'occuper de mon corps une fois morte. Mais j'espère bien que ce sera le plus tard possible. _

\- _Alors je t'attendrais, chuchota t –il tendrement. ***_

_*** Nami attendait dans le salon des quartiers du Mizukage que Yagura revienne du bureau. Il finit par arriver, le regard las. Et sembla étonné de la trouver ici. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré le pôle de renseignement, ils ne se voyaient presque plus. Ça aurait paru suspect s'ils se parlaient trop souvent, et l'un comme l'autre suspectaient Yoshinori Nakagawa d'avoir mis sa nouvelle recrue sous surveillance rapprochée à cause de son lien avec le Mizukage._

\- _J'ai réussi à quitter la morgue, lui annonça t –elle. J'entre demain au service de recoupement des informations. A partir de là, je pourrais avancer plus vite._

_Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait nul service plus isolé que celui de la morgue. Il n'avait presque aucun contact avec le reste du pôle. C'était pour ça qu'elle y avait été envoyée, et qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à s'en extirper. Mais ce qu'elle avait appris lui servirait pour la suite, et elle ne le regrettait pas. _

\- _C'est bien Nami. Ce service est la plaque tournante de tout le pôle de renseignement. Sois discrète. _

\- _Oui. ***_

_*** Nami avait une pile de document plus haute qu'elle dans les mains, et elle essayait de quitter la pièce sans trébucher. Il y avait 4 bureaux qui croulaient sous la paperasse. Des rapports, des listes, des notes. _

_Il y avait seulement deux personnes dans la pièce. Deux femmes. Des jumelles avec de petits yeux verts et des cheveux noirs qui avaient profité de l'arrivée de la nouvelle pour lui refiler tout le sale boulot. Comme trimbaler ces imposants tas de feuilles, devenues inutils, qu'il fallait aller incinérer pour être sûr que personne ne réutiliserait les informations qu'il y avait dessus. Ça les arrangeait bien. Seulement, ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'était que Nami lisait tout ce qu'elle incinérait avant de le détruire justement. Après deux semaines de ce régime là, et la nécessité de se dépêcher quand elle le faisait, elle s'était grandement amélioré en lecture. _

_Alors que Nami arrivait presque à la porte, elle sursauta sous le soudain capharnaüm qui retenti dans le couloir. Elle fut brutalement projetée contre le mur quand la chose qui causait ce boucan jaillit dans la pièce. A moitié sonnée et le souffle coupé, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision. _

_C'était un homme ensanglanté qui avait déboulé ici et l'avait renversée. Elle devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un prisonnier qui avait échappé à ses tortionnaires et était visiblement au milieu d'un séance de torture. Le chakra qu'il dégageait était phénoménal. _

_Un ninja de Kiri arriva avec un hurlement guerrier derrière l'intrus. Qui se retourna si vivement que la tête du shinobi sembla avoir jailli sous son bras alors que l'étranger s'était retourné, l'avait saisi et l'avait placé correctement pour pratiquer un étranglement. _

_Pourtant, il mourut la nuque brisée dans un craquement sinistre qui retentit brutalement dans la pièce. Les jumelles poussèrent un hurlement étranglé en se cramponnant l'une à l'autre. Elles étaient des bureaucrates et s'étaient tournés vers ce métier après avoir échoué plusieurs fois à passer genin. Elles étaient incapables de se défendre et se contentèrent de trembler plus fort quand l'homme se tourna vers elle. _

_Elle sursautèrent en concert quand Nami le percuta, profitant de son inattention pour le renvoyer hors du bureau. Quand elle roula pour s'écarter, elle sentit l'adrénaline déferler dans son corps, enflammant ses veines, la faisant frissonner. Enfin de l'action ! Elle avait choisi cette voie parce que Yagura avait besoin d'elle ici, mais elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Elle le savait, l'acceptait, mais n'allait pas cracher sur un combat prometteur quand il se présentait de lui-même. _

_Il se précipita sur elle. N'étant pas armé ni l'un ni l'autre, se fut donc un combat de taijutsu qui s'engagea dans l'espace confiné. Toute attaque de ninjutsu aurait été suicidaire. Et Nami, malgré son talent et la quantité de chakra phénoménale qu'elle possédait se retrouva vite en difficulté. C'était là juste une question de physiologique. Une gamine de 13 ans ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre un homme surentraîné ayant le double de son âge. _

_Elle chercha frénétiquement une idée. Personne ne semblait venir à son aide, pas même les gardes à qui cet homme avait échappé, et personne ne semblait non plus s'être rendu compte de cette évasion. La solution lui vînt sous la forme des baguettes en bois abandonnées sur les bureaux, vestige du déjeuné. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle s'en empara avant de les glisser à sa ceinture. _

_Puis, elle fit mine de reculer, comme acculée par ses coups. Et s'il s'en rendit compte, il le cacha très bien. Au cours d'un nouvel assaut où il lui fonçait dessus elle se laissa tomber au sol au dernier moment et se servit de ses pieds et de son élan pour le soulever et le faire passer la tête la première par la fenêtre. Suivant le mouvement, elle bondit derrière lui, profitant de sa surprise et du fait qu'il lui tournait le dos. _

_Elle attrapa deux baguettes dans chaque mains, qu'elle avait réussit à discrètement tailler en pointe grâce à son chakra et elle les lui enfonça sans aucun état d'âme dans la gorge. Il devînt soudainement tout mou et s'écrasa au sol face contre terre. Il ne bougea plus. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds à côté de lui et brossa du revers de la main ses vêtements parsemés de débris de verre._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, une petite foule s'était amassée autours d'eux. Et Yoshinori Nakagawa la fendit pour venir se planter devant elle. Il avait l'air furieux, mais au fond de ses yeux, elle pouvait voir briller quelque chose comme de la satisfaction. _

\- _Ce prisonnier était un élément précieux. En le tuant, tu viens de nuire gravement au village de Kiri no Gakure. Je me demande si tu as encore ta place parmi nous après avoir agi de façon si dommageable…_

_Se fut au tour de Nami de sourire. Un sourire carnassier et offensif qui fit froncer les sourcils au dirigeant du Pôle de renseignement de Kiri. _

\- _Il n'est pas mort Yoshinori Nakagawa, répliqua t –elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. En m'envoyant à la morgue, tu m'as fait une grande faveur car au contact d'Ichirô, j'ai appris à faire tomber les gens en léthargie. Une fois les baguettes retirées de sa gorge, il sera vivant et aussi bien portant que quand il a échappé à la vigilance de tes hommes. Sois heureux que j'ai ma place parmi les services de renseignements parce que sinon, tes gardiens ne se seraient pas contentés de se ridiculiser devant les civiles. ***_

Le souvenir s'estompa sur la grimace amère et furieuse de l'homme. Il ne laisserait pas passer cet affront sans répliquer.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	7. Uzu no Shio

_**Myhime** tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ta review m'a fait plaisir quand je l'ai lue ! C'était presque un miracle ! Merci vraiment ! ^^ Je commençais à désespérer XD Je compte bien poursuivre la publication, même si le rythme n'est pas aussi régulier que sur mes autres fics ! Du coup, grâce à toi j'ai recommencé à me pencher un peu plus sérieusement sur cette fic qui traînait un peu la patte ces derniers temps :D_

_Bonne lecture à tous ^^_

* * *

**Uzu no Shio **

Ino Yamanaka était assise sur le muret devant le bâtiment où était gardée et interrogée Nami Hoshigaki. Cette dernière hantait ses pensées de plus en plus souvent. Elle revivait certains de ses souvenirs durant son sommeil ou dans un sursaut quand une situation de sa vie personnelle, une phrase, un geste, lui rappelait une scène de celle de Nami.

C'était la première fois qu'elle plongeait aussi intensément dans les souvenirs d'une personne. Et sans doute se laissait –elle un peu trop dépasser. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Au début, la shinobi était juste une prisonnière, une ennemie, à qui il fallait tirer les vers du nez pour la sécurité de l'Alliance. Mais à présent qu'elle repensait à l'ordre donné, c'était plutôt "il faut que les accusations soient suffisamment graves pour conduire à une mise à mort", qu'elle comprenait.

Au début, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. A présent, c'était aussi évident que le soleil au milieu d'un ciel bleu débarrassé de tout nuage. Et elle ne comprenait pas. Désapprouvait presque.

Certes, Nami n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Ça n'était une personne qu'elle inviterait à dîner, ni avec qui elle aurait envie de devenir amie et encore moins quelqu'un à qui elle confierait la garde de ses enfants. Mais elle commençait malgré tout à changer d'avis. Parce que la Hoshigaki était plus qu'une femme requin que des gens voulaient voir disparaître.

_*** Nami termina de monter l'escalier qui menait à la loge du Mizukage donnant sur l'arène et vînt se poster derrière le fauteuil de Yagura. Il lui jeta un regard en biais. _

\- _Tu as réussi à te libérer, constata t –il. _

\- _J'ai obtenu un jour de congé. _

\- _L'examen de passage Genin va bientôt commencer. _

\- _On dirait que ta réforme a fini par s'imposer. _

\- _Avec la guerre qui viens d'éclater sur le continent et les résultats toujours meilleurs des Chuunins issus des premières cuvées, personne n'est plus en mesure de contester mon idée. _

\- _Ils sont impitoyables, confirma Nami. _

_Ça__ faisait maintenant 3 ans que les modalités de l'examen pour devenir Genin avaient radicalement changé. Plus de combat, plus de test d'exécution d'une technique. Les jeunes apprentis étaient lâchés dans l'arène, avec un kunai pour seule arme, et pour accéder au rang de ninja il fallait tuer. Ses propres camarades. Il y avait eu une vague de protestation et des tensions, bien entendu. _

_Mais comme venait de le souligner Yagura, les genins qui avaient subi cette épreuve dès leur plus jeune âge donnaient de bien meilleurs résultats au moment de leur envoi sur le terrain. Impitoyables, loyaux, efficaces. Tout ce qu'on attendait d'eux. _

_En contrebas, le début de l'épreuve fut annoncé. Les gamins s'entre regardèrent, hésitants, puis le premier se lança, poignardant d'une main tremblante son voisin immédiat avant que celui – ci n'ait pu réaliser._

_Impassible, Nami regarda tout ce sang couler et imprégner le sol avec l'envie dévorante de se jeter elle aussi dans le combat et de lécher les sillons vermeilles sur les cadavres, comme tout adolescent aurait léché une succulente glace un jour de chaleur. De la sueur se mit à couler sur son visage tandis qu'elle se contenait. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès pour lutter contre son addiction, mais c'était tentant… Son environnement disparu totalement au profit d'un désir brûlant lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. _

_La main de Yagura se referma sur son poignet, le broyant presque sous une force que ne laissait pas présager sa silhouette d'enfant. Elle sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle avait malgré elle fait un pas en avant. Elle baissa son regard sombre vers le Mizukage qui la fixait. _

\- _Ça__ n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, lui dit –il. Continue à lutter. _

_Il ne lâcha pas son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté l'arène à la fin de l'examen et que l'odeur entêtante ait disparu, emportée par la vent. ***_

_*** Après la façon dont Nami avait appréhendé le prisonnier, quelques temps plus tôt, on lui avait accordé beaucoup plus de crédit qu'au départ. Les tâches ingrates avaient été confiées à quelqu'un d'autre et il se trouvait que les jumelles qui s'occupaient d'elle (et dont elle avait accessoirement sauvé la vie) étaient très influentes au sein du pôle de renseignement. Forcément, en tant que filles de Yoshinori Nakagawa, qui les chérissait plus que tout, elles pouvaient à peu près faire tout ce qui leur chantait. _

_Leur père avait beaucoup maugréé quand il avait appris qui avait sauvé la vie des deux derniers membres de sa famille. Sous l'insistance de ces dernières, extrêmement reconnaissantes, il avait finit par céder. Et Nami avait pu accéder où elle le souhaitait. _

_A présent qu'elle avait le champ libre, la Hoshigaki avait pu montrer un peu partout l'ensemble de ses compétences. Elle avait gagné en expérience et en reconnaissance en moins de 6 mois et il n'était pas rares que certains viennent lui demander son avis ou son aide pour telle ou telle chose. Son point fort était sa polyvalence, ce à quoi peu de gens pouvaient prétendre au sein du pôle de renseignement. _

_Elle avait fini par se sentir à l'aise dans ce milieu et à apprécier son travail qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment choisi au départ. A présent, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. ***_

_*** Il faisait sombre, et Nami se tenait debout devant le bureau du Mizukage, mains jointes dans son dos, attendant. Yagura l'observait avec attention. L'adolescente avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Elle était devenue plus grande, ses muscles commençaient à saillirent sous sa peau, preuve que sa nouvelle affectation ne l'avait pas empêchée de continuer à s'entraîner. Elle s'était affirmée et avait également progressé sur le plan intellectuel. Elle n'était plus la même personne que cette gamine paumée de 5 ans qu'il avait recueillie il y avait de cela bientôt une décennie, ni même que la genin nouvellement promue d'il y a quelques années. _

\- _Je pense que la guerre qui fait rage sur le continent ne t'a pas échappé, commença t – il. _

\- _Bien sûr que non. Mais Kiri n'a rien à voir là dedans._

\- _Exact. Ça n'est pas vraiment ça qui me préoccupe, mais l'opportunité qu'elle nous offre. Vois – tu pendant que tous les pays ont le regard tourné vers les affrontements, personne ne se préoccupe d'Uzushio. Et il se trouve que je convoite certaines choses en leur possession. _

\- _Tu veux que j'aille chercher ces choses ? s'enquit Nami. _

\- _Pas exactement. Uzu est le seul village capable de rivaliser avec nous sur le plan de Suiton et ils vendent des techniques qu'ils ont bien souvent copié des nôtres au reste du monde. Et ça, je ne le supporte pas. Ce que je veux, c'est que ce village soit rasé. Définitivement. _

\- _Ça__ n'est pas mon rayon. _

\- _Je sais. Toi, tu dirigeras l'équipe de renseignement que je vais envoyer là bas. Et ton frère dirigera l'équipe destinée à détruire le village. _

_Nami avait brutalement sursauté en entendant Yagura parler de son frère. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis tellement de temps qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus exactement son visage. Il n'était plus rien pour elle. Pourtant, l'idée de travailler avec lui la dérangeait. _

\- _Pardon ? _

\- _Serais – tu capable de travailler avec lui ? répondit le Mizukage sans ciller. _

\- _Non, j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai rien contre lui mais… Il y a forcément un moment où ça va dérailler et ça va finir en boucherie. _

\- _Bien. En ce cas, se sera son supérieur que j'enverrais : Fuguki Suikazan. Mais je ne le retirerais pas de la mission. _

\- _Pourquoi ne pas donner plutôt la direction de l'équipe de renseignement à un autre que moi ? _

\- _Parce que j'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance qui me ramène les informations que je demande, et que ça n'est pas autant le cas pour ce qui concerne la partie destruction. De plus, avec ta nouvelle popularité au sein de ton secteur, je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes. _

\- _Qui sera sous mes ordres ? _

\- _Je veux que tu emmènes avec toi 5 personnes de ton choix. Tu as carte blanche. _

\- _D'accord. _

\- _Reviens me voir quand tu auras constitué une équipe et je te parlerais alors plus en détail de ce que je veux. _

_Nami s'inclina et ressortit de la pièce. Elle ne se sentait pas révoltée à l'idée d'anéantir tous les shinobis d'Uzu. Elle était calme, déjà concentrée sur les différents aspects de sa nouvelle mission. ***_

Ino Yamanaka revînt à elle lentement. Puis, elle leva son poing et le projeta de toute sa force dans le visage de la bleue qui ne fit rien pour l'esquiver. Un filet de sang coula de sa lèvre fendue et tout le monde se figea. Ou du moins tout ceux qui avaient vécu ses souvenirs. Mais la blessure se referma sous leurs yeux aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était ouverte et Nami recracha les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient coulé dans sa bouche avant d'essuyer celui sur son menton au tissu de son épaule.

\- Tu es scandalisée blondasse ? s'enquit –elle avec calme. Alors dis moi, toi qui semble avoir un sens morale au dessus de nous autres, pourquoi es – tu encore à Konoha à obéir aux ordres d'un Kage et d'un Conseil pourris jusqu'à la moelle ? Pourquoi autant de respect en toi quand tu repenses au Sandaime ?

Ni Ino, ni les shinobis sous ses ordres notèrent l'aspect le plus important de sa phrase : comment cette nukenin pouvait savoir que la blonde éprouvait tellement de respect pour le Sandaime ? Nami avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et personne ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraisemblablement profité qu'on fasse un tour dans sa tête pour se balader dans celles des autres en toute discrétion.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Ino.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas au courant ? rétorqua Nami avec un sourire carnassier. De la véritable histoire des Uchiwa...

\- Ça suffit !

Tout le monde sursauta quand la voix d'Ibiki tonna à travers la pièce. Il s'avança.

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Tout le monde dehors ! J'ai deux mots à dire à cette femme.

\- Tu veux me voir en tête à tête, mon canard ? Ça n'est pas une chose à faire pendant le service, tu sais ?

Ibiki la fixa durement jusqu'au moment où ils furent seuls. Alors, il s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur son cou et appuya son pouce sur sa trachée jusqu'à ce qu'elle peine à respirer.

\- Que sais – tu exactement à ce propos ? demanda t –il.

\- A quel propos ? rétorqua t –elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle puisque tu viens de le sous entendre.

Nami le regarda fixement, puis, plus vite qu'il ne put réagir, elle lui envoya un coup de tête phénoménal. Il se tenait tellement proche d'elle que même avec ses mouvements limités par ses liens, elle le toucha de plein fouet. Il recula brusquement, la lâchant dans le même temps.

\- Ce que je sais ? répéta t –elle sombrement. Absolument tout.

Un rire grave secoua la bleue en voyant l'air à la fois surprit et effrayé d'Ibiki et il emplit toute la salle, allant jusqu'à raisonner dans le couloir. Ino sursauta. Elle avait fait mine de suivre les autres mais était revenue sur ses pas. Elle n'avait pas été prête à croire la Hoshigaki. Mais la réaction d'Ibiki suffisait à elle seule à en confirmer la véracité. Le Sandaime et le Conseil avaient commis des actes qui remettraient en cause la loyauté des habitants de Konoha envers leur instance dirigeante. Notamment en ce qui concernait les Uchiwa. La question était : est – ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'être au courant ?

_*** Nami observait les membres de son équipe. Akira, un petit brun à l'air teigneux spécialisé dans les sceaux en tout genre et qui serait réellement utile à Uzu. _

_Kazuaki, le plus doué des ninjas en ce qui concernait la fouille des souvenirs et des esprits. _

_Mahito, avec sa gueule d'ange et son incomparable aptitude à prendre un air innocent et inoffensif, personne n'aurait deviné qu'il était un monstrueux génie de la torture. _

_Riichii, un grand blond à lunette qui serait chargé de décoder toutes leur découvertes et de les réencoder selon les habitudes de Kiri. _

_Et enfin Sayaa, une petite femme renfermée et muette que Nami avait emmené parce qu'elle avait ordre de constituer une équipe de 6 personnes. La jeune femme était dénigrée dans tout le département de Renseignement et s'occupait de toutes les tâches ingrates. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte que ça la rendait inestimable. Du moins, aux yeux de Nami. _

_Sayaa avait accès à absolument toutes les pièces du pôle, et les gens discutaient souvent en sa présence comme si elle n'était pas là. Comme elle ne parlait pas, ils ne craignaient pas qu'elle divulgue les secrets entendus, et comme elle n'avait aucune famille ni aucun endroit où aller, personne ne s'inquiétait d'une éventuelle volonté de sa part de se rebeller. Du coup, Nami l'avait quelque peu prise sous son aile, même si la femme était plus âgée qu'elle. Et elle attendait patiemment le moment où Sayaa lui servirait. L'emmener à Uzu, c'était juste lui prouver qu'elle avait confiance en elle et qu'elle pouvait être autre chose que la bonniche du centre de renseignement. ***_

_*** Trépignant d'impatience, Nami faisait les cents pas, jetant parfois un coup d'œil vers Uzu. A travers les arbres, on ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait au village caché des Tourbillons. Mais les bruits, hurlements, crépitements, écroulements, ainsi que l'odeur, fumée, peur et surtout sang frais, lui permettaient aisément de le deviner. L'équipe de destruction faisait son boulot : anéantir. Et ils y mettaient du leur. _

_En tant qu'équipe de renseignement, leur tâche ne commencerait pas avant que les autres aient terminé. Mais être obligée de se terrer alors qu'elle aurait largement préféré participer au massacre, c'était presque ingérable pour Nami. D'où le fait qu'elle s'épuisait à creuser une tranchée dans le sol depuis qu'elle avait décrété, à contre cœur, qu'ils attendraient là. _

_Ses 5 équipiers s'étaient assis et aucun d'eux ne semblait contrarié de cette attente. Pour tenter de s'occuper l'esprit, elle repassa en revue tout ce qu'elle devait ramener à Kiri : les rouleaux de techniques, des cadavres à examiner, tous les dossiers sur les ninjas que possédaient Uzu…_

_Un bruit dans les feuillages attira son attention et elle dégaina son sabre si vivement que la personne qui s'approchait faillit s'embrocher dessus. Nami se figea en concert avec le nouveau venu. _

_Kisame. _

_Elle l'avait brièvement aperçu quand ils avaient voyagé jusqu'ici. Mais elle n'avait pas plus cherché que lui à lui faire face ou à entamer une discussion. Il était à présent devenu un homme de 18 ans aussi immense que leur père, même s'il n'avait pas encore sa stature. C'est sans doute ce qui évita à l'adolescente un mouvement de recul en se retrouvant face au visage de son frère quasiment identique à celui de son géniteur. Lui aussi sembla l'examiner. Mais elle coupa court à toutes paroles inutiles. _

\- _C'est terminé ? s'enquit –elle d'une voix qui, heureusement, était ferme. _

\- _Oui. Je dois vous escorter. _

\- _Alors escorte nous. On y va vous autres._

_Comme un seul homme, les interpellés se redressèrent, et sans un regard pour Kisame, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils eurent toutefois un moment d'arrêt quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. De Uzu, il ne restait que des ruines. Comment un groupe de 17 ninjas avait –il réussi en si peu de temps à réduire un village caché à cet état là ? _

_Nami, pas aussi choquée que le reste de son équipe, parcouru du regard les débris des bâtiments, les cadavres, le sol ruisselant de sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tomber sur_ _Fuguki Suikazan, le supérieur de Kisame. Il était debout au milieu des ruines, sur un petit promontoire et surmontait de sa haute stature tous les environs. Il surveillait ses hommes qui vérifiaient qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant hormis les 6 prisonniers qu'ils avaient fait. Et sur son épaule reposait négligemment Samehada. _

_Nami n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'Epéiste avant lui. Ils avaient beau être des légendes parmi les shinobis de son village, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé l'envie d'aller les voir, ne serait – ce que par curiosité. Pourquoi révérer à ce point là des ninjas dont la faiblesse était la plus évidente ? A force de ne combattre qu'avec une seule et unique arme surpuissante, ils amenuisaient leurs autres capacités et finissaient par devenir médiocres quand on les privait leur sabres si spéciaux. _

_Se remettant en mouvement, elle ouvrit la tête de leur petit convoi pour se rendre jusqu'au palais de l'Uzukage encore miraculeusement debout. C'était intentionnel, bien entendu. Donnant ses ordres, elle réparti les tâches rapidement entre les membres de son équipe et se tourna elle – même vers les cadavres soigneusement alignés par les membres de l'équipe de destruction. Il s'agissait là des ninjas ayant des kekkei genkai. Elle n'avait pas emmené de spécialiste pour faire parler les cadavres. C'était donc à elle de s'occuper de cette tâche là. Et elle le faisait mieux que personne. Sauf Ichirô. ***_

Ino ouvrit les yeux et abaissa sa main. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir ces dissections. D'autres choses lui trottaient dans la tête.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien ressenti en voyant tant de gens innocent périr ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- Tu étais dans ma tête, blondasse. Tu sais exactement ce que je ressentais.

\- Tu étais totalement indifférente. Comment peut – on être froid à ce point ?

\- Relis le Code des ninja, je suis sûre qu'il y a une règle à ce sujet, même dans celui de Konoha. En toute circonstance, un ninja ne doit jamais montrer d'émotion. L'achèvement de la mission passe avant tout.

\- Je sais cela. Et je ne parle pas de ça. Il y a un monde entre empêcher ses sentiments d'interférer avec la mission et le fait de réellement ne rien ressentir.

\- OK, alors je vais te faire un dessin : j'en avais rien à foutre de ces gens et de leur village. Que se soient des ninjas, des civils, des vieillards, des nourrissons, ou des femmes. Je ne les connaissais pas, et je n'ai aucune envie de les connaître. Ils étaient destinés à mourir, comme tant d'autres, et que je me sois trouvée sur place ne m'a rien fait. Parce que même si je n'avais pas été là, ils seraient morts. Konoha devrait faire un peu mieux la classe à ses ninjas si je suis obligée d'expliquer ça.

Ino détourna le regard de celui, devenu tranchant, de Nami. Fondamentalement, tout ce que venait de dire la bleue était vrai. Ces gens seraient morts, qu'elle ait été présente ou pas. Mais la blonde ne pouvait pas concevoir un tel manque d'émotion devant un massacre pareil.

Elle en avait entendu parler de la disparition d'Uzu. Au fur et à mesure des années et des attaques, le village s'était affaibli et avait fini par être anéanti lors d'un assaut définitif mené durant la 3ème Grande Guerre Ninja par des shinobis qui n'avaient jamais revendiqué leur appartenance. Ça se comprenait, vu les richesses extraordinaires qu'ils avaient sans doute pillées au village des Tourbillons.

_*** Nami était assise sur les débris d'une colonne sculptée qui avait dû être magnifique quand elle était encore à sa place initiale. Pourtant, la beauté du dessin et la finesse du tracés dans la pierre ne la touchait pas. C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Indifférente à son frère qui attendait non loin de là que l'équipe de Renseignement ait fini son travaille, elle enroula le dernier rapport que lui avait apporté Sayaa et le rangea avec les autres dans un parchemin d'invocation qui ne réagissait qu'à son sang et à celui de Yagura. _

_Un mouvement en périphérie de son visage attira brièvement son attention. Mais ça n'était qu'un ninja de l'autre équipe qui venait de bondir près de Kisame. _

\- _Quelles sont les nouvelles ? s'enquit son frère. _

\- _Des ninjas de Konoha approchent par l'Ouest. Ils sont à deux heures d'ici. Il faut qu'on s'en aille. _

\- _Ok, je vais prévenir Suikazan – sama, merci Eihiko. _

_Le nom résonna dans l'esprit de Nami comme un marteau tapant contre une pièce de métal. Eihiko. Le même nom que l'un de ceux ayant participé à son viol. Lorsqu'elle posa à nouveau le regard sur lui, elle était beaucoup plus attentive. Elle cherchait un signe qui lui indiquerait que c'était bien lui. _

_C'était un homme plus âgé qu'elle, sans doute à peu près de celui de son frère. Il avait le crâne rasé. Mais ça ne devait pas faire très longtemps qu'il abordait cette coupe, puisqu'il leva une main, comme pour la passer dans ses cheveux avant de stopper son geste. Son expression navrée quand il frotta son crâne chauve, associée à son attitude, laissait à supposer qu'il avait porté ses cheveux longs encore récemment. Et il y avait bel et bien un de ses agresseurs qui avait des cheveux blonds d'une longueur incongrue pour un garçon. _

_Elle eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait de lui quand il se détourna et que son regard tomba sur elle. L'expression qu'elle devait afficher en le fixant n'était sans doute pas des plus aimable. Eihiko se figea. Oh, juste une fraction de seconde. Mais c'était suffisant. Elle le suivit des yeux quand il s'en alla reprendre son poste, notant son agilité et peut –être une légère crispation au niveau de ses épaules. _

_Elle ne se détourna que quand il fut hors de vue, et inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur de sang qui imprégnait à présent Uzu. La fragrance savoureuse la fit saliver et elle lutta une poignée de seconde contre l'obscurcissement qui menaçait de voiler sa vision et qui la pressait d'aller se rouler au sol et de lécher le sang. _

Patience_, se dit –elle. _Patience. Le sang d'Eihiko sera bien plus savoureux, et bien plus agréable à regarder couler_. ***_

_*** Nami était de retour dans le bureau du Mizukage. Elle déposa un épais dossier devant Yagura avec un air d'intense satisfaction sur le visage. Elle avait rassemblé avec son équipe bien plus d'informations que ce qui lui avait été initialement demandé. Elle avait de quoi être fière. Sa première mission en tant que chef d'équipe était couronnée de succès et ça, personne, pas même Yoshinori Nakagawa, ne pourrait le nier. A presque 14 ans, elle devenait la plus jeune à avoir réussi à s'imposer au sein du Pôle de Renseignement de Kirigakure no Sato._

\- _Ça__ n'est que le début Nami, lui rappela Yagura comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se reposer sur ses lauriers. _

\- _Oui, je sais, confirma t –elle gravement. _

\- _Quelle est la prochaine étape ?_

_De façon totalement inattendue, un sourire étira le visage encore juvénile de l'adolescente. Et ses yeux de requins semblèrent briller dans la pénombre quand elle répondit :_

\- _La prochaine étape, c'est évincer Yoshinori Nakagawa_

_Et rien qu'à son expression, le Mizukage sut qu'elle irait jusqu'à l'assassiner si c'était là la seule manière de parvenir au bout de la mission qu'il lui avait donné. Et Nami, qui le connaissait mieux que personne, identifia le bref éclat dans son regard pâle comme de l'approbation et de la satisfaction. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. _

_Yagura l'avait entraînée, protégée, recueillie, élevée, encouragée, rassurée. Elle était prête à donner sa vie entière pour le remercier du temps, de l'énergie, de l'affection qu'il lui avait donné quand elle en avait eu besoin. Prête, même, à commettre les actes les plus immondes, les plus méprisables. Prête à se parjurer et à se déclarer nukenin s'il le demandait. _

_Pour lui, elle irait jusqu'au bout. ***_

* * *

_A suivre..._


	8. Ce que veut l'Hokage

_Merci pour la review **E **! Je n'écris pas pour les reviews, donc ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic va continuer quoi qu'il arrive ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est toujours plus agréable d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs ! ^^_

* * *

**Ce que veut l'Hokage**

Nami détestait la prison. Comme la plupart des gens. Être enfermé n'apportait pas beaucoup de distraction. Surtout quand on se trouvait dans une cellule totalement isolée des autres. De toute façon, songea t –elle, les geôles de Konoha devaient être presque totalement vides. Pas de prisonniers de guerre, peu de criminels… Elle n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de compagnie si elle avait été mise au contact des autres prisonniers. Sans parler de ses gardes muets comme des carpes, malgré toutes les provocations qu'elle avait pu essayer.

Alors, elle s'ennuyait, en venant presque à attendre ces maudites séances d'introspection en compagnie d'Ibiki et de cette blondasse incapable et beaucoup trop sensible. Elle n'aimait pas s'ennuyer. Elle n'avait rien sur quoi se concentrer, et alors son cerveau la ramenait immanquablement dans son passé. Comme si les imbéciles de Konoha n'y suffisaient pas.

Un bruit de porte attira son attention. Ça n'était pas l'heure du repas, soigneusement végétarien depuis que la blondasse avait appris la vérité à son sujet, et personne ne passait jamais dans son couloir en dehors de ces horaires là. Et normalement, il n'y a pas prévu de nouvelle incursion dans son esprit avant deux jours.

Les 4 AMBU habituels se postèrent devant les barreaux de sa cellule. Elle les examina soigneusement, même si le masque rendait l'examen quelque peu inutile, avant de prendre la parole :

\- Alors, mes toutous préférés, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?

\- Retourne toi et mets tes mains dans ton dos, se contenta de dire l'un d'eux.

Elle resta immobile. Pas question de les suivre vers une destination inconnue. Prisonnière, oui, mais pas suicidaire. Qui savait ce que pourrait faire une équipe de AMBU d'une prisonnière comme elle, s'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour désobéir aux ordres ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir votre laisse et vous emmener faire un tour de quartier ?

\- Aujourd'hui, tu as le droit à une sortie Hoshigaki.

La bleue haussa un sourcil étonné à cette phrase. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'elle était confinée dans la même cellule et s'ennuyait comme un poisson rouge dans un aquarium vide, et soudainement, elle avait le droit de sortir se dégourdir les jambes ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On ne demande pas pourquoi.

\- Vous devriez. Mais j'imagine que personne n'attend de ses gentils toutous bien dressés qu'ils posent des questions. C'est pathétique.

Toutefois, elle se retourna et mit bien sagement ses mains dans son dos, attendant qu'on lui passe les menottes. Elle n'allait pas cracher sur un peu d'espace et de compagnie, même si elle soupçonnait qu'il y ait anguille sous roche à cette soudaine bonté d'âme de la part de l'Hokage (qui d'autre aurait pu ordonner ça ?).

\- Tu parles de chiens en laisse, lui dit le chef des AMBU en serrant les menottes plus encore que d'ordinaire. Mais tu n'es pas mieux. Si tu n'avais pas obéi aux ordres comme un bon toutou bien dressé, tu ne serais pas là. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous.

Visiblement, à force de travailler au corps la fierté de ces AMBU, elle avait réussi à obtenir une réaction. Mais elle ne ressentait pas la satisfaction qu'elle avait recherché. Juste de l'amertume qui tordit sa bouche en une grimace.

\- T'as tout faux, répondit –elle. Y'a une différence notable entre nous.

\- A savoir ?

\- J'ai tué la seule personne qui tenait ma laisse.

Il y eu une seconde d'immobilité au sein de l'AMBU. C'était compréhensible. Rien que le ton rigoureusement indifférent de ces mots aurait interpellé n'importe qui. Elle leur jeta un regard moqueur, ce qui les força à se secouer, avant de les suivre docilement tandis qu'ils l'emmenaient vers la cour destinée aux prisonniers.

Cet espace faisait tout au plus 100m². Une cage à lapin construite en plein milieu du haut bâtiment carré qu'était la prison. On voyait le ciel à travers la grille qui refermait l'espace comme un couvercle sur une casserole. Le sol en terre battue était sec et craquelé, signe qu'il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs semaines, et il n'y avait même pas une chaise ou un muret pour meubler l'espace.

Juste 7 autres personnes. Regroupés en trois endroits. Un paquet de quatre, contre le mur du fond, un duo assit dans le coin à gauche et un tout seul en train d'enchaîner des postures de taijutsu. Les 6 premiers l'observèrent avec animosité.

D'un coup d'œil, elle nota immédiatement les sceaux inhibiteurs de chakras tatoués sur le corps de 4 d'entre eux. Ceux là était des ninjas prisonniers à perpétuité. Celui qui s'entraînait était aussi un ninja, cela se remarquait à sa façon de se mouvoir, mais pas de sceau sur lui. Les deux derniers devaient être des civils, ce qui expliquait qu'ils se soient isolés.

\- Ben dites donc, railla t –elle, les prisons de Konoha sont encore plus vides que je ne le craignais. Vous savez qu'entretenir un bâtiment aussi grand pour deux pelés et trois tondus, ça coûte affreusement cher ? Ou peut –être que le calcul fait également partie des choses qu'en tant que chiens savants, on vous demande de ne pas de considérer ?

\- Fait attention à toi Hoshigaki. On a peu de prisonniers, mais il se peut qu'ici, le requin ne soit pas celui que tu crois.

Elle aurait pu jurer entendre un sourire satisfait dans la voix de l'AMBU quand il libéra ses poignets. La lourde grille, puis la porte, et une seconde grille claquèrent successivement. Elle était à présent libre de ses mouvements et en pleine possession de son chakra. Si on lui avait imposé un sceau inhibiteur, la blondasse n'aurait jamais pu examiner son esprit de la sorte car celui de la Yamanaka aurait été piégé par le sort contenu dans le sceau. Nami en vînt presque à trouver un point positif au fait qu'on s'incruste dans ses souvenirs.

Tout en se massant les poignets dans un geste machinal, Nami examina plus attentivement sa nouvelle cour de récréation. Les fenêtres donnant dessus étaient toutes des meurtrières et une série de barreaux obstruait le peu d'ouverture qu'elles offraient. Elle repéra cependant une dizaine de gardes AMBU postés tout autour de la cour, prêts à intervenir. Se croyaient –ils discrets ? Son instinct lui criant qu'il y avait autre chose la força à faire un second examen de son environnement. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Sceptique, elle finit par avancer au contact des autres.

Ça faisait un bien fou de marcher sans entraves. Elle avait presque envie de chercher les ennuis avec les autres prisonniers pour se dérouiller un peu les articulations. Mais elle n'était pas stupide : si elle causait du grabuge dès son entrée dans la fosse aux lions, elle n'aurait plus le droit d'y revenir. Non, mieux valait attendre que les autres viennent à elle.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Les deux civils ne firent pas mine de vouloir s'approcher, sans doute n'étaient – ils pas suicidaires eux. Mais le groupe de 4 s'approcha et elle les attendit de pied ferme, croisant les bras. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces 4 là semblaient êtres des gringalets à côté d'elle. Comme beaucoup de monde en fait. Elle était plus grande qu'eux, ses larges épaules leur faisait concurrence et ses muscles étaient bien plus impressionnants.

Le silence se prolongea tandis que les deux camps se toisaient. S'ils s'attendaient à l'impressionner, la chute allait être vertigineuse.

\- Une nouvelle, on dirait, lança finalement celui qui devait être leur chef un homme blond avec des yeux sombres.

\- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul mon chou ? répondit Nami ouvertement railleuse. Ton sens de la déduction n'a pas l'air de s'être émoussé avec l'enfermement, dis donc.

\- Tu te crois maligne ?

\- Absolument.

\- Ça ne va pas durer, lui assura le blond en serrant son poing si fort que ses articulations craquèrent. Vois – tu, maintenant, tu es enfermée avec nous pour la prochaine demi – heure. Et on avait justement besoin d'une distraction.

Nami éclata de rire pas intimidée pour un sou. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs séjours en prisons et savait que ceux qui parlaient le plus étaient toujours ceux qui étaient les plus nuls. Elle était bien plus inquiète à propos du 5ème ninja, qui, rigoureusement insensible à son environnement continuait avec son taijutsu.

\- Tu as un petit nom ? s'enquit –elle en reportant son attention sur le blond qui l'avait menacée. J'aime bien connaître le nom de ceux dont je démolis l'ego.

Comme prévue, la tirade, pitoyable provocation, suffit à déclencher l'assaut des 4 ninjas sur sa petite personne. Pile ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle évita le premier coup d'un simplement mouvement d'épaule, se baissa pour éviter le pied qui fusait simultanément et armant son poing gauche, elle l'enfonça dans le ventre de l'un de ses assaillants, le remontant sous son plexus solaire aussi haut qu'elle le put avant qu'il ne décolle du sol pour s'écraser un peu plus loin. Le bruit de vomissement lui procura une intense satisfaction tandis qu'elle achevait le second d'un coup de talon bien placé. Son nez explosa comme une tomate trop mure, éclaboussant son visage de rouge.

Un salto et elle se retrouva derrière le troisième sbire. Quand ce dernier se tourna violemment vers elle, elle leva son coude tout en pivotant à son tour dans le sens opposé. La gorge de l'homme percuta son coude avec le double élan et le bruit qui en résultat fut merveilleux. Il s'écroula dans la seconde.

Elle joua un peu plus longtemps avec le blond dont le visage auparavant si vide de toute expression abordait à présent des traits contactés par une colère noire. Mais il aurait beau faire tout ce qu'il voulait, jamais il n'aurait son niveau. Un décennie de prison, le relâchement allant avec, et le fait que Nami ait toujours fait partie de l'élite de Kiri ne lui laissaient aucune chance. Il finit allongé au sol comme les autres. Il tenta de se redresser et elle plaqua un pied impitoyable sur sa gorge pour le maintenir au sol.

\- C'est pas moi qui suis enfermée ici avec vous, siffla t –elle, mais vous qui êtes enfermés avec moi. (1)

Sur ces mots, elle balança son pied dans sa figure de toutes ses forces et il perdit conscience à son tour. Victorieuse, elle s'éloigna en époussetant ses vêtements de la poussière s'y étant déposée. Et sûre d'une chose. A moins d'avoir une excellente raison, jamais aucun gardien de prison ne laisserait des personnes sous sa garde se battre comme ils venaient de le faire. Surtout pas à Konoha, le pays des lavettes en tout genre. Les AMBU auraient dû débarquer, les séparer et les renvoyer dans leurs cellules respectives. Mais rien. Donc, ce combat avait un but bien précis.

\- Vous en avez eu pour votre argent, j'espère, lança t –elle fortement sans savoir à qui elle s'adressait mais certaine que ses paroles seraient entendues. Si vous voulez un combat, envoyez moi des adversaires qui m'offrent un peu de challenge !

Abrités derrière un puissant genjutsu qui masquait l'ouverture permettant d'observer la cour, l'Hokage et le Conseil, ainsi qu'Ibiki, regardèrent Nami Hoshigaki se laisser tomber dans un coin et continuer à observer avec attention son environnement. Elle cherchait visiblement à les repérer.

Les 4 personnes restèrent silencieuses une poignée de seconde après ses paroles, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- Croyez vous qu'elle conviendra ? s'enquit Homura.

\- Chasser Uchiwa Sasuke n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre d'autres jounins après le désastre de cette guerre. Il faut qu'elle convienne, répondit Tsunade.

\- Je l'ai fait sortir à votre demande, Hokage – sama, intervînt Ibiki. Mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ça n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Que veux – tu dire ?

\- Nami Hoshigaki est violente, sanguinaire, puissante et sans aucun doute capable de traquer voir même de tuer Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais jamais elle ne le fera pour nous. La seule chose qui pourrait l'amener à le faire, c'est sa propre décision.

\- Et si nous lui proposions un marché ? Sa liberté contre la tête de Sasuke ?

\- Elle n'a aucune parole. A l'instant où elle sera libre, elle disparaîtra et on ne remettra plus jamais la main sur elle.

Tsunade soupira fortement et se massa les temps. Le plus pénible à gérer avec les conflits, c'était sans nul doute l'après – guerre. L'Alliance exigeait que le problème Uchiwa soit réglé, et c'était à Konoha que revenait l'obligation de s'en occuper. Mais ça posait problème. Pas seulement à cause du manque de personnel compétent. Il fallait également que Naruto n'en sache jamais rien.

\- Bien, je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, Ibiki, je veux qu'Ino continue à fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Je veux toutes les informations que vous pourrez recueillir.

\- Bien, Hokage – sama.

En fait, songea Tsunade en se détournant, la guerre ne s'arrêtait jamais vraiment. Tout le monde avait de grands mots à la bouche. Paix. Alliance. Amitié. Confiance. Mais chaque village caché continuait à rassembler des informations, à espionner, à former des ninjas toujours plus redoutables. Non, la guerre ne s'arrêterait pas avant que les humains se soient détruits.

_*** Nami guettait une fois de plus le moment où Yagura serait seul, accroupie sous la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de laisser cette fenêtre ouverte exprès pour qu'elle puisse entrer par là quand elle le souhaitait. Même si à chaque fois, il manquait de la tuer quand elle le surprenait. Ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle autrement. _

\- _Yo ! lança t –elle en se glissant dans le bureau alors que la porte avait à peine claqué. _

_Elle se baissa par habitude et répondit d'un grand sourire, qui dévoila sans doute un peu trop sa redoutable dentition, à l'air faussement exaspéré du Mizukage. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux Nami ? Tu ne devrais pas travailler ? _

\- _C'est mon jour de congé, lui rappela t –elle en abordant un air un peu trop innocent. Dis, Yagura ? _

\- _Hum ? s'enquit – il en plissant les yeux. _

\- _Quand est ce que tu vas m'apprendre à changer la nature de mon chakra ? _

_La question sembla prendre le concerné au dépourvu puisqu'il resta silencieux de longues secondes._

\- _Tu es peut - être encore un peu jeune pour ça Nami. _

\- _J'ai 14 ans et avec ça, je rassemblerais toutes les qualités requises pour devenir jounin. Tu sais qu'il faut au moins ce grade pour prendre la tête du pôle de renseignement. _

\- _Et il est donc urgent que tu le saches ? demanda Yagura en haussant un sourcil incrédule. Yoshinori m'avait pourtant l'air en forme et décidé à poursuivre son travail encore quelques temps aux dernières nouvelles. _

\- _On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver Mizukage – sama, rétorqua t –elle en prenant un air innocent. Alors, cet entraînement ? _

_Yagura sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis, il lâcha un profond soupire qui sonna comme un signe de reddition. _

\- _D'accord. On verra ça à la fin de cette semaine. Maintenant, va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Avec un sourire, elle le salua et ressorti comme elle était venue. En bondissant de toit en toit, elle songea à la prochaine étape : faire en sorte que Yoshinori ne soit plus aussi en forme qu'auparavant. Et elle avait déjà une idée en tête. ***_

_*** Nami sortit un dossier d'une des armoires de la salle d'archive du pôle du renseignement. Techniquement, elle n'avait pas encore accès à cette salle. Mais tant que personne ne l'apprenait, elle n'avait pas enfreint d'interdiction. Et de toute façon, si on ne voulait pas qu'elle y accède, il aurait fallu éviter de mentionner spécifiquement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'y rendre. _

_Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle avait fini par trouver ce qu'elle voulait : toutes les informations sur Eihiko. Ce que les habitants de Kiri ignoraient, c'était que chacun d'eux avait un dossier à son nom ici. Parfois, avec juste les affiliations, les délits, les petites choses particulières à leur sujet. Parfois, comme pour les ninjas, avec toutes les informations pertinentes à leur propos. Ça permettait à n'importe qui ayant accès à ces dossiers de connaître les faiblesses d'une personne. _

_Bien entendu, Nami avait d'abord mis la main sur son propre dossier et y avait apporté quelques modifications. Prudence étant mère de sûreté, elle avait jugé que c'était le plus sage à faire. Elle fourra le dossier sous ses vêtements, personne ne remarquerait sa disparition d'ici au lendemain où elle comptait le remettre en place, et quitta aussi discrètement la salle qu'à l'allée. ***_

***_Eihiko, né le 13 juin. Abandonné à l'âge de 4 mois. Parents décédés. Un demi frère cadet de 1an. Entré dans le programme de RFO à 2ans et 2 mois. Entré à l'Académie à 6 ans. Genin à 11ans. Équipe 6 avec Hoshigaki Kisame et Hashimoto Kastue sous la tutelle de_ _Fuguki Suikazan. Chuunin à 13 ans. Examen Jounin tenté à 17 ans et échoué. _

_35 missions de rang D réussies. 46 missions de rang C réussies. 15 missions de rang B réussies. 6 missions de rang A réussies. 8 échecs. _

_Chakra de nature Suiton. _

_Point fort : ninjutsu_

_Point faible : taijutsu_

_Préférence pour le combat à moyenne distance. _

_Nami dévora avidement les informations, si précises que même le nom, l'effet, les dégâts des différentes techniques de ninjutsu de son arsenal étaient précisément décrites. Avec ça, elle pourrait se venger en toute sécurité***_

_*** Nami trépignait d'impatience en face de Yagura qui, lui, semblait totalement blasé. Il lui tendit un petit carré d'une feuille extraite d'un arbre extrêmement sensible au chakra et lui ordonna de déverser le sien dedans. Le papier se froissa, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil surprit au Mizukage. _

\- _Raiton ? dit Nami quelque peu perplexe. Tout le reste de ma famille est Suiton…_

_Comme 90% de la population de Kiri, à vrai dire. C'était à la fois un avantage et un problème. Un avantage parce que la foudre était supérieure à l'eau. Un désavantage parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il y ait un seul maître Raiton au Pays de l'eau et donc il n'y avait personne pour lui en apprendre les subtilités. Autrement dit, elle devrait se débrouiller seule et ça allait prendre du temps et de l'énergie. Sans compter qu'elle n'arriverait pas à un aussi bon résultat qu'avec un véritable enseignant…_

\- _Ça__ tombe bien, finalement, cet entraînement, commenta Yagura avant de rajouter devant son regard interrogateur : notre dernier ninja qui maîtrisait Raiton est mort l'an dernier. On avait bien besoin d'un remplaçant. _

\- _Ah… Et en quoi consiste l'entraînement ? _

_Son mentor fouilla dans son étuis à kunai qu'il avait pour une fois emporté, et en sorti… une ampoule qu'il plaça dans la main de la jeune Hoshigaki. Elle le regarda stupidement jusqu'à ce qu'il explique : _

\- _Il faut que tu apprennes à changer ton chakra en électricité pour commencer. Reviens me voir pour la suite quand tu réussiras à maintenir cette ampoule allumée pendant au moins une minute. ***_

_***Nami se laissa tomber sur le sol de sa chambre, épuisée. Elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses méridiens était en feu. Après une après – midi à essayer de changer son chakra en foudre, le constat était fait : elle mettrait plus de temps à y arriver que prévu. Elle n'avait pas envisagé que ce soit aussi compliqué. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la méthode. _

_Mais il était hors de question de se laisser abattre. Elle avait déjà surmonté des épreuves plus difficiles. Et de toute façon, sa tactique pour évincer Yoshinori Nakagawa mettrait un peu de temps à faire son effet. ***_

_*** Nami marchait dans les rues embrumées et humides de Kiri avec des dossiers à remettre à la cellule décryptage installée dans la demeure du Mizukage. Elle aurait pu passer de toit en toit et aller plus vite, mais parfois, elle affectionnait de marcher simplement et de profiter de son village. _

_Elle n'avait jamais vu d'autres villages cachés, hormis Uzu qui avait été réduit en cendre quand elle s'y était trouvée, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'aucun ne ressemble au sien. Entouré par de hauts pics rocheux d'un côté et bordé par des marécages de l'autre, sans compter le brouillard permanent, le village était difficilement atteignable par ceux ne sachant pas déjà comment y arriver et éviter en plus les pièges tendus pas les shinobis. Il était entouré d'une forteresse naturelle qui expliquait peut –être à elle seule pourquoi jamais aucun assaut n'avait été donné directement ici alors que les autres villages cachés avaient déjà tous été à un moment où à un autre attaqués par des shinobis d'un autre pays. _

_Il planait sur les rues une sorte d'atmosphère de mystère. Certes, les gens n'y étaient pas vraiment aimables. On ne se souriait pas en se croisant dans la rue, on ne se disait pas bonjour le matin, il n'y avait pas d'entraide. Des personnes rudes. Mais chacun, civil comme ninja, était prêt à défendre leur lieu de vie. Et ça, c'était plus précieux que tout le reste. _

_Nami poursuivit son chemin entre les arbres qui poussaient librement au milieu des bâtiments et des rues, apercevant le grand escalier qu'il lui faudrait encore grimper pour arriver à destination. L'édifice réservé aux affaires ninjas et abritant également la demeure du Mizukage (et la sienne par la même occasion) était situé au beau milieu du village, sur une plate forme naturelle entourée d'un canyon. Un immense escalier avait dû être construit pour y accéder. _

_Elle s'arrêta soudainement, son instinct lui soufflant qu'elle n'était plus seule. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra l'intrus qui était perché sur une branche. Il ne cherchait pas à être discret, au contraire, il semblait attendre de voir combien de temps elle mettrait à le repérer. _

_En reconnaissant Kisame, qui sauta au sol à quelques mètres d'elle, elle se tendit un peu plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant des années, et à peine croisé, et maintenant qu'ils étaient allés sur une mission ensemble, il venait la voir ? C'était louche. _

\- _Salut, finit –il par dire puisqu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à engager la conversation. _

_Elle se contenta d'un geste de la tête. Et nota que s'il portait toujours son sabre dans son dos, il avait les jambes légèrement fléchies et que son regard l'observait avec autant d'attention qu'elle le faisait elle-même. Ce qui flatta quelque peu son ego. Son grand frère se méfiait. Ça voulait dire qu'il la pensait dangereuse ou du moins capable de s'en prendre à lui avec succès. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répondit –elle sèchement. _

\- _Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir parler à ma sœur ? _

\- _Parce que je suis soudainement redevenue ta sœur ? _

\- _Tu l'as toujours été. _

_Une exclamation méprisante s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescente. Ils étaient peut –être liés par le sang, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Si elle ne tenait pas rancœur à son frère de ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était petite, elle ne l'appréciait pas non plus. A la vérité, il l'indifférait. _

\- _Quand as – tu fait quoi que ce soit qui te ferais mériter cette appellation ? rétorqua t –elle. On ne s'était pas parlé depuis mes 5 ans avant Uzu! _

\- _Et j'ai tord de vouloir changer les choses maintenant ? _

\- _Si ça avait été tes véritables intentions, j'aurais peut –être considéré la question. Mais comme ça n'est pas le cas, je ne le ferais pas. _

\- _Que veux – tu dire ? demanda t –il l'air sincèrement étonné. _

\- _Je te retourne la question. Tu n'as jamais montré le moindre attachement à quiconque dans notre famille. Alors dis moi ce que tu es venu faire ici. Argumenter ne servira à rien. _

_Un éclair de colère passa sur le visage de Kisame. Et il ressemblait tellement à leur père avec cette expression que le sang de Nami se glaça. Elle ne cesserait sans doute jamais d'avoir peur de son géniteur. _

\- _Père veut te voir. _

_Le silence s'installa entre eux le temps que la signification de ces quatre petits mots n'atteigne son cerveau. Et elle senti instantanément son expression se durcir. En revanche, elle avait en elle énormément de rancœur à l'égard de son père. La façon dont il l'avait traitée n'était justifiable en rien. Et elle était intimement persuadée qu'il avait sa responsabilité dans la mort de sa mère. _

\- _Cet homme n'a aucun droit d'exiger de me voir. Il l'a dit lui-même le jour où je m'en suis allée : je ne suis plus sa fille. Et soudainement, quand je commence à grimper en grade et dans la hiérarchie, il me reconnaît à nouveau ? Non. Tu lui diras qu'il peut aller se faire foutre. Il n'obtiendra rien de moi sinon la mort. _

_Et sur cette menace osée, mais elle le pensait sincèrement et se sentait capable de la mettre a exécution, elle se détourna et s'en alla, plantant là Kisame sans remords. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait se servir d'elle et c'était Yagura. Et elle se laissait faire de bonne grâce. Tous les autres pouvaient aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. ***_

* * *

_(1) Citation tirée du film Watchmen._

_A suivre... _


	9. Les Assassins

_Hello **Myhime **! Je suis toujours contente de recevoir des reviews ^^ Oui, c'est à Yagura que faisait référence Nami en disant ça ! Mais il va falloir encore patienter un peu avant d'avoir toute l'histoire ! _

_Je pense que je vais continuer à publier à la vitesse d'un chapitre par mois...C'est pas beaucoup je sais mais cette fic avance lentement. J'accélérerais peut -être le rythme quand j'aurais terminé la fic ou si j'ai beaucoup de chapitres d'avance._

_Merci pour la review **Nebelsue **!:)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Les Assassins**

_***Perchée sur un toit et adossée à une haute cheminée dont l'ombre la dissimulait, Nami guettait. Elle était installée depuis une bonne heure quand il y eut enfin du mouvement. La lumière s'alluma au deuxième étage de la maison en face d'elle. Et le profil d'Eihiko passa devant l'une des fenêtres. _

_Trouver où il logeait avait été un jeu d'enfant. Elle était presque en train de regretter le manque de challenge qui lui apportait cette traque. Il n'y avait rien d'excitant alors qu'elle avait envie de sentir l'adrénaline se déverser dans ses veines et la satisfaction d'avoir trouver un autre de ses agresseurs. _

_L'homme passa dans les différentes pièces, sans un instant sentir le regard de prédateur qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Nami apprit ainsi qu'il était une personne extrêmement prudente, voir paranoïaque. Il y avait au moins un piège destiné aux intrus dans chaque pièce. Mais puisqu'il les désamorça tous sous le regard scrutateur de Nami, il ne fallait pas qu'il espère quoi que ce soit d'eux. _

_Il abandonna ses affaires dans le salon, passa sous la douche, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Après un dernier regard autour de lui, comme si un assassin c'était trouvé dans sa chambre, il éteignit les lumières. Sans se douter que l'assassin, n'était pas dans son appartement, mais juste de l'autre côté de la rue. _

_Elle resta encore là quelques minutes avant de se redresser. Elle avait laissé tomber sa tenue habituelle pour une combinaison noire qui moulait son corps comme une seconde peau, lui accordant une liberté de mouvement maximale. Elle recouvrait également sa tête, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucun signe distinctif sur cette tenue. Pas de bandeaux, pas d'armes. Et c'était dans son apparente simplicité que reposait le piège. Cette tenue, elle l'avait chapardée. A l'un des membres de la meilleure équipe d'assassin de Kiri. Et ces gens ne se contentaient pas d'une tenue ordinaire… _

_L'intérieur était bardé de dizaine de sceaux destinés à faire de cette combinaison une armure des plus efficace. Tant que la personne la portant avait assez de chakra pour l'alimenter, bien entendu. S'en procurer une légalement demandait de l'argent, du temps, et de l'influence, ce qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas. Le vol avait été plus simple. _

_Nami reprit rapidement le chemin de chez elle, et quand elle entra dans sa chambre, par la fenêtre qu'elle avait déjà utilisée pour partir quelques heures plus tôt, elle eut la surprise de voir Yagura assit sur son lit. L'attendant visiblement. _

_Elle resta quelques secondes accroupie sur le bord de sa fenêtre avant de poser doucement le pied dans sa chambre et de tirer la cagoule et le masque pour dégager son visage. _

\- _Yagura ? dit –elle pour briser le silence. _

\- _Nami, je ne sais pas ce que tu es allée faire. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Sache juste qu'aborder cette tenue pourrait t'apporter des ennuis : les Assassins exécutent aussi des ninjas de Kiri et ont contracté de nombreuses rancœurs. _

_Sur ces quelques mots, il lui accorda un signe de la tête et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Nami resta figée. Finalement, elle relâcha sa respiration. Avait –elle un seul instant pensé que Yagura ne se rendrait compte de rien ? Bien sûr que non. Mais elle avait cru qu'il le lui interdirait, où au moins exigerait de plus amples explications. Son absence de questionnement lui disait plusieurs choses : il la soutenait, il la couvrirait en cas de besoin et il lui faisait confiance. La partie inquiète de son esprit qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de refouler jusque là, se détendit enfin. ***_

_*** Kisame était de retour au front. Il attendait Nami à la sortie du travail, perché sur le muret. Il était en train d'éplucher une pomme et il lui en tendit un quartier. Exactement comme quand ils étaient petits. Il avait fait ça pour la dernière fois quand elle était à l'hôpital. Elle s'en souvenait nettement. _

_Pourtant, aucune nostalgie ne naquit en elle à l'évocation de cette époque. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y retourner, ne regrettait pas cette nette séparation entre elle et les derniers membres vivants de sa famille. Elle dédaigna le fruit sans une seule hésitation. _

\- _Père veut te voir, lui dit Kisame alors qu'elle s'en allait._

\- Ça_ n'est pas réciproque. Lui et moi n'avons plus rien à nous dire, rétorqua t –elle en prenant la route qui la mènerait chez elle. ***_

_*** Allongée sur le sol de sa chambre, Nami faisait tourner dans sa main l'ampoule nécessaire à son entraînement. Ça ne marchait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment son chakra, simple énergie, pouvait être modulé en électricité sans employer des mundras. _

_Elle allait devoir se résoudre à mettre les pieds dans un endroit peu en vogue à Kiri : la bibliothèque. ***_

_***La bibliothèque était un bâtiment pouvant être qualifié de miteux. Il ne faisait pas partie de la priorité pour l'entretient dans ce village de ninja. Des fissures lézardaient dans les murs autrefois blancs et à présent grisâtres et mangés par du lierre. _

_L'intérieur était pourtant brillamment éclairé, même si on voyait ça et là l'humidité de l'extérieur imprégner les tapisseries qui cachaient les murs. Une odeur de moisi lui fit froncer le nez. Un vieil homme, la seule âme qui vive si on exceptait les araignées, dormait dans un fauteuil, la tête renversée et les pieds sur son bureau. Ses ronflements meublaient l'atmosphère silencieuse et immobile du lieu. _

_Sans prendre la peine de le réveiller, elle sauta au dessus du portique par lequel tout visiteur devait entrer et s'aventura dans les rayons. _

_Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de dénicher son bonheur, un ouvrage fin traitant brièvement des diverses natures de chakra et de la théorie derrière. Toujours en silence, elle quitta le bâtiment, sans se douter un instant qu'elle devait déclarer emporter un livre. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans une bibliothèque.***_

_*** Nami était de retour à son poste d'observation sur le toit. Eihiko lisait tranquillement dans son appartement, caressant un chat qui s'était lové sur ses genoux dès qu'il s'était assis. Il paraissait paisible. Comment pouvait –il ne pas remarquer qu'il était observé ? _

_Soudainement, un bruit, un changement imperceptible dans l'air, l'obligea à reporter son attention sur son environnement. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis que ses yeux se réhabituant à l'obscurité lui apprenaient que rien n'avait changé sur le toit depuis son arrivée. Mais ça n'était pas l'avis de son instinct. Elle inspira profondément. Ses branchies palpitèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. _

_Depuis qu'elle avait goûté à la viande, elle avait changé. Pas seulement parce que les gens se baladant dans la rue avec tous l'air d'un steak sur patte. Son odorat s'était développé. Elle pouvait identifier les personnes à l'odeur. Elle savait ainsi que Yagura se rapprochait de chez eux bien avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, par exemple. Cette soudaine augmentation en flèche de son odorat, qui ne l'avait pas immédiatement interpellée et qu'elle avait d'abord cru temporaire, lui permettait d'appréhender le monde d'une façon différente. _

_D'ordinaire, ses sens étaient attaqués par des fragrances tellement variées que ça ne lui servait à rien de plus que saliver d'avantage devant toute cette nourriture. Mais quand elle était censée être seule sur un toit, et que soudainement il y avait une nouvelle odeur qui apparaissait à moins de 10 mètres, c'était un sacré avantage. _

_Nami se redressa lentement contre la cheminée dans l'ombre de laquelle elle se glissait depuis la première fois où elle était venue observer Eihiko. Et elle ferma les yeux. Les yeux humains ne servent à rien, où presque, dans le noir. Son odorat serait bien plus efficace. _

_Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mais l'odeur se rapprochait sans aucun doute possible. S'accroupissant à nouveau, elle tira un ninjatô impressionnante d'un étui plaqué contre son mollet. Elle ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'un sabre quand elle venait là, et un kunai était insuffisant. Ce nijatô était toutefois un peu particulier : avec sa méchante lame dentelée destinée à déchiqueter d'un côté, et son fil tranchant de l'autre il ne gardait pas grand-chose d'un ninjatô traditionnel. Il était possible à lancer en cas de besoin, mais également utile en combat rapproché. _

_Elle pivota vers la gauche brusquement, ouvrant les yeux du même coup, quand le vent lui envoya au visage une odeur si forte que la personne devait se trouver à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Et ce fut le cas. _

_L'homme, car sa silhouette était indubitablement masculine sous la combinaison sombre qu'il portait, se figea. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire repérer, sans aucun doute. Elle senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en constatant qu'il portait la même tenue qu'elle. La seule différence tenait au fait que s'il la portait également, c'était qu'il devait réellement faire partie des Assassins. _

_Cette équipe de 4 personnes, comme l'avait mentionné Yagura, était composée des meilleurs assassins du village. Ils étaient envoyés en mission dans les pays voisins, aussi bien qu'à Kiri même. Pas de traces. Pas d'indices. On retrouvait simplement les gens morts le lendemain. Chaque mort non naturelle de Kiri leur était attribuée, qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir avec ou pas. _

_Bien entendu, elle avait fait quelques recherches sur eux. Et même en se glissant dans les archives les plus secrètes du pôle de renseignement, elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose. Rien d'utile. Pas de nom, pas de compétence, pas d'ordre de mission. Rien. Elle en avait déduis que cela devait se trouver dans les archives privées du Mizukage, mais elle répugnait à voler Yagura. _

_Donc, elle était face à une personne inconnue, avec probablement ses équipiers non loin de là, et qui était formé à l'assassinat. Sans compter qu'il était mieux entraîné qu'elle et que même la fuite ne lui servirait sans doute pas à grand-chose. Si on pouvait fuir les Assassins, ça se saurait._

_Elle fléchit les genoux, leva son arme devant elle et tâcha d'avoir l'air plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Mieux valait ne pas montrer qu'elle savait ne pas être à la hauteur. _

_Sifflement. Elle se baissa, esquivant la salve de shuriken qui arrivait dans son dos. Elle se remettait à peine debout que l'homme lui faisant face était sur elle. Elle eut juste le temps d'interposer son nijatô pour éviter de se faire décapiter. _

_Le coup arriva sur sa droite, mais elle ne put pas esquiver puisqu'une main lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour le tordre. Elle s'écrasa contre le toit, le nez éclaté. Recrachant le sang qui avait coulé dans sa gorge, elle leva la tête haletante de douleur. _

_Les deux Assassins étaient là, debout devant elle. Calmes ombres menaçantes. Elle croisa leurs regards et n'y décela ni émotion ni pitié ni hésitation. Ils avaient décidé qu'elle devait mourir et ils exécutaient la sentence. _

_Ils se jetèrent à nouveau vers elle. Et elle comprit que même si les fuir ne servirait à rien, s'était là que se situait sa seule chance. Ils durent deviner sa pensée. Une main se referma sur sa cheville alors que d'un bond elle se jetait vers le toit en face. Elle eut juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, coupée dans son élan, qu'elle repartait dans l'autre sens. _

_Le sol s'approchait à une vitesse hallucinante tandis qu'elle filait comme une fusée, et tête la première vers celui –ci. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de pivoter. Et même avec le temps, elle n'avait pas la capacité de se mouvoir dans les airs. _

_Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle tendit les bras. Mieux valait qu'ils soient brisés plutôt que ce soit son crâne. Les uns pouvaient être soignés, l'autre beaucoup moins. _

_Le choc fut encore plus violent qu'elle ne s'y était attendu. Elle le sentit jusque dans ses orteils et entendit ses os se rompre. Elle roula lamentablement au sol, les bras brisés, gémissant de douleur. Elle baissa le regard vers ses mains qui n'étaient plus qu'un amas de chaires sanguinolentes. _

_Nami commença toutefois à se redresser. Si elle restait là dans sa douleur, elle était déjà morte. Il fallait qu'elle aille trouver Yagura. Il fallait qu… Nouveau coup. Dans les côtes cette fois. Elle roula au sol. Encore. _

_Les silhouettes se dressèrent de part et d'autre de son corps quand elle roula sur le dos, haletante._

\- _Tu as suffisamment joué, dit celui de droite. Achève là qu'on en finisse. _

\- _Cette sale petite voleuse. _

_La lune fit briller la lame dans la main de l'Assassin. Elle reconnu confusément son ninjatô, qu'elle avait lâché dans sa chute. Se faire tuer par sa propre arme, vraiment pitoyable. _

_Non. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Elle avait des promesses à tenir. Yagura avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Non. Non. Non. _

_Son cerveau s'affolait alors que la lame se rapprochait dangereusement de son cœur battant à toute allure. Elle avala le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge. Goût puissant. Fruité. Métallique. Doux. Extraordinaire. Son corps sembla soudainement exploser. Noir total.***_

Quand Ino ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le regard de Nami. Un regard noir, aussi inexpressif que celui d'un requin. Non. Il y avait dedans toute la fièvre sanguinaire et mortelle qu'elle ressentait.

\- Blondasse, lui dit la Hoshigaki d'une voix étonnamment sérieuse. Il faut que tu arrêtes de me remémorer le goût du sang. Sinon nous allons finir par avoir toi et moi un gros problème sur les bras.

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi.

Ino déglutit. Finalement, elle préférait la kunoichi railleuse et d'apparence insouciante à celle – ci, sérieuse et beaucoup plus inquiétante.

\- Y a t –il beaucoup d'autres de ces souvenirs ?

\- Quelques uns, admit Nami.

\- Arrêtons nous là pour aujourd'hui, ordonna Ibiki qui ne voulait sans doute pas tenter le diable.

\- Dis moi mon canard, quand est ce que j'aurais à nouveau le droit à une petite sortie dans la cour de récréation ? J'ai à peine commencé à faire connaissance avec mes petits camarades la dernière fois.

\- Tu en as assez fait la dernière fois, répondit sèchement le concerné.

\- Ce combat était donc délibéré, devina t –elle. Qu'est ce que vous cherchez vraiment ?

\- Remettez là dans sa cellule, ordonna Ibiki en quittant la pièce, rapidement suivi d'Ino.

Cette dernière jeta un dernier regard hésitant à la bleue, ce qui n'échappa pas à la concernée. La blondasse commençait visiblement à se sentir concernée par la prisonnière et laissait ses sentiments personnels

Nami retrouva, avec un grognement mécontent, la cage qui était devenu son nouveau foyer. Sa patience commençait doucement à s'émousser. Elle avait projeté de se faire la belle après quelques semaines. Les gens commenceraient à relâcher leur vigilance, et elle sortirait de là comme s'il avait s'agit d'un gruyère plutôt que d'une prison. Mais maintenant, elle voulait savoir ce que Konoha attendait réellement d'elle. Histoire d'être prévenue.

_***Nami reprit conscience, allongée dans son lit. Il faisait jour. Et elle ne comprenait pas comment elle était arrivée là. En tout cas, elle n'avait plus mal. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Levant ses mains devant ses yeux, elle constata qu'elles étaient intactes. Subitement, elle se demanda combien de temps qu'elle avait dormi. _

_Elle bondit sur ses pieds au moment où Yagura entrait dans la chambre, une assiette à la main. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence, et surpris. Puis Nami se laissa retomber sur son lit et le Mizukage vînt s'asseoir sur la chaise disposée à côté de celui – ci. _

\- _Tu es restée inconsciente deux jours, lui apprit –il en lui tendant une tranche de pain et un bol de soupe. _

\- _Pas de boisson énergisante ? s'étonna t –elle. _

\- _Tes réserves de chakra ne sont pas à plat : tu as juste besoin d'un bon repas. _

_Elle sourit tandis qu'il la regardait sévèrement, surveillant qu'elle mange tout ce qu'il lui avait amené. Il ne reprit la parole qu'une fois qu'elle fut repue : _

\- _Tu as tué 5 personnes, lui apprit –il calmement. Les deux assassins qui ont essayé de te tuer, un ninja qui habitait à côté du nom de Eihiko et qui a tenté d'intervenir ainsi qu'un couple de civile qui se trouvait dans la maison que tu as plus où moins détruite. _

\- _Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tenta t –elle de se défendre en devinant le soupçon de reproche dans sa voix. Je ne pouvais pas mourir et… Attends, tu as dit Eihiko ? _

\- _Hum ? Tu le connaissais ? _

_Nami se prit le visage dans les mains, brusquement en colère. Comment ce connard avait –il osé se laisser tuer par elle alors qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien ? Sa vengeance était compromise et par elle-même… C'était rageant. _

\- _Non, finit –elle par répondre. _

\- _Bien, dit – il sans paraître convaincu. Je me doute que tu n'as pas eu le choix. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Leur mort a provoqué un remue-ménage mal venu autant chez les civiles que chez les ninjas : ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive. La dernière fois, tu n'étais pas responsable, mais aujourd'hui si._

\- _Et ? demanda t –elle en sentant venir la mauvaise nouvelle. _

\- _Et, j'ai été obligé de prendre une décision contre mon grès. _

\- _Tu es le Mizukage, tu peux tout faire. _

\- _Non, pas tout, même si je l'aurais souhaité. _

_Silence. Apparemment, il avait du mal à lui parler de la décision ayant été prise. Elle pensa au pire. Et s'il avait été obligé de la condamner à mort ? Non, impossible. Elle ne serait pas dans sa chambre si ça avait été le cas. _

\- _Tu es mise à pied pour un mois que tu passeras en prison, lâcha t –il finalement du bout des lèvres, la colère brillant dans son regard pâle. _

_Nami resta interdite devant la nouvelle. En prison ? C'était moins terrible que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle avait déjà fait un court séjour là bas quand elle avait essayé de se bouffer elle-même suite à son premier contact avec le goût du sang. _

\- _Qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit –elle.***_

_***La prison était bien différent que dans ces souvenir. Cette fois, elle n'était pas seule, confinée dans une cellule. Elle avait une colocataire, qui n'allait sans doute pas poser beaucoup de problèmes vu l'air terrifié qui était apparu sur son visage en voyant la bleue. Elle avait aussi le droit aux sorties dans la cours. Si il n'y avait eu que ça, son séjour auraient sans doute pu ressembler à des vacances. _

_Mais voilà. A son arrivée, on lui avait posé des sceaux pour sceller son chakra. A présent, elle n'était plus qu'une adolescente de 50kg au milieu de shinobis tous plus âgés qu'elle et bien plus costaud. A sa première sortie, elle n'avait pas tardé à voir les regards de convoitise posés sur elle. _

_Hommes et femmes étaient regroupés pour les sorties, même s'ils étaient enfermés dans des secteurs différents de la prison. Et elle n'avait compté que trois autres femmes présentes pour une cinquantaine d'homme. Nami était jeune, bien faite et n'était pas encore bardée de cicatrice. Évidemment que ces hommes, privés de femmes depuis des années pour certains, l'avaient remarquée. ***_

_*** Le danger n'arriva pas de la façon dont elle le pensait. Quelques jours après son arrivée, elle se réveilla subitement au milieu de la nuit avec l'impression de suffoquer. Et elle suffoquait. Deux mains étaient refermées autours de sa gorge et dans la nuit noire elle n'arrivait pas à deviner de qui il s'agissait. _

_Après un instant de panique à essayer de décrocher ces doigts rigides de sa gorge, elle contracta ses muscles et souleva ses jambes. Avec ses mains, elle avait peu de chance d'atteinte la tête de son agresseur. Ses jambes, plus longues, se refermèrent en ciseau autours de la gorge de l'inconnu. Elle serra rapidement, avant que le manque d'oxygène ne la plonge dans un coma dont elle ne se réveillerait sûrement pas. Usant de ses dernières forces, elle projeta rapidement la personne au sol, poussant de sa gorge les mains posées sur celle – ci pour accentuer le déséquilibre. _

_Il y eu un choc violent et les mains devinrent inertes. Après de longues inspirations haletantes, Nami se redressa et chercha à tâtons la personne. C'était une femme, d'après la silhouette, et il s'agissait probablement de sa camarade de cellule. Elle la déshabilla et se servit des vêtements pour l'attacher fermement. La prison de Kiri ne fournissait aucun draps qui auraient pu servir de liens._

_Puis, comme le vacarme se semblait pas avoir alerté les gardes, elle se recoucha dans son lit et somnola. _

_Quand le jour se leva et que Nami put y voir quelque chose, elle constata une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus tôt. Ou senti, plutôt. En contre-attaquant, elle avait vraisemblablement brisé le crâne de la fille sur le sol en béton. Et elle s'était vidée de son sang à travers son crâne fendu. Endormie, l'odeur ne l'avait pas interpellée, même si elle avait fait des rêves plus violents que d'ordinaire.***_

Ino fut brutalement projetée hors de la tête de Nami et émergea en se mordillant la lèvre, penaude.

\- Blondasse, es – tu stupide ou le fais – tu exprès ? Je t'ai déjà dit hier qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça. Est-ce que je dois aussi te materner dans la façon dont tu fais ton boulot ? Je devrais demander rémunération ! Ce qu'il se passe ici n'est rien de plus qu'un apprentissage. Ton père ne t'a t –il donc rien enseigné ?

La dernière phrase atteignit directement sa cible et la visage de la kunoichi de Konoha se contracta de tristesse à l'évocation de son paternel décédé. Sans compter qu'elle se sentait atrocement vexée par ces quelques phrases.

_***Yagura était là, debout de l'autre côté des barreaux de sa nouvelle cellule. Cette fois, Nami était seule dedans. _

\- _On aurait jamais dû te mettre avec quelqu'un surtout pas cette femme, lui apprit –il. _

\- _Quel était son problème ? Je ne lui ai rien fait et elle semblait plus effrayée qu'encline à essayer de me tuer. _

\- _En vérité, elle a été internée à sa demande, lui apprit –il avant de confirmer devant l'air étonné de Nami : oui, tu as bien entendu. _

\- _Mais pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça ? _

\- _Elle a commencé à faire preuve de violence il y a quelques années, mais ces derniers mois ces accès violents se sont transformés en rage meurtrière. Elle a tué son mari et leur enfant avant que quelqu'un ne nous alerte et qu'on la place en isolement. Ses crises sont très fluctuantes et nous ne sommes pas arrivés à en trouver la cause… Du coup, elle était ici en attendant qu'on ait une meilleure solution. J'imagine qu'il n'y a plus de raisons de s'en faire pour elle à présent. _

\- _Je ne voulais pas la tuer, tu sais. _

\- _Je sais. _

_Nami était désolée pour cette femme. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à ôter la vie à des gens, mais il lui fallait une raison pour cela. Vengeance, contrariété, ordres, peu importait. Là, il ne s'agissait que de quelqu'un incapable de se contrôler et qu'on avait eu la mauvaise idée de mettre sur sa route. La réflexion fit naître une nouvelle constatation dans son esprit : les gens les ayant mises dans la même cellule étaient au courant de ces pulsions meurtrières incontrôlées. On avait donc tenté de la tuer, indirectement. Comme s'il avait suivi son cheminement de pensée, Yagura lui dit : _

\- _Je vais trouver ceux qui ont fait l'erreur de cellule. _

\- _Pourquoi aurait –on essayé de me tuer ? s'étonna t –elle. Je ne suis pas puissante, ni particulièrement intelligente ni même influente ! _

\- _Tu crois ? répondit le Mizukage. En tuant la moitié des Assassins, tu as dû effrayer plus d'une personne. Et ce indépendamment du fait que tu es particulièrement impressionnante quand tu tournes berserk. Beaucoup de gens t'ont vue cette nuit là et je suis intervenu suffisamment tôt pour que tu ne tues pas tous les témoins comme la fois précédente. Donc, si, tu es puissante et tu ne peux que le devenir encore plus. Sachant que tu es mon élève, cela déplaît fortement à mes opposants. Et comme j'écoute ce que tu me dis, tu es influente que tu le veuilles où non. Sans compter que tu as réussi avec brio ton intégration au pôle de __renseignement, ce qui prouve que tu es loin d'être stupide. Tu n'es plus la fillette de 5 ans sans pouvoir que personne ne connaît Nami. Tu __es__ quelqu'un à Kiri et tu ferais bien de ne jamais plus l'oublier. ***_

* * *

_A suivre..._


	10. Qu'est ce que la confiance ?

_Merci pour la review **Le Poussin Fou** ! ^^ J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !_

* * *

**Qu'est ce que la confiance ?**

_*** Nami s'était fait coincer dans un recoin de la cours alors qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques jours à tenir avant de retrouver sa liberté. 4 hommes au regard lubrique. Et elle avait senti la peur l'attraper aux entrailles et manquer de la faire trembler comme une feuille. _

\- _Tu vas être une gentille petite fille, lui dit l'un d'eux. Et tu vas voir que tu vas aimer. _

_Il tendit la main vers elle et elle se déroba d'un mouvement malhabile, manquant de trébucher, redevenant la petite genin à peine promue qu'elle avait été la première fois. Son cœur donnait l'impression de vouloir sortir de son corps en perçant un trou dans sa cage thoracique. Elle était terrifiée.  
_

"Tu n'es plus la fillette de 5 ans sans pouvoir que personne ne connaît Nami. Tu es quelqu'un à Kiri et tu ferais bien de ne jamais plus l'oublier."

_Les paroles de Yagura semblèrent résonner dans son esprit, comme un rappel de ce qu'elle était vraiment. Non. Cette situation n'avait rien de comparable. Et elle n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur : elle était encore libre de ses mouvements, et le taijutsu était l'un de ses points forts. Elle s'entraînait depuis des années avec une personne de petite taille qui lui avait appris toutes les astuces pour terrasser ses adversaires plus grands et plus forts qu'elle. _

_La pensée réussi à lui faire retrouver un semblant de calme. La peur était toujours là, tapie dans son esprit, mais la panique reflua jusqu'à disparaître. Et quand on tendit à nouveau la main vers elle, elle tendit la sienne. Et attrapa les doigts. Pour les tordes sauvagement. Le craquement se fit rapidement entendre, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur des plus satisfaisant. _

_Elle bondit en avant, sans lâcher la main brisée et l'homme la suivit docilement, trop ancré dans sa douleur pour réagir. Elle se servit du bras comme levier et le fit basculer au dessus de son épaule. Elle l'envoya s'écraser sur un autre de ses assaillants. _

_Sans attendre, elle pivota pour faire face au troisième qui chargeait. Ils étaient tous ninja depuis des années, et ce n'était pas une gamine qui allait les impressionner ! Au moment où il pensait l'avoir attrapée, elle se laissa tomber au sol en grand écart et se pencha jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de son crâne touche son mollet. Il lui passa au dessus et s'arrêta une seconde. Qui lui fut fatale. Elle le frappa à l'entrejambe de toute la force de ces deux poings. Il s'écroula et elle roula plus loin pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur elle. _

_Le dernier fut plus prudent, et elle vit qu'il s'en prendrait à elle plus pour venger ses amis que pour la violer cette fois. Et cette constatation termina de la rassurer et de lui redonner tous ses moyens. Quand il s'élança, elle l'attendait de pied ferme, elle esquiva les premiers coups, attendant patiemment de pouvoir placer le sien. Il ne fallut qu'un relâchement d'un centimètre de sa garde pour qu'elle place son coup de pied. _

_Elle l'atteignit en plein dans le nez. Ce dernier explosa et il s'écroula pour ne plus bouger. Après une seconde d'immobilisme, elle s'approcha prudemment de lui et chercha son pouls. Il n'était pas mort. _

_Rassurée, et victorieuse, elle se tourna vers les autres détenus, dont la plupart c'était arrêté pour les regarder. Certains avaient l'air étonné. Aucun gardien n'était intervenu alors qu'ils étaient normalement là pour éviter que les prisonniers ne s'étripent. _

\- _Vous voyez ça ? grogna t –elle à leur encontre en montrant ses crocs triangulaires. C'est le sort qui attend le prochain qui s'approchera de moi. ***_

_***C'était le dernier jour. Ce matin là, elle avait tracé le 31ème trait au mur de sa cellule, achevant ainsi sa peine. Elle serait libérée le soir même. _

_Depuis son altercation avec les 4 shinobis, toujours à l'infirmerie, plus personne n'avait essayé de poser le petit doigt sur elle. Certains allaient même jusqu'à s'écarter sur son chemin. Elle avait ainsi pour elle seule les instruments de musculations dès qu'elle le souhaitait. _

_Ce jour là, pourtant, quelqu'un vînt lui faire de l'ombre alors qu'elle était en pleine séance de développé couché. Se redressant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de l'une des rares femme. Avec son léger embonpoint et son visage rond, elle n'avait pas la tête d'une criminelle. _

\- _Oui ? _

\- _Tu es Nami Hoshigaki, la fille de Minasoko Hoshigaki et Wakaba ? _

\- _Plus depuis des années, répondit - elle étonnée d'entendre le prénom de sa mère après tant de temps qu'elle l'avait presque oublié elle-même._

\- _Il y a des rumeurs sur toi qui courent dans les couloirs, poursuivit la nouvelle venue. _

\- _Seuls les sots écoutent les rumeurs. _

\- _Elles disent que tu es l'élève du Mizukage et que tu travailles sous les ordres de Yoshinori Nakagawa. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? s'impatienta la concernée qui n'avait pas envie de confirmer ces informations. _

\- _Yoshinori Nakagawa raconte t –il parfois pourquoi il est mutilé de la sorte ? répondit l'autre. _

_Nami se redressa. Non, il ne disait jamais rien. Tout le monde pensait que c'était lors d'une mission ultra-secrète qu'il avait écopé de ces blessures et que le fait d'être tenu au secret l'empêchait d'en parler. _

\- _Tu piques ma curiosité, répondit la bleue en accordant réellement son attention à cette femme. _

_Plus elle en saurait sur son ennemi, mieux ce serait pour elle et pour la réussite de sa mission. _

\- _Certains diraient que tout le monde fait des erreurs. Tuer ma famille a été celle de trop pour Yoshinori Nakagawa. J'étais la seule à ne pas être shinobi, alors il m'a épargnée. _

\- _Pourquoi avoir tuer ta famille ? s'étonna Nami. _

\- _Parce qu'ils avaient un Kekkei Genkai et qu'il en avait peur autant qu'il les enviait. _

_Le bleue rangea soigneusement l'information dans un coin de son esprit. Elle-même n'avait pas de Kekkei Genkai à proprement parler, mais c'était ce qu'elle utilisait indirectement quand elle devenait berserk. Les restes d'un don héréditaire dissout par des générations de mariages avec des civils sans dons. _

\- _Alors, tu t'es vengée, supposa Nami. _

_C'était ce qu'elle aurait fait, elle. Et en tous les cas, elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de laisser un survivant qu'il soit civile ou pas… _

\- _Je n'étais pas shinobi, mais avec un mari et trois enfants qui l'étaient, j'avais appris quelques petites choses… Je l'ai séduit et drogué, le mettant ainsi à ma merci. Je voulais le tuer, mais pas sans le faire souffrir d'abord. On m'a arrêtée avant. _

_La bleue considéra alors la prisonnière sous un nouveau jour. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir de mensonges dans ses mots. Ses yeux brûlaient de haine et de détermination. Pour être capable de faire à quelqu'un ce qu'elle avait fait à Yoshinori Nakagawa, cette femme devait avoir le cœur bien accroché et une certaine propension à la violence. Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'elle faisait en prison. _

\- _Pourquoi me dire ça ? demanda finalement Nami. _

\- _Je te l'ai dit : il y a des rumeurs qui circulent un peu partout pour quiconque sait y prêter attention. Tu pourrais bien être celle qui accomplira ma vengeance, alors je voulais te dire ce que je savais. Ça t'aidera peut –être… ***_

_*** Nami avait été relâchée. Une fois libre, elle avait pris une grande inspiration et sourit. On ne sentait jamais mieux la liberté qu'après avoir été enfermé. Elle avait vagabondé dans Kiri, notant ça et là des regards effrayés et des chuchotements, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle savait que ça la concernait. Mais elle n'allait pas changer pour eux. _

_De retour chez elle, elle fila sous la douche, profitant d'en prendre une enfin chaude et seule. Elle en avait soupé des douches communes et des regards effrayés qu'on lançait à sa peau bleue et ses branchies. _

_Le déclic signalant l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée la fit bondir hors de la douche. Elle se précipita dans le couloir où Yagura se trouvait encore : _

\- _J'ai fini de purger ma peine ! s'exclama t –elle comme si ça présence ne suffisait pas à l'annoncer. Demain, je retourne au pôle de renseignement… _

\- _Nami…_

\- _Et je sais pourquoi Yoshinori est mutilé comme ça …! _

\- _Nami…_

\- _C'est vraiment pitoyable comme histoire ! Je suis sûre que je vais pouvoir le retourner contre lui d'une façon où d'une autre. _

\- _NAMI !_

_L'adolescente nota enfin que le Mizukage essayait d'en placer une depuis qu'elle avait débarquée dans ce couloir, dégoulinante d'eau. Mais toute à sa joie de le retrouver, elle avait plus ou moins volontairement fait la sourde oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il avait tourné la tête et fixait résolument le mur._

\- _Oui ? dit –elle. _

\- _Nami. Je ne le dirais qu'une fois alors écoute bien. Tu n'es plus une gamine de 5 ans et même si je n'en ai pas l'apparence je reste un homme de 25 ans normalement constitué. Alors ne te balade plus jamais nue devant moi. _

_Perplexe, Nami le fixa une seconde étonnée. Elle avait déjà été nue des dizaines de fois en sa présence et n'étant pas spécialement pudique, elle n'y voyait rien de choquant. Mais ça avait l'air de déranger, et pas qu'un peu, son mentor. S'excusant, elle rebroussa chemin et ferma la porte de la salle de bain. _

_Là, elle fit face à son reflet, tentant de comprendre. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Son visage était peut –être un peu plus pointu, ses pommettes ressortaient peut –être plus… _

_Ses muscles saillaient et lui dessinaient une silhouette sèche, quasiment dépourvue de hanche avec de larges épaules. Bien sûr, elle avait de la poitrine maintenant. Une sacré emmerde, si on lui demandait son avis sur la chose. Difficile de bouger avec ces deux trucs qui ballottaient sans arrêt. Les vêtements qu'elle était obligée de porter pour y remédier lui faisaient perdre une partie de sa précieuse mobilité.  
_

_S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé entre la fillette de 5 ans qu'elle était avant et celle de 15 ans de maintenant, c'était qu'elle était toujours aussi glabre. Après un mois de douche commune, elle avait constaté qu'elle était une exception à la règle. Mais dans la mesure où elle n'avait jamais eu non plus de poils sur les bras, ça devait être normal chez elle. Et après la peau bleue, des dents triangulaires et les branchies, ça n'était qu'un détail. _

_Alors, oui, qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Ni la réaction en elle-même, ni la raison de cette réaction. ***_

_***Son retour au pôle de renseignement se fit sans anicroches. Les gens semblaient un peu plus attentifs que d'ordinaire quand ils lui parlaient. Peut –être avaient –ils enfin compris qu'elle était dangereuse…_

_Sayaa était venue la saluer et semblait heureuse qu'elle soit revenue. Et avant que Nami ait eu à lui demander quoi que ce soit, la muette lui tendit un petit dossier qui récapitulait tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. _

_Ce fut en le lisant qu'elle appris qu'on l'avait affublé d'un surnom suite au malheureux incident qui l'avait conduite en prison. _

_Yasha. _

_Elle sourit. Ça signifiait littéralement "démon femelle". Elle n'aurait pu rêver d'un meilleur surnom. Après tout, Yagura portait un véritable démon en lui. Ça les rapprochait encore un peu plus. Et cette constatation un peu stupide la rendait heureuse.***_

_***Elle croisa Ao par hasard quelques semaines après sa sortie de prison. Se portant à sa rencontre, elle s'enquit de la façon dont il s'était adapté à son nouvel œil. Ce dernier, d'un blanc toujours aussi pur ressortait étrangement dans son visage. _

\- _Je vois avec, lui répondit –il. Mais je suis toujours incapable d'en user comme il le faudrait_. _Je n'arrive pas activer le don qu'il renferme. _

\- _Il faut sans doute une technique particulière… ? _

\- _Le problème n'est pas là, gamine. Les Hyuga le font aussi instinctivement qu'ils bougent leurs doigts : personne n'a besoin de leur apprendre. Mon corps n'est pas fait pour avoir cette capacité alors il faut que trouve la manière de faire. _

\- _Bonne chance alors !***_

_***Nami faisait ses bagages. Elle fourra dans son sac de quoi manger et de quoi se couvrir. Puis, après un dernier regard à sa chambre pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle sortit. Yagura était dans le salon, assis dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux. Il lisait un dossier frappé de la lettre "S" signifiant qu'il s'agissait là d'une chose à laquelle personne d'autre que le Kage pouvait avoir accès._

_Parfois, Yagura les laissait traîner chez eux. Et jamais, __jamais__, Nami n'avait songé ne serait – ce qu'à y jeter un regard. S'il faisait ça, c'était parce qu'il avait confiance en elle. Et cette confiance était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait au monde. _

_Il leva le regard quand elle se planta près de la porte, attendant visiblement une réaction. _

\- _Sois prudente, lâcha t –il après une seconde. Les orages venant de Kumo sont extrêmement violents. J'ai besoin que tu restes en vie. _

\- _Et moi j'ai besoin de comprendre comment Raiton fonctionne. Il doit y avoir un orage de ce genre une fois tous les ans ici. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance. _

\- _Si tu n'es pas venue me voir demain à midi, j'envoie une équipe te ramener par la peau du cou, la prévint –il en retournant à sa lecture. _

_Hochant la tête, elle le salua et referma soigneusement la porte d'entrée avant de bondir par une fenêtre. Yagura détestait qu'elle fasse ça depuis chez eux. _

_Le temps était couvert, plus encore que d'ordinaire. C'était le début de soirée, mais ils auraient très bien pu être au milieu de la nuit. De violentes bourrasques parcouraient les rues, chose assez inhabituelle. Il n'y avait jamais un grand soleil à Kiri, mais le vent était une chose rare. _

_Nami bondit de toit en toit, seule personne encore dehors. Avec la tempête qui s'annonçait, il était fortement conseillé aux gens de se barricader chez eux et de ne pas en bouger avant qu'elle ne soit passée. _

_Les orages venant de Kumo étaient un peu particuliers : il n'y avait ni pluie, ni grêle. C'était uniquement des orages fait de foudres et d'éclairs qui déclenchaient de nombreux incendies. Sortir était du pur suicide. _

_Mais Nami en avait assez de tourner en rond sans arriver à changer son chakra en électricité. Alors elle avait opté pour la solution radicale et déraisonnable. _

_Il lui fallut près de deux heures à une allure soutenue pour arriver au sommet d'une des montagnes qui bordait Kiri à l'Est. Ce n'était pas la plus haute, mais ça suffirait. Là, elle observa les alentours, debout au bord du flanc abrupte qu'elle avait escaladé un peu plus tôt. _

_Son village paraissait petit vu d'ici, alors qu'il était tout sauf ça. Elle repéra le bâtiment où elle résidait avec Yagura, promena son regard sur les marécages qui s'étendaient plus loin et qui étaient particulièrement bien dégagés à cause du vent ce soir là. _

_Elle s'assit là, les pieds dans le vide vertigineux pour manger la collation qu'elle avait emportée tout en surveillant l'arrivée de l'orage. Il ne fut pas bien difficile à repérer : les flashs lumineux déchiraient le ciel tellement souvent qu'on avait l'impression que c'était une boule lumineuse et non un nuage qui approchait. _

_Elle cacha soigneusement ses affaires sous un arbre et s'avança dans l'espace dégagé au bord de la falaise, attendant de pied ferme. Le premier éclair ne la manqua que de 5 mètres, la faisant sursauter autant par sa proximité, la chaleur dégagée, que par la décharge qui avait parcouru le sol jusqu'à ses pieds._

_Et là, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas forcément fait la chose la plus intelligente qui soit en allant s'exposer en hauteur. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester à Kiri où la foudre allait de toute façon frapper aussi. _

_Le temps qu'elle se fasse cette réflexion, l'orage était là déchaînant sa puissant. Les éclairs, la foudre, le tonnerre envahirent l'air tout comme électricité statique qui fit dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête, littéralement. Les arbres prirent feu, un peu plus loin. Elle voulut aller sauver ses affaires. _

_Elle fut touchée dès qu'elle se mit en mouvement. _

_Ce qui la sauva ? Le fait qu'elle n'ait qu'un pied au sol. La décharge électrique la traversa de part en part en une seconde, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Mais il rejoignit la terre sans la tuer. _

_Titubant, elle tâtonna son torse, étonnée d'être encore de ce monde. _

_Et l'orage était passé. Il poursuivait son chemin, tranquillement. Elle se laissa tomber assise. Yagura avait eu raison en disant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais ça n'avait pas été vain.***_

_*** Nami attendait Yagura dans son bureau le lendemain matin. Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant, mais la contourna pour aller s'asseoir à sa place. Et là, il l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. _

_Elle sortit de la poche une ampoule qu'il reconnu comme celle qu'il lui avait donné il y a des moins de cela à présent. Et elle se mit à briller dans la main de sa disciple. Une lueur si intense que ça l'obligea à plisser les yeux. _

\- _Tu as visiblement franchi la première étape avec succès, lui dit –il alors qu'elle rayonnait de fierté. Et sans aucune aide. Félicitations. _

\- _Merci. Quelle est la seconde étape ? _

\- _La seconde étape, c'est d'être capable de dégager de la foudre par tous les pores de ta peau. C'est autrement plus compliqué que de transformer ton chakra à un endroit donné et de l'extérioriser dans un objet prévu pour conduire l'électricité. _

\- _Et je fais ça comment ? _

\- _Il faut que tu transformes ton chakra et que tu réussisses à l'expulser. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider…_

\- _Et toi comment tu as fait pour apprendre ? _

\- _Je suis de Suiton. La Maîtrise m'a été conférée le jour où Sanbi a été scellé en moi. Je n'ai jamais eu à apprendre quoi que ce soit. _

\- _Tu ne maîtrise qu'un seul élément ? s'étonna Nami. je croyais qu'il en fallait deux pour devenir Jounin ? _

\- _Je n'ai jamais passé l'examen de Jounin, sourit –il devant son air ébahi avant de préciser : en tant que Jinchuuriki, j'étais trop précieux pour être envoyer en mission et que je ne possède pas de grade permettait d'avoir une raison valable de me confiner au village ou de me donner des missions de rang faible. Une chance pour toi. _

\- _Hein ? _

\- _C'est en partie parce que je m'ennuyais que j'ai un jour ramassé une gamine à la peau bleue qui voulait apprendre à grimper aux arbres. _

_Nami leva les yeux au ciel, non sans un sourire. ***_

_*** Assise dans la cuisine, Nami ouvrit avec tous les précautions du monde la boite de chocolat qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle avait profité de son jour de congé pour faire quelques emplettes : deux boites de chocolat, une seringue et un poison. _

_Puisque Yoshinori Nakagawa n'avait pas l'air de vouloir mourir, il fallait qu'elle accélère un tant soit peu le phénomène. _

_Elle avait observé le chef du Pôle de Renseignement avec beaucoup d'attention, allant même jusqu'à camper devant les fenêtres de chez lui comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec Eihiko. Elle avait toujours en sa possession la tenue qu'elle avait volé aux Assassins. Curieusement, personne n'était venu la lui réclamer après qu'elle ait tué deux d'entre eux. _

_Elle introduisit grâce à l'aiguille le poison dans les quelques chocolats noirs des boites avant d'effacer toute trace de son délit. _

_Le lendemain, les filles jumelles de Yoshinori Nakagawa reçurent chacune une boite de chocolat accompagné d'un mot doux et d'une rose. Nami, qui traînait dans le coin les regarda s'extasier. Elle nota qu'elles n'étaient pas tout à fait stupides : elles vérifièrent que les boites de chocolats étaient bien scellées avant de les ouvrir et de manger leurs contenus. _

_Elle savait que les deux sœurs ramèneraient leur colis à la maison et que ce serait leur père qui aurait le droit à tous les chocolats noirs qu'elles ne mangeraient pas, trouvant le goût trop amer. _

_Le poison n'était pas violent : il ne fallait pas qu'une seule exposition pour qu'il agisse. Donc, si l'une des jumelles décidait soudainement de manger du chocolat noir, elle ne devinerait jamais qu'elle était en train de s'empoisonner. _

_Nami avait testé sur un animal avant de l'utiliser, pour voir si elle ne s'était pas fait arnaquer et savoir au bout de combien de temps l'animal allait mourir. Ça avait marché et l'effet était suffisamment lent pour qu'une faiblesse pouvant être jugée de naturelle s'installe. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve les moyens de garder constamment son supérieur exposé au poison sans éveiller de soupçons. _

_Elle n'avait parlé à personne de son plan. Elle avait acheté le poison sous Henge car sa peau bleue la rendait extrêmement reconnaissable. A présent, il fallait juste qu'elle devienne Jounin. ***_

Ino émergea du souvenir, perplexe.

\- Tu as vraiment empoisonné ton supérieur ? demanda t –elle.

\- Tu viens de le voir blondasse, répondit négligemment Nami.

\- Et le rapport de confiance ?

La phrase déclencha l'hilarité de la bleue, offrant la kunoichi de Konoha une vue un peu trop plongeante sur les crocs triangulaires lui servant de denture.

\- La confiance ? Yoshinori Nakagawa ne m'a jamais fait confiance : il savait pourquoi j'étais là dès le début. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, se serait lui qui aurait eu ma peau. La loi du plus fort, tu connais blondasse ? Aucun dirigeant de quoi que se soit ne fait confiance à qui que se soit s'il est sain d'esprit.

\- Je…

\- Si tu me crois pas, demande donc à Ibiki Morino. Dis leur mon canard. Dis leur que tu ne fais confiance à aucun de tes subordonnés.

Tous les subordonnés en question tournèrent le visage vers l'interpellé qui, lui, fixait Nami avec une expression qu'il essaya de rendre intimidante. Et le silence se prolongea. Encore et encore. Sans qu'une réponse ne vienne. Le grand Ibiki Morino venait de se faire prendre par surprise.

\- Tu vois blondasse, souffla Nami. Seuls les faibles et les idiots se fient à la confiance.

\- Le Yondaime Mizukage avait confiance en toi, rétorqua soudainement Ino. Quand tu y penses, tu te dis ça. Tu utilises ces mots.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tu l'as toi-même pensé !

\- Oui, je l'ai pensé. Mais crois –tu que ce que j'ai pensé soit ce qu'il pensait lui ?

\- Il laissait traîner ses dossiers devant ton nez !

\- Et je n'en ai jamais ouvert un seul, confirma Nami. Du coup, qui sait s'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une pochette vide destinée à me tester ? Personne excepté Yagura lui-même. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'engager un débat philosophique avec toi.

On la raccompagna dans sa cellule, et elle ne s'autorisa à soupirer qu'au moment où elle fut seule. Est-ce que Yagura lui avait un jour réellement fait confiance ? Parfois, il lui arrivait de réellement se le demander. Après tout, il avait été sous l'emprise de Madara Uchiwa durant la plupart des années où elle l'avait côtoyé. A partir de là, quelle part y avait –il réellement de Yagura dans celui qu'elle avait connu ?

Parfois, elle avait peur que ce qui avait été le fil conducteur de sa vie durant tant de temps n'ait en réalité jamais existé.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	11. Sanbi

_Merci **Le Poussin Fou** ! ^^_

_Salut **Myhime** ! Je suis contente que l'histoire continue à te plaire et qu'elle ne soit pas clichée :) Ne t'inquiète pas : je n'ai pas l'intention de me relâcher mais le compte sur toi pour me dire si ça part en sucette alors ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Sanbi**

_***Nami fouillait dans les archives. Avec l'autorisation du Mizukage, bien entendu. Elle cherchait une invocation. Beaucoup de ninjas avaient passés un contrat avec un animal, et elle cherchait quelque chose qui lui conviendrait. _

_Pas un animal relié à Suiton, c'est certain. Ce serait plus facile de commencer avec une invocation rattachée à Raiton. _

_Elle finit par s'asseoir à une table avec le seul dossier qui l'avait intéressé. Les guêpes étaient la parfaite invocation pour elle. Des animaux agressifs qui étaient des partenaires idéaux en combat, mais aussi qui était minuscules et à qui on ne prêtait pas attention ce qui faisait d'eux de bons espions. Sans compter qu'ils volaient. Les spécimens les plus grands pourraient sans doute la transporter sur leurs dos. Et le must étant qu'elles étaient rattachées à Raiton. _

_Le seul hic, c'était que le parchemin d'invocation n'était pas là… Où alors il était mal rangé. Elle passa le reste de la journée à vérifier que ce n'était pas le cas, avant d'aller voir Yagura, dépitée. _

\- _Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, lui apprit – il une fois qu'elle lui eut exposé le problème. Notre dernier invocateur des guêpes est mort il y a quelques années. Alors elles ont repris le parchemin du pacte pour le confier à des gens qui les invoquent encore. _

\- _Ou ça ? _

\- _A Kumo, sans doute. _

_Nami le fixa, silencieuse. Kumo. Géographiquement parlant, c'était le plus proche des village cachés. Elle n'avait qu'à faire le trajet, signer le pacte et revenir. _

\- Ça_ ne serait pas très prudent, Nami, lui fit savoir Yagura en comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Tu n'es même pas jounin. Tu n'as pas les compétences nécessaires pour infiltrer un autre village caché. _

\- _Je m'améliore de jour en jour. _

\- _Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais tu ne maîtrises pas encore le changement de nature de ton chakra et cela fait des années que tu n'es pas allée en mission. Sans compter que j'ai besoin de toi ici. _

_La déception étreignit Nami. Mais elle se résigna. Si Yagura avait besoin d'elle ici, elle resterait ici. Elle vivait pour ça après tout. ***_

_*** Nami fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva de son lit et sortit dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la pièce à vivre où elle savait que Yagura travaillait. Et elle accéléra le pas. Mais non. Il n'y avait personne. _

\- _Un problème ? s'enquit le Mizukage en la voyant surgir à toute vitesse. _

_Elle balaya la pièce du regard, attentivement, inspirant profondément. Oui, elle ne s'était pas trompée. _

\- _Il y a une odeur d'humain ici, répondit –elle finalement. _

\- _Je suis un humain, lui rappela Yagura. _

\- _Tu ne sens pas comme ça. Là, il y a l'odeur d'une personne que je n'ai jamais croisée. Elle est si forte que je jurerais qu'elle était là il y a moins d'une minute. _

_Son flair lui disait que Yagura était bien ce qu'il prétendait être. Elle sentait l'odeur acre du démon qu'il portait en dessous de son odeur d'humain. _

\- _Je n'ai vu personne, lui répondit –il calmement. _

\- _Il y avait quelqu'un. _

\- _Nami. Je suis Mizukage. J'aurais remarqué s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans la pièce, tu ne crois pas ? _

_Comme pour répondre, la bleue promena à nouveau son regard aux alentours, se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle n'était pas fermée. Juste poussée. Ça, ça n'était pas normal non plus. Yagura ne laissait jamais les fenêtres ouvertes par peur que quelqu'un en profite pour entrer chez eux… _

_L'odeur s'estompait… Et si elle s'était trompée et que l'intrus était venu plus tôt ? Non, elle l'aurait senti en entrant dans la soirée. _

\- _Nami ? appela à nouveau Yagura. _

\- _Oui ? _

\- _Ça va ? _

\- _Oui. _

_Elle vit son expression sceptique du coin de l'œil. Et elle quitta la pièce. Consciente que quelque chose venait de lui échapper. ***_

Ino ouvrit les yeux, comprenant immédiatement ce que la Nami de l'époque n'avait pas compris. Avec tous les éléments en main, c'était facile de deviner qui était l'intrus.

\- Madara Uchiwa était à Kiri, dit – elle.

\- Ça n'était pas Madara Uchiwa, mais un abjecte résidu de putréfaction se faisant passer pour lui, cracha la bleue. Et il se promenait chez nous comme si le village lui avait appartenu.

Le ton glacial fit reculer Ino d'un pas pour mieux observer la fureur qui se lisait sur les trait de la prisonnière.

\- Il a fait des choses horribles. Mais il s'est racheté, tu ne crois pas ?

Nami fixa son regard noir droit dans le bleue d'Ino. Elle la regarda de ses yeux fixes au milieu de son visage tordu dans un rictus de fureur.

\- Cet homme ne mérite aucun pardon ni aucune reconnaissance. Il a manipulé des centaines de gens, fait des centaines de morts et déclenché une guerre. Tout ça parce qu'il a vu mourir la personne qu'il aimait. Tout ça parce qu'il était trop faible pour comprendre qu'être un ninja c'est ça : regarder les personnes qui nous sont chères mourir et continuer à avancer.

\- Tous les shinobis font des choses atroces. Nous avons tous déjà tué.

\- Aucun shinobi ne mérite de pardon ou de reconnaissance, blondasse. Nous sommes tous des machines de guerre. Ni plus, ni moins.

Et Ino ne trouva rien à y redire. Le silence s'installa dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Nami continuait à la fixer de son regard impitoyable leur criant la vérité : il n'y a que des monstres dans la pièce.

_*** Nami se rendait jusqu'au pôle de renseignement, comme tous les matins, quand une chose inhabituelle mobilisa toute son attention. Le sang. Ça sentait le sang frais. En grande quantité. _

_Sans même y penser, le prédateur assoiffé de mort et de sang en elle se réveilla et elle suivit la fragrance entêtante. Le temps qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même, elle avait bousculé une dizaine de personne et se retrouvait devant l'Académie. _

_Fronçant les sourcils, elle attrapa le premier shinobi qui passa par le col et le ramena près d'elle. _

\- _Tu viens avec moi, ordonna t –elle. _

\- _Pour qui tu te prends ? lui demanda sèchement l'homme. _

\- _Il y a eu un massacre là dedans, répondit –elle. Alors ferme la et suis moi. _

_Sans vérifier si il s'exécutait ou pas, elle poussa la porte de l'Académie et y entra. Elle n'y avait jamais étudié et ne connaissait que vaguement les lieux. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Se guidant à l'odeur, elle traversa le bâtiment pour pousser la porte d'un dortoir. _

_Et là, c'était l'hécatombe. Il y avait des corps partout et la pièce semblait avoir été repeinte avec du sang du sol au plafond. _

_Nami eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à se contenir dans ces circonstances. Une exclamation horrifiée la fit revenir à elle et lui apprit par la même que le ninja qu'elle avait interpellé lui avait obéit. _

_Elle se rappela soudainement que l'examen des futurs Genins devait avoir lieu ce jour là. Et que donc tous les aspirants passaient une dernière nuit ensemble dans ce dortoir avant de devoir s'entretuer joyeusement. _

_Et si quelqu'un avait profité de ça pour venir massacrer toute une promotion de futur Genin afin de priver Kiri de nouveaux ninjas? Le fait que ça arrive jusque quelques jours après qu'elle ait senti une odeur inconnue dans les quartiers qu'elle partageait avec Yagura était plus que troublant. _

_Elle avança lentement dans la pièce. Et se trouva soudainement face à deux orbes sombres et déterminées au milieu d'un visage dur posé sur un corps encore bien vivant. Un kunai dans sa main droite, l'enfant était lui aussi entièrement recouvert de sang, mais il semblait indemne._

_Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Quelle était la probabilité qu'un seul ait survécu sans un égratignure à une attaque extérieure ? Aucune. _

\- _Toi, dit –elle au ninja qui était figé à côté d'elle. Tu restes ici. Personne n'entre ni ne sort avant que je revienne avec le Mizukage._

_Il hocha à peine la tête, continuant à fixer le gosse, hébété. Nami courut à l'extérieur, bondit sur le premier toit et fila plus vite que jamais vers chez elle. Vu l'heure, Yagura ne devait pas encore être à son bureau. _

_Elle entra en trombe en l'appelant. _

\- _YAGURA ! _

_Elle failli lui rentrer dedans, quand, alerté par ses cris, il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre alors qu'elle voulait y entrer. Ils bondirent tous les deux sur le côtés, avec leur réflexes surhumains. Se cognant au chambranle de la porte, elle chuta, roula sur elle-même et se redressa dans un même mouvement. _

\- _Quoi ? Qu'y a t –il ? s'enquit – il. _

\- _On a un problème ! _

_Elle lui expliqua la situation en quelques phrases et l'inquiétude se grava également sur les traits du Mizukage. _

\- _Merde, jura t –il. _

_Il attrapa son uniforme de Kage et l'enfila sur son torse nu sans autre forme de procès, avant de filer vers l'Académie. _

_Le constat n'avait pas changé. Le gamin était toujours là, assit au milieu des cadavres de toutes ses victimes de la nuit. Il ne semblait pas choqué. Ni même un tant soit peu dérangé. _

_Par la réforme de l'examen de Genin, Yagura avait voulu former de nouveaux shinobis, plus cruels, plus puissants, moins sujets aux états d'âme. C'était louable. Mais avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, ça avait échoué. _

\- _Qu'as – tu fait ? s'enquit Yagura à l'intention du gamin. _

_Le concerné ne répondit pas, se contentant de les regarder de ses yeux brillant d'une chose que Nami qualifia de malsaine. Et, sans signe avant coureur, il se leva et s'élança vers eux, kunai en avant. Il visait Yagura, sans détour. Le concerné ne prit même pas la peine d'esquisser un mouvement. _

_Nami avait bondi en même temps. Le gamin était rapide pour son âge, mais pas suffisamment. Elle lui colla son poing dans le visage de toutes ses forces, remerciant toutes les heures de musculations qu'elle avait derrière elle. Ce petit crétin allait sentir passer ce coup. _

_Il vola, s'écrasa contre le mur et s'étala lamentablement au sol. Il se retourna pour cracher du sang et une dent. Il gémit de douleur lorsqu'il dut ouvrir la bouche. Elle lui avait cassé la mâchoire. _

_Elle le retourna d'un coup de pied et posa celui – ci sur son torse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se voir dans un miroir pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir l'air effrayante à ce moment là. Ce qui était le but recherché. _

\- _Essaye encore une fois de lever la main sur le Mizukage et je t'éviscère. _

_Et elle irait lentement. Son expérience des autopsies et de la torture lui permettrait de le découper petit bout par petit bout pendant des heures avant qu'il ne meure. Elle était déjà en colère que ce gamin ait fait louper la réforme de Yagura. Là, elle était carrément furieuse qu'il ait essayé de s'en prendre à lui en plus de tout. _

\- _Nami, ça suffit, lui intima le Mizukage. Laisse le respirer. _

_Elle patienta deux secondes avant de s'exécuter, histoire que le gamin comprenne bien qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Puis, elle retira son pied et alla se placer derrière Yagura. _

\- _Ce que tu viens de faire sera extrêmement dommageable pour Kiri, lui dit –il. _

\- _Ils étaient tous faibles, grogna le Genin, parlant pour la première fois. Des lâches minables et faibles. Ils ne méritaient pas de devenir ninjas. _

\- _Ce n'était pas à toi qu'il incombait d'en juger. Sans un nombre suffisant de nouveau Genin chaque année, le village va dépérir et s'affaiblir : c'est ça que tu veux ? Réponds ! _

\- _Non, obéit le gamin, mais on voyait bien que ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche. _

_Yagura poussa un profond soupire, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de ce gamin. C'était un élément prometteur, mais visiblement indiscipliné qui se croyait tout permit. Il allait falloir le mater rapidement pour qu'ils ne soient pas contraint de le tuer… _

\- _Nami, appela t –il. _

\- _Oui ? _

\- _Je veux que tu lui fournisses de quoi remettre ce dortoir à neuf. Je veux qu'il lave le sang du sol au plafond avec ses mains et qu'il enterre chacun de ses camarades un par un. Sans utiliser son chakra, cela va sans dire. _

\- _Vous… commença le concerné. _

\- _Il n'aura aucun repos tant qu'il n'aura pas fait ça. Et tu es chargée de vérifier que ce soit impeccable. _

\- _Oui, Mizukage – sama. _

_Elle n'était pas enchantée par la mission. Elle avait bien mieux à faire que d'avoir un gamin pareil dans ses pattes ! Sans compter le retard monstrueux de travail que ce contre temps allait engendrer. _

\- _J'avertirais personnellement Yoshinori Nakagawa de la mission que je t'ai donnée. _

\- _Vous n'avez pas le droit… commença le genin. _

_Il avait fléchit les jambes, prêt à bondit à nouveau quand une masse de chakra suffocante jaillit dans la pièce et s'abattit sur tous ses occupants comme une dalle de béton. _

_Le gamin tomba à genoux, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge, et l'autre ninja embarqué par Nami lâcha une exclamation étouffée. _

_Nami grimaça en reconnaissant l'aura démoniaque du chakra. Yagura était en train de puiser dans celui de son biju et il n'y allait pas de main morte. Elle s'était déjà demandée comment il arrivait à se faire respecter de ses subordonnés sans avoir à les combattre. Elle avait sa réponse. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'irait combattre quelqu'un pouvant dégager un chakra aussi puissant et malsain. Même si ce quelqu'un avait la taille d'un enfant. Yagura n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que le Genin mais il était bien plus effrayant._

\- _Je suis le Yondaime Mizukage et le Jinchuuriki de sanbi, lâcha Yagura d'une voix basse et menaçante. J'ai tous les droits dans ce village. _

_Il se détourna sèchement, jeta un regard en coin à Nami qui inclina la tête pour confirmer qu'elle s'occupait de la suite. ***_

_***Nami était assise sur le muret bordant le cimetière de Kiri. La dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, c'était pour l'enterrement de sa mère. Elle n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir. Elle laissa son regard dériver vers les croix et les pierres tombales parfois anonymes, qui se dressaient au dessus du sol boueux jusqu'à tomber sur le gamin qui était en train de creuser une autre tombe. Elle avait arrêté de compter depuis le temps. _

_La nuit tombait doucement, et une quinzaine de cadavre attendaient encore leur dernière demeure. _

\- _Hé ! le héla t –elle stoppant ainsi le bruit de la pelle retournant la terre. C'est quoi ton nom gamin ? _

_Il la fixa un moment, haletant, avant de lâcher : _

\- _Zabuza. Zabuza Momochi. _

_Il avait le teint pâle, et la sueur ruisselait sur son visage. Il ne faisait jamais chaud à Kiri, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé un seul instant de répit depuis le matin, pas même pour manger. Elle hocha la tête et il comprit qu'il devait retourner au travail. Ce qu'il fit lentement. Visiblement, la punition commençait à rentrer dans sa petite tête. ***_

_*** Nami entra dans l'hôpital, portant sur son épaule Zabuza qui s'était écroulé dès qu'il avait planté la dernière croix sur la dernière tombe. Elle avait un moment envisagé de l'abandonner là, mais finalement, elle l'avait attrapé pour l'emmener ici. _

_Les civiles cessèrent de parler dès qu'elle eut fait quelques pas dans le hall. On la reconnaissait. La peur s'exhala de leurs corps, titillant le prédateur en elle qui avait déjà été gravement mis à l'épreuve durant toutes ces heures passées dans une pièce repeinte de sang au milieu de cadavres encore frais. _

_Sans une mot, elle se dirigea vers le brancard vide le plus proche et elle y jeta plus ou moins son fardeau qui lâcha un gémissement dans son sommeil. Enfin, elle en avait terminé avec cette mission ! _

_Elle s'empressa de rentrer chez elle, espérant grappiller quelques précieuses heures de sommeil avant de reprendre son vrai travail dès l'aube. _

_A sa grande surprise, Yagura l'attendait. _

\- _Tu as fini tard, lui dit –il quand elle vînt s'asseoir au sol à côté de son fauteuil. _

\- _Le gamin a eu du mal sur la fin. Mais il a compris la leçon, je pense. _

\- _Je savais que tu t'en sortirais à la perfection. _

_Nami ferma les yeux et sourit, savourant les mots. Elle ne vivait que pour lui. Alors sa satisfaction était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur, et elle se sentait bien. Ça effaçait l'ennui qu'elle avait pu ressentir durant toute la journée. _

_Elle rouvrit cependant bien vite les yeux quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son crâne et glisser dans ses mèches. Statufiée, elle traqua le mouvement de cette main sur elle. Son cœur s'accéléra, comme sous le coup d'un danger soudain. Pourtant, elle savait que Yagura ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il avait eu trop d'occasion de le faire jusque là pour que ça arrive maintenant. _

_La main finit par quitter ses cheveux et ils retombèrent sur ses épaules. _

\- _Va te coucher, Nami. Tu en as besoin. _

_Et sans un mot, elle s'exécuta. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. ***_

\- _Dis, Yagura ? _

\- _Hum ? _

\- _A quoi ressemble Sanbi ? _

_Le Mizukage leva le nez de son bol de riz pour croiser le regard songeur de sa disciple. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une réelle curiosité dans cette question. Nami entendait parler partout de Biju, surtout au pôle de renseignement. Et comme Yagura était concerné, elle avait un peu fouiné ça et là. Mais elle avait trouvé plus de questions que de réponses. _

_Finalement, après des jours d'hésitation, elle s'était décidée à poser la question. Il n'en parlait jamais, mais il ne paraissait pas répugner à aborder le sujet si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il l'avait déjà fait, il y a des années de cela. _

_Il resta un long moment silencieux, semblant soudainement ailleurs, au point où elle commença à s'inquiéter qu'il ait mal pris sa question. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand il s'ébroua, comme s'il revenait de très loin et lui demanda : _

\- _Tu veux le rencontrer ? _

\- _Le rencontrer ? demanda t –elle en haussant haut les sourcils. _

\- _Oui. _

\- _Comment ? _

\- _Je suis Mizukage, je ne manque pas de ressources, tu sais ? _

\- _Je sais… Mais je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. Il est enfermé en toi ! _

\- _Laisse moi me soucier du moyen, et contente toi de me répondre. _

\- _Ben euh… Oui, pourquoi pas. _

\- _Soit, nous ferons ça ce week – end. _

_Ne réalisant pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle imita Yagura et continua le repas. En silence.***_

_*** Nami et Yagura s'étaient éloigné du village. Loin, très loin. Elle aurait bien demandé pourquoi : il ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour contrôler le biju. Mais elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse. Aussi l'avait –elle suivie en silence. _

\- _Ici, ce sera bien, déclara soudainement le Mizukage. _

\- _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? _

\- _On va commencer par s'asseoir et malaxer nos chakras : il faut que tu te calmes Nami. _

_Elle ne s'étonna même pas qu'il ait perçu sa nervosité. Qui ne le serait pas à l'idée de rencontrer une créature considérée comme un authentique démon ? Il ne lui fit toutefois pas l'affront de lui demander si elle voulait arrêter. _

_Ils s'exécutèrent, se plaçant en tailleur face à face. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains au creux de ses jambes avant de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Fronçant les sourcils, elle réalisa que c'était le chakra de Yagura. Il fluctuait en même temps que ses respirations, comme s'il avait s'agit de quelque chose de vivant et non juste d'un flot d'énergie inerte. Et ce chakra avait un échos plus profond. _

\- _C'est la première fois que je fais ça, lui dit – il d'une voix calme et basse. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Sanbi m'a expliqué la procédure, mais il y a toujours un risque. _

_Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant un bruit de tissus et réalisa qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa tunique. Le sceau contenant le démon semblait pulser sur sa poitrine à la peau laiteuse. Yagura était aussi pâle que la neige. _

\- _Ta main, exigea t –il. _

_Elle la lui tendit et il la plaça sur le sceau, bien à plat. Elle frissonna. Elle sentait le chakra du biju qui lui picotait la paume. _

\- _Quand je vais te tirer en moi, laisse toi faire, conseilla t –il. _

_Il leva sa main et dégagea soigneusement le front de son élève des mèches sombres qui le balayaient avant de l'y poser. Elle sentit alors une pression s'exercer sur son esprit. Pas désagréable et somme toute pas différente de ce qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle avait tenté d'explorer l'esprit de quelqu'un au pôle de renseignement. _

_Elle se trouva soudainement dans un endroit totalement blanc, debout sur rien du tout. _

\- _C'était facile, s'étonna Yagura à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était seule un clignement d'œil plus tôt. _

\- _Ou sommes nous ? _

\- _A la limite du sanctuaire de Sanbi qui a été créé à l'intérieur de moi. Je vais nous y emmener maintenant. _

_Il baissa la tête et elle suivit le mouvement par réflexe. Et eut la peur de sa vie. Le blanc sous ses pieds se colora et elle réalisa qu'ils chutaient à vitesse grand V vers un sol qui semblait des plus tangible. Elle se prépara à un choc d'une force démentielle. _

_Qui fut au final extraordinairement doux. Elle tomba au sol uniquement parce qu'elle avait anticipé un choc qui n'était jamais arrivé. _

\- _Elle n'a pas l'air très douée, es – tu sûr de l'avoir bien entraînée ? _

_La voix était caverneuse et étrangement criarde à la fois. Nami se redressa lentement, sachant pertinemment ce qui se trouvait dans son dos. Elle pivota. _

_Sanbi était immense. Elle n'était qu'une fourmi sous son pas. Il ressemblait à une énorme tortue grise, avec un œil rouge de la taille d'un humain. Il était recouvert d'une carapace supplémentaire avec des piquants qu'elle se souvenait déjà avoir vu sur Yagura une fois ou l'autre. Ses deux pattes colossales pourvues de griffes étaient croisées sous son menton et trois queues capables de balayer une montagnes battaient paresseusement derrière lui. _

_Derrière lui, justement. Il y avait comme une immense caverne. Des chaînes, à la mesure de l'habitant colossale qu'elles auraient dû enfermer dedans, pendaient lamentablement sur les côtés. _

_Le démon aurait dû être enfermé, réalisa t –elle. Il aurait dû être piégé dans cette caverne, les chaînes devaient symboliser le sceau posé sur Yagura, mais il en l'était pas. Il était libre. Et il n'avait jamais tenté de sortir. Ou de tuer Yagura. Ni elle à cet instant précis. _

_Reportant son attention sur le démon, elle réalisa qu'il la dévisageait avec une sorte de curiosité dans le regard. Il avait baissé sa tête pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près. _

\- _Bonjour Sanbi, dit –elle. _

_Mieux valait être poli face à un démon capable de vous tuer du bout de la griffe. _

\- _Elle n'a pas encore hurlé, constata en retour le concerné en se tournant vers Yagura. _

\- _Elle ne le fera pas, lui assura le Mizukage en s'approchant pour tapoter amicalement la mâchoire du monstre. _

\- _Il est libre, finit pas lâcher Nami puisque c'était la chose qui l'avait le plus marqué. Le sceau est brisé et il est libre en toi. _

\- _Pas exactement… Si le sceau était brisé, on se retrouverait avec un biju libre et sans doute furieux à Kiri. _

_Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour comprendre ce qu'il arriverait au village si jamais le sceau cassait._

\- _Mais… et les chaînes ? _

\- _Ah ça… Je les ai brisées, lui apprit Yagura avant d'expliquer en voyant son air ébahi : elles m'empêchaient de contrôler correctement son chakra. _

\- _Et elles m'emprisonnaient, renchérit le démon. _

\- _C'étaient des extensions rajoutées au sceau pour m'interdire l'accès à la formidable ressource que représente Sanbi, autant en chakra qu'en savoir. Tu as peut –être remarqué tout à l'heure que le sceau n'est plus tout à fait le même que celui que je t'ai montré il y a quelques années. _

_Elle secoua la tête. Elle était plus occupée à se dire qu'elle touchait le torse de Yagura, et par le chakra du biju qui grimpait sur son bras, que par la forme du sceau à vrai dire… Elle ferait plus attention en sortant de là. _

_En attendant, elle se tourna à nouveau vers le démon. _

\- _Tu es aussi énorme que ça en réalité ? lui demanda t –elle. _

\- _Bien entendu, ricana t –il. Je ne choisis pas la façon dont je me matérialise ici. _

_Si elle additionnait sa taille à la quantité de chakra qu'elle sentait pulser autours d'elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule constatation à faire : _

\- _Ils ont dû s'y mettre à beaucoup pour te capturer. _

_La remarque arracha un grondement amusé à la créature. Il avait l'air content qu'elle reconnaisse qu'il était redoutable. Tant mieux. _

\- _Isobu n'était pas très content quand il s'est retrouvé scellé en moi, hein ? ironisa Yagura. _

\- _Qui serait content d'être enfermé à vie dans un gamin insolent ? lui rétorqua le biju. _

_Nami réalisa, éberluée, qu'ils étaient en train de plaisanter ensemble. Ils se taquinaient comme de vieux potes. Si on le lui avait appris hier encore, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne qui le lui aurait dit. _

_Le retour de son esprit, à défaut de meilleur mot, dans son corps fut un peu brutal, mais elle y revînt saine et sauve. Leurs mains retombèrent. _

\- _Alors ? s'enquit Yagura. _

_Il y avait quelque chose d'anxieux dans son ton. Comme s'il pensait que maintenant, elle allait se comporter comme les autres. Le rejeter à cause de ce monstre qu'il portait en lui. _

\- _Je l'aime bien, répondit –elle avec un grand sourire. _

_Qu'importait qu'il ait un Biju à l'intérieur de lui ? Yagura restait Yagura indépendamment de tout ce que les gens pouvaient penser. ***_

* * *

_A suivre..._


	12. Surpasser son Maître

_Salut **Le Poussin Fou** ! La question que tu as posé est intéressante. J'ai toujours trouvé ça illogique que Yagura soit sous Genjutsu vu que Hachibi et Bee nous ont montré que ça ne pouvait par marcher sur un Bijû qui s'entendait avec son démon. Donc, pour mon histoire, j'ai décidé que Sanbi et Yagura sont sous genjutsu. _

_Merci pour la review **Tsuko** ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! Et ne t'inquiète pas : même si je ne publie pas souvent, elle n'en est pas abandonnée pour autant ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Surpasser son Maître**

_*** Nami observait attentivement Yoshinori Nakagawa depuis qu'elle avait commencé lentement mais sûrement à l'exposer constamment au poison. Elle avait dû faire preuve d'inventivité et utiliser tout son savoir faire pour ça, mais ses efforts payaient. Les autres ne pouvaient pas encore le voir, mais elle qui cherchait le moindre signe de faiblesse, elle s'en rendit compte. _

_Il était plus rapidement essoufflé. Il était aussi un peu plus pâle et ses rides devenaient plus marquées. Le Poison fonctionnait. _

_Maintenant, il lui suffisait juste de passer Jounin. Elle avait fini par maîtriser en partie Raiton. La deuxième et dernière étape de son apprentissage serait bientôt acquise. Elle se demandait donc quel élément elle allait chercher à maîtriser à présent. _

_Étant de Raiton, elle avait l'ascendant sur Doton et Suiton. Elle pouvait faire jeu égal avec Katon. Restait Futon. Mais maîtriser deux éléments se suivant dans le cercle des éléments ne représentaient pas le choix le plus intelligent à ses yeux. Elle demanderait l'avis de Yagura à l'occasion. Ce dernier n'avait plus beaucoup de temps depuis les dégâts causés par Zabuza Momochi avec l'assassinat de toute sa promo. _

_Ce sale petit morveux avait été confié un une équipe de Genin de l'année précédente qui avait perdu l'un de ses membres. Elle l'avait regardé s'entraîner de loin. Il avait du mal à s'intégrer. Mais il était très prometteur.***_

_*** Nami était en plein entraînement. Elle profitait de ses week–ends libres pour s'astreindre des séances plus épuisantes. Elle ne pouvait pas se relâcher. On l'attendait au tournant puisqu'elle était l'élève du Mizukage. _

_Mizukage qui arriva sur le terrain qu'elle avait réservé alors qu'elle terminait un échauffement musclé qui l'avait fait suer sang et eau. Se redressant, elle essaya, sans grand succès de se rendre à peu près présentable. _

\- _Oui ? dit –elle. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? _

\- _Affronte moi, exigea t –il. _

\- _Pardon ? _

_Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et bondit sur elle. A pleine vitesse. Elle esquiva et il lui fallut bien trois mouvements avant de pouvoir se reprendre de l'attaque surprise. _

_Depuis le temps qu'ils combattaient et s'entraînaient ensemble, elle connaissait le moindre de ses coups par cœur. Ce fut ça, et son incroyable progression au fil des années qui lui permirent de tromper pour la première fois en plus d'une décennie la garde du Mizukage. Le ninja le plus puissant du village de Kiri se prit une gauche mémorable. _

_Et au lieu d'enchaîner comme elle l'aurait dû, elle s'immobilisa. Totalement stupéfaite. Ébahie. Elle venait de réussir à porter un coup à son mentor. De toute sa force titanesque sur ce corps qui paraissait minuscule à côté d'elle. _

\- _Désolée ! Désolée ! s'exclama t –elle en agitant les mains devant elle, soudainement paniquée. Je pensais pas te toucher ! Yag…_

\- _Ce n'est pas grave Nami. _

_Le Mizukage se releva essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre éclatée. Sa pommette gauche virait déjà au bleu. Ça n'allait pas être beau à voir d'ici quelques heures. _

\- _Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, lui dit –elle, mortifiée. _

\- _Combien de fois je t'ai déjà fait la même chose Nami ? demanda t –il avec un sourire. Je ne veux pas d'indulgence de ta part. _

\- _Tu es sûr que ça…_

\- _Je suis le Mizukage par un gamin de l'Académie. Et je suis content d'avoir reçu ce coup. _

\- _Tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant ? s'enquit –elle. _

\- _Non. C'est la preuve que j'attendais. _

\- _Ah ? _

\- _Je vais enfin pouvoir te combattre à mon maximum. Cette fois, ne t'arrête pas. _

\- _Quoi ? s'exclama t –elle horrifiée. _

_Elle sentait qu'elle allait se faire massacrer. Elle n'avait pas tord. Deux heures plus tard elle rampa presque jusqu'à l'hôpital. Yagura avait donné toute sa puissance. Il avait même utilisé brièvement sanbi. Mais il avait aussi pris quelques mauvais coups. Ils durent tous les deux passer la nuit à l'hôpital. Et Nami était contente qu'il soit venu lui consacrer du temps. ***_

_*** Kisame était de retour au front. Il revenait une fois de plus à la charge. Il profitait qu'elle soit alitée pour venir la menacer. _

_Nami c'était réveillée avec un kunai sur la gorge. Le regard de requin de son frère braqué sur elle. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, curieusement. _

\- _Père veut te voir. Alors accompagne moi maintenant si tu ne veux pas mourir. _

\- _Si je meurs, ton père pourra difficilement me voir. _

\- _Si tu t'entêtes, il préférera te voir morte. J'ai des ordres. _

\- _Je suis hospitalisée. Qu'il se déplace lui-même s'il veut me voir. Je suis pas son chien et je ne le serais jamais. _

\- _Toi…_

_Nami attrapa le poignet de son frère d'un mouvement quasi irréel. Il avait relâché sa garde en la croyant plus mal au point qu'elle ne l'était réellement. La nouvelle de son combat avec le Mizukage et de son hospitalisation avait dû se répandre. Ce que personne ne savait c'était que Yagura avait fait attention à ne pas lui faire trop mal. _

_Dès le moment où leurs peaux avaient été en contact, il avait perdu. Elle déversa son chakra Raiton dans son corps. Elle l'avait elle-même expérimenté une fois : un corps humain est un très bon conducteur de l'électricité. _

_Kisame Hoshigaki s'écroula aux pieds de sa sœur. Inconscient, gravement électrocuté. Elle ramassa son kunai. Dans le noir, ses yeux semblaient briller d'une étrange lueur. Comme si une lumière s'était allumée derrière eux. La lueur du meurtre. _

_Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas le tuer ici et maintenant. Comme un avertissement pour son père. Il se mit à remuer, sortant de sa brève inconscience. Elle le repoussa du pied. Et il se figea quand elle posa sa propre lame sur sa gorge. _

\- _Ce sera mon dernier avertissement : la prochaine fois je te tuerais, lui apprit –elle sans rien ressentir à l'annonce de la menace. Ma réponse est non et elle restera toujours non peu importe les moyens de pression que tu utiliseras. ***_

_***Nami regardait Sayaa ranger les dossiers qu'elle lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Elle était songeuse. Sayaa n'avait jamais été ninja. Mais grâce, ou peut –être à cause, de son handicap elle avait trouvé une place au sein du pôle de renseignement de Kiri. Quoi de mieux pour garder des secrets que quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas parler ? _

\- _Sayaa ? _

_La muette leva ses yeux bruns vers elle. _

\- _On pourrait inventer un langage pour pouvoir discuter toutes les deux. Ça sera plus pratique que de toujours tout écrire, tu ne crois pas ? _

_La concernée ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite. Jamais personne ne lui avait proposé ça. Personne ne se souciait d'elle en général. A cause de son mutisme, on l'avait toujours prise de haut. Nami était la première à la regarder en face et à la considérer. Après un instant d'immobilisme, elle lança un regard interrogatif et craintif à la femme bleue. _

\- _Je suis sérieuse, tu sais ? continua Nami. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble et tu seras beaucoup plus utile si on peut communiquer efficacement. _

_Sans compter que des gestes pour communiquer ne laissaient pas de trace comme l'écriture. Mais ça, Nami ne le disait pas. Elle sut qu'elle avait gagné quand le regard de sa compagne s'illumina. Elle faisait une très bonne affaire en prenant du temps pour ça. Une très très bonne affaire. ***_

_*** Nami était en train de se concentrer. Elle avait finalement choisir Katon pour second élément à maîtriser. Il serait à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué. Plus simple car elle avait à présent la technique et que l'apprentissage de Katon avait les mêmes bases que Raiton. Compliqué parce que si son chakra se changeait à présent à volonté en foudre, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à pencher vers le feu. La feuille qu'elle avait en main, au lieu de brûler se contentait d'être parcourue par de l'électricité. _

_Elle espérait seulement qu'apprendre Katon serait moins long que l'acquisition complète du Raiton !***_

_*** Nami observait Yagura. Ce dernier ne semblait pas sensible à l'examen. Il était assit torse nu sur le même fauteuil que tous les soirs, en train de lire des rapports de missions. Nami, assise en face était censée faire de même avec les dossiers en retard qu'elle avait ramené du Pôle de Renseignement. _

_Mais elle préférait le regarder. Le sceau sur sa poitrine contrastait toujours autant avec sa peau pâle. A présent qu'elle avait croisé Sanbi, elle n'arrivait plus à se dire que le sceau dégageait quelque chose de maléfique. Le démon avait un chakra différent. Menaçant et surpuissant, de quoi effrayer n'importe qui. Mais pas maléfique. _

_Yagura était battis comme un adulte, même s'il n'en avait pas la taille. Des années d'entraînement lui avaient façonné des muscles d'acier qui lui dessinaient une silhouette tout à fait alléchante. Elle en salivait presque et ça n'était pas parce qu'elle le voyait comme un steak. Yagura ne pourrait jamais être associé à de la nourriture comme l'étaient les autres humains. _

_Il leva soudainement les yeux vers elle, la faisant sursauter et sortir par la même de ses pensées. Elle détourna précipitamment le regard, comme prise en faute et sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer. Elle avait honte qu'il l'ait surprise à l'observer de la sorte. Elle fixa avec obstination son dossier. Mais son regard finit par dévier à nouveau sur le Mizukage. Il était retourné à son propre travail. Sans faire de remarques. Vaguement soulagée, elle retourna au sien en essayant de ne plus se laisser distraire. ***_

*** - _Bats toi ! _

_Nami jeta un regard étonné à la personne qui venait de lui couper la route. Nul autre que Zabuza Momochi. Le gamin dégingandé lui faisait face, déjà en position, poings serrés devant son visage. _

_Elle le fixa tranquillement. Remarqua son souffle rapide, sa tension qui était plus nerveuse qu'autre chose mais aussi son assurance. Haussant un sourcil elle répondit :_

\- _Non. _

\- _Quoi ? s'écria t –il en retour stupéfait. _

\- _Je n'ai aucun intérêt à me battre avec toi, expliqua t –elle de bonne grâce avant de le contourner. _

_Comme elle s'en doutait, il n'accepta pas cette réponse. Il se jeta sur elle dans son dos en pensant qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas venir. D'un simple pas, elle l'esquiva, attrapa son poignet et utilisa son élan pour l'envoyer s'écraser négligemment contre un mur. Puis elle s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. ***_

_*** Nami avait reçu un rapport lui indiquant que la 3ème Grande Guerre Ninja avait pris fin. Elle l'éplucha soigneusement, relevant les informations les plus importantes. A savoir que Konoha avait gagné grâce à un jeune prodige du nom de Minato Namikaze. Recoupant les informations, elle devina qu'il utilisait des techniques de combat peu communes. _

_Elle apprit également qu'il était fiancé à une Uzumaki. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas son problème. Mais ça en devenait un quand un ninja aussi puissant et pouvant probablement prétendre au poste de Hokage après avoir remporté la guerre à lui tout seul, était fiancé avec un femme venant du village récemment rasé de la planète par Kiri. _

_Il allait falloir qu'elle en informe rapidement Yagura et qu'ils prennent de dispositions contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas laissé d'indice indiquant qu'ils étaient auteurs du massacre d'Uzu, mais mieux valait parer à toutes les éventualités. _

_En dehors de ce fait, elle apprit aussi que Suna n'avait toujours pas de nouveau Kage et que Kumo avait perdu le sien dans la guerre. Celui d'Iwa n'étant plus tout jeune et celui de Konoha songeant à la retraite, ça mettait Kiri en position de force. C'était le moment d'agir, si jamais. ***_

_*** Nami venait de mettre la main sur un autre des garçons l'ayant violée. Plusieurs années étaient passées, mais si Sesshu Ikeda croyait que ça allait lui sauver la mise, il se faisait des illusions. Elle était tombée sur lui par le plus grand des hasards alors qu'elle ne le cherchait même pas._

_Il avait fait l'erreur de sa vie en réagissant quand elle l'avait abordé. Il avait pris la fuite. Mauvaise pioche. _

_Elle était en train de le traquer et devait avouer qu'elle trouvait ça extrêmement distrayant. Sauf que ça faisait plus d'une heure à présent qu'il courrait comme un lapin. Elle avait fini de jouer. Elle fondit sur lui depuis un toit tel un faucon sur un pauvre petit mulot. _

_Ils roulèrent ensemble hors du village. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait conduite en bordure de Kiri. Et elle doutait fort qu'il ait fait ça sans raisons. Son sourire le lui confirma. _

\- _Nipô ! Invocation ! _

_Elle se retrouva face à face avec un ours énorme. Bien plus grand qu'un ours classique. _

\- _Tue la Kuma, lui ordonna Sesshu Ikeda. _

_Le concerné grogna son assentiment avec un sourire qui dévoila ses crocs acérés. Nami se mit en garde. Elle vit sa cible initiale profiter de l'invocation pour lui échapper définitivement. Elle mourrait d'envie de le poursuivre, mais il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le monstre lui faisant face. Il fallait établir ses priorités : rester vivante d'abord, régler son compte à cet immonde bâtard après. _

_L'animal s'approcha lentement, balançant sa tête au grès de sa démarche. Il avait l'air pataud ainsi, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une façade. _

_Soudainement, une nouvelle personne déboula sur le champ de bataille. Et percuta l'ours au flanc si rapidement que le concerné ne la vit pas venir. Il fut projeté un peu plus loin, même si ça ne suffit pas à le blesser. _

_Nami tourna la tête vers le shinobi qui venait de lui apporter son aide, tout en veillant à garder l'ours dans son champ de vision. _

_Il s'agissait d'une femme. Avec la pénombre, Nami ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose d'elle, si ça n'était ses armes. Deux épées suffisamment particulières pour qu'elle les reconnaisse au premier coup d'œil : Kiba. Les épées jumelles appartenant aux 7 épéistes de Kiri. Elle sut donc immédiatement qui l'avait aidée : Ameyuri Ringo, la seule femme étant jamais entrée dans cet ordre si restreint. _

\- _Je m'occupe de lui, lui dit la concernée. Continue ta chasse. _

_Nami haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une totale inconnue viendrait l'aider. Mais elle n'allait pas refuser. Lui accordant un mouvement de tête en guise de remerciement, elle se lança à la poursuite de Sesshu Ikeda sachant que les quelques secondes qui s'étaient déroulées entre son départ et l'intervention d'Ameyuri Ringo lui avaient suffit pour brouiller les pistes. _

_Du moins, elle le pensait quand elle s'élança sur ses traces. Ses sens lui apprirent cependant rapidement que sa proie était un imbécile bien trop confiant. Il n'était pas allé suffisamment loin pour échapper à son odorat. Quand elle le retrouva, elle prit bien garde à ne pas se faire repérer cette fois – ci. Elle le regarda s'arrêter pour s'acheter des dangos. Puis rentrer tranquillement chez lui. Ouvrir les fenêtres. Se délester de ses armes. _

_Elle se glissa silencieusement dans l'appartement. Ombre mortelle, elle se dissimula dans la chambre du concerné et attendit patiemment son heure. _

_Et dès qu'il fut couché dans son lit, elle approcha doucement et se planta à côté. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se sente observé et rouvre les yeux. Pour voir une grand silhouette sombre à côté de son lit, ses yeux de prédateurs brillants d'une lueur meurtrière. Il eut un mouvement effrayé et ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour crier, tout en tendant une main vers une arme. _

_Elle fut sur lui avant. Plaquant durement sa main sur sa bouche elle envoya son crâne heurter la tête de lit, l'immobilisant de son corps. Elle approcha ensuite son visage du sien et lui envoya le sourire le plus effrayant qu'elle avait en stock avec ses dents triangulaires. Elle inspira profondément et se délecta de l'odeur terrifiée qu'il dégageait, parfaitement en accord avec ses yeux. _

\- _Bonne nuit, chuchota t –elle avant de l'assommer ***_

_*** Sesshu Ikeda reprit conscience soigneusement immobilisé, bras et jambes écartés, nu au beau milieu de nulle part. Il essaya bien entendu de se dégager, sans grand succès. Son mouvement alerta Nami qui quitta les branches de l'arbre où elle s'était installée pour surveiller les alentours. Mais personne ne venait dans les marécages de nuit. _

\- _C'est beaucoup moins drôle quand on est sois même immobilisé, n'est ce pas ? _

\- _Relâche moi ! _

\- _Tiens, je me souviens d'avoir dit la même chose. _

_Elle tourna autours de lui, puis, soudainement lui cloua la main droite au sol avec le kunai qu'elle tenait en main. Il hurla et se fut le plus doux des sons à ses oreilles. _

\- _J'avais prévu de disséquer Eihiko, tu vois, lui apprit –elle. Mais ce con est mort avant. Du coup, je vais devoir m'occuper de toi de cette façon. _

_Il lui jeta un regard terrifié et elle tira à elle tout son attirail qu'elle déroula d'une main d'experte. Scalpel, pinces et autres instruments barbares se côtoyaient. _

\- _Tu as de la chance : j'ai toujours été douée en dissection et j'ai eu un très bon professeur. Je ferais ça avec délicatesse et j'enverrais les bouts les plus explicites de ton anatomie aux trois prochains sur ma liste : Hiroo Kondô, Takuma et Mangetsu Hôzuki. _

_Ces quelques phrases eurent raison de sa résistance et il se mit à la supplier en hurlant. Elle l'observa faire avec un grand intérêt. _

\- _Moi aussi j'ai supplié, lui rappela t –elle en levant son scalpel devant ses yeux. Par quoi veux – tu commencer ? Une coupe en Y toute simple ou une énucléation ?***_

Ino Yamanaka quitta brutalement l'esprit de Nami et posa une main sur sa bouche, visiblement pour se retenir de vomir. Elle avait ressenti la joie malsaine, le plaisir, éprouvé par Nami. Elle l'avait ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de son être alors que le jeune double de la bleue était s'apprêtait un commettre un meurtre atroce.

La version plus âgée la regardait, impassible.

\- Tu devrais demander à te faire remplacer blondasse, lui dit –elle finalement. Tu es bien trop incapable pour ce milieu.

\- Comment as – tu pu faire ça ?

\- La vengeance est le plus doux des actes. Et j'ai profité de chaque seconde.

_***Nami avait jeté le corps démembré, lacéré, et non identifiable dans les marais. Le sang allait rapidement attirer les prédateurs. Elle resta accroupie au bord de l'eau vaseuse et pourtant suffisamment profonde pour laisser passer des crocodiles d'une taille imposante. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à se manifester, s'emparant des bouts de cadavre, se bagarrant, envoyant le sang et l'eau gicler partout. _

_Quand elle fut sûre qu'ils avaient dévoré toutes les preuves de son crime, vu la précision de son travail elle allait automatiquement être suspectée si on retrouvait quoi que ce soit, elle se redressa. S'emparant de trois petits paquets sanglants soigneusement confectionnés avec les vêtements du défunt, elle rejoignit Kiri. Elle déposa un cadeau sur la fenêtre de chacune de ses trois prochaines proies, se délectant rien qu'à la pensée de leur expression quand ils allaient les ouvrir. _

_Et elle retourna chez elle. Elle fourra ses habits dans un sac plastique qu'elle jetterait le lendemain : le sang les avait rendus inutilisables. _

\- _D'où viens – tu comme ça ? _

_Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Yagura qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver. Le Mizukage fixa un œil critique son corps nu abondamment badigeonné de sang. Elle lui fit face, silencieuse. _

\- _Couvre toi, ordonna t –il simplement en comprenant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. _

\- _Je vais me doucher, annonça t –elle en le contournant. _

\- _Nami ? _

\- _Oui ? _

\- _Je ne pourrais pas te couvrir éternellement. J'espère que tu prends toutes les précautions nécessaires. _

\- _Oui. ***_

\- Est-ce que le Yondaime Mizukage savait ce que tu faisais ? demanda Ino.

Ces paroles laissaient sous entendre qu'il avait au moins une idée de ce qu'il se passait et qu'il s'appliquait pour rester le seul à le savoir. Mais c'était difficile à imaginer pour la kunoichi de Konoha qu'un Kage puisse couvrir de tels actes.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Nami. Mais personne n'a jamais rien découvert.

* * *

_A Suivre..._


	13. Une amie

_Nami a presque 16 ans à la fin de la guerre **Le Poussin Fou** ! _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Une amie**

_*** Nami était tranquillement assise sur le muret devant le pôle de renseignement quand quelqu'un se retrouva soudainement assise à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta à peine. Malgré la vitesse de la kunoichi qui venait de se poser là, son odeur l'avait précédée, avertissant de peu la bleue de sa présence. _

\- _Yo ! s'exclama Ameyuri Ringo. Comment va ? _

\- _Bien, répondit lentement Nami en lui lançant un regard circonspect. _

\- _Ta chasse s'est – elle bien terminée ? enchaîna alors l'épéiste sans sembler choquée d'évoquer ce genre de chose en public. _

\- _Oui… _

\- _C'est bien. Moi aussi, j'aime la chasse. _

_Nami ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir mais pour se venger. Non. Elle était en train de se mentir. Elle adorait le moment précédant la mise à mort. Ce moment où il faut traquer, observer, calculer le tout sans jamais se faire repérer avant de frapper le coup final et de gagner. _

\- _Ameyuri Ringo, lui dit la jeune femme en lui tendant une main. _

\- _Nami Hoshigaki, répondit la concernée en serrant la main tendue.***_

_*** Nami n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Elle était trop bizarre, trop solitaire et bien trop ancrée dans son idée de servir Yagura pour s'attarder sur ce genre de chose futile. Pourtant, elle s'en était sans doute fait une ce jour où elle avait serré la main d'Ameyuri Ringo. _

_Rien n'obligeait l'épéiste à côtoyer la Hoshigaki. Pourtant, elle revenait toujours la voir en rentrant de mission. Elles allaient manger ensemble parfois. D'autres fois, elle s'entraînaient. Ameyuri n'avait pas de chakra de nature Raiton, mais son épée l'en dotait. Nami apprit beaucoup sur sa nature de chakra en se battant avec elle. _

_Puis d'autres fois, elles s'asseyaient et discutaient. De tout et de rien. Ameyuri ne tentait pas d'aborder des sujets confidentiels. Elle ne venait pas lui parler pour obtenir des renseignements quelconques. Nami se disait que c'était sans doute à ça que ressemblait l'amitié. C'était agréable. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Tout le monde attendait quelque chose d'elle. Yagura comprit. Mais par lui elle se laissait faire de bonne volonté. _

\- _Plutôt mignon c'ui là, commenta distraitement Ameyuri. _

_Les deux kunoichi étaient assise au bord d'un toit et regardaient les gens en contrebas passer. Ça lui fit hausser un sourcil à la bleue avant qu'elle laisse la remarque filer sans y répondre. _

\- _Oh allez, continua sa camarade. Tu ne peux pas être désintéressée à ce point par les hommes. _

\- _J'ai des choses plus importantes à penser. _

\- _Une bonne bourre te détendrait pourtant mieux que tout. _

\- _Une quoi ? _

\- _Sérieusement ? T'as quel âge Nami ? 16 ans ? Faudrait p'têtre que tu te bouges. _

_La concernée se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel sans répondre. _

\- _C'est quoi ton genre ? poursuivit Ameyuri. Tu les préfères de ton âge ou plus vieux ? Si tu veux mon avis…_

\- _Sérieusement Yuri, je vois pas l'intérêt._

_Un mouvement en périphérie de sa vision attira son attention. Elle nota que Yagura venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre de son bureau. Quand elle avait choisit l'endroit où elle s'était assise, Nami l'avait fait par stratégie. _

\- _Ho ! Tu m'écoutes oui ? s'énerva Ameyuri. _

\- _Tu m'excuseras. _

_Quand Yagura ouvrait sa fenêtre comme ça, c'était juste une invitation pour son élève. Quelque chose qui disait qu'il en avait assez des démarches administratives qui peuplaient son quotidien. Le moment idéal pour qu'elle arrive et le divertisse en lui proposant un entraînement.***_

_*** Ameyuri ne resta pas sur un échec, elle revînt à la charge quelques jours plus tard pendant un entraînement. Elles se battaient poings contre poings, pieds contre pieds. Et l'épéiste se prenait une lamentable claque à chaque fois qu'elle se frottait à la bleue __et ce malgré qu'elle ait l'habitude de se frotter à plus gros et plus fort qu'elle au sein des épéistes__. Avec sa taille, sa carrure et ses muscles Nami était imbattable. C'était un colosse à côté de sa camarade, pourtant déjà intimidante. _

_Mais Nami ne développait pas seulement une puissant extraordinaire, elle était aussi rapide. Privilège d'avoir toujours travaillé avec le Mizukage qui était lui-même extrêmement véloce. _

\- _Alors… En fait…C'est le Mizukage qui… t'intéresse ? s'enquit Ameyuri haletante en esquivant un coup de pied circulaire. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu baragouines encore ? Si tu te battais au lieu de parler ? Ça laisse encore plus de trous dans ta garde. _

\- _Je vais t'en donner des trous, moi ! _

\- _Loupé, sourit la bleue en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure. _

_La plus petite percuta le sol violemment. Ah oui. Elles ne se faisaient jamais de cadeau. Leurs entraînements étaient violents, sans pitié, sans temps morts. La gagnante était celle des deux encore conscientes, ou encore capable de tenir debout._

_Nami se redressa de toute sa hauteur devant l'épéiste qui la regarda, étalée au sol et le nez en sang. Ses yeux de requin la fixaient : _

\- _Debout, exigea t-elle. Tu vas pas me dire que ça te suffit ? _

\- _Aaaaaah !_

_Nami se baissa tout en tendant un bras derrière elle. Sa main se referma sur un poignet et elle pivota pour envoyer son attaquant surprise plus loin. Zabuza se retourna dans les airs, atterrit au sol en glissant et repartit à la charge. _

_La bleue se prépara à le recevoir quand elle vit le pied d'Ameyuri fuser dans ce qui était une seconde plus tôt son angle mort. Elle esquiva d'un salto qui donna le temps nécessaire à sa camarade de se lever. Elle ne savait pas si cette attaque combinée était préméditée, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir. Au lieu de reculer comme l'auraient fait beaucoup de gens face à une épéiste et un gamin qui avait fait la peau à tous ses camarades sans aucune émotion, elle avança à leur rencontre. _

_Elle fit un pas sur le côté juste au moment où elle allait percuter Zabuza et lui envoya son avant-bras dans la gorge sans détour avant de le faucher quand il bascula en arrière. Sans attendre, elle esquiva l'une des lames d'Ameyuri qui commençait enfin à devenir sérieuse. Elles avaient convenus qu'elles se battraient au taijutsu aujourd'hui. Sauf que l'épéiste ne résistait jamais à l'idée de dégainer ses deux joujoux. Ce n'était déjà plus un entraînement. C'était un combat sérieux ou il faudrait vaincre ou mourir.  
_

_En conséquence, Nami sortit sa ninjatô améliorée avec un bord fait pour trancher et l'autre pour déchiqueter. En la recouvrant de son chakra de foudre l'arme s'opposerait sans problèmes aux épées jumelles. _

_Le Genin réussit à surprendre la bleue en parvenant à parfaitement s'intégrer dans le style de combat d'Ameyuri alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se battaient ensemble. Il était doué. S'il n'avait pas assassiné toute sa promotion, il serait passé chuunin avant la fin de l'année. Mais Yagura ne pourrait pas se permettre de laisser une telle chose arriver. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'il obéirait et ne causerait pas une perte encore plus dommageable pour Kiri. _

_Nami sentit l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent au milieu de ses iris noires comme un puits, ses branchies palpitèrent, la moindre cellule de son être, le moindre muscle, se tenait prêt à l'action. Face à ces deux là, surtout avec Zabuza qui était sans doute décidé à lui faire payer les humiliations successives qu'elle lui avait imposée, elle était en danger. Et elle adorait ça. _

_Elle se jeta dans la bataille tous ses sens de prédateurs en éveils, se délectant de chaque coup, de chaque blessure qui s'ouvrait, de la tension dans son corps fatigué. Et elle l'emporta. Parce qu'elle était Nami Hoshigaki, l'élève du Mizukage et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le déshonorer en perdant de la sorte. _

_Elle éclata d'un grand rire sauvage qui dévoila sa dangereuse dentition quand ses deux adversaires ne purent plus bouger un doigt, couchés au sol. Elle adorait se battre ! Comment avait –elle pu oublier ça ? ***_

_*** Nami travaillait avec Sayaa sur leur langue des signes personnelle. Depuis que la bleue avait émis l'idée et avait poursuivi dans cette voie, la muette du Centre de Renseignement la fixait avec une quasi-adulation. Sans doute parce que personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle de quelque manière que ce soit. _

_Nami souriait quand elle voyait le regard éperdu que lui lançait Sayaa. Elle avait beau être plus jeune qu'elle, la bleue avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un chiot abandonné qu'elle aurait recueilli au fond d'un caniveau. Elle s'amusait parfois à lui tapoter le crâne quand elle était satisfaite d'elle et si la muette avait eu une queue elle l'aurait agitée joyeusement. C'était drôle d'avoir un petit animal comme ça.***_

Ino quitta l'esprit de Nami l'air furieuse.

\- Quoi encore blondasse ? s'enquit la concernée.

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

\- Non. Y'a pas eu de massacre alors j'vois pas ce que t'as encore à redire. D'ailleurs je tiens à te dire que tu commences à me courir sur le haricot en critiquant tout ce que tu vois. C'est ma vie, t'as rien à y redire.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que cette fille était ton animal de compagnie ! s'indigna la blonde. On ne traite pas les humains comme ça !

\- Elle a jamais rien trouvé à y redire, blondasse et j'ai toujours été un bon Maître. Je la protégeais et elle me servait, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Ça a toujours marché comme ça.

_*** Ameyuri était encore venue la voir malgré la raclée qu'elle s'était prise la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient croisées. Mais l'épéiste n'était pas dans le meilleur état qui soit. Elle avait le bras droit plâtré ce qui signifiait que le ninjutsu médicinal n'avait pas suffit à la soigner. _

\- _Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'enquit Nami quand la blessée vînt s'asseoir près d'elle sur le toit où elles avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver. _

\- _Les épéistes ont eu vent de ma défaite face à toi, lui répondit tranquillement Ameyuri. Ils ont voulu me virer, disant que j'étais trop faible. J'ai dû combattre Jinpachi et il a essayé de me tuer. _

\- _Ah. _

_Nami ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'elle devait s'excuser ? C'était de sa faute si c'était arrivé après tout. Les conventions exigeaient qu'elle le fasse. Mais pourquoi devrait –elle s'excuser d'avoir été la meilleure ? C'était totalement illogique. _

\- _Je l'ai vaincu, sourit Ameyuri. Et j'ai conservé mon titre. Je leur ai dit que perdre contre toi, ce n'est pas une honte. Tu es l'élève du Mizukage. Et la kunoichi la plus puissante de Kiri. _

\- _Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Kunoichi à Kiri, commenta Nami. _

\- _Tu dois aussi êtres dans les ninjas les plus puissants. _

\- _Je ne crois pas. Il y a Yagura, les épéistes, les Hoshigaki… _

\- _Tu m'as vaincue. Et je ne suis pas la plus faible des épéistes, la raisonna Ameyuri. Et en parlant de ta famille, tu savais que ton frère va sans doute devenir le prochain possesseur de Samehada ? Fuikazan – sama ne gagnera pas face à lui quand il viendra le défier. _

\- _Je t'ai défaite, cela veut –il dit que les Crocs sont à moi ? s'enquit Nami. _

\- _Tu les veux ? _

_Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans ces paroles. Juste une question posée sur le ton le plus neutre possible. Voulait –elle les Crocs ? C'étaient des armes extraordinaires. Avec son chakra Raiton elle ferait des miracles si elle les avait en main ! Mais une fois qu'elle les aurait, elle serait condamnée à être une épéiste. Les épéistes n'abandonnent pas leur poste. On les éjecte et ils deviennent alors des moins que rien. Elle ne doutait cependant pas de pouvoir tenir la position. _

_ Ce qui l'embêtait réellement, c'était qu'en étant épéiste elle se devrait de quitter son travail au pôle de renseignement et donc la mission confiée par Yagura : les épéistes étaient une force de frappe trop importante pour rester cantonnée au village. _

_Et sans oublier que Kisame ambitionnait la position. Ce serait amusant de le supplanter sur son propre terrain, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'intérêt pour lui pour que l'idée soit irrésistible. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de le copier. _

\- _Non. Garde les. Mais si un jour Yagura me l'ordonne, je viendrais réclamer mon dû. _

\- _Les épées se conquièrent Nami. Elles sont à toi. Mais si un jour quelqu'un les veut, tu as bien conscience que se sera toi qu'on viendra provoquer en défi ?_

\- _J'ignorais ça. _

\- _Les épées ne se laissent toucher que par leurs propriétaires. Généralement, on le devient en battant son prédécesseur, mais parfois il suffit d'avoir une puissance bien supérieure au possesseur actuel pour que ça marche. _

\- _Comment se fait –il que tu puisses encore les toucher alors ?_

\- _Parce que tu n'es pas venue les réclamer. Les Crocs t'attendront Nami Hoshigaki, ne l'oublie pas. Et ne te laisse pas vaincre où tu perdras ton dû. _

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas. ***_

_*** Nami avait dit à Yagura ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ameyuri. Il avait semblé satisfait de la situation et lui avait ordonné de ne pas perdre ce droit, mais de ne pas le réclamer pour le moment. Cela ne l'avait pas étonnée. Elle avait déjà une tâche importante : prendre la place de Yoshinori Nakagawa. ***_

Ino quitta doucement l'esprit de Nami. C'était la fin de la journée et la bleue retournait dans sa cellule, toujours aussi suspicieusement docile. Et comme à chaque fin d'une journée passée dans son esprit, la blonde revit l'opinion qu'elle s'était fait sur la kunoichi de Kiri.

Elle était impitoyable et effrayante. Mais aussi terriblement puissante. Au moins autant qu'elle était dévouée. Alors deux questions : comment diable cela se faisait –il qu'elle soit encore emprisonnée chez eux et pourquoi Kiri leur avait –il remis quelqu'un d'aussi puissant ?

_*** Nami se tenait devant le bureau de Yagura. Le Mizukage la fixait l'air extrêmement sérieux. En temps normal elle l'aurait interpellé, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. Parce qu'il y avait deux Jounins présents alors que d'ordinaire ils n'étaient qu'eux deux. _

\- _Nami. J'ai ici la liste de tes activités au pôle de Renseignement remise pas Yoshinori Nakagawa. J'aimerais que tu me confirmes que tu as fait tout ça. _

_Interloquée, elle hocha la tête avant d'écouter la liste et de lui affirmer qu'effectivement elle avait pratiqué toutes ces activités au sein du pôle. _

\- _Bien. J'ai aussi ouïe dire que tu avais réussi à maîtriser ton second changement de chakra. _

_Elle retînt sa grimace. C'était elle qui le lui avait dit et pas en ces mots. Elle avait enfin réussi à changer son chakra en feu, mais elle n'en était pas encore au point de dire qu'elle le maîtrisait. _

\- _Oui, répondit –elle néanmoins. _

_Elle savait que Yagura avait saisit la nuance dans ses propos et s'il mentait sciemment, elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller contre. _

\- _Messieurs, vous attestez de la validité des informations ? s'enquit ensuite le Kage. _

\- _Oui, Maître Mizukage. _

\- _Nami Hoshigaki, sur la base des informations en ma possession et d'une évaluation personnelle de ton niveau, je te nomme en ce jour Tokubetsu Jounin. _

_La bleue ouvrit de grands yeux. Les Tokubetsu Jounin étaient des ninjas n'ayant jamais passé l'examen pour monter en grade, même s'ils avaient les capacités nécessaires pour le faire. C'étaient des Jounins spécialisés dans une discipline, la collecte de Renseignement en ce qui la concernait. La seule différence notable avec les "vrais" jounins, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une équipe de Genin à sa charge. Ce qui lui allait très bien. Et avec ce grade, elle arrivait au dernier palier de son plan. Seul un Jounin pouvait se trouver à la tête du Pôle de Renseignement. Yagura avait sentit un changement chez Yoshinori Nakagawa. Et il avait pris les devants sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas un Kage pour rien ! Dès que le chef actuel faillirait, elle serait là, à attendre. _

_Nami sentit un sourire féroce étirer ses lèvres. Elles s'inclina profondément devant Yagura tout en disant : _

\- _Je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous mettez en moi Mizukage-sama. Je ferais tout pour l'honorer. _

\- _Je l'espère bien. _

_Les deux Jounins présents dans la pièce s'en allèrent, laissant Maître et élève seuls face à face. _

\- _C'est pour bientôt, lui apprit Nami. _

\- _J'avais deviné. Si tu veux devenir une Jounin à part entière un jour, ça t'est encore possible. Même si tu n'y gagneras rien de mon point de vue. Ne laisse pas cette promotion t'entraver. Continue à travailler. Tu as encore du chemin avant d'arriver à mon niveau. _

\- _Je n'arriverais jamais à ton niveau, rigola t –elle. _

\- _Je n'ai jamais attendu moins de toi, signala t –il pour montrer qu'il était sérieux. _

_Surprise, elle se fixa. Il était vraiment sérieux. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'entraîne deux fois plus pour en arriver là ! ***_

_*** Ameyuri Ringô fut la première personne à qui Nami parla de sa promotion. _

\- _Sérieusement ? Le Mizukage t'a nommée Jounin alors que t'as même pas reçu un entraînement complet ?_

\- _Mon entraînement est complet ! s'insurgea Nami. _

\- _Non. Pas entièrement. _

\- _Je ne vois pas en quoi. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu… Armes, kunai, shuriken… J'ai tout fait ! _

\- _Y'a un art supplémentaire que toute kunoichi se doit de développer en plus, lui apprit très sérieusement Ameyuri. _

\- _Quoi donc ? _

\- _Ton corps est une arme Nami. Mais pas seulement de destruction massive. C'est aussi une arme de séduction. _

_La bleue regarda stupidement son amie pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire : _

\- _M'as – tu bien regardée avant de dire ça ? s'enquit – elle. Crois – tu que quiconque se laisserait séduire par moi ? _

\- _Tu n'es pas laide même si tu n'es pas très féminine. Et tu es dangereuse. Il y a des gens que ça attire. _

\- _Je suis aussi bleue, j'ai des branchies et personne n'a envie d'approcher n'importe quelle partie de son corps de ma bouche, répondit Nami en mettant en avant ses redoutables dents de requin. _

\- _Personne ? répéta Ameyuri avec un sourire. _

\- _Personne, confirma Nami. _

\- _Pas même Mizukage –sama ? _

_Et là, conte toute attente, la Hoshigaki sentit ses joues chauffer. Avec sa peau bleue, le fard rendit sa peau plus violette que rouge. Mais elle était bel et bien en train rougir sous l'air victorieux de son amie. _

_C'était vrai que ces derniers temps elle s'était mise à avoir un regard différent sur son sempai. Mais elle n'avait jamais noté aucune différence de son côté. Nami se racla la gorge pour tenter de se redonner contenance et répondit : _

\- _Ce que je veux n'est en rien ce qu'il veut, répondit –elle finalement. _

\- _Vraiment ? Combien d'année a t –il de plus que toi ? _

\- _Dix. _

\- _Et à quel âge t'a t –il connue ? _

\- _J'avais 5 ans. _

\- _Si tu ne lui mets pas les points sur les i toi-même, il ne fera jamais le premier pas ma petite, lui apprit l'épéiste en s'improvisant professeur. Il te traitera toujours comme la gamine que tu n'es plus. Il aurait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal s'il commençait ça. _

\- _Qui suis – je pour prendre cette décision ? s'agaça Nami. _

\- _Tu es son élève et sans doute la seule personne dans ce village qui peut se targuer d'être proche de lui. Tu n'as rien à perdre. _

\- _Si ! Sa confiance ! _

\- _C'est ton senseï, Nami. S'il ne veut pas, il te le fera savoir et tout redeviendra comme avant. Mais si tu veux l'humble avis d'une femme, il ne dira pas non. _

\- _Pourquoi ? _

\- _Parce qu'il reste un homme malgré sa petite taille et que je n'ai jamais entendu personne se vanter d'avoir couché avec le Mizugake. Il y a bien un moment où il devra craquer. _

\- _Je ne veux pas qu'il craque ou être juste une… Une pute ! _

\- _Il y a donc une limite à la docilité dont tu fais preuve à son égard, nota Ameyuri sur un ton satisfait. Mais je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens. Comme je l'ai dit, tu es la seule personne à lui être proche et avec qui il peut s'autoriser à relâcher ses défenses. Il est impossible qu'il n'ait jamais pensé à ça. _

_Nami resta silencieuse. Les paroles d'Ameyuri tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'elle devait essayer ? Ce ne serait pas sa première fois, même si celle – ci était un odieux viol dont elle n'avait pas fini de se venger. Est-ce qu'elle était suffisamment apaisée pour passer à autre chose ? Est-ce que la meilleure des vengeances, ne serait pas justement de passer à autre chose ? _

_Ameyuri lui tapota l'épaule, l'air content d'elle – même, avant de la laisser réfléchir tranquillement.***_

_*** Nami attendait Yagura. Nue. Sur le fauteuil que celui – ci occupait toujours. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et guettait ses pas depuis quelques minutes. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à franchir le seuil de la porte. Et à se retrouver nez à nez avec elle. _

\- _Nami ? appela t –il. _

_Elle vit son regard la parcourir avant qu'il ne le tourne vers le plafond. Elle se leva et elle était suffisamment grande pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucunement pu manquer son mouvement. _

\- _Tu m'as nommée Jounin. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne m'as pas apprise Senseï, dit –elle en se rapprochant. Et je dois savoir pour que ma formation soit complète. _

_Présenter cela comme une transmission de connaissance était la façon la plus rationnelle de procéder et qui ouvrait le moins la porte à ce qu'elle, et ce qu'il, pouvait ressentir. _

_Le regard de Yagura finit par retomber sur elle après quelques secondes. Il avait l'air étonné, mais pas seulement. Il y avait une lueur supplémentaire dans ses yeux pâles qu'elle eut du mal à interpréter mais qui lui envoya des décharges dans tout le corps. _

_Il s'approcha et tendit la main pour attraper son menton et l'obliger à se baisser à son niveau. La différence de taille était grande, mais pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu y en avoir entre un homme très grand et une femme très petite. Cela faisait –il une différence qu'il n'ait pas la taille d'un adulte ? Non. _

\- _Règle numéro un, dit –il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu ne mords pas. Jamais.***_

Ino fut brutalement jetée hors de l'esprit de Nami. Sauf que cette fois, elle en comprit très bien la raison. Le reste n'était pas fait pour être exposé aux inconnus. Les interrogatoires de ce genre ne s'embarrassaient pas de principes d'ordinaire. Mais Ino commençait à relâcher sa méfiance. Et à avoir une certaine sympathie pour la prisonnière. Alors elle céda à sa pudeur. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'observer le Mizukage et son élève en train de coucher ensemble. Et elle n'était pas certaine que qui que se soit en ai envie.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	14. Morts et réconciliation

_Merci de ta fidélité **Le Poussin Fou** ^^ Heureusement que tu es là pour me laisser une petite review :) Au départ Ameyuri ne devait pas apparaître mais finalement après quelques recherches, je la trouvais aussi sympa et je me suis dit qu'elle et Nami s'entendraient bien X) Zabuza n'a pas fini de se faire taper dessus par Nami ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Mort et réconciliation **

_*** La vie de Nami n'avait pas changé malgré le nouveau type "d'entraînement" auquel elle était régulièrement conviée. C'était même la plus belle période de sa vie. Mais un bonheur de dure jamais longtemps. Elle l'avait toujours su et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Un soir, alors qu'elle repartait du pôle de renseignement, elle vit quelqu'un l'attendre devant celui – ci. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des années et qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir. _

_Son père n'avait pas changé. Minasoko Hoshigaki était toujours aussi grand et aussi large d'épaule et avait toujours le même regard glacial et haineux. Mais Nami n'était plus une petite fille effrayée. Elle était une Jounin et l'élève du Mizukage. Sans compter qu'elle avait grandi. Elle ne faisait pas sa taille, mais il y avait moins de 10 centimètres de différence entre eux. _

_Père et fille s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence, sans doute pour se demander si c'était bien réel. Ce fut Nami qui prit la parole la première : _

\- _Que veux – tu ? J'ai déjà dit à Kisame que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ou avec toi. _

\- _Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs de jugement, ma fille. Je viens t'éviter d'en faire une. _

_Nami éclata de rire. Un rire jaune et un peu forcé. _

\- _Je ne suis plus ta fille. Tu me l'as dit le jour où je suis partie de chez toi quand j'avais 9 ans. Et le seul qui a commis une erreur de jugement dans l'histoire c'est toi. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te laisser la réparer. _

_Elle vit une veine battre à la tempe de son père sous l'énervement. Ça avait dû lui demander un gros effort de venir ici en personne. Sans doute avait –il puni Kisame parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la ramener. Mais sa famille était loin derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité y retourner. _

\- _Je te laisse une chance de me suivre, grogna t –il. Une dernière chance. Après, je te prendrais avec moi de force pour t'apprendre où doit aller ta réelle loyauté. _

\- _Ma loyauté n'est qu'à une seul personne : le Mizukage qui m'a recueillie et entraînée et à qui je dois tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui. La seule chose que tu obtiendras de moi, c'est la mort ! _

\- _Qu'il en soit ainsi ! _

_Et il bondit sur elle. Comme il l'avait fait des années plus tôt. Mais elle avait grandi. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était jeune, puissante, rapide. Elle lui fonça dessus et l'envoya s'échouer au sol d'un coup de poing d'autant plus violent que leurs élans respectifs s'additionnèrent. Le sang de son père lui éclaboussa la figure. Lui aussi, il avait l'odeur de la bouffe. Elle essuya le précieux fluide rouge sur sa joue avec calme. _

\- _Dernier avertissement, dit –elle. Si tu pars maintenant, tu n'auras que ta fierté et ton nez à reconstruire. Si tu continues, tu n'auras plus la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit. _

\- _Ne te monte pas trop à la tête gamine ! Cette fois, il n'y aura plus personne pour te sauver. _

\- _C'est vrai. Mais c'est parce que je n'ai plus besoin de personne pour venir à mon secours. _

_Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne s'était pas accéléré. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'était pas non plus excitée. Elle se sentait calme et décidée. Concentrée à l'extrême. Lui, il était vraiment là pour lui faire du mal. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas permettre. Si elle lui laissait la vie sauve, il recommencerait encore et encore et finirait peut –être par l'avoir. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse. Ici et maintenant. Qu'elle le tue. _

_ Résolue, elle se mit en position. Genoux fléchis, poings devant le visage, corps souple et détendu. Respiration calme. Elle fixa son regard sur lui alors qu'il se redressait en essuyant le sang qui maculait son visage avant de renoncer devant la quantité. _

\- _Viens, dit –elle. _

_Il se porta à nouveau à sa rencontre. Plus prudent cette fois. Il ne se fit pas avoir par la vitesse qu'elle déployait. Mais n'arriva pas non plus à la toucher. Nami virevoltait, glissait, semblait jouer avec ses mouvements. Elle s'était entraînée avec quelqu'un d'autrement plus rapide. Et le Taijutsu était son domaine de prédilection. Elle porta aussi le second coup : son poing gauche atteignit sa gorge, tandis que le droit s'enfonçait sous son plexus solaire et que son genou percutait son entrejambe simultanément. _

_Il recula de plusieurs pas, portant ses mains à son ventre et sa gorge en tentant péniblement de reprendre son souffle. Nami retomba souplement sur ses pieds. Elle lui laissa le temps de recommencer à respirer normalement, intérieurement extrêmement satisfaite de la tournure des événements. Sur deux assauts, elle menait d'un écrasant 2-0. _

_Quand il se redressa, elle vit une lueur mauvaise dans son regard. Il ne tenta plus de se rapprocher. Il devait avoir compris qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus en corps à corps. _

\- _Suiton ! Daibafuku no jutsu ! _

_Elle sentit l'afflux massif de chakra chez son père avant qu'une vague monstrueuse ne déferle sur elle. Mais cela ne l'effraya pas plus que les précédents assauts. Elle envoya son chakra dans ses pieds pour se coller au sol et ne pas être emportée et croisa les bras devant son visage pour le protéger. Elle ne craignait pas d'être engloutie : ses branchies avaient déjà montré leur efficacité quand il s'agissait de respirer sous l'eau. _

_La vague la frappa avec une violence inouïe, faisant longuement et douloureusement picoter sa peau comme si des milliards d'aiguilles s'y étaient enfoncées. Puis, le débit se stabilisa. Nami ouvrit les yeux et rejoignit tranquillement la surface pour y reprendre pied. Son père l'y attendait. _

_L'eau recouvrait toute la place devant le Pôle de renseignement et il avait dû user d'une autre technique pour la contenir et qu'elle n'aille pas se déverser dans les rues. Il délimitait ainsi son aire d'attaque et Nami en était contente parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on mette en miette le village de Yagura. Même si elle avait souvent été la responsable des dégâts en question. _

\- _Ninpô ! Kirigakure no jutsu ! annonça ensuite son père. _

_Un brouillard épais se dégagea de l'eau et bientôt elle ne put plus y voir à un mètre. Une technique de camouflage plutôt efficace en soit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle se repérait à l'odeur. Les clones n'en possédaient pas et elle le sentirait arriver dès qu'il serait proche. _

_Il arriva par derrière, ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Tout le monde agissait comme ça. Elle se retourna et repoussa son poing sur le côté pour lui enfoncer son kunai fraîchement sorti dans le corps. Il encaissa l'attaque… et se liquéfia. Un clone ? Mais l'odeur…_

_Elle se fit faucher et un coup de coude surpuissant dans le ventre l'envoya s'écraser dans l'eau. Il savait qu'elle se dirigerait à l'odeur et s'était approché en même temps que le clone pour qu'elle le sente et ne comprenne pas l'embrouille. Il était juste resté assez loin pour que le brouillard le dissimule. C'était intelligent. _

_Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle coulait lentement. Elle ne sous –estimait pas son père. Jamais. Mais elle s'était laissée gagner par un trop plein de confiance après avoir gagné les deux premières manches. Il venait de prendre la troisième. Si le taijutsu était son domaine à elle, le ninjustu était celui de son père et il ne prendrait plus le risque de la laisser approcher. Il allait falloir qu'elle l'écrase au ninjustu. _

_Mais l'avantage de son Raiton était un peu altéré parce qu'il devait être au courant qu'elle était de cette nature de chakra et qu'il devait avoir prévu quelque chose pour le contrer. Katon ? C'était risqué, mais il ne s'y attendrait sans doute pas. Elle ne le maîtrisait pas entièrement, mais elle pouvait commencer par ça. Sans compter que lui aussi avait une seconde nature de chakra. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Pas Raiton. Mais toutes les autres possibilités étaient ouvertes. Il fallait aussi qu'elle découvre ça. _

_D'une impulsion, elle remonta vers la surface, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour lui asséner un nouveau coup. Il recula et enchaîna sur une attaque Fûton qui l'atteignit de plein fouet puisqu'elle était en l'air et donc incapable de se déplacer. Voilà le mystère de sa seconde nature de chakra levé. _

_Se servant du tourbillon formé par l'attaque de son père, Nami changea son chakra en flamme qui l'entourèrent et fonça tel un missile sur lui. Il lui opposa un mur d'eau et elle recula de plusieurs pas. Coincée. Armé de Fûton et Suiton, il la bloquait avec ses deux natures de chakra quand bien même qu'elle avait les deux natures supérieures. Mais si Raiton avait l'avantage sur Suiton, il perdait parce à Fûton et même histoire avec Katon et Suiton. _

_Un rire sinistre s'échappa de la gorge de son adversaire. _

\- _Tu saisis enfin vermine ? Tu n'as aucune chance ! Mais il est trop tard maintenant ! Trop tard ! Je vais te massacrer et te ramener à moitié morte jusqu'à la maison avant que tu me serves ! _

_Jamais. Jamais elle ne se laisserait faire. Il avait l'avantage de type et alors ? Le combat n'était pas terminé ! Pas avant que l'un d'eux deux ne meurt ! Il fallait qu'elle arrive à le toucher. Un effleurement et elle arrêterait les battements de son cœur d'une décharge électrique. Finit de jouer. _

\- _Katon ! Karyu Endan ! _

_Un immense dragon de feu s'échappa de la bouche de la plus jeune et se dirigea droit vers son ennemi qui éleva un mur d'eau. Le brouillard s'intensifia encore. Profitant du camouflage, elle exécuta un Kage Bushin no Jutsu auquel elle laissa la moitié de son chakra et la tâche d'occuper son père. Elle-même, elle plongea sous l'eau. Se débarrassant de la plupart de ses habits, elle se rendit invisible au milieu de l'eau. Dans la nuit et avec sa peau bleue, elle passait inaperçue. _

_Elle suivit le combat quelques minutes, analysant chaque mouvement qui lui parvenait. Puis elle la vit, l'ouverture. Elle bondit droit vers la surface telle une torpille. Sa main se referma sur la cheville de son père tandis qu'elle émergeait à moitié. Ils se fixèrent durant une seconde irréelle. Puis elle déchaîna toute la puissant de son chakra Raiton. Son clone explosa et l'eau et l'air grésillèrent autours d'eux. Sur eux. _

_Il se raidit, et se mit à convulser, les yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Il tomba mais elle suivit le mouvement. Sans le lâcher. Sans s'arrêter. Elle laissa le courant parcourir son corps trempé jusqu'à ce que les jutsus qu'il avait mis en place pour contenir l'eau cèdent et qu'elle soit sûre et certaine que plus aucun battement n'animerait jamais son cœur. _

_Puis, elle se redressa, haletante. Les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche béante, le cadavre de son père ne lui inspirait aucune tristesse. Ni regret. Avec ça, elle envoyait un message clair : quiconque la provoquerait trépasserait. ***_

_*** Nouveau séjour en prison. Même si il avait été établis qu'elle n'avait fait que se défendre, le combat avait provoqué des dégâts qui ne pouvaient pas resté impunis. Comme l'un des deux assaillants était mort, c'était la vivante qui devait payer pour eux. Mais qu'importait ? La prison était à elle. On la craignait et elle entretînt cette crainte avec soin tout le long de son séjour. On chuchoterait encore longtemps dans les couloirs que Yasha était terrifiante.***_

_*** Nami était sortie de derrière les barreaux après une petite semaine d'enfermement qui avaient presque paru être des vacances. Elle se présenta tranquillement dans le bureau de Yagura. _

\- _Pour ton emprisonnement… commença t –il. _

\- _Je sais, je dois arrêter si je veux pouvoir prétendre au poste que je vise. Ça va faire mauvais genre sinon. _

\- _Non, j'allais dire que c'était une bonne chose. _

\- _Pardon ? _

\- _Les gens ont eu vent de la raison pour laquelle tu te trouvais derrière les barreaux et donc de ton agression par l'un des plus puissant Jounin que Kiri. _

\- _Et ? _

\- _Et en apprenant que tu l'as tué, les mauvaises langues qui m'accusaient de t'avoir nominée Jounin par favoritisme ont été obligées de se taire. Mais ne va plus recommencer ! _

_Elle hocha la tête. Bien entendu qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de recommencer. Si elle n'avait pas été persuadée que c'était lui ou elle, elle n'aurait jamais sciemment tué un ninja utile à Kiri.***_

_*** Quelques jours après sa sortie de prison et son retour au pôle de renseignement, elle eut la surprise de recevoir la visite de Kisame. Elle haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. _

\- _Salut, lança t –il finalement pour briser le silence. _

\- _Kisame, le salua t –elle. Que puis – je faire pour toi ? _

\- _Maintenant que Père est mort, nous n'avons plus de raison de nous en vouloir. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons fâchés. _

_Nami toisa son frère aîné. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien de gentil chez Kisame Hoshigaki et donc aucune prédisposition à demander un cessez le feu. _

\- _Pourquoi ? Que me veux – tu réellement ? _

\- _Rien, répondit –il en secouant la tête. Nous sommes les derniers de notre clan et je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec le fait que tu deviennes une shinobi. Toi et moi n'avons pas les mêmes ambitions : il n'y a aucune raison de continuer à se faire la guerre. _

\- _Jamais nous ne reviendrons comme au bon vieux temps, siffla t –elle. _

\- _J'en ai bien conscience. Je veux juste pouvoir venir te voir de temps en temps et parler avec toi sans avoir l'impression que tu n'attends qu'une occasion pour me trancher la gorge. _

\- _Je n'arriverais jamais à te faire confiance après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père. _

\- _Qu'importe. Je n'en demande pas tant. _

_Les deux Hoshigaki se fixèrent un long moment. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de mensonge dans le regard et les paroles de Kisame. Alors elle poussa un profond soupir. _

\- _Fait comme ça te chante, dit –elle. Mais si j'ai le moindre soupçon, tu auras vraiment la gorge tranchée.***_

_*** Zabuza était de retour au front une fois de plus. Une nouvelle attaque surprise aussi vaine que les autres. Cela avait beau avoir amusé Nami les premières fois, elle commençait à profondément se lasser. Elle s'approcha du garçon à terre et posa un pied impitoyable sur son sternum. _

\- _Tu n'es pas à la hauteur gamin, grogna t –elle. Tu es faible et tu me fais perdre mon temps. Tu continues à nuire à Kiri et ça commence à sérieusement m'énerver. Si tu recommences encore, il y a un moment où tu arriveras au bout de ma patience et tu n'aimeras pas ce que tu verras. Te voilà prévenu. _

_Elle donna une puissant impulsion dans le sternum du garçon, lui coupant brièvement le souffle avant de se détourner. _

\- _Entraîne moi ! cria t –il alors qu'elle s'était déjà éloignée. _

\- _Je n'entraîne pas les faibles : je les dévore au petit-déjeuner, rétorqua la bleue avec nonchalance et sans se retourner. Tu veux de la considération ? Entraîne toi et quand tu seras prêt revient m'affronter. ***_

_*** Nami épluchait des dossiers supplémentaires, penchée sur le bureau de sa chambre. Apparemment, le nouvel Hokage, Minato Namikaze comme elle l'avait prévu, était décédé en même temps que sa femme quand Kyubi avait été lâché sur le village. Et le problème s'était soldé par le scellement du démon à neuf queues dans leur fils nouveau né. Elle aimait être informée dans les moindres détails de ce qu'il se passait dans les autres villages cachés. _

_Avec ses deux parents morts et ce démon en lui, le gamin était une cible privilégiée. Il allait être surveillé quelque temps, mais il arriverait un moment où le capturer serait plus facile que de piquer son shuriken à un Aspirant. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Zabuza Momochi ? s'enquit soudainement Yagura. _

_Nami sursauta, concentrée sur ses papiers, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il vînt se poster à côté d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil au document qui semblait la fasciner avant de reposer son regard sur elle. Ainsi assise, elle faisait la même taille que lui debout. _

\- _Je l'ai envoyé voir ailleurs si j'y étais, répondit la bleue. _

\- _Il a demandé à entrer dans le programme des épéistes. Dois – je le laisser faire ? _

\- _Fais ce que tu veux, comme d'habitude. Épéiste ou pas, il ne m'arrivera jamais à la cheville. _

\- _Méfie toi, tu pourrais bien être prise à ton propre jeu. _

\- _Je ne serais pas digne d'être ton élève si je me laissais battre par un freluquet dans son genre. ***_

_*** Nami se trouvait au chevet d'Ameyuri. Celle – ci était pâle et refusait de dire comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver alitée alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre trace de blessure ou de combat. Alors la bleue, désemparée, s'était assise et avait attendu silencieusement. Finalement, elle avait repris un geste qu'elle avait déjà vu sur son frère quand c'était elle qui était hospitalisée. Elle éplucha une pomme et la partagea avec son amie comme une offrande de paix. _

_Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être à sa place. C'était dérangeant de voir la bruyante Ameyuri immobile et pâle, des cernes sous les yeux. Et Nami n'était pas faite pour jouer les gardes malades avec son physique effrayant et son aura menaçante. ***_

_*** Vêtue de la combinaison des Assassins qu'elle avait toujours en sa possession, Nami était invisible dans les ombres. Elle observait la famille Nakagawa. Le patron du pôle de renseignement arrivait au bout de sa résistance. Il n'était pas venu travailler aujourd'hui, d'où la présence de la bleue derrière sa fenêtre. _

_Elle regarda ses deux filles s'agiter autours de lui. Il avait de la fièvre et délirait si elle en jugeait à ce qu'elle voyait. Il allait mal. Très mal. Encore une ou deux doses du poison et il trépasserait. Et elle n'arrivait qu'à ressentir de la jubilation. ***_

_***Nami n'eut jamais besoin de donner les dernières doses de poison en sa possession à son supérieur. Il mourut au petit matin, à peine quelques minutes après qu'elle soit partie. Elle ragea en apprenant la nouvelle : elle avait espéré pouvoir le regarder rendre son dernier souffle. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de se débarrasser des preuves compromettantes. Elle détruisit les fioles de poison et s'assura que l'aimable contrebandier qui la fournissait depuis des mois se taise définitivement. Heureusement que les morts ne parlaient pas. Les crocodiles, ses meilleurs complices, la débarrassèrent du corps. _

_Se fut Yagura qui lui apprit la nouvelle un matin après qu'un coursier ait toqué à la porte de leur demeure. Ils restèrent totalement silencieux à se fixer. Mais leurs yeux exprimaient leur victoire mieux que s'ils s'étaient mis à hurler dans tout Kiri. _

_Nami prit toutefois bien garde à ne pas montrer la moindre once de joie quand elle arriva au travail ce matin là. Elle s'était même habillée totalement en noir pour montrer son deuil. Les fidèles partisans de Yoshinori Nakagawa s'en prirent à elle, sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'homme, et elle se montra extrêmement convaincante. Son jeu d'actrice était rodé au mot près. _

_Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Que Yagura, en tant que Mizukage, la nomme au poste qu'elle visait depuis la seconde même où elle avait posé le pied au Pôle de renseignement plus de 5 ans auparavant.***_

* * *

_A suivre... _


	15. Quand la patience paie

_Salut **Le Poussin Fou** ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Ino ne disparaît jamais bien longtemps de mes chapitres X)_

_Merci pour la review **Crowlette **! J'essaye justement de faire quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas d'habitude alors je suis contente que ça fonctionne !^^_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Quand la patience paie **

_*** Nami assista à l'enterrement de Yoshinori Nakagawa qui fut présidé par Yagura en personne. Le Mizukage parla de la perte que cela était pour Kiri et de l'amitié qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux. Les moins avertis en furent tout émus. Les amis respectifs des deux hommes savaient __en revanche__ que ces paroles n'étaient que du vent. Jamais le mort, paix à son âme, n'avait eu la moindre sympathie pour le Yondaime. Et c'était réciproque. _

_Il fallut encore deux jours d'attente et un travail intense du Mizukage pour que toutes les procédures soient bouclées. Nami se fit officiellement remettre les clefs du Pôle de Renseignement. _

\- _Maintenant, lui dit Yagura. Fait le ménage pour moi et redonne moi ce bras dont j'étais amputé jusqu'à présent. _

\- _Oui Monsieur. _

_L'arrivée de Nami Hoshigaki au Pôle de Renseignement ne passa pas inaperçu ce matin là. Elle avait endossé le haori qui était il y a moins d'une semaine encore sur le dos de son prédécesseur. Les gens semblèrent se mettre au garde à vous devant elle et elle aima ça. Chacun craignait ce changement de leader. Voilà plus de trente ans que ça n'était pas arrivé. Et c'était sans compter qu'elle était la première femme à tenir ce rôle dans toute l'histoire du village de la brume. _

_Elle fila directement dans la pièce stratégique du Pôle. Son bureau. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun piège, même mort il valait mieux se méfier de Yoshinori Nakagawa, puis elle s'assit dans le fauteuil. Là, elle s'autorisa une minute d'immobilisme où elle sourit de toute sa dentition de requin. Il fallait bien qu'elle savoure son triomphe. _

_Sa première action fut de convoquer Sayaa. Son petit animal de compagnie allait avoir un rôle tout particulier maintenant. _

_La jeune femme arriva rapidement et s'inclina profondément avant de lui jeter un regard anxieux. _

\- _Sayaa. Tu es sans doute la personne sur laquelle je peux le plus compter au sein de ce Pôle. J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance à mes côtés. D'un bras droit. Et je veux que ce soit toi. _

_La muette ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement surprise au-delà de toute mesure. Elle formula une interrogation et son langage corporel la faisait bégayer aussi sûrement que si elle avait été capable de parler. _

\- _Je ne te demande pas d'interrogation. Je veux juste que tu me dises si oui ou non tu vas faire ça pour moi. _

_Immobile, Sayaa sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de hocher lentement la tête. _

\- _Parfait. Sache que je place ma confiance en toi. Mais si tu faillis, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Je n'en donne jamais. _

_Le ton de Nami s'était brutalement assombrit et son aura menaçante s'abattit sur la pièce, faisant péniblement déglutir la muette qui hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait parfaitement compris le message. _

\- _Très bien. Je vais faire un grand ménage au Pôle. J'ai remarqué beaucoup d'irrégularités quand je suis passée d'un service à un autre et je vais y remédier. Nous allons nous moderniser, nous renforcer, et surtout bien redéfinir à qui doit aller la loyauté de chacun. ***_

_***Les premiers jours après l'arrivée au pouvoir de Nami Hoshigaki furent sans doute les plus pénibles jamais vécus par le personnel du Pôle. Elle le remua du sol au plafond. Littéralement. Elle réfléchissait aux mesures à prendre depuis des années, avait rassemblé les informations, gratté jusque dans la moindre fissure qu'elle pouvait atteindre. _

_Elle vira purement et simplement les personnes qui faisaient le plus de rétention d'informations. Les autres complices comprirent le message, surtout quand elle vînt les voir en personne pour leur poser un ultimatum. Personne ne détestait le Mizukage et son élève suffisamment pour risquer de perdre leur boulot pénard et sécurisé au sein de Kiri. Aucun n'avait envie de devoir reprendre des missions actives où ils se feraient sans doute tuer. _

_Si on ne peut pas obtenir ce qu'on veut par la gentillesse, l'amitié ou le respect, il ne reste qu'une solution : la peur. Et si Nami n'avait pas de prédisposition particulière aux deux premières et qu'une gamine de tout juste 17 ans ne pourrait obtenir le respect d'aucun ancien, elle était douée pour la dernière. Tout chez elle était fait pour inspirer la peur et elle s'assura que personne n'oublie le rapport de force qui s'exerçait à présent au sein de leur structure. _

_Elle introduisit également un tout nouveau concept : tous les ninjas du pôle avaient obligation d'assister à deux entraînements par semaine et surtout obligation de s'améliorer. Qu'ils soient candidats aux missions en extérieure ou simples bureaucrates. _

\- _Je ne veux plus qu'aucun de vous dépende d'un "Monsieur Muscle" pour se défendre, leur apprit Nami. _

_Monsieur Muscle était le terme couramment utilisé pour nommer les ninjas chargés de leur sécurité lorsqu'ils partaient en mission. Et parfois, la dernière mission de ces Messieurs Muscles c'était de liquider les shinobis spécialisés pour éviter que de précieuses informations ne soient révélées à l'ennemi. _

\- _Je veux que nous puissions assurer notre propre sécurité et monter des unités de protections internes, continua la bleue. Vous êtes mes hommes et il est hors de question que vous me fassiez honte de quelque façon que se soit. J'attends de vous l'implication la plus totale. ***_

_*** Les jours puis les semaines passèrent. Le personnel encombrant disparu simplement de la circulation, les informations jusque là détournées arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du Mizukage et les bâtiments du Pôle des renseignements était en cours de rénovation. _

_Nami prit elle-même en main les entraînements imposés qu'elle avait mis en place. Chacun comprit alors qu'il allait falloir suivre ou alors trouver un nouveau boulot. Elle fut impitoyable. Surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'aucun n'avait le niveau Chuunin malgré leurs grades. Des années de laisser-aller avaient fait disparaître les bienfaits de l'entraînement physique et leur contrôle du chakra était mauvais. Ils excellaient peut –être dans leurs domaines de compétence, mais nulle part ailleurs. _

_C'était inadmissible que les personnes ayant en leur possession toutes les informations sensibles du village soient réduites à ça. _

_Alors oui, Nami fut impitoyable. Mais sa promotion fut sans doute la chose qui sauva le Pôle de la déchéance dans laquelle il s'enlisait depuis des années. ***_

_*** Avec son nouveau poste, Nami avait accès à tout dans le village. Trouver l'adresse des trois derniers violeurs qu'il y avait sur sa liste fut la chose la plus facile qu'elle eut à faire. S'en était presque décevant. Elle alla frapper à la porte de Hiroo Kondô un soir en partant du travail. _

_Il ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant là. Mais avant qu'il n'ait réussi à lui claquer la porte au nez, elle était entrée. Il essaya, lui, de sortir quand il s'en rendit compte. Sans succès. Piégé dans sa propre maison. _

_Il savait pourquoi elle était là. Il avait très bien compris le message lorsqu'il avait reçu un petit bout de l'un de ses camarades qu'elle avait soigneusement découpé. Il n'avait pas douté une seconde de la signification de ce cadeau sanglant. _

\- _Nami, commença t –il d'une vois tremblante. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Que se passerait –il si ça se savait ? Tu serais rétrogradée. _

\- _Il suffit que ça ne se sache pas... Et j'ai de la chance : les morts ne parlent pas. _

_Vive comme l'éclair, elle l'attrapa et l'attira contre elle. Il se débattit, essayant de lui arracher la peau et les yeux. Manque chance, elle avait pris la précaution d'enfiler sous ses vêtements la tenue des Assassins : impossible d'atteindre sa peau et impossible de laisser des traces sur les cadavres. Le vêtement parfait pour un crime parfait. _

_Elle le tira vers le haut des escaliers. Il tenta de l'en empêcher en s'agrippant, à la rampe, mais la force colossale de la bleue eut raison des siennes. Elle le tînt ensuite à bout de bras par le cou au dessus des escaliers. Comme s'il n'avait rien pesé. _

\- _Il aurait mieux valu ne pas te laisser entraîner par Mangetsu. _

_Puis, elle le jeta la tête la première sur les marches de béton. Il cria avant de se taire brutalement en les touchant. Il dévala l'escalier, inerte, et atterrit au rez-de-chaussée. Mort. Un coup du lapin parfait. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, une flaque de sang se créa et s'élargit sous lui. _

_Quel malheureux accident. ***_

_*** Sa nouvelle position ne lui laissait que peu de temps libre. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi prenant. Nami en concevait un certain respect pour le travail de Yoshinori Nakagawa qui semblait tout faire facilement. Mais elle s'accrocha. Parce qu'elle ne s'autorisait aucun abandon quand il s'agissait d'accomplir la mission confiée par Yagura. Elle n'avait pas attendu des années pour enfin arriver là et baisser les bras après quelques mois ! ***_

_*** Nami essayait de ne pas crisper ses mains sur le rapport qu'elle lisait. Si elle faisait ça, le papier finirait sans doute en morceau. Elle le reposa lentement. Sur ce rapport, il était indique que Takuma Kaguya était décédé en mission. Le pourquoi du comment n'avait aucune importance. Ce connard lui avait échappé ! _

_Mais pas entièrement. Il était temps pour elle de retourner voir Ichirô à la morgue. Elle avait une soudaine envie de pratiquer une autopsie… Et avec le don héréditaire qu'avait possédé son salopard d'ex-équipier, ça aurait aussi le mérite d'être intéressant._

_Maintenant, il ne restait qu'une personne sur sa liste : Hôzuki Mangetsu***_

_*** Quand Yagura rentra un soir, il lui tendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rouleau de technique. Haussant un sourcil, elle l'attrapa pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle lut les quelques mots écrit dessus. _

\- _C'est…_

\- _Le cadeau pour te féliciter d'avoir accompli la mission que je t'ai donnée, compléta t –il. J'ai demandé à une équipe d'aller le chercher. _

_C'était le parchemin d'invocation des Guêpes dont ils avaient un jour parlé ! Il n'avait donc pas oublié et avait même envoyé des shinobis le dérober à Kumo. Il avait pris des risques pour elle. Elle lui accorda un sourire sincère. Leur relation n'était peut –être pas conventionnelle, mais elle ne la changerait pour rien au monde.***_

_*** Nami signa un pacte d'invocation avec les guêpes dès qu'elle le put. Pour cela, elle fut contrainte de se battre avec l'insecte qu'elle avait invoqué et elle gagna haut la main. Les guêpes étaient des guerrières impitoyables, mais également des espionnes nées. Quoi de mieux pour le chef des Services de Renseignements de Kiri ?***_

_*** Yagura vînt la voir dans son bureau quelques mois après qu'elle ait accédé à son poste. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu Mizukage qu'il visitait le Pôle de renseignement. Et il fut grandement satisfait des changements effectués par son élève. _

\- _Je ne suis toutefois pas venu pour ça, continua t –il. _

\- _Quoi donc ? _

\- _Ton frère a tué Fuguki Suikazan ce matin et est devenu le nouveau possesseur de Samehada. _

\- _Il y a eu quelques secousses et des émissions de chakra étranges, déclara la bleue, songeuse. Mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un entraînement musclé. _

\- _En prenant cette position, il devient d'office mon nouveau bras droit. _

_Elle eut l'impression qu'il venait de lui déverser un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Kisame ? Son nouveau bras droit ? N'était –elle pas son bras droit, elle ? Et pourquoi fallait –il que ce soit son frère ? _

\- _Ton frère a fait des choses horribles pour Kiri, continua doucement le Mizukage. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour ce poste. _

\- _Et moi là dedans ? _

\- _Tu auras des interactions régulières avec lui, bien entendu. Mais la plupart des échanges passeront pas moi. _

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Qu'est ce que je suis moi, si je ne suis pas ton bras droit ? _

\- _Tu n'as pas besoin de ça Nami. On ne donne un qualificatif à une personne que quand il faut définir leur position par rapport à toi. Toi, tu es simplement plus. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, répéta t –il avec une conviction sans faille brillant dans son regard. _

_Elle avait l'impression de ne pas voir ce qu'il voulait dire, mais en même temps de parfaitement saisir la nuance. Elle était "plus". Et ça faisait naître une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. ***_

_*** Nami était perchée en haut d'un arbre et elle regarda Zabuza s'entraîner sous la tutelle de Zakuro Taifuunome un des 7 épéistes de Kiri. Il portait Kubikiribôchô l'épée trancheuse de tête. C'était un homme de taille moyenne qui avait l'air bien plus normal au premier abord que la plupart de ses collègues. Bien sot serait celui qui s'y fierait. S'il était là, c'était qu'il avait tué le précédent possesseur de son épée et que personne n'avait encore réussi à faire de même avec lui. _

_En acceptant Zabuza comme élève, il faisait de lui un genin sous sa protection et devenait son Seigneur et Maître. Le gamin ne devait pas encore réaliser ce que ça signifiait pour lui, mais il comprendrait bien assez vite qu'il n'avait plus aucun droit sur sa propre vie. Et elle savait de source sûre qu'il y avait déjà deux chuunins plus âgés qui s'étaient placés sous la protection de Zakuro et convoitaient son épée. Il était rare que les épéistes aient plus d'un protégé, mais l'homme aimait visiblement la compétition que cela faisait naître chez ses élèves. _

_Elle s'appuya sur le tronc d'arbre avec un soupir. Ameyuri était partie en mission depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et elle avait perdu du même coup sa partenaire d'entraînement. Le Mizukage n'avait jamais semblé si occupé qu'en ce moment. Et c'étaient bien les deux seuls fous à vouloir s'entraîner avec elle. ***_

_*** La vie continuait à se dérouler tranquillement à Kiri. En l'absence de guerre seules les missions de routine persistaient et le travail du pôle de renseignement s'en trouvait un peu amoindrit. Nami y avait vu une opportunité de continuer à renforcer les compétences des ninjas sous ses ordres et elle venait de lancer une vaste chasse à l'homme dans tout Kiri. _

_Elle préparait l'événement depuis une bonne semaine et avait placé des indices dans des endroits difficiles d'accès, dont le bureau du Mizukage avec l'accord de celui-ci, et ses hommes avaient la mission de les récupérer pour former un message qu'elle avait soigneusement crypté grâce au dernier code provenant de Kumo qu'elle avait eu entre les mains. Suivant le temps qu'ils mettraient à terminer le jeu, elle s'accorderait le droit de les astreindre plus ou moins sévèrement aux entraînements. _

_Oh, et comme il était hors de question qu'elle ne s'amuse pas un peu, elle constituait à elle seule les ninjas ennemis. En clair, elle allait les traquer pour essayer de les neutraliser afin de les mettre en conditions réelles. Quoi de plus angoissant qu'une collecte d'information quand on sait que Yasha n'est pas loin à vous chercher ? _

_Elle parcourait donc Kiri d'un pas tranquille, passant pas quelques endroits peu recommandables aux honnêtes gens quand elle se retrouva face à une scène qui la laissa stupéfaite. Un petit groupe de jeune chuunin si elle en jugeait à leur veste était en train de s'en prendre à une de leur camarade. Celle – ci semblait bien encaisser les coups mais elle était tout de même à terre. _

_Dissimulé à l'angle de la ruelle, Nami s'accorda le luxe d'écouter les insultes qui fusaient. Apparemment, ils s'en prenaient à elle parce qu'elle était un "monstre". Avec un sourire, elle se dit qu'il était peut –être temps de leur montrer ce qu'est un vrai monstre. Silencieusement, elle se déplaça pour se poster juste derrière les agresseurs. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé. Ils sursautèrent en concert quand ils la virent avant de s'écarter précipitamment. Comme si ça pourrait les sauver si elle décidait de tous les assassiner. _

\- _J'aimerais assez savoir ce qu'il se passe ici. Vous êtes tous de Kiri. Vous ne devez pas vous en prendre à des camarades : il y a bien assez de shinobis ennemis si vous voulez des passages à tabac. _

\- _Faut lui dire ça à elle ! Elle a littéralement fait fondre Kazu lors de notre dernière mission ! s'exclama le plus brave, ou le plus stupide, du groupe. _

\- _C'était un accident ! plaida celle toujours recroquevillée au sol. Je ne contrôle pas encore totalement mon Kekkei Genkai ! Et elle s'est mise sur ma trajectoire ! _

\- _Ta gueule sale monstre ! _

\- Ça_ suffit, gronda la bleue. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'est à vos supérieurs de discuter des mesures à prendre et certainement pas à vous de vous rendre justice seuls. _

\- _Mais…_

\- _Je ne veux rien savoir. Maintenant dégagez avant que je ne vous montre ce qu'est un vrai monstre et quel effet ça fait de se faire passer à tabac par plus fort que soit. _

_Ils hésitèrent encore un moment, semblant jauger les deux mètres de muscles et de crocs que représentaient Nami avant de finalement prendre la plus sage des décisions et de battre en retraite. _

_La plus âgée grogna de mécontentement. Elle avait l'impression de passer son temps à rappeler au gens de son village de ne pas se taper entre eux ! C'était si compliqué que ça de reporter son agressivité vers leurs ennemis ? Pour la peine, elle aurait presque préféré qu'ils choisissent de se battre. _

\- _Tu peux te redresser ? Lança t -elle à l'adresse de la gamine. _

\- _Oui. _

_Ce n'était plus réellement une gamine en fait. Elle devait avoir 14ans et il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui disait qu'elle avait sans doute déjà vu pire que ces quelques contusions. _

\- _Merci d'être intervenue. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal. _

\- _Tu as réellement fait fondre un de tes camarades ? s'enquit avec intérêt la bleue. _

_Ça c'était un sacré Kekkei Genkai et elle ne savait pas que Kiri possédait un élément aussi prometteur dans ses rangs._

\- _C'est mon Yôton, acquiesça la plus jeune. Je ne suis pas encore au point dessus et je ne pensais vraiment pas que Kazu allait se placer juste devant moi. _

\- _Je vois. Tu aurais très bien pu te débarrasser d'eux toute seule, non ? _

\- _Si, mais pas sans les envoyer à l'hôpital. _

\- _Alors tu préfères te laisser tabasser ? _

\- _Un jour, ils le regretteront tous, sourit – elle simplement. _

\- _C'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Et ne les écoute pas. Ton Kekkei Genkai est un don précieux. _

\- _Oui. _

\- _C'est quoi ton nom, gamine ? s'enquit Nami juste avant de partir. _

\- _Mei Terumi. _

_La bleue__ hocha la tête en notant soigneusement le nom. Elle ne lui avait parlé que deux minutes, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle irait loin. ***_

Ino émergea des souvenirs de Nami vaguement choquée.

\- C'était vraiment la Mizukage ?

\- Elle-même, acquiesça la prisonnière.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée s'être un jour fait agresser par ses camarades.

\- Y'a beaucoup de chose que tu n'imagines pas Blondasse, sourit la bleue. Comme le fait que c'est devenue une sacrée garce avec les années.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'elle a repris le poste du Yondaime Mizukage.

\- Non : elle est puissante et c'est sans doute le meilleur successeur que pouvait avoir Yagura.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt blondasse. On en est pas encore arrivées là dans ma vie et je ne voudrais pas mettre un terme l'insoutenable curiosité que ça génère dans ton petit cerveau

Ino ne put s'empêcher de fusiller la prisonnière du regard. Cette dernière se contenta de lui adresser un sourire qui pourrait être qualifié d'amusé. La blondasse était bien sa seule et unique source de divertissement dans cette maudite prison. Autant faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

_Bon, c'était le dernier chapitre d'avance que j'avais en ma possession. Il va falloir que je me remette à écrire sur cette fic histoire d'être à jour dans la publication. Mais je devrais arriver à trouver l'inspiration en un mois :)_

_A suivre..._


	16. Dupée !

_Mais... Mais... Tu sauras **le Poussin Fou** ^^ Un peu de patience !_

_Merci **Procrary **! C'est vrai que tout est très centré sur Nami... Mais c'est normal : nous sommes dans ses souvenirs, on peut difficilement faire plus centré que ça. Je vais toutefois essayer de faire un effort :)_

_De rien **Crowlette **! Merci à toi de lire et de reviewer ^^_

* * *

**Dupée !**

_***Les jours, puis les mois et les années défilèrent. Une routine agréable s'empara de la vie de Nami. Il n'y avait pas de guerres que ce soit dans ou en dehors que Kiri. Il y avait bien un grondement concernant les porteurs de Kekkei Genkai. Mais rien qui ne l'alarma. _

_Elle se surprit à beaucoup apprécier le travail que Yagura lui avait confié. Elle avait accepté la mission pour lui mais au final, elle l'accomplissait aussi par plaisir. Commander des gens et savoir tous les petits secrets de tout le monde était extrêmement divertissant. _

_Et tout aussi étonnamment, les hommes sous ses ordres arrivèrent à l'apprécier également et à valider les changements qu'elle avait introduit au pôle de renseignement. Avant, on discutait de leur section avec des chuchotements moqueurs. A présent ceux qui essayaient de les dénigrer se trouvaient avec une kunoichi bleue de deux mètres armée, entre autre, d'une bouche remplie de dents acérées sur le dos. Autant dire que ça fit passer l'envie même aux plus acharnés. _

_Nami réussit même à entretenir une relation non conflictuelle avec son frère. Ils avaient une fois tenté de s'entraîner ensemble, mais après avoir manqué de s'entre-tuer ils avaient sagement décidé de s'en tenir à des entrevues autours d'un café. _

_Ameyuri, en revanche, n'hésitait jamais à venir la narguer dans son bureau pour réclamer un nouveau combat. Secrètement, elle espérait regagner la loyauté de ses épées qu'elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus utiliser contre la bleue depuis que celle-ci les avait conquises. Elle n'y parvenait jamais. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était mauvaise. Juste que Nami était meilleure. Ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par le fait que son autre partenaire d'entraînement n'était autre que le Mizukage. Ce dernier n'était pas moins exigent malgré les années et le calme qui régnait. _

_La Hoshigaki prit aussi le temps d'entraîner Sayaa. Elle avait fait d'elle son second et en tant que tel la muette devait être en mesure de tenir tête à leurs subordonnés. Les débuts furent laborieux. Nami n'était pas une enseignante des plus patiente et Sayaa avait tellement peur de mal faire que les choses tournaient le plus souvent au vinaigre. _

_Mais à force de persévérance les choses s'améliorèrent. Sayaa s'avéra être extrêmement douée en genjutsu. Elle n'excellait nulle part ailleurs. Alors elle en fit son arme ultime. En quelques mois, elle fut capable d'hypnotiser simultanément une dizaine de ninja d'un simple mouvement de la main. Certains parlaient de miracles, Nami penchait plus pour un kekkei genkai dilué par le temps, comme c'était le cas pour elle. Lancer des genjutsu sans exécuter de signes était normalement impossible. _

_Du coin de l'œil, Nami surveillait aussi Zabuza. Ce dernier avait réussi à évincer sans trop de difficultés les autres protégés de son seigneur et à devenir le seul et unique prétendant pour être le prochain possesseur de Kubikiribôchô. Nami trouvait ça extrêmement stupide que les 7 Seigneurs entraînent personnellement les personnes qui allaient les tuer pour récupérer leur arme. Mais si ça leur faisait plaisir de préparer leur propre mort, libre à eux. _

_Mais le calme ne pouvait pas toujours perdurer au village du brouillard sanglant. L'année des vingt ans de Nami fut celle qui marqua la fin de la paix. On commença à retrouver des shinobis et leurs familles morts. Parfois simplement d'un kunai dans le cœur, d'autres fois entièrement démembrés. On accusa d'abord les Assassins, mais le Mizukage démentit arguant qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à tuer sans distinctions des shinobis par ailleurs connus pour leur fidélité à Kiri. _

_Ce fut Nami qui trouva le lien entre tous ces meurtres. Toutes les personnes assassinées possédaient une Kekkei Genkai ou étaient parent avec une personne en possédant un. Yagura fut extrêmement mécontent de l'apprendre et chargea personnellement Nami de l'enquête. Laquelle fut ravie. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : mettre la main sur ces traîtres qui souillaient le village de son Maître. ***_

_***Nami mit quelques rares personnes de confiance sur le coup. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en révéler les détails à trop de gens : il ne fallait pas que la nouvelle de son enquête remonte jusqu'aux commanditaires de ces meurtres. Sans quoi ils se cacheraient et ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile de les retrouver. _

_Elle menait en parallèle ses propres recherches. Avec son odorat sur-développé, elle se rendit sur tous les lieux où s'étaient déroulés les meurtres. La majorité n'avait pas été nettoyé et elle put constater que c'étaient toujours les mêmes odeurs qui revenaient. Elle les grava dans sa mémoire histoire de les reconnaître si jamais elle tombait dessus au hasard d'une marche dans le village. Il ne fallait jamais négliger la part de chance inhérente à toute mission. _

_Si ça arrivait, ces gens allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Un très sale quart d'heure.***_

_*** La seconde rencontre de Nami avec Mei Terumi se déroula au cours de l'enquête qu'elle menait. La plus jeune s'était fait attaquer par les ninjas tuant les porteurs de Kekkei Genkai. Et elle les avait repoussé avec ses dons héréditaires. Quand la bleue arriva sur le lieu de vie de Mei, il y avait 4 cadavres à moitié fondus qui l'attendaient. _

\- _Ils ont essayé de me tuer, se défendit la plus jeune. _

\- _Je sais. Ont –ils dit quelque chose de particulier ? _

\- _Non si ce n'est que les monstres comme moi devraient mourir. Et celui-ci, précisa t –elle en pointant l'un des corps, était l'un des ninjas dont vous m'avez sauvé à notre dernière rencontre_

_Avec ces cadavres, Nami avait ses premiers indices. Elle les confia à Ichirô, espérant qu'ils pourrait identifier les 3 shinobis inconnus malgré l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient et elle-même convoqua les amis de celui que Mei avait reconnu. Autant dire qu'ils n'en menaient pas large quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Tout le monde aurait eu peur de se retrouver coincé dans une salle avec Nami Hoshigaki que sa réputation précédait._

_Il s'avéra rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas eux même impliqués dans l'affaire, mais ils délivrèrent de précieuses informations à la bleue. Qui leur permit donc de quitter le pôle de renseignement en un seul morceau. Elle n'était pas une ingrate. _

_En creusant encore un peu la piste obtenue, elle réussit à apprendre le lieu et la date de la prochaine entrevue de ces traites. Yagura la dépêcha sur place accompagnée par Kisame et l'équipe des Assassins. Il ne voulait pas de survivants excepté le chef : il fallait quand même qu'ils récupèrent les informations qu'il avait en sa possession. ***_

_*** La réunion avait lieu dans les sous –sols de Kiri sous un commerce quelconque. Nami n'était même pas sûre que le commerçant sache ce qui se tramait dans sa cave à vin. Les Assassins avaient grogné de mécontentement lorsqu'elle les avait rejoint sur un toit voisin. Mais elle avait gagné le droit de porter cette tenue. Et son ancien propriétaire n'était de toute façon plus là pour la réclamer. _

_Kisame n'avait pas tardé à arriver, Samehada fixée dans son dos. C'était la première fois que Nami voyait l'épée vivante et elle était à la mesure de la carrure de son frère. Ils se saluèrent d'une geste de la tête et elle leur exposa la configuration des lieux avant de leur délivrer les dernières informations importantes. Ils se séparèrent __ensuite __et elle s'infiltra à la suite d'un participant imprudent. Elle n'était pas assez menue pour passer par les minuscules fenêtres repérées par les Assassins lors de leur reconnaissance. _

_L'endroit était grand, bien que bas de plafond, et encombré à la fois de personnes et de tonneaux qui avaient été alignés pour servir de chaise faute de mieux. Un homme siégeait face au autre et lorsque le marteau qu'il tenait en main claqua sur le haut d'un tonneau de vin, amenant le silence et indiquant vraisemblablement le début de la réunion, Nami se déplaça discrètement et alla s'allonger contre le plafond pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. _

_Ils devaient être une petite vingtaine et la plupart portaient un bandeau annonçant qu'ils appartenaient au corps des shinobis. Mais quelques civils se trouvaient dans la masse. Elle repéra son frère dissimulé derrière des tonneaux sur sa droite. Il lui fit un signe indiquant qu'il était prêt et elle se laissa tomber du plafond. Au beau milieu de la foule. Ce qui provoqua un mouvement de panique. _

\- _Comploter contre Kiri n'était pas une bonne idée, déclara t –elle. _

_Puis elle s'élança. Elle eut le temps de tuer les deux plus proches avant que les traîtres ne reprennent leurs esprits et se jettent sur elle. Elle était seule contre eux tous, que craignaient – ils ? Ce fut à ce moment là que Kisame entra dans la danse et l'arrivée des Assassins changea définitivement la donne. Les traîtres ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose : fuir. C'était la débandade. Mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Bientôt, le sol fut recouvert d'une fine couche de sang et le leader qui tremblait de tous ses membres fut confié aux bons soins de Nami. _

\- _On va bien s'entendre tous les deux, lui dit –elle avec un sourire qui mit en avant sa redoutable dentition. On a plein de choses à se dire ! ***_

_***Nami hâtait le pas vers le bureau du Mizukage. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Leur prisonnier avait rapidement craqué et elle avait appris que ce qu'ils venaient de démanteler n'était qu'une petite branche d'un vaste réseau organisé qui sévissait non seulement à Kiri, mais aussi dans tout le pays. Pour être aussi développée, cette organisation devait sévir depuis un moment au nez et à la barbe du Mizukage et du Seigneur de l'Eau. _

_Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les shinobis pourvus de Kekkei Genkai étaient de redoutables ninjas et renforçaient leur pays. Les exterminer c'était affaiblir le Pays de l'Eau et se priver d'une précieuse ressource de puissance. Elle pouvait comprendre dans certains cas, comme pour celui qu'avaient possédé les Hoshigaki et qui les rendaient totalement incontrôlables. Ils mettaient tout le monde en __danger et devait donc disparaître__. Mais il s'agissait là d'un cas très rare. Ça la faisait enrager que de telles personnes vivent ! ***_

_*** La tension devînt palpable à Kiri et s'immisça dans les rues comme le brouillard. Il y eut des fouilles, des arrestations, des condamnations à mort. Le Mizukage se montra impitoyable. Nami envoya ses équipes d'enquêteurs dans tout le pays pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Qui s'avéra aussi mauvaise qu'elle le craignait. Des familles, parfois des clans entiers, avaient été décimés dans les régions les plus isolées. _

_Mais maintenant que le réseau avait été mis à jour et n'avait donc plus besoin de se cacher, les attaques continuaient à se multiplier à un rythme si effrayant que Yagura demanda à Nami en personne d'aller sur le terrain. Il était difficile de savoir à qui se fier et elle restait tout de même sa pièce maîtresse. _

_La bleue se prépara donc avec une certaine excitation. Certes son travail lui plaisait énormément. Mais partir en mission lui avait aussi manqué. Elle ne serait jamais une bureaucrate. Elle emmena avec elle Sayaa et Ichirô et tous les trois allèrent rejoindre Ameyuri qui se trouvait sur une île au Sud de celle abritant le village de la brume. De nombreuses informations suggéraient que cette vaste campagne d'éradication avait son origine là-bas. _

_Avant de partir, elle veilla toutefois à laisser des instructions claires au Pôle des Renseignements. Notamment la liste de tout ce qu'elle ferait si qui que ce soit profitait de son absence pour saccager ce qu'elle avait accompli ces dernières années. _

_Le voyage dura trois longs jours avant qu'ils ne mettent le pied sur l'île en question. Ils furent accueillit par quelques charmants autochtones qui essayèrent simplement de les tuer. Nami n'eut même pas à bouger, à sa plus grande déception. Sayaa leva le petit doigt et ils furent tous plongés dans l'un de ses genjutsu. Ils se contentèrent donc d'extraire les informations qui leur fallait de leurs cerveaux avant de les attacher solidement. Nami savait que s'ils les avaient tués Ichirô aurait insisté pour rester auprès d'eux. Les années n'avaient pas effacé sa fascination pour les cadavres et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. _

_Grâce aux informations qu'elle avait récupéré, Nami pu les guider sur l'île sans danger et son odorat lui indiqua rapidement la direction vers laquelle aller. Ils rejoignirent Ameyuri qui campait tranquillement à quelques centaines de mètre d'un village perdu dans la forêt. _

\- _Je n'attendais plus les renforts ! s'exclama t –elle en les voyant avant de rajouter : le Mizukage m'a même envoyé son élève. Ça doit être du sérieux alors. _

\- _Salut, répondit la concernée. Alors où se trouvent les cafards ? _

\- _Pas très loin : ils ne se cachent même pas pour tout dire. J'ai pas eu besoin d'enquêter des masses pour les trouver. _

_L'épéiste leur expliqua ensuite que le leader du mouvement se faisait appeler Junsei et était révéré comme une sorte de dieu. Les gens d'ici prenaient pour argent comptant le moindre de ses mots. _

\- _Génial, j'ai toujours eu envie de descendre un dieu, sourit Nami. On va se le faire ? Si on s'y prend bien on sera de retour à la maison d'ici quatre jours. _

\- _Pas si vite espèce de barbare, l'arrêta son amie. _

\- _C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, grogna la bleue. _

\- _Ils y a au moins une cinquantaine de personne formés aux arts ninjas là-bas. _

\- _Comment autant de ninja auraient –ils pu déserter et se réunir sans que personne ne les remarque ? protesta Ichirô. _

\- _Tu m'écoutes un peu le nécrophile ? J'ai dit qu'ils avaient une formation de ninja, pas qu'ils l'étaient ! _

\- _Hé ho ! T'aimerais que je t'appelle la croqueuse de diamant ? protesta le shinobi, sans nier toutefois. _

\- _On en apprend des choses, persifla Nami avec un sourire. _

\- _On peut pas tous se taper le Mizukage, répliqua l'épéiste. Et on a un salaire de misère. J'aime avoir un certain niveau de vie. _

\- _Attends ! l'arrêta Ichirô avant de se tourner vers Nami. Tu te tapes le Mizukage ? Mais depuis quand ?_

\- _Vous croyez que c'est le moment de jouer les commères vous deux ? répondit la concernée, agacée qu'on commence à parler d'elle. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez. _

\- _On était de la même promo à l'Académie et on a fait quelques missions ensemble, répondit évasivement Ameyuri. _

\- _Ce qu'elle ne dira pas c'est que je l'écrasais toujours aux entraînements _

_L'épéiste lâcha une exclamation méprisante avant de continuer sur leur mission actuelle. Apparemment toutes les personnes habitants sur l'île avaient suivi une formation de ninja afin de garder leur "dieu" mais ils n'étaient pas reconnus par Kiri. _

\- _Je pense qu'on peut se les faire, finit par dire la Hoshigaki. Je vous laisse les sous-fifres et je vais m'occuper du chef. _

\- _Pourquoi c'est toi qui aurait tout le fun ? protesta Ameyuri. _

\- _Parce que c'est moi la plus puissante._

_Personne n'avait d'argument à opposer à ça et ce fut décidé.***_

_*** Nami laissa donc les sous-fifres à Sayaa, Ameyuri et Ichirô. Bon, elle en assomma quelques uns au passage, ils n'avaient qu'à pas se mettre en travers de son chemin, mais dans l'ensemble elle ne douta pas qu'ils arrivent à s'en débarrasser sans elle. Elle fila donc droit vers la maison du prétendu dieu qui n'était pas bien difficile à repérer. Étonnamment, elle ne trouva personne à l'intérieur. Sentant le piège, elle avança doucement. Elle fit bien. _

_Au détour d'un couloir, quelqu'un lui fronça dessus en passant à travers un mur comme s'il avait été fait de papier et non de bois. Elle leva le bras pour se protéger le visage des débris tout en sautant en arrière mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Son adversaire l'attrapa par le bras qu'elle avait levé et la projeta contre un autre mur au travers duquel elle passa. Tombant durement sur le sol extérieur, elle roula sur elle-même avant de se redresser. _

_Une douleur attira son regard sur son bras. Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle le tourna pour l'examiner. A l'endroit où son ennemi l'avait saisie elle avait une multitude de lésions fines mais terriblement profondes. Sa chaire semblait éventrée et le sang gouttait jusque sur le sol. Et ça mettait du temps à guérir ! D'ordinaire son chakra la guérissait rapidement de toute blessure qu'elle pouvait avoir. C'était comme ça depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle ne savait même pas comment ça se faisait. _

_Secouant le bras, elle se redressa tout à fait et concentra toute son attention sur la personne étant apparue dans le trou qu'elle avait fait quand elle était passé à travers le mur. Si on pouvait parler de personne. Il avait effectivement une forme humaine, mais était tout blanc et semblait hérissé comme recouvert d'écaille. Son visage était lisse. Un clone sans doute. Quant à savoir en quoi il était fait, c'était une autre histoire et elle s'en moquait. _

_Elle sortit un kunai. Elle préférait le taijutsu, mais face à quelque chose d'aussi tranchant, elle n'allait pas se risquer au contact directe. Le clone fonça sur elle et elle se prépara à l'accueillir. Elle le laissa approcher jusqu'au dernier moment avant d'esquiver. Elle passa sous sa garde et enfonça le kunai dans son torse à l'endroit où se serait trouvé son cœur s'il avait été humain. Il explosa dans l'instant en milliers de petits morceaux. Elle passa au travers du nuage et constata que les éclats étaient aussi coupant que le reste. Elle était à présent recouverte de petites plaies douloureuses. Sans compter que son kunai était réduit en miette. Visiblement les armes non plus ne résistaient pas à ce tranchant. Agacée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui restait du clone. Un petit tas d'éclats blanc brillant sous le soleil. Ce qui était tout de même curieux : les clones disparaissaient une fois vaincus en temps normal. _

_Elle n'eut pas tôt fait de penser ça que le tas se mit à frémir… et deux formes humaines se recomposèrent. Certes plus petites que celle initiale, mais pas moins rapide comme elle en fit rapidement l'expérience. Elle jura en esquivant les coups. Elle aurait très bien pu les détruire mais s'ils en revenait chaque fois plus, ça allait vite être ingérable ! _

_Et le problème était bien là : elle connaissait un nombre impressionnant de techniques pour tuer ou blesser quelqu'un mais aucune pour l'immobiliser ! Elle comptait sur Sayaa et son genjutsu pour ça, encore que ça n'aurait aucune utilité sur ces clones. Fort heureusement, elle connaissait ses faiblesses mieux que personne et elle avait de quoi parer à l'urgence. Même si elle détestait devoir user de ça pour de vulgaires clones. _

_Sortant un rouleau d'une de ses sacoches, elle l'ouvrit rapidement avant d'appliquer son pouce maculé de sang dessus. Kiri n'était pas un village très porté sur le Fuijutsu, mais elle faisait partie des personnes qui avaient travaillé sur les sceaux ramenés d'Uzu et elle avait quelques restes qui se montraient bien utiles à présent ! _

_Ça marcha mieux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle scella rapidement le rouleau avant de le ranger. Ce serait intéressant d'étudier ces choses une fois qu'elle aurait pris les dispositions nécessaires. _

_Plus prudente que jamais, elle s'arrêta une seconde pour écouter les bruits de combat lui parvenant du village avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la demeure du prétendu dieu. Elle ne fit pas d'autre mauvaise rencontre avant d'entrer dans la grande pièce qui constituait le cœur de l'endroit. _

_Un homme jeune avec de longs cheveux blancs était assis au milieu, sur un coussin, et buvait tranquillement son thé… entouré d'une dizaine de clone totalement similaires à celui qu'elle venait d'emprisonner. Ils ne firent cependant pas un geste lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. _

\- _Vous avez apparemment survécu à l'émissaire que je vous avais envoyé. Félicitations. Peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter. _

_L'homme semblait excessivement calme. Il ne l'avait même pas encore regardée, c'est dire. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à l'ignorer. _

\- _De quoi sont –ils fait ? demanda t –elle en retour. Ce ne sont pas des clones ordinaires. _

_L'homme tendit un bras à côté de lui avant de décrire un grand cercle. Les redoutables éclats tranchants dont elle avait déjà fait les frais se formèrent dans sa main et un onzième clone se redressa pour rejoindre les autres. _

\- _Il s'agit là de Shôton si je ne m'abuse, devina Nami après avoir attentivement observé la démonstration. _

\- _Bravo. _

\- _Tu es toi-même un détenteur de Kekkei Genkai, pourquoi mettre sur pied une organisation qui tue des gens dans la même situation ? _

-_ Vous vous trompez : je ne suis pas la personne qui est derrière tout cela. _

_\- Pardon ? _

_\- Tous ces gens que vous voyez ont un jour souffert des ninjas, je me suis contenté de leur fournir les outils pour leur vengeance. _

_\- Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte ? _

_\- N'est -il pas plaisant d'être traité comme un dieu ? _

_Nami resta un moment figée face à cette question avant de soupirer. _

_\- Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire croire que tu n'as aucun pouvoir de décision dans cette organisation. _

_\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. _

_Il essayait de se foutre d'elle ou quoi ? M'enfin, qu'importait ! _

_\- Tu vas venir avec moi, dit -elle. Tu n'en restes pas moins un complice et quelque chose me dit que tu en sais bien plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. _

_\- Vous pouvez toujours essayer de m'emmener, mais je ne vois aucune raison de coopérer._

_\- Je me passerais de ta coopération ! _

_Au moment même où elle se jetait sur lui tous les clones de cristal se mirent en mouvement pour l'arrêter. Bien évidemment, elle se fit repousser. Et ça commença doucement à l'agacer. Elle estimait que les clones n'étaient rien de plus qu'une technique de lâche. Elle était elle-même capable d'en produire en quantité et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle en usait ! Surtout parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à encaisser seule tous les dégâts qu'ils accumulaient lorsqu'ils disparaîtraient en fait. _

_Le taijutsu n'était pas envisageable et elle avait démontré qu'une arme blanche ne servirait à rien. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser le genjutsu. Ne restait que le ninjutsu. Atteindre les clones ne serviraient à rien, il allait falloir qu'elle touche directement l'autre prétentieux. Qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, d'ailleurs. Il sirotait son thé comme s'il n'y avait pas une kunoichi bleue et effrayante décidée à le mettre en taule à deux mètres de lui. Il était un peu trop confiant en fait. _

_Elle laissa son chakra se mettre à pulser dans tout son corps. Si fort qu'elle sentait ses méridiens. Au fil des années et des entraînements, elle avait perfectionné son Raiton. N'ayant pas suivit une formation classique elle était beaucoup plus limitée qu'un autre ninja, mais elle avait aussi appris à s'en servir autrement. Pas besoin de technique pour lui donner forme. Et quand il courait dans tout son corps, personne ne pouvait être plus rapide qu'elle. Elle avait fini de perfectionner cette technique il y a peu. Le timing était parfait. _

_Elle prit une longue seconde avant de s'élancer à nouveau. Cela allait bientôt faire dix ans qu'elle n'était pas partie en mission. Il s'agissait donc là de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé en conditions réelles : quel intérêt __de finir le combat en un seul coup __lors un entraînement ?_

_Elle s'élança. Si vite que les clones n'avaient pas encore bougé qu'elle avait déjà passé leur barrière, comme un vent s'engouffrant dans une muraille trouée. Tendant la main, elle attrapa le "dieu" par le cou et entraînée dans son élan, ils passèrent à travers le mur voisin –encore ! –et elle le plaqua au sol. _

\- _C'est terminé, lui annonça t –elle. _

_Il lui sourit. Et quelque chose la frappa alors : il n'avait pas d'odeur. Tous les humains ont une odeur ! La seconde d'après il se transformait en un tas de poussière blanche et elle ne se retrouvait qu'avec une main ensanglantée et une colère phénoménale. Il l'avait dupée ! Ce sale rat avait filé elle ne savait quand et elle s'était fait avoir ! _

_Enragée, elle sortit de la maison et inspira profondément, comptant sur son odorat pour trouver la piste d'un homme isolé. Mais avec les combats et le sang qui coulait un peu plus loin c'était impossible. L'air était saturé de toutes sortes de fragrances. Il s'était enfuis ! Elle eut soudainement l'envie de hurler un bon coup et ne se contînt qu'au prix d'un effort inhumain._

_Frustrée au-delà des mots, elle tourna le dos au bois qui entourait le village et se dirigea vers les combats. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Ichirô envoyait le dernier à terre quand elle arriva sur les lieux, écumante d'une rage contenue. Ce connard s'était joué d'elle ! Yagura l'avait envoyée personnellement parce qu'il était sûre qu'elle réussirait, elle avait toujours tout réussit, et là elle allait revenir bredouille. Et s'il y avait une chose avec laquelle il ne fallait pas la titiller c'était sur la confiance que le Mizukage plaçait en elle ! _

\- _Alignez moi ces gens, je vais leur faire cracher tout ce qu'ils savent, siffla t –elle en fusillant du regard toute personne encore consciente qu'elle avait dans son champ de vision. _

_Sans poser de questions ses trois acolytes, qui avaient par ailleurs accomplit leur mission, eux, s'exécutèrent. Nami explora l'esprit des inconscients en premier et quand arriva le premier à être conscient il s'exclama :_

_\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de fouillez nos esprits chiens !_

_Il avait un certain âge, l'air très assuré et une grosse bosse poussait sur un côté de son visage. Il redressa fièrement son menton barbu quand elle le regard fixement. Nami attrapa brutalement ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière et se pencher au dessus de lui :  
_

_\- J'ai pas le droit ? répéta t –elle. Et toi tu crois que t'as le droit de protéger un pseudo dieu des cons qui s'en prend à mon pays ?_

_\- Ton pays ? Qu'est ce que les ninjas apportent si ce n'est le sang ?_

_Les autres villageois approuvèrent bruyamment. Et contre toute attente, Nami lui sourit. Il sembla déboussolé. Puis, elle rassembla son chakra au niveau de son front et lui envoya un coup de tête phénoménal. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et l'homme s'effondra. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, l'élève du Mizukage tourna son regard de requin vers les autres. Une aura dangereuse l'entourait._

_\- Y'a d'autres volontaires ? J'ai bien besoin de me défouler là._

_\- Je comprends pourquoi on t'a surnommée Yasha, commenta Ichirô. Tu es effrayante quand tu veux._

_\- Tu veux êtres le prochain ? cracha t –elle avant de s'en aller à grand pas._

_La frustration était bien plus difficile à gérer qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. Elle allait faire en sorte de ne plus jamais ressentir ça ! ***_

Nami grogna en revenant à la réalité qui était à présent son quotidien. La blondasse la fixait et elle grogna à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas aimée se rappeler son échec. Et être enfermée dans la prison d'un village de mauviette n'améliora pas son humeur.

\- Tu as frappé cet homme juste parce que tu avais échoué, lui dit Ino.

\- Et ?

\- Les ninjas ne devraient pas faire ça. Nous devons protéger les gens. Être juste.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute blondasse ? Je tuerais pour moins que ça sans remords.

\- Tu pourrais me tuer ?

Ino avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas la question à poser. Nami Hoshigaki aurait très bien pu figurer dans les ninjas de rang S au Bingo Book et considérer qu'elle en serait incapable c'était montrer qu'elle était un peu trop affectée à force de se trouver dans l'esprit de la bleue.

\- Sans hésitation, confirma Nami.

\- Sans raison ? insista t –elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Bien entendu que cette femme était amorale. Mais elle n'était pas totalement mauvaise. Elle en était intimement persuadée. Non, elle le savait.

Soudainement, les deux mètres de muscles de la Hoshigaki se tendirent et elle sembla faire un bond en avant. Du moins chacun le pensa et un mouvement de recul collectif se fit dans la salle. Alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, saucissonnée comme elle l'était à sa chaise.

\- Trouillard , souffla t –elle avec un sourire.

\- Ça suffit Hoshigaki, intervînt Ibiki.

\- Toi aussi je te tuerais un jour mon canard, répondit –elle le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer.

Elle se contenta de sourire plus encore. Ils n'avaient pas encore découvert l'autre surnom qu'on lui avait un jour attribué à Kiri. Ils allaient être beaucoup moins confiant après.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	17. Parricide

_Hello **le Poussin Fou **! J'avais hésité entre « chaton » et « mon canard » pour le surnom d'Ibiki au début puis j'ai trouvé que le deuxième était plus drôle. J'ai déjà fait au moins une allusion à l'autre surnom de Nami dans cette fic ! Merci de continuer à reviewer ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Parricide **

_***Nami revînt donc bredouille de sa mission et se présenta honteusement devant le Mizukage pour lui faire son rapport du bout des lèvres. Il l'écouta sans un mot, mais elle pouvait sentir de là où elle se trouvait combien elle l'avait déçu. _

\- _Tu es en train de me dire que tout ce grabuge a été causé par des civils qui ont souffert à cause de ninja ? _

\- _A peu de chose près, oui. Ils voulaient se venger et, ironiquement, un shinobi est arrivé et leur a proposé de leur enseigner comment se défendre. _

\- _Ce qui m'échappe, c'est la raison pour laquelle on a pour le moment déploré des assassinats que chez les détenteurs de Kekkei Genkai : ils ne devraient pas faire de différence. _

\- _C'est simple : ils n'en sont qu'à l'étape initiale de leur plan. Ceux possédant des Kekkei Genkai sont les plus dangereux et ils savent que des novices comme eux ne pourront pas les tuer. Alors ils se sont alliés avec les ninjas pour recevoir leur aide. Ils allaient se retourner contre eux après. Le but c'était tout simplement la disparition des shinobis du Pays de l'Eau. _

\- _Ce qui est en soit bien stupide : dès que la nouvelle se serait répandue le pays aurait été assiégé par les autres puissances et la guerre aurait recommencé. D'autant plus que je ne vois pas de quoi ils se plaignent !? Nous n'avons jamais eu de guerre sur notre territoire jusqu'à présent : comparé aux civiles des autres pays ils sont extrêmement bien lotis. _

\- _Je ne comprends pas non plus. _

\- Ça_ ne change rien ! siffla t –il. _

_Nami resta silencieuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de la frapper. Elle resta stoïque sous le regard noir qu'il lui renvoya. Après tout, elle l'avait mérité. Puis, soudainement, il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, il semblait plus détendu. _

\- _Au moins nous les avons démasqués avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leurs fins. _

_Elle hocha lentement la tête, mais garda le silence. _

\- _Je ne suis pas fâché Nami, finit –il par dire. Si toi tu n'as pas pu l'avoir avec ton équipe, personne n'aurait pu. Shôton est un don extrêmement rare et parmi les plus puissants. Je suis content que tu sois revenue en un seul morceau. _

_La concernée lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Ça ne la consolait pas. Et elle était sûre qu'il était plus fâché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. ***_

_*** Quand Nami retourna au pôle des renseignements, elle était encore de mauvaise humeur. Son aura la précédant, personne ne se mit sur son chemin ce jour là. Elle fit diffuser un portrait du pseudo-dieu qui maîtrisait shôton et elle ordonna à chacun de ses hommes de le lui rapporter mort ou vif. Cet enfoiré ne lui échapperait pas. _

_Et quand il serait entre ses mains, vivant elle l'espérait, elle allait lui fait comprendre sa façon de penser. La traque était lancée et le prédateur tapit au fond de son esprit n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait refermer ses dents sur le cou de leur proie.***_

_*** Nami s'entraînait plus que jamais. Elle ne se pardonnait toujours pas son échec. C'était son premier et elle avait du mal à gérer sa frustration. Alors elle s'entraînait. Pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais et pour se punir. Et Sayaa restait là, au bord du terrain, à la regarder. La muette lui apportait tous les soirs de quoi dîner et quand il se faisait trop tard, elle lui faisait remarquer qu'elle devait arrêter. _

_La bleue ne savait pas trop comment se sentir à ce propos. C'était étrange d'avoir quelqu'un qui était juste là à vous regarder et attendre que vous vous tourniez vers lui. D'ordinaire, c'était elle qui observait Yagura et attendait le moment où il aurait besoin d'elle. C'était vraiment étrange ce retournement de situation et elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait réagir. ***_

_*** Quelques semaines après être revenue de mission, elle croisa par hasard Zabuza Momochi dans les rues du village. Lequel ne fit même pas mine de l'attaquer cette fois. Ils s'arrêtèrent néanmoins face à face. Le gamin avait grandit, mais il avait l'air encore dégingandé malgré ses 15 ou 16 ans. Ou peut –être 17, elle ne savait pas exactement quel âge il avait en réalité. _

_Il l'observa de son regard scrutateur et elle nota qu'il était suivi par quelqu'un. Une gamine qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille, plutôt mignonne, avec un collier autours du cou qui ressemblait à ceux qu'on pourrait mettre à un chien. _

\- _Tu t'es trouvé un petite copine ? plaisanta la bleu. _

\- _Je suis un garçon ! s'exclama la copine en question. _

\- _On ne dirait pas microbe, sourit –elle. Où tu l'as trouvé celui là ? _

\- _En mission. Son clan a été décimé par ces assassins qui ne s'en prennent aux ninjas possédant des Kekkei Genkai. Parce que tu n'as pas fait ton boulot en somme. _

\- _Ne me provoque pas gamin, lui conseilla t –elle. Tu fais peut –être ton malin, mais tu es encore celui qui finira mort si jamais nous nous affrontons pour de vrai. _

\- _Je n'ai jamais été grièvement blessé lors de nos affrontements passés, lui rappela t –il. _

\- _C'est parce que ça n'étaient pas des affrontement mais juste un jeu pour ma part. _

_Elle finit par reprendre sa route, non sans le bousculer : elle n'allait quand même pas le contourner pour passer. _

\- _Il y a un bien un moment où tu devrais me prendre au sérieux, lui cria t –il alors qu'elle s'éloignait. _

\- _Dans cent ans peut –être. _

_Et encore. Mais qui sait ? Peut –être allait –il réellement lui proposer un affrontement, quelque chose qui en vaille la peine, un jour… En tout cas, ça n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. ***_

_*** _\- _Dis, Nami ? _

_La concernée tourna le regard vers Kisame. Frère et sœur étaient assis côte à côte dans un arbre en train d'observer les Aspirants de l'Académie s'entraîner. Ils préféraient que leurs rencontres se passent dans un contexte non stressant. Regarder des gamins jouer au ninja était de ces situations. Depuis peu, ils arrivaient même à s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre et à supporter de se côtoyer sans forcément être l'un et l'autre dans leurs champs de vision respectifs. _

\- _Oui ? _

\- _Tu as déjà tué des shinobis de Kiri ?_

_Elle fut étonnée de la question. Demandait –il ça parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait fait ou était – ce une question qui le concernait lui ? Elle savait que Kisame en avait déjà tué beaucoup, des shinobis de Kiri. Il était même l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles Nami avait voulu fournir à ses hommes du pôle de renseignement une formation en combat approfondie. Pas pour ce protéger des autres : pour se protéger de ces ninjas censés les garder. _

\- _Oui, finit –elle par répondre honnêtement. _

\- _Qu'est ce que ça fait de nous ? Est ce qu'on peut encore se considérer comme des ninjas de Kiri ? _

\- _Ça__ fait de nous des tueurs, ni plus ni moins. Comme tous les ninjas de ce bas monde. Tu as fait ça pour le village, qu'importe le reste ? _

\- _Parfois je me demande où je vais avec tous ces meurtres et tous ces mensonges. _

\- _Je ne peux pas répondre à ça : je ne sais pas où je vais moi-même. Mais notre vie est faite de ces deux choses : le meurtre et le mensonge. Si ça ne te va pas, change de métier avant de te faire tuer. _

\- _On n'arrête jamais d'être ninja. Et tant que je serais propriétaire de Samehada je devrais me battre ou mourir. _

\- _Alors arrête de te poser des questions et obéit. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. ***_

_*** Nami avait tord. Il y avait autre chose à faire. Une nuit, elle fut réveillée en sursaut par quelqu'un tapant à sa fenêtre. Elle faillit tuer l'importun avant de constater qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses hommes. Il était pâle comme un linge et haletait. C'était bien la première fois qu'on la réveillait pour quelque chose. Ça devait être grave _

\- _Oui ? demanda t –elle en se redressant. _

\- _Le.. Le.. Kisame Hoshigaki a déserté ! _

\- _QUOI ? rugit –elle._

_Son subordonné tremblait de tous ses membres tandis qu'il lui expliquait l'affaire. Un de leurs espions l'avait vu quitter le village et après quelques recherches il s'était avéré qu'il n'était pas autorisé à le faire et qu'il avait laissé derrière lui les cadavres des ninjas de la garde de nuit. Et quelqu'un l'avait entendu parler de tuer le Seigneur de l'eau et tout le pouvoir exécutif plus tôt dans la journée. _

_La bleue sauta dans sa combinaison d'Assassin et elle chargea l'homme d'avertir le Mizukage. Lequel se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas sa nuit. Ils avaient tiré à la courte paille pour savoir qui prendrait le risque de réveiller leur terrible chef. Mais Yasha et le Mizukage dans la même nuit ? Il allait avoir besoin de vacance après ça. _

_Mais Nami ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention. Elle bondit hors de chez elle et concentrant son chakra dans ses jambes, elle courut plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle rabattit la cagoule sur sa tête et fixa son ninjato en chemin. Ce crétin de Kisame ! Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête au juste ? _

_Elle suivit la piste de son frère jusqu'à l'aube. Il avait de l'avance sur elle, mais il avait laissé son odeur partout où il était passé, et des traces de pas et de chakra qui n'échappèrent pas à ses yeux aguerris pour discrets qu'ils soient. _

_Ça__ la mena droit vers la première ville de Kiri, là où le palais du Seigneur de l'eau était construit. Au départ, il était isolé tout seul dans la forêt et puis peu à peu, les gens s'étaient installés autours. A présent la ville avait envahi toute la colline et on la voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde avec son palais qui surplombait la plaine et les marais la séparant de Kiri. _

_L'odeur de Kisame se dissipa quand elle arriva en ville. Les habitants s'éveillaient à peine, mais l'endroit était imprégné de tellement de fragrance différent que celle de son frère lui échappa. Qu'à cela ne tienne , elle savait où elle se rendait : au palais. _

_Sautant de toit en toit, ombre parmi les ombres, elle arriva sans encombre et retrouva rapidement la piste qu'elle suivait depuis Kiri. Sauf qu'elle sentait aussi le sang. Elle mit la main sur le cadavre d'un garde caché dans un placard. Son frère n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. _

\- _Maudit sois – tu, jura t –elle. _

_Elle courut dans les couloirs de l'antique demeure, se faisant la remarque que c'était soit remarquablement mal gardé soit que Kisame avait fait un excellent boulot pour se frayer un chemin. A choisir, elle espérait que c'était la seconde option : il était bien plus inquiétant de penser que la famille royale était mal protégée. Et par tous les diables, n'y avait –il pas de shinobis pour les garder ? _

_La Hoshigaki eut rapidement sa réponse : deux ninjas (si elle en jugeait à leur équipement) étaient proprement éviscérés et terminaient de se vider de leurs sangs sur les tapis brodés d'or. Yagura allait sans doute devoir payer la facture et ça ferait mal au budget de Kiri qui n'était déjà pas au mieux de sa forme..._

_Nami grimaça à cette pensée avant de poursuivre plus rapidement. L'odeur se faisait plus forte et des cris et des pleurs finirent par se faire entendre. S'approchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle entrouvrit le fusuma. Il y avait un homme et une femme morts là-dedans. Et quatre autres personnes dont un enfant. C'est lui qui pleurait, enserré dans les bras de Kisame qui le soulevait comme s'il n'avait rien pesé. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. _

\- _Qui est là ? grogna le déserteur. _

\- _Kisame, dit Nami en se montrant. Relâche ces gens. Tu as déjà fait bien assez de dégâts. _

_Son frère eut un moment de surprise en la voyant là. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à voir qui que ce soit le rattraper et surtout pas elle. La famille royale, ou du moins ce qui en restait, sembla encore plus terrifiée quand elle entra en scène. Sans doute l'effet de voir deux personnes au physique si semblable et si atypique. Ils offraient un sacré spectacles. Deux montagnes de muscles de deux mètres à la peau grise et aux dents acérées. _

\- _Que fais – tu là ? _

\- _Je suis à la tête du Pôle des Renseignements de Kirigakure no Sato, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'un déserteur allait échapper à mes hommes ? _

\- _Maudits cafards… __Ç__a ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal : rentre à Kiri. _

\- _Je suis désolée, mais je refuse. _

_La tension grimpa entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire ça. Pas alors qu'ils avaient fini par s'entendre mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer toute la famille royale. Elle voyait d'ici la catastrophe. Le pouvoir déstabilisé, les autres Puissances qui allaient vouloir en profiter… La guerre, encore. Elle aimait peut –être se battre, mais d'une elle n'irait jamais au front et de deux, ça allait lui faire du travail supplémentaire ! _

_Nami fit le premier mouvement. Elle bondit en avant en dégainant son ninjatô. Et il lui balança le gamin dessus. Elle n'évita de le blesser que grâce à ses réflexes surhumains. Elle le rattrapa d'un bras, le déposa au sol dans le même mouvement et se plaça entre les civils et son frère. Qui en avait profité pour atteindre le mur contre lequel il avait déposé l'imposante Samehada. Qui frémit à son contact. _

_Avisant la fenêtre, Nami décida que la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de déplacer le combat dans un lieu plus adapté. C'est-à-dire sans des spectateurs. Elle allait se faire tuer si elle devait veiller à protéger ces gens. Ce serait déjà bien assez difficile de se protéger elle-même. _

_Elle avait à peine pris cette décision qu'il se jeta sur elle, sa redoutable épée devant lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'écarter et se résolu donc à encaisser l'attaque. Croisant ses bras au dessus de la tête, elle para le coup en concentrant son chakra dans ses bras. Son frère faisait peser sur elle son incroyable force et tentait de la faire ployer. Ce qu'il arriverait très certainement à faire. Ils avaient beau tout deux avoir à peu près la même carrure, elle restait une femme qui était par nature moins puissante. _

_Nami esquissa un mouvement pour glisser sur le côté et se servir de la lame comme d'un tremplin pour lui envoyer un coup. Il devina ce qu'elle allait faire et tira Samehada sur le côté. L'épée légendaire frôla son bras. Et lui déchira la peau sur toute sa longueur. Nami lança un coup de pied par réflexe, touchant l'une des mains de son frère, et ils se séparèrent d'un bond. _

\- _Samehada n'est pas une épée qui coupe, mais qui déchire, lui apprit Kisame. _

Ça_, elle le constatait. Ses muscles avaient été lacérés. Agacée, elle claqua de la langue et sentit son chakra se mettre au travail. Les blessures cessèrent de saigner suffisamment rapidement pour que Kisame le remarque. _

\- _Tu sais, ni père et moi n'avons jamais compris comment tu faisais ça. _

\- _De ? _

\- _Te guérir toute seule. _

\- _Je ne fais rien. Ça arrive c'est tout. _

\- _Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir à te tuer Nami. Va t –en et laisse moi finir ce que je suis venu faire. _

\- _Si la seule solution que tu as trouvé, c'est déserter et plonger le pays de l'eau dans une crise politique je ne peux pas simplement fermer les yeux. Les liens du sang n'entrent pas en compte dans ce genre d'affaire. _

\- _Ça__ me désole. _

_Il plongea à nouveau sur elle. Mais cette fois elle était prête. Elle esquiva l'épée, mais sans trop s'écarter. Elle se glissa épaule contre le torse de son frère, face à son épée. Il était toujours risqué de pénétrer ainsi dans le périmètre d'un guerrier expérimenté. En un clin d'œil, il pouvait retourner son arme pour vous la plaquer sur la gorge. On était bien plus exposé dans cette position. Personne de censé ne s'y serait risqué avec Kisame. C'est précisément pourquoi ça marcha. _

_Elle planta son ninjato entouré de son chakra de foudre dans Samehada et l'épée sembla pousser un cri. Et son épaule s'enfonça dans le ventre de son frère pour le soulever du sol et l'envoyer valser à travers la fenêtre. Elle se percha dessus et lança aux civils derrière elle : _

\- _Enfuyez vous et cachez vous ! _

_Puis elle se jeta dehors à la poursuite de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Mais elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de le raisonner. Qu'il rentre avec elle à Kiri, se fasse condamner et purge sa peine avant de continuer comme avant. Elle l'avait fait elle, pourquoi il ne le pourrait pas lui ?_

_Kisame l'attendait, perché sur un toit et elle lui fit face sur le plus proche. Il paraissait encore plus grand avec la pleine lune derrière lui qui découpait sa silhouette. _

\- _Moi non plus je ne veux pas me battre Kisame. Rentre avec moi au village. _

\- _Il n'y a plus rien pour moi à Kiri, dit –il d'une voix rauque. Et je ne me laisserais pas enfermer ! J'ai choisi une autre voie. _

\- _La désertion ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'après tout ce que tu as fait pour le village il avait ta loyauté. _

\- _J'ai choisi l'absence de mensonge, précisa t –il. _

\- _La fuite donc, dit –elle en référence à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu. _

\- _Non, juste un nidô qui me convient mieux. _

\- _Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. _

\- _Je sais. _

_Il paraissait tellement décidé ! Il n'y avait pas la moindre faille dans son attitude et dans sa voix. Il avait écrasé ses derniers espoirs en quelques mots. Elle avait déjà tué son père. A présent c'était au tour de son frère. Car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : elle ne réussirait pas à le capturer vivant. _

_La foule d'émotion qui traversait son esprit, confusion, colère, tristesse, peur, s'apaisa peu à peu tandis que sa décision se raffermissait. Il ne persista bientôt plus qu'un silence glacial et une résolution d'acier. _

_Elle fixa son frère qui attendait tranquillement la suite. Sans décision était prise. Pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Yagura, elle allait assassiner l'avant-dernier membre du clan Hoshigaki. ***_

Ino émergea doucement du souvenir glacé marqué par cette résolution sans faille. Elle aussi appartenait à un clan. Et elle comprenait la nécessité d'empêcher les nukenins de nuire. Mais aurait –elle pu prendre aussi vite et aussi sereinement la décision de tuer quelqu'un de sa famille ? Non, admit –elle. Même pour le bien du village, elle n'aurait pas pu. En fait, elle en aurait été incapable pour qui que ce soit qu'elle avait un jour connu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Elle reporta son attention sur Nami qui la fixait avec l'air troublant de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. La bleue aimait son frère. Ou du moins appréciait –elle Kisame Hoshigaki autant que possible au vu du contexte difficile qui entourait sa famille. Pourtant, une fois sa décision prise –et prise à une vitesse impressionnante –elle n'avait plus eu aucun doute.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, finit par dire Ino.

Nami la fixa le temps d'une seconde. Plus sérieusement que jamais. Puis finit répondit finalement :

\- Blondasse, c'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu m'aies dite depuis le début de toute cette mascarade.

Ino la regarda avec étonnement. Elle ne devrait rien avoir à faire de son approbation. Mais elle se sentait étrangement contente d'entendre ça. Après avoir passé tout ce temps dans son esprit, elle avait l'impression de la connaître depuis des années et avait constaté combien il était rare qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un compliment. Elle se dit qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. La bonne voie pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien, mais la bonne voie quand même.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	18. L'Intendant

_Salut **le Poussin Fou** ! J'ai utilisé le mot "parricide" dans son sens général : "l'acte d'assassiner son père ou sa mère, voire toute relation proche". Et de toute façon, c'est évident que Kisame ne va pas mourir : il apparaît dans le manga Naruto. Par contre, elle a bel et bien tué son père, ce qui fait d'elle une parricide ! _

_ Merci pour la review ! :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**L'Intendant **

_*** Nami avait l'impression de s'être pris une montagne en pleine tête. Trois fois de suite. Elle avait mal absolument partout, devait s'être cassé trois dents et au moins le double d'os soit beaucoup plus qu'elle n'avait envie de le savoir. Elle passa une main sur son front pour essuyer le sang qui continuait à couler de la profonde entaille qui s'y trouvait et échouait dans ses yeux. Elle avait dépensé tellement de chakra qu'elle ne guérissait plus. _

_Un grognement lui fit tourner la tête. A deux mètres d'elle, son frère était allongé sur l'arête du toit, la tête et les bras pendant d'un côté et les jambes de l'autre. Samehada devait se trouver elle ne savait où. Elle la lui avait arrachée des mains dès que possible pour lui enlever son atout majeur. Non, en fait elle ne lui avait rien arraché du tout : quand elle l'avait attrapée l'épée s'était hérissée de piquants tranchant comme des lames de rasoirs et elle n'avait pas pu la tenir. Si Kisame ne l'avait plus, c'était parce qu'elle lui avait disloqué les bras et que ses membres cassés ne pouvaient pas supporter le poids de sa redoutable épée même s'il n'était pas immobilisé pour autant. Il en fallait bien plus à son terrible frère pour être mis hors d'état de nuire.  
_

_Le combat avait cependant basculé en sa faveur dès le moment où il avait été désarmé. Au taijutsu, elle était imbattable. Et même s'il avait continué sur le ninjutsu, elle l'aurait écrasé. D'abord parce que ses mains à elle n'étaient pas cassées et qu'elle enchaînait par conséquent ses mundras plus rapidement, ensuite parce que Raiton battait Suiton sur tous les plans. Elle l'avait déjà prouvé face à son père. _

_Elle avait achevé le tout d'un coup de tête phénoménal qui avait autant éclaté son front que celui de son frère d'ailleurs. Il était tombé là où il se trouvait à présent et il y était resté. _

_Elle avait fini par s'asseoir aussi. Pour reprendre son souffle et remettre ses idées en place. Elle se redressa et s'approcha pour surplomber la carcasse haletante de son aîné. Il la regarda. Il n'y avait pas de peur ou d'abandon dans son regard. Juste l'attente._

_\- Et maintenant Nami ? demanda t –il. _

_\- Je t'ai vaincu. Je dispose de ta vie. _

_\- Tu as gagné, convint –il. Mais je ne te donne aucun droit sur ma vie à part celui de me l'ôter. Je ne reviendrais pas à Kiri parce que tu m'as vaincu. _

_\- Ce sera la mort alors. _

_Il n'essaya pas de la faire changer d'avis. Combien de personnes affirment ne pas avoir peur de la mort, la réclament même à corps et à cris, mais se dégonflent quand elle arrive ? Combien de gens se mentent –ils sciemment à ce propos ? En tout cas, Kisame n'en faisait pas parti. Il la regarda sortir son kunai, la dernière arme qu'elle avait encore, et l'entourer de ce qui lui restait de son chakra de foudre afin qu'il meure rapidement et sur le coup. _

_\- Adieu, Kisame, lui dit –elle en levant le bras au dessus de sa tête. _

_\- Salut imouto. (nda se traduit par « petite sœur »)_

_Nami termina d'armer son bras, ajusta sa position et s'apprêta à en finir. Mais là, elle ne put simplement pas. Son bras ne se détendit pas, sa main refusa de lancer l'arme. Elle avait tué plus de gens qu'elle ne saurait en compter. Pour se venger, parce qu'elle en avait l'ordre ou pour sauver sa peau. Mais là, elle n'y arriva pas. Parce qu'au fond, il n'avait fait d'autre que chercher une autre façon de vivre. Même si ça n'était pas de la meilleure façon et qu'elle ne l'approuvait pas. Son bras retomba et elle le fixa. _

_\- Tu peux encore bouger ? demanda t –elle. _

_\- Tu crois que je serais encore à ta merci si je le pouvais ? _

_\- Tu vas t'en aller que tu le puisses ou pas. Tu vas te lever, prendre Samehada et te casser de cette ville, puis du pays. Et tu n'y remettras plus jamais les pieds. Sinon, la prochaine fois je ne te louperais pas. _

_\- Pourquoi tu n'en finis pas tout de suite ? _

_\- Parce que tu es mon frère et que ça aurait fait tellement plaisir à Père qu'on s'entre-tues. _

_\- Tu me laisses déserter finalement ? _

_Elle recula d'un pas quand il s'assit. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était aussi à bout qu'il le laissait paraître. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et il n'avait pas attendu pour le plaisir qu'elle vienne le tuer, mais il serait bien capable de se traîner loin de la ville tout seul. _

_\- Yagura enverra des Oinins pour te récupérer ou te tuer. Ce n'est pas mon travail. Je t'ai empêché de tuer toute la famille royale. J'en resterais là. Maintenant casse toi. _

_Elle lui tourna à moitié le dos et l'entendit se relever péniblement avant de s'approcher du bord du toit. Elle sentit son hésitation, mais elle ne se tourna pas pour le regarder. _

_\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi, dit –il alors. _

_Ces quelques mots lui arrachèrent un ricanement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand ses côtes se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Elle avait de la chance qu'aucun de ses organes vitaux n'ait été atteint quand il lui avait enfoncé la cage thoracique avec Samehada. Et aussi qu'elle ait eu assez de chakra pour limiter les dégâts. _

_Il n'eut pas besoin de mot pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Tant qu'il y aurait Yagura, jamais rien ne pourrait l'inciter à déserter. A part le Mizukage lui-même. ***_

_*** Nami avait fini par se traîner jusqu'à Kiri où elle s'était écroulée à l'hôpital sans autre forme de procès. On l'avait rapidement prise en charge et on lui ordonna de rester au lit pendant au moins une semaine. Ordres illusoires. Deux jours plus tard, elle quittait le bâtiment par la fenêtre sachant que ses médecins allaient s'arracher les cheveux dès qu'ils verraient le lit vide. _

_Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de Yagura dans lequel elle entra sans toquer. Sans surprise le Mizukage était à son poste, entouré d'une tonne de papier. Elle aurait pu lui reprocher de ne pas être passé la voir à l'hôpital. Mais avec ce qu'avait fait Kisame au palais royale, il devait crouler sous la paperasse et il savait que si elle avait réussi à rentrer au village par ses propres moyens, c'est qu'elle s'en sortirait. _

_\- Tu n'aurais pas dû rester coucher une semaine, toi ? dit –il en guise de bonjour et sans la regarder._

_\- Je suis guérie : avec mes réserves de chakra qui se sont régénérées c'est allé plus vite. _

_\- Apparemment tu étais en mauvais état. Ton frère n'y est pas allé de main morte. _

_\- Il n'étais pas non plus exactement au milieu de sa forme quand il s'en est allé. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu le ramener. _

_\- Tu as fais ton travail. Les Oinins feront le reste. Tiens. _

_\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? _

_Nami attrapa ce qu'il lui tendait et rien que la texture du papier et la qualité du papier l'informa que ça venait du palais royal. Le sceau de cire brisé le lui confirma et elle constata que la lettre parlait d'elle. _

_\- Kisame a tué le Seigneur de l'eau et sa femme, mais tu es arrivée avant qu'il n'en finisse avec toute la famille. Son fils aîné est cependant un peu trop jeune pour régner à l'heure actuelle. Le cousin du Seigneur de l'eau va prendre la régence et il souhaiterait te parler dès que tu es sur pieds. _

_\- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna t –elle._

_\- Je ne sais pas. Te remercier peut-être… Te proposer un travail aussi sans doute. _

_\- Sans rire ? Au palais ? Tu m'as bien regardée ?_

_\- Oui et tu es extrêmement dissuasive dans ton genre, continua t – il songeur en attrapant un nouveau papier sur la pile de gauche. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il n'a pas été impressionné par les compétences des derniers shinobis qui assuraient la garde là-bas. Et tu as déjà eu l'occasion de prouver ta valeur. _

_Plus que l'ébahissement face à cette possibilité, Nami commençait à sentir un profond agacement. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, il ne l'avait pas regardée une seule fois. Elle avait bien conscience que quelque chose avait changé quand elle avait échoué à la mission qu'il lui avait confié avec le manipulateur de Shôton. Mais là, s'en était trop. _

_\- Yagura, regarde moi, exigea t –elle. _

_Quelque chose dans sa voix dut le convaincre. Il reposa son stylo et croisa ses mains sur le bureau avait de lever ses iris pâles sans pupilles sur elle. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être au plus proche de lui, contre le bureau qui les séparait. _

_Des dizaines de phrases lui vinrent en tête, toutes plus vindicatives que les autres. Au final, elle opta pour la seule question qui comptait : _

_\- Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? _

_Il la regarda si longtemps qu'elle eut réellement peur qu'il lui dise oui. Et, soudainement, il soupira et ferma les yeux. _

_\- Non, avoua t –il, vaincu. Non, je veux que tu restes avec moi ici. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies vraiment le choix. Ce que le Seigneur de l'Eau veut, il l'a. _

_\- Ce n'est qu'un intendant. _

_\- Ça ne change rien à la situation. Je pensais que ça serait plus facile si je…_

_\- Non, trancha t –elle. Ça n'a aucune importance. _

_La bleue reposa la lettre sur le bureau avant de se détourner. Le Mizukage l'interpella alors qu'elle allait ressortir du bureau : _

_\- Si tu passes cette porte, j'espère que c'est pour retourner à l'hôpital. _

_\- Non. Je vais voir l'intendant. Il a dit qu'il voulait me voir dès que je serais sur pied non ? _

_\- Je ne crois pas qu'il espérait que ce soit si tôt. _

_\- Tant pis pour lui. _

_\- Ne va pas te le mettre à dos ! lui cria t –il alors qu'elle refermait la porte. _

_Et comment qu'elle allait se le mettre à dos s'il voulait la séparer de Yagura et l'enlever à Kiri pour jouer les baby-sitters au palais ! ***_

_*** Nami entra par la grande porte du palais cette fois et ne prêta qu'une attention distraite aux réactions qu'elle déclenchait. Elle était habituée depuis le temps. Ils la firent quand même poireauter plusieurs heures avant d'être reçue par l'intendant. Elle n'avait jamais vu le Seigneur de l'Eau avant qu'il ne meure, alors elle ne put dire si les deux frères se ressemblaient. _

_Elle nota cependant quelques petites détails qui l'aidèrent à rapidement le cerner. Il portait sur la tête la couronne du Seigneur de l'Eau alors qu'il n'en aurait normalement pas le droit vu qu'il était juste sur le trône en attendant que l'héritier légitime soit en âge de prendre sa place. Il avait dans ses petits yeux noir un éclat calculateur et il caressa son menton avec un petit sourire narquois quand il la vit approcher. _

_Il ne fut pas le seul à la recevoir. Derrière lui se tenait un enfant qui devait approcher des treize ans et qu'elle identifia comme l'Héritier. Elle n'avait pas tellement regardé les gamins dont elle avait sauvé la vie quand elle avait intercepté Kisame. _

_\- Bonjour Hoshigaki-sama. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez remise de vos blessures plus vite que nous l'escomptions. _

_\- Je guéris vite, se contenta t –elle de répondre en agitant la main. Que puis – je faire pour vous ? Vous vouliez me voir, alors me voici. Et dépêchez vous s'il vous plaît, j'ai du travail qui m'attend et j'ai déjà gaspillé une demi-journée à attendre que vous daignez me recevoir. _

_Elle nota la crispation de son corps et son sourcil qui tressauta sous l'énervement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça. _

_\- Je suis le Seigneur de l'Eau ne me parlez pas sur ce ton où je vous fait emprisonner ! Et avec ces derniers événements, vous n'êtes pas la seule à être extrêmement occupée. _

_\- L'intendant au trône du Pays de l'Eau, corrigea t –elle avec un sourire. Ne l'oubliez pas. Et comme vous êtes occupés, ne gaspillons pas plus nos temps respectifs. Et ne me menacez plus : il n'y a personne ici qui soit en mesure de me mettre aux arrêts de force. _

_Cette fois, elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter et il dut prendre plusieurs inspirations avant de retrouver contenance. Cet homme n'était pas très patient. Sans doute avait –il attendu toute sa misérable vie le moment où il pourrait s'asseoir à la place de son frère aîné au lieu de prendre les choses en mains et de faire quelque chose d'intelligent de sa vie. L'histoire banale du frère cadet trop jaloux du destin de son frère pour se concentrer sur le sien. _

_\- Si je vous ai convoquée, c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois nuits de cela. Nos gardes se sont montrés inutiles, qu'ils soient formés aux arts ninjas ou pas. Nous aurions besoin d'une personne compétente et vous avez d'ores et déjà prouvé votre valeur. Je vous propose la chose suivante : montez une équipe de 5 ninjas, les meilleurs que vous puissiez trouver, et venez assurer notre sécurité. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un incident aussi tragique se reproduise. _

_Évidemment, puisqu'il serait le premier visé dans ce cas là. Elle se fit la réflexion que Yagura avait vu juste avec ses déductions. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus de deux secondes avant de prendre sa décision. _

_\- Vous m'en voyez honorée, mais je ne puis accepter. J'ai déjà des responsabilités importantes à Kiri et je ne me vois pas endosser ce rôle. _

_\- Il me semble que vous ne comprenez pas très bien. Je vais donc être plus clair : je vous ordonne de le faire. _

_\- Il me semble que vous non plus, vous ne comprenez pas très bien. J'ai aucune envie de surveiller votre cul avide. Les gens qui veulent rester en vie devraient s'occuper eux même de leur protection. Qu'importe l'équipe qu'on pourrait mettre en place, vous mourriez de toute façon. _

_\- S'en est assez ! Nous allons voir si vous tiendrez toujours ce petit discours après un séjour en prison ! Gardes ! _

_Nami croisa les bras tandis que les hommes appelés se déversaient dans la pièce. Ils tirèrent leurs armes mais elle, elle ne prit pas cette peine. Et alors qu'ils allaient lui sauter dessus, elle laissa son aura s'abattre sur la pièce. Son chakra s'échappa de son corps à gros bouillons et la lumière sembla baisser dans la pièce. L'air devînt irrespirable pour quiconque n'était pas ninja. Elle avait été à la bonne école : elle avait vu plusieurs fois Yagura utiliser ce stratagème pour se faire comprendre et ça avait toujours été efficace. _

_\- Je suis Nami Hoshigaki et je dirige le Pôle des Renseignements de Kiri. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien que vous pouvez mettre en laisse pour vous protéger. Maintenant, je vais retourner chez moi et vous n'avez plus intérêt à vous intéresser de près ou de loin à ma petite personne. Sinon je viendrais ici, comme mon frère, et je vous tuerais. _

_Elle leva soudainement son aura et stoppa son émission de chakra comme on aurait fermé un robinet. Elle allait partir quand une dernière chose lui vînt à l'esprit. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à l'Héritier, si vite que personne ne pu lui barrer la route. Il eut un mouvement de recul et elle posa un genou à terre près de lui :_

_\- Je suis désolée que mon frère ait tué ton père, petit, dit –elle avec toute la sincérité qu'elle possédait. Voici un conseil : apprend les bases du ninjutsu, ça pourrait te sauver la vie. Et surtout ne fait pas confiance à cet homme. _

_Et avant que l'intendant n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle était dans le couloir. Elle espérait vraiment que le gamin allait l'écouter. Mais maintenant c'était à lui de prendre les choses en mains. Deux secondes plus tard, un bruit de course la fit se retourner. L'Héritier s'était jeté à sa suite : _

_\- Vous allez m'aider ? haleta t –il. Vous allez me rendre fort ? _

_\- Non. _

_\- Mais…_

_\- Je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure : j'ai déjà un travail. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire du baby-sitting. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller par toi même et prendre ta vie en main. Ne t'attends à aucune faveurs. _

_\- Ne partez pas ! s'exclama t –il sur un ton suppliant. _

_Pourquoi était – ce à elle qu'il demandait ça ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son oncle et devinait que celui-ci ne le laisserait jamais accéder au trône ? Ou parce qu'elle était celle qui l'avait sauvé ? Elle n'en savait rien, et au fond, elle s'en moquait. Elle ne se retourna pas et ne ralenti pas non plus tandis qu'il continuait à l'appeler. Elle avait bien assez à faire avec sa propre vie sans encore devoir prendre en charge celle des autres. ***_

\- Tu es bien hypocrite, je trouve, lança Ino avant qu'elles passent au souvenir suivant.

\- Vraiment ? répondit Nami avec un air d'ennui profond.

\- Où serais – tu si le Yondaime Mizukage n'avait pas pris en charge ta vie ?

\- Je me serais sans doute trouvé un autre professeur. Je n'aurais pas abandonné pour autant. La différence notable entre nos deux situations, c'est que personne ne lui refusera l'entrée à l'Académie, contrairement à moi à l'époque.

\- Et finalement, il y est allé ?

\- Oui. Tu n'as pas réalisé que l'actuel Seigneur de l'Eau n'est pas l'intendant ?

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, elle avait raison. Ce qui était plutôt curieux.

\- Pourquoi t'en veut – il ? Tu as dit que tu es ici parce qu'il t'a donnée a Konoha.

\- Que se passe t –il quand on refuse quelque chose à un gamin qui a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Yamanaka, intervînt Ibiki en entrant dans la pièce. Tu es là pour sonder ses souvenirs, pas pour discuter avec elle.

\- Oh ! Salut mon canard, sourit Nami. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus vu dans le coin ! Tu me manques tu sais ? Ta présence est tellement divertissante !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ton plaisir Hoshigaki.

\- Dommage, je suis sûre que tu sais y faire pourtant, ronronna t –elle.

Interloqué, tous les ninjas de la pièce échangèrent un regard avant de comprendre le sous-entendu. Ino retînt un rire nerveux. Elle voyait mal le grand patron du pôle des Renseignements de Konoha dans le rôle de l'amant. Lui non plus, sans doute, puisqu'il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Ce qui fit bien rire la bleue.

\- En fait je crois qu'il ne vient plus à cause de moi, ricana t –elle. Quelques paroles et il n'y a plus personne. Une vraie poule mouillée oui ! J'espère que la relève ne tardera pas et qu'elle aura un peu plus de consistance !

_*** Nami était dans sa chambre en train de travailler sur les dossiers qu'elle avait ramené du Pôle quand Yagura entra sans frapper. Elle le regarda et attendit qu'il veuille bien lui dire pourquoi il était là. Sans un mot, il s'approcha et attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux pour tirer brusquement dessus. _

\- _C'était en quel honneur ? demanda t –elle en se massant le crâne. _

\- _Tu me causes des soucis. _

\- _Quel genre ? _

\- _J'ai reçu une lettre très déplaisante de l'Intendant au trône me demandant de punir de ton insolence. _

\- _Oh…_

\- _Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je peux aller lui répondre honnêtement. Si jamais on t'interroge invente quelque chose. _

\- _Sérieusement ? C'est tout ? _

\- _Je suis content que tu l'ais fait Nami. Alors oui, ce sera tout. _

_Il ressortit de la pièce, sans doute pour aller écrire sa fameuse lettre. Soudainement, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de travailler elle… Se levant, elle le suivit et le trouva attablé à son bureau. Elle se glissa derrière lui pour poser ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son corps, le surplombant totalement. Parfois, elle se faisait la réflexion qu'il était vraiment petit. Positionné ainsi, il avait l'air d'un gamin à côté d'elle. _

\- _Oui ? questionna t –il d'une voix tendue. _

_Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Le surplomber de sa taille. Il n'en donnait jamais l'impression, mais elle savait qu'il était complexé par le fait d'être si petit._

\- _J'ai vraiment été très méchante Yagura. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me punir ? ronronna t –elle. ***_

*** _Nami regardait Zabuza. On l'avait averti en début d'après-midi qu'un combat se déroulait entre le Maître et l'élève. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que le gamin tente sa chance de conquérir_ _Kubikiribôchô aussi tôt dans sa formation. Mais force était de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur ses capacités puisqu'il avait l'épée coupeuse de tête en main et que son Maître était allongé au sol. Pas encore mort toutefois, elle voyait son torse se soulever au rythme saccadé de sa respiration._

_La tradition parlait du fait qu'il fallait tuer l'ancien détenteur d'une épée pour la prendre. En vérité, ça n'arrivait plus aussi souvent que ça ces dernières années. Même le village du brouillard sanglant se civilisait. _

_Mais pas Zabuza Momochi. La partie du gamin qui avait tué toute sa promotion à l'Académie était toujours là. Il leva son épée, et trancha net le cou de son ancien Maître. Sa tête roula un peu plus loin et le corps resta une seconde assit, sans tête, tandis que le sang jaillissait tel un geyser de son cou. Puis il s'écroula. Une mort propre et rapide. _

_Nami quitta l'endroit alors qu'il se réjouissait de sa victoire. Elle devait se préparer à le voir débarquer un de ces jours pour la défier. Comme si gagner son épée allait lui assurer la victoire contre elle ! ***_

* * *

_A suivre..._


	19. Le massacre des Uchiwa

_Merci pour la review **le Poussin Fou** =D_

* * *

**Le massacre des Uchiwa**

_***Nami regardait Sayaa se battre. Sa petite muette avais mis du temps, mais elle était devenue forte. Ses genjutsu gagnaient en puissance et en précision au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait de l'assurance. Et à force d'entraînement, elle finissait par avoir un niveau convenable en taijutsu. Son ninjutsu comportait encore d'immenses lacunes, ce qui était assez paradoxal sachant que le genjutsu était l'art qui demandait un contrôle du chakra bien plus pointu, mais elle ne pouvait pas être bonne partout. Elle ne semblait à l'aise qu'avec les sorts touchant à Katon mais le répertoire de Kiri à ce propos était assez limité. _

\- _Il faudrait qu'on se choppe un Uchiwa un jour, lui dit Nami à la fin de l'entraînement. Un petit tour dans sa tête et on aurait un panel de technique formidable ! _

\- _Ces enfoirés se déplacent toujours en groupe, lui fit remarquer Ameyuri en rengainant ses épées. Et ils sont redoutables en combat combinés. _

_C'était elle qui se battait contre Sayaa à la demande de Nami. A l'origine l'épéiste s'était pointée pour défier la bleue. Mais ça ne serait pas pour cette fois. _

\- _Il faudrait établir une tactique de chasse. Je suis sûre que nous trois avec Ichirô on pourrait se faire l'un de leur groupe. _

\- _Ça__ se voit que tu n'en as jamais affronté ! s'esclaffa l'épéiste. De vraies petites saloperies que ceux-là. Et une coordination à en faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe qui ! Quand t'en croise un, t'es foutus. Ils sortent de partout, comme des pâquerettes ! _

\- _Des pâquerettes, répéta Nami. Ce mot fait vraiment étrange dans ta bouche. _

\- _On parle de quand c'est toi qui le dit ? _

_Silence. Sayaa tendit une boisson énergisante à Ameyuri qui l'accepta, puis à Nami qui déclina d'un geste de la main. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était vrai qu'elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler des Uchiwa, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait passé presque toute sa vie enfermée au village. _

\- _A quoi tu penses ? T'as rarement l'air aussi concentrée. _

\- _Je me dis que j'ai finalement assez peu quitté Kiri. Pour quelques missions quand j'étais Genins, mais depuis que je suis passée Chuunin je suis restée au village la plupart du temps. _

\- _Bof, tu rates rien tu sais ? Konoha c'est tout vert, Suna est plein de sable qui se met partout c'est super désagréable, Iwa c'est de la caillasse et des tempêtes et Kumo c'est rien de plus qu'un tas de montagne. Notre pays est bien plus intéressant. _

\- _Si tu le dis. On reprend ? _

\- _Ah ! Je vais avoir le droit à mon combat finalement ? ***_

*** _Zabuza vînt la défier d'une manière à laquelle ne s'attendait pas. Il se planta sur la place devant le Pôle des Renseignements et l'appela jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte son bureau pour le rejoindre. Une belle foule de curieux s'était amassée là entre le moment où il avait commencé à beugler et celui où elle était sortie. Décidément, tout le monde venait la défier sur cette place …_

\- _Cette fois, lui dit –il en levant_ _Kubikiribôchô. Je vais t'éclater. _

\- _Allons bon… Quand cesseras – tu de faire l'enfant ? Un épéiste devrait avoir mieux à faire que de se donner en spectacle. _

_Enragé, il se jeta sur elle. Il ne résistait décidément pas : la moindre provocation le mettait hors de lui. Elle prit le temps de le voir venir et fit simplement un pas sur le côté en se mettant de profil. Il lui passa à côté, voulut se rattraper, mais le poids de son épée auquel il n'était pas encore habitué l'entraîna. _

\- _Tu la tiens mal, lui dit –elle remarquer. Tu n'es pas encore assez puissant pour la manipuler d'une seule main et tu n'arrives pas bien à gérer sa taille. Si tu n'avais pas tué son ancien possesseur il aurait pu te donner de précieux conseils. Tu devrais faire plus attentions aux vies que tu prends. Et arrêter avant de te ridiculiser encore plus. _

_Loin de l'écouter, il chargea à nouveau. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas mauvais. Mais sa nouvelle arme était vraiment un poids pour lui en ce moment. Sans même sortir les mains des poches, elle lui envoya son pied dans la figure et il s'écroula, le nez broyé. _

\- _Faire partie des 7 Épéistes ne fait pas de toi un membre imbattable et en ce moment, je dirais même que ça t'handicape. Tu risques ta vie pour des stupidités en démontrant à tous que tu es incapable de faire un combat correcte avec Kubikiribôchô. Au lieu de me courir après, concentre toi sur tes entraînements. ***_

_***Nami regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de laisser son esprit divaguer. Mais le dernier rapport qu'elle avait lu l'avait laissée songeuse. Qu'était en train de faire Kisame ? Depuis sa désertion, personne n'avait plus entendu parler de lui et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir mis des agents sur le coup. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir disparu dans la nature. Tout comme ce maudit possesseur de Shôton ! _

_Avec un soupir fataliste, elle reporta son regard sur le rapport. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien en avoir à faire qu'un groupe de mercenaires commence à se faire connaître ? Tant qu'ils ne venaient pas à Kiri, elle s'en moquait ! Et puis, c'était quoi leur nom, déjà ? Akatsuki. Ridicule. Comment des mercenaires portant un nom pareils pourraient être pris au sérieux ? ***_

_*** Nami était au restaurant, attablée avec Sayaa et Ameyuri. Cette dernière s'était invitée alors que les deux autres dînaient tranquillement après une journée de boulot plutôt rude : une nouvelle retentissante avait occupé tout le pôle depuis le début de la journée. _

\- _Alors, lança l'épéiste en descendant d'une traite son verre. La rumeur est vraie ? _

\- _Comment fais –tu pour toujours entendre toutes les rumeurs ? répondit Nami. _

\- _Le talent chérie. Accouche ! C'est vrai que tous les Uchiwa se sont fait massacrer en une nuit ? Au cœur même de Konoha ? _

\- _Il semblerait. J'attends le retour de mes investigatrices. _

\- _Tu as envoyé quelqu'un là bas ? T'es folle !_

\- _Aucun risque, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Bien entendu qu'elle n'avait pas envoyé de personnes sur place. Après un tel événement, la sécurité serait maximale. Elle avait donc chargé ses invocations de lui ramener le plus d'informations possibles. Qui se méfierait de guêpes qui traînaient par là ?_

\- _Et tu sais la meilleure ? reprit Nami. _

\- _Oui ? _

\- _Ils se sont fait trucider par quelqu'un de leur propre village. _

\- _Seul ? Il a fait ça tout seul ? _

\- _Il semblerait. _

\- _Putain ! Ce gars doit être sacrément balèze ! Nous on les attaque pas quand ils sont en groupe de quatre et lui il se farcit le clan entier seul ! Franchement, je suis admirative ! Ou il est notre petit génie ? Il s'est tiré ? _

\- _Je pense qu'il a dû déserter, confirma Nami. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. La suite au prochain numéro_

\- _Si tu pouvais nous trouver le portrait du type qui a fait ça, ce serait cool : j'aimerais pas le croiser en mission et me faire trucider. _

\- _La grande épéiste Ameyuri Ringô tremble devant un homme ? _

\- _Ha ha, marre toi ! C'est pas toi qui va crever si tu le croises vu que tu bouges pas de ce bled paumé dans les marais. Je tiens à ma vie plus qu'à la réussite de ma mission, tu vois ? _

\- _C'est tant mieux pour toi, mais ne le dis pas trop fort quand même. Le code ninja indique "la mission passe avant tout". _

\- _Ouais, ben je l'emmerde le code des ninjas ! _

\- _Tu as bu combien de verre de Sake, déjà Ameyuri ? s'enquit la bleue. _

\- _J'suis pas bourrée, OK ? J'exprime juste mon opinion si tant est qu'on a encore le droit de l'ouvrir un minimum ! _

_Nami jeta un coup d'œil à Sayaa qui brandit innocemment ses mains pour indiquer le chiffre sept. Ça faisait beaucoup de sake pour une kunoichi de cinquante kilos toute mouillée. Il était peut –être temps de ramener l'épéiste chez elle avant qu'elle ne décide que la table lui avait manqué de respect et détruise la moitié du restaurant. A coup sûr, ça retomberait sur Nami qui avait la sale réputation de réduire en miette tous les endroits où elle se trouvait. Si on avait pas été terrifié à l'idée d'essayer de l'empêcher d'entrer à quelque part, elle aurait été bannie de tous les magasins du village depuis longtemps.  
_

_Plus tard dans la nuit, ses guêpes étaient de retour et elle en apprit plus qu'elle en avait espéré. Le nom du petit génie qui avait massacré tous les Uchiwa était Itachi Uchiwa. Quelqu'un de leur clan. Pas étonnant que cet enfoiré ait réussi son coup : qui mieux qu'un Uchiwa pouvait déjouer leur foutu coordination ET leur sharingan ? Apparemment, il était aussi à la tête des AMBU de Konoha. A treize ans. _

_Nami se demanda distraitement où elle se trouvait elle, au même âge et grimaça. Ce gamin devait vraiment être extrêmement fort. Elle en venait presque à penser comme Ameyuri : elle n'avait absolument pas envie de le croiser un jour. _

_Il y avait toutefois quelque chose de curieux. Il fallait du temps pour annihiler tout un clan. Et les Uchiwa ne s'étaient sans doute pas laissés faire bien gentiment. Il y avait dû y avoir une lutte acharnée et donc du bruit. Même si leur quartier était en périphérie de Konoha, quelqu'un aurait dû voir ou entendre quelque chose. Il y avait quand même des ninjas de garde la nuit, non ? C'était louche cette histoire… Mais comme ça se passait à Konoha et que franchement, elle n'en avait rien à faire de leurs mesures de sécurité visiblement dérisoires, elle abandonna l'affaire. ***_

Ce soir là, Ino resta longtemps éveillée dans son lit. A l'époque, elle s'était un peu renseignée sur l'affaire Uchiwa. Elle pensait se rapprocher de Sasuke en en apprenant plus sur son passé. Et Nami avait raison : comment diable était – ce possible que personne n'ai rien vu ni entendu ce soir là ? Elle savait, pour avoir eu le droit aux rondes de nuit, que les quartiers Uchiwa faisaient parti du trajet. Même alors qu'ils étaient déserts depuis plus de dix ans. Il était impossible que personne n'ait rien vu… Sauf si quelqu'un était intentionnellement intervenu pour empêcher ça…

Le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de la blonde. Et il n'y avait rien de pire que le doute. Elle se demanda à qui elle pourrait bien en parler. Pas Sasuke en tout cas. Il était reparti et personne sauf Naruto ne semblait savoir où il se trouvait. Idem pour Sakura. Elle avait fini par quitter le village pour partir à la poursuite de celui qu'elle aimait. Ne restait que Naruto. Mais elle se voyait mal aborder comme ça le sujet avec lui et il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Mieux vaudrait qu'elle commence avec Shikamaru. Lui au moins pourrait lui dire si elle se faisait des idées ou s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait.

Nami, elle, regardait le plafond de sa cellule depuis son lit trop petit. C'était certes le séjour en prison le plus agréable qu'elle ait connu : elle était seule, avec trois repas par jour, des toilettes et un lit, ce qui représentait un luxe non négligeable. C'était presque mieux que certains hôtels. Mais elle commençait à en avoir doucement assez. Le temps passait et rien ne venait. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce que l'Hokage attendait réellement d'elle. Et sa curiosité pour la chose fondait comme neige au soleil ces derniers temps.

La blondasse était dans sa poche, Ibiki Morino ne se pointait plus à cause de ses vannes… et les autres ne représentaient que de la piétaille. Elle allait bientôt se barrer, ça c'était sûr. Mais avant, elle voulait un peu foutre la merde. Pourquoi ne pourrait –elle pas s'amuser un peu, hein ?

_*** Le village du brouillard sanglant avait retrouvé un semblant de sérénité. Les meurtres des ninjas possédant les Kekkei Genkai avaient diminué et même si la méfiance perdurait, c'était un net progrès. Mais Nami s'inquiétait quand même. Une nouvelle rumeur grondait chez les shinobis. Et cette fois, elle venait des sept épéistes de Kiri. Ou plutôt des six épéistes puisque Kisame s'était barré en emmenant avec lui Samehada. Elle hésita un moment, puis finit par aborder le sujet avec Ameyuri. _

\- _Ils grognent tout le temps toute façon ! s'exclama t –elle. Quand la bouffe est dégueulasse et même quand il pleut. _

\- _Je ne te parle pas de ça… _

\- _Je sais. Et je peux rien t'apprendre là-dessus. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est que d'être une femme parmi eux. Et quand tu m'as pris les Crocs, j'ai définitivement perdu le respect que j'avais acquis. S'il se passe quelque chose, je ne suis pas au courant. _

\- _Tu sais, si j'avais su ce qui arriverait, je n'aurais jamais conquis tes épées. _

\- _Ouais, j'm'en doute ! On a que des emmerdes avec de toute façon. _

\- _Tu regrettes d'être devenue épéiste ? s'intéressa la bleue. _

\- _Non. Aucune femme ne l'avait jamais fait avant moi et je suis contente d'avoir pu prouver que c'était possible. _

_Nami lui sourit. Mais ça ne la rassurait pas du tout… Après tout ce qui était arrivé à Kiri ces derniers temps, l'agitation des épéistes ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle allait quand même en toucher un mot à Yagura, juste au cas ou. ***_

_*** Nami s'était réfugiée au fin fond des sous-sols du Pôle des Renseignements et était en train de somnoler pendant qu'Ichirô s'occupait d'un cadavre quelconque un peu plus loin. Depuis le matin les gens semblaient décidés à l'emmerder à propos de choses insignifiantes qui ne demandaient certainement pas son expertise. Elle n'avait informé personne, pas même Sayaa qui était trop honnête pour réussir à mentir de façon convaincante si on lui posait la question, avant de se barrer. _

_Ichirô n'avait pas posé de questions quand il l'avait vu débarquer et c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Pas de question et toujours si indifférent à ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des vivants. Tant que son cœur battrait, il ne lui accorderait pas vraiment d'attention. _

_Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était peut –être temps qu'elle s'occupe d'Hôzuki Mangetsu. Ce petit salopiaud se la coulait douce et devait sans doute croire qu'elle l'avait oublié. Mais il n'en était rien. Même si cent ans avaient passé, elle ne l'aurait pas oublié. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui faire. Pas le tuer tout de suite, ça c'était sûr. Et il allait falloir qu'elle s'assure qu'il ne s'échappe pas : avec son corps capable de se liquéfier rien n'était plus facile que la fuite. Mais un bon coup de Raiton dans la tête devrait sans doute le calmer. _

\- _Dis, Nami ? l'interpella le légiste. _

\- _Hum ? répondit elle en ouvrant un œil. _

\- _Tu veux bien m'aider à déplacer ma nouvelle chérie ? Elle est un peu disloquée et je ne pourrais pas la transporter seul sans perdre un bout. _

\- _Ouais, bien sûr. ***_

_*** Nami était dans son bureau au Pôle des Renseignements, comme tous les jours, quand elle le sentit. Le chakra de sanbi. Personne ne le connaissait comme elle. Elle fut la première à deviner ce qu'il se passait. Yagura était attaqué ! _

_Elle sortit par la fenêtre de son bureau et fila droit vers celui du Mizukage, l'inquiétude lui donnant des ailes. Elle fut la première sur place. Une partie de l'énorme bâtiment avait explosé et il était impossible d'accéder au Mizukage de l'intérieur. Elle escalada les décombres, se dirigeant vers lui comme une torpille, et repoussa un pan de mur comme s'il avait s'agit d'un bout de carton. _

\- _Ça__ va ? demanda t –elle. _

_Il saignait mais semblait globalement indemne. Il était recouvert du manteau à trois queues de sanbi, ce qui représentait le stade ultime juste avant la transformation en biju. Il tourna vers elle un regard qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Mais elle n'eut pas peur. Elle savait qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement son démon et que ledit démon était plus humain que certains ninjas. _

\- _Oui, répondit –il d'une voix déformée. _

_On aurait dit que sa voix se dédoublait, comme si elle trouvait écho en lui… ou que quelqu'un d'autre parlait en même temps. Se pourrait –il que Sanbi ait joint sa voix en plus de son énergie ? _

\- _Que s'est – il passé ? _

\- _Les épéistes ont trahi. _

\- _Tous ? s'enquit –elle, médusée. _

_Aussi peu après la désertion de Kisame, c'était un coup dur porté à Kiri. Et la preuve qu'il se tramait bien quelque chose…_

\- _Non. Nami, prend des gens avec toi. Ramenez moi les épées. _

\- _Et les shinobis ? _

\- _Leurs têtes me suffiront. _

_La bleue acquiesça sèchement et siffla ses hommes. Elle avait du personnel partout dans Kiri et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Elle chargea les plus puissants de veiller sur Yagura et les autres de mobiliser quelques ninjas en qui elle avait confiance. Comme Ao, le shinobi à qui elle avait un jour greffé un Biakugan et les Assassins. _

_Puis, elle se mit en chasse. Les odeurs des épéistes ayant trahi, elle en sentait quatre, se dispersaient de tous les côtés. Elle choisit la piste qui lui était la plus familière : celle de Zabuza Momochi. Cette fois, le gamin était allé trop loin. Elle le lui avait un jour dit : s'il touchait à nouveau au Mizukage, elle l'éviscérerait. Et elle allait mettre sa menace à exécution avec le plus grand plaisir._

_A sa grande surprise, elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Zabuza l'attendait, Kubikiribôchô en main, son chakra bouillonnant autours de lui. Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas malin, se dit –elle en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais réussi ne serait-ce qu'à la blesser et il avait toujours perdu alors qu'elle n'était même pas sérieuse. Et là, il venait de toucher à la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle et elle avait l'ordre clair de ramener sa tête. _

\- _Enfin ! s'exclama t –il. Tu es enfin sérieuse ! _

_Il en paraissait réjouit. Il n'allait pas rire encore longtemps. Elle sortit son ninjato, une arme flambant neuve puisqu'elle avait cassé l'autre lors de son combat contre Kisame. Celui là étaient plus grand et aussi plus lourd que le précédent : elle avait demandé à ce qu'on l'adapte à sa taille et sa force. L'ancien était fait pour une adolescente et elle avait bien pris soixante centimètres et vingt bons kilos de muscles entre temps. _

_D'ordinaire, elle le laissait attaquer en premier. Là, elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Ce petit con allait comprendre ce que c'était de se frotter à Yasha ! Il se faisait appeler Kirigakure no kijin, le démon du brouillard –ou alors lui avait –on donné ce nom lors d'une mission, elle s'en moquait – mais il n'allait pas tarder à voir ce qu'était un vrai démon. _

_Elle fut sur lui avant même qu'il n'attrape correctement Kubikiribôchô. Et elle lui envoya son poing dans la gorge de toutes ses forces. Elle n'attaquait plus pour lui donner une leçon. Elle attaquait pour tuer. Il fut projeté en arrière et dut se pencher pour cracher du sang. Elle sentit sa surprise plus qu'elle ne la vit, mais elle s'en moquait. Il pouvait pisser le sang, supplier, pleurer, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer. Pas cette fois. _

_Elle ne lui laissa aucun répit. Il réussit bien entendu à placer quelques coups. Des coups qui auraient dû faire hésiter n'importe qui. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de saigner et enfermée dans sa rage aveugle elle ne sentait même pas la douleur. Le résultat fut sans surprise. Il termina couché au sol. Elle avait gagné. _

_Nami prit le temps de le regarder une dernière fois. Tant d'années gaspillées pour essayer de faire de ce gamin quelque chose qu'il n'était pas. Tant d'énergie pour en arriver là. Yagura aurait dû la laisser en finir avec lui dès ce jour où il avait assassiné toute sa promotion à l'Académie. _

_Elle allait porter le coup fatal quand, soudainement, elle se retrouva emprisonnée au centre d'une construction en glace sur laquelle elle se reflétait. La température se refroidit brutalement et elle fut coupée de l'extérieur. Qu'est ce que…? Quelqu'un. Derrière. _

_La bleue se baissa et une estafilade brûlante se traça sur toute la longueur de son dos. Puis, aussi soudainement que l'odeur de la personne était arrivée, elle disparut. Aux aguets, elle sentait sa colère retomber pour se changer en une concentration totale. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de technique. Et c'était tellement inhabituel qu'elle devina qu'il s'agissait là d'un Kekkei Genkai. Sans doute un Hyôton vu la baisse de température. _

_Il fallut que le shinobi derrière cette attaque recommence son manège plusieurs fois pour qu'elle en comprenne le mécanisme. Elle était enfermée dans une structure de glace réfléchissante dans laquelle son créateur pouvait se fondre et se déplacer à loisir. Ainsi il pouvait entrer sur sa gauche et jaillir à nouveau depuis sa droite ou au dessus d'elle. C'était un beau Kekkei Genkai. Mais franchement agaçant. _

_Une fois qu'elle en eut compris le fonctionnement, elle ne tarda pas à trouver la faille. La personne qui l'utilisait était certes rapide et imprévisible, mais elle ne serait jamais plus rapide qu'elle. Aidée de son Raiton, elle le choppa au vol. Elle referma sa main sur son poignet et le leva devant elle, à bout de bras. _

_Il lui fallut une seconde avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait déjà vu ce gamin qui ressemblait à une fille. Il traînait derrière Zabuza la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était logique qu'il cherche à le protéger. _

\- _J'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, dit –elle. C'est l'autre qui doit mourir. Arrête ton Kekkei Genkai et il ne t'arrivera rien. _

\- _Non ! répondit –il d'un air si ferme qu'elle comprit qu'il préférerait en mourir. _

_Et peut –être était –il aussi persuadé qu'elle n'oserait pas lui faire du mal. Elle ne savait pas très bien. Mais il se trompait lourdement sur son compte : ça ne lui plaisait pas de taper sur des enfants, c'était aussi peu valorisant que de piquer sa sucette à un nouveau – né, mais elle n'avait aucune hésitation si elle devait le faire. _

_En l'occurrence, elle le leva encore un peu plus haut toujours à bout de bras. Il se débattit, essaya même de lui planter des sembons dans le bras, mais sans succès. Elle prit de l'élan et le balança de toute sa force monstrueuse pour un miroir. S'il s'y était attendu, il aurait sans doute pu y entrer et éviter le choc. Mais elle venait de le surprendre, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, et il s'y encastra joliment. La paroi de glace se brisa et lui offrit un passage vers l'extérieur qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. _

_Une fois à l'air libre, Nami jeta tout de même un regard à l'enfant. Il saignait et ne bougeait plus, étalé sur l'herbe au milieu des fragments de glace. Mais il respirait. S'il était encore vivant d'ici à ce qu'elle ait terminé son boulot elle l'emmènerait à l'hôpital. Sinon, il crèverait pour avoir voulu protéger quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. _

_Car, oui, pendant qu'elle était distraite par le gamin au Kekkei Genkai Zabuza s'était barré. Lâchant un juron entre ses dents, elle reprit sa filature. S'il croyait qu'il allait lui échapper comme ça ! Elle remonta la piste jusqu'aux marais. Et là, celle-ci s'arrêta brutalement. Après un temps de réflexion, elle devina qu'il avait dû s'immerger dans l'eau. Certes, elle ne pourrait plus le suivre à la trace. Mais les crocodiles, eux, le pourraient. Ils sentiraient son sang se répandre dans l'eau et le traqueraient avec efficacité. _

_Elle passa donc un moment à errer dans les marais à la recherche d'un cadavre tout frai et de Kubikiribôchô. Et ne trouva que le corps éventré d'un crocodile qui avait dans la bouche un morceau de vêtement qu'elle identifia comme appartenant à Zabuza. Une fois de l'autre côté du marais brumeux qui entourait Kiri, elle fut bien obligée de se rendre à l'évidence : il lui avait échappé. _

_Décidément, c'était une manie en ce moment ! D'abord ce chien manipulateur de Shoton, ensuite Kisame et maintenant lui ! Et constater que le gamin au Kekkei Genkai de Hyôton avait lui aussi disparu ne l'aida pas à recouvrer son calme. _

_Elle apprit un peu plus tard qu'aucune des personnes n'ayant fait face à un épéiste, excepté elle, n'était revenu victorieux. Ils avaient tous réussi à s'échapper. Sa seule consolation, fut que Yagura n'avait rien hormis une petite blessure à la tête . ***_

\- Ils sont tous les deux morts, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? lui demanda la blondasse quand elles quittèrent son souvenir.

\- Ouais, bien entendu. Ce gamin de Zabuza s'est fait buter par Kakashi Hatake et le p'tit blond qui a Kyubi dans le bide.

\- Et c'est tout ? Ça ne te fait rien de plus ? Tu avais l'air plutôt décidée à avoir sa peau.

\- Les années ont passé blondasse.

Et il fallait dire, en toute honnêteté, qu'elle était à présent extrêmement mal placée pour accuser Zabuza de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, elle avait elle-même fait tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui reprocher entre temps. Et en pire !

* * *

_A suivre..._


	20. Agonie

_Hello **Le Poussin Fou** ! Je pense que les dirigeants de Konoha ont veillé à ce que tout le monde trouve des réponses convaincantes à propos de l'affaire Uchiwa. Parce que sinon leurs ninjas seraient quand même très très cons... _

* * *

**Agonie**

_*** L'atmosphère à Kiri était tendue après la trahison des épéistes. Les deux qui étaient restés fidèles au village à savoir Ameyuri Ringô et Aguri Okamoto, qui avait en sa possession Hiramekarei, furent détenus pendant une semaine au Pôle des Renseignements et interrogés sans relâche. Autant dire que Nami ne passa pas une très bonne semaine. Elle était intimement persuadée que son amie n'avait rien à voir avec ça mais elle ne pouvait pas désobéir aux ordres du Mizukage. Et Ameyuri ne fut pas des plus coopérative, énervée qu'on puisse la croire coupable d'une telle traîtrise. Et merde quoi ! Le Mizukage avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas parmi les assaillants qui avaient essayé de le tuer. _

_Aguri Okamoto, au contraire, se soumit à la procédure avec toute la bonne volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve. C'était un homme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés, une barbe tirant sous le roux et de petit yeux vert perpétuellement plissés. Il parlait d'une voix monocorde et gardait son calme quelle que soit la circonstance et Nami finit par s'amuser à essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Sans succès aucun. _

_Finalement, les deux épéistes furent relâchés et tous les soupçons pesant sur eux furent levés. Mais ça n'apaisa rien. Les épéistes avaient toujours été craints. C'était pire à présent. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux, et pas franchement soudés, ce qui faisait d'eux des cibles faciles pour quiconque souhaitait venger le Mizukage. _

_Voilà comment Ameyuri finit à l'hôpital quelques jours après sa sortie de prison. Une fois encore, Nami fut la seule à lui rendre visite. L'épéiste refusa tout d'abord de lui adresser la parole. Puis, après des heures de silence, elle finit par lâcher : _

\- _Je suis malade Nami. _

\- _Ça__, ça fait des années que je n'en doute plus, tenta de plaisanter la concernée. _

\- _Je suis sérieuse, lui apprit sombrement Ameyuri. Je suis malade. Je vais pas tarder à crever. C'est ce que m'ont dit les médecins. _

_Nami se figea brusquement sur sa chaise. Elle dévisagea ensuite la kunoichi, cherchant le moindre signe qui lui apprendrait qu'il s'agissait là d'une blague de mauvais goût. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien que du sérieux sur ce visage pâle et de la colère dans ses yeux. La bleue sentit comme un grand vide se former dans son esprit et être rapidement comblé par un vent de panique. Ameyuri ne pouvait pas mourir. Surtout pas d'une stupide maladie ! _

_Ameyuri était la seule idiote suffisamment folle pour venir sans arrêt réclamer un entraînement et parler avec elle de choses insignifiantes. Elle était son amie. La seule qu'elle ait jamais eu. Sa rivale aussi à un certain niveau. _

\- _Non, fut le seul mot qui franchit les lèvres de Nami. _

\- _Si, répliqua impitoyablement son amie. Je vais bientôt crever. _

\- _Mais… _

\- _T'avise surtout pas d'essayer de me rassurer ou de me donner je ne sais quel espoir débile ! cracha la malade, la coupant net dans son élan. _

_Nami referma la bouche et se rencogna contre son siège, supportant sans broncher le regard furieux de la blonde. Elle chercha la meilleure chose à dire et finit par se contenter de demander : _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise alors ? _

\- _Ce que je veux, c'est que quand je serais en train de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, tu prenne les Crocs et que tu continues mon œuvre. _

\- _Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je veux pas devenir épéiste. _

\- _Ça__ n'a plus aucune importance avec les autres connards qui ont déserté. Les épéistes de Kiri, c'est terminé ! On va devenir rien de plus d'une légende dont plus personne ne se souviendra d'ici quelques années. Mais je ne veux pas que les Crocs tombent dans l'ignorance, eux. Alors porte les et fais en sorte qu'on se souvienne d'eux ! _

_Interloquée, Nami la regarda. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle attachait autant d'importance à des épées. Certes, elles étaient puissantes, mais de là à formuler ce genre de dernière volonté il y avait un monde. _

\- _OK, je les porterais, soupira Nami sous le regard brûlant d'Ameyuri. Il te reste combien de temps ? _

\- _Suffisamment pour ne pas te les céder tout de suite. Je repars en mission dès que je serais sur pied. _

\- _Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas…_

\- _Je suis condamnée, cracha l'épéiste. Quoi qu'il arrive. Alors laisse moi décider de la façon dont je vais dépenser mes derniers mois de vie, tu veux ? _

_Vaincue, Nami ne put que rester silencieuse. Ça lui faisait quand même un sacré choc. Elle avait souvent côtoyé la mort. Mais c'était la première fois depuis le décès de sa mère, alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, que quelqu'un dont elle était proche, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, allait mourir. Son impuissance lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et une sensation dérangeante dans la poitrine…***_

_*** Les légumes qui traînaient dans son assiette n'avaient rien d'appétissant, songea Nami en les repoussant sur le bord du bout de la fourchette. D'ordinaire même si l'envie de viande se faisait sentir, elle mangeait parce qu'elle avait malgré tout faim. Mais là, elle n'avait même pas ça pour l'inciter à manger. _

\- _Bon, Nami, l'interpella Yagura. Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas ? _

_Elle leva le regard vers son sensei qui était assis en face d'elle. Ils essayaient de manger ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient même si c'était assez rare depuis qu'elle était à la tête du Pôle des Renseignements. Leurs emplois du temps respectifs étaient trop contraignants. Et voilà qu'elle gâchait leur dîner en faisant sa mauvaise tête. _

\- _Ameyuri va mourir, annonça t –elle sachant parfaitement ce qui la rendait morose. Il ne lui reste que quelques mois à vivre. _

\- _Je vois. Et donc tu préfères pourrir tes journées à y penser plutôt que de profiter de sa présence ? lui demanda t –il sur un ton excessivement calme. _

_Interloquée, elle le fixa un moment. Puis répondit : _

\- _J'essayais de trouver une solution. _

\- _Et tu en as trouvé une ? _

\- _Non… _

\- _Alors arrête de te torturer à ce propos et ne gaspille pas le temps qu'il lui reste. _

_Il avait raison, réalisa t –elle. Une fois dit, c'était évident mais elle avait eu besoin qu'il le formule. Heureusement qu'il était là pour lui rappeler ce qui était vraiment essentiel.***_

_*** La vie de Nami bascula définitivement un mois plus tard. Un jour comme les autres que rien ne prédestinait à être différent. Ça commença comme lorsque les épéistes avaient attaqués. Elle sentit le chakra de Sanbi et le sol trembla. _

_Elle regarda par la fenêtre et une épaisse fumée montait depuis le bâtiment qui avait à peine terminé d'être rénové depuis la dernière attaque. Et derrière la fumée noire, elle crut voir une immense silhouette. Mais quand elle cligna des yeux, tout avait disparu. Comme la fois précédente, elle se précipita à la rencontre du Mizukage se jurant que s'il était blessé elle allait trouver un moyen de le boucler à double tour dans un bunker. Elle resta un moment figée devant le spectacle. L'endroit était presque entièrement détruit. Deux pans de murs tenaient encore debout et c'était tout. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Elle n'avait pas entendu d'explosion ni rien qui puisse justifier de tels dégâts ! _

\- _Yagura ! appela t –elle en se précipitant dans les décombres. _

_Ce n'était peut –être pas le plus intelligent vu l'instabilité des débris, mais elle s'en moquait comme de sa première chaussette ! Et au fil des minutes, ne trouvant pas le Mizukage, elle commença à paniquer sérieusement. Et s'il était mort ? Elle était tellement ancrée dans sa peur qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'un blessé lui attrapa le poignet. Elle faillit d'ailleurs lui mettre son poing dans la figure avant de reconnaître Ao. Son œil droit était caché par un bandeau, mais elle savait qu'il avait un Byakugan en dessous. Elle n'avait plus vraiment eu de discussion avec lui depuis qu'elle avait aidé à lui greffé cet œil, mais elle savait ce que les rapports disaient de lui. _

\- _Nami, haleta t –il en compressant sa blessure à l'abdomen de sa main libre. Le Mizukage était sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu. _

_Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ça. Et peut –être que cette information la sauva. Parce que la partie professionnelle de son esprit prit le pas sur la partie sentimentale qui l'avait guidée jusque là. _

\- _Comment ? dit –elle. Qui aurait bien pu faire ça ? Avec Sanbi en lui, il n'est pas sensible au genjutsu ! Et depuis combien de temps ?_

\- _Je sais pas. J'en sais rien. Mais je l'ai vu avec mon Byakugan. J'arrive à le maîtriser maintenant… Alors j'ai brisé ce Genjutsu. Et il est subitement devenu fou. Il a libéré le démon alors qu'on était tous dans le bureau. _

_La bleue en béa d'étonnement. Tout ce massacre, ces dégâts… C'était Yagura qui en était à l'origine ? _

\- _Où est – il maintenant ? _

\- _Il s'est enfui. _

\- _Quoi ? _

\- _Il est parti ! Écoute, il faut que tu le rattrapes ! Je pense que le genjutsu auquel il était soumis n'était pas seul. Et je crois qu'en le brisant, j'ai déclenché autre chose. Comme un ordre inscrit dans son cerveau qui lui disait de fuir et probablement de rejoindre la personne derrière tout ça ! Tu dois le rattraper ! _

\- _Mais… _

\- _Maintenant ! _

_Nami le fixa encore une seconde. Puis détala, comme il le lui avait ordonné. Elle s'éloigna du massacre, de la fumée, de tout ce sang et de ces cris… Elle s'éloigna et prit une grande inspiration. L'odeur de Yagura était celle qui lui était la plus familière. Elle était capable de la trouver au milieu de dizaines d'autres, aussi faible qu'elle soit. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa son odorat faire le travail et finit par mettre la main sur sa piste. _

_Elle la suivit, espérant encore qu'elle ne l'emmènerait pas hors de village. Espoir rapidement déçu quand elle quitta Kiri pour s'engager vers les marais. Elle avait la désagréable impression de revivre la scène avec Zabuza. Sauf que là, la personne qui s'enfuyait n'était plus quelqu'un qu'elle avait envie d'étriper depuis des années. _

_Elle courut derrière le Mizukage comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c'était le cas. Tout son monde ne tournait qu'autours de lui et elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train de s'écrouler un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Et si elle ne le rattrapait pas ? _

_Elle ne sut pas ce qu'elle était censée ressentir quand elle vit finalement la silhouette de Yagura se dessiner devant elle. Elle l'appela. Il ne retourna pas. En revanche un mur d'eau se dressa entre eux et déferla sur elle. Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer : l'avait –il vraiment attaquée ? Son prodigieux entraînement empêcha toutefois sa surprise de la perdre. Recouvrant son corps de Raiton, elle fendit la vague en deux et la traversa sans dommages. _

_Il fallut encore un long moment pour qu'elle ne finisse par remonter jusqu'à lui et qu'elle puisse lui barrer le passage. Il s'arrêta brutalement et elle constata que ses yeux n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. C'était les yeux de Sanbi qu'elle avait en face d'elle. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu fais Yagura ? demanda t –elle sur un ton suppliant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé employer un jour. _

\- _Attention Nami, je ne contrôle plus mon corps, annonça t –il juste avant de lui envoyer une salve d'attaque. _

_Elle évita habilement les kunais qui étaient formés de corail, sans doute une capacité qu'il tenait de Sanbi, et s'éloigna un peu tout en veillant à ne pas laisser libre le passage qui lui permettrait de fuir. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda t –elle sans faire mine de l'attaquer. _

\- _Je le sens maintenant… Le Dôjutsu qui était dissimulé par le Genjutsu dont Ao m'a débarrassé. J'ai été programmé pour fuir Kiri et ramener Sanbi à quelqu'un si jamais on découvrait la vérité. _

\- _Mais qui aurait fait ça ? Tu es le Mizukage, on ne peut pas t'avoir mis sous Genjutsu ! _

\- _Il faut croire que si. Attention, baisse toi. _

_Obéissante, elle se plaqua au sol et évita ainsi une attaque Suiton qui aurait dû la décapiter. Grimaçant, elle se tendit. _

\- _Je ne veux pas leur laisser Sanbi… C'est lui qui les intéresse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent en faire, mais ça va causer du tord à Kiri. Il faut que tu m'empêches de passer Nami. _

\- _Je n'en suis pas capable ! Pas sans te tuer ! Je n'ai même pas pu le faire pour Kisame. _

\- _Alors tue moi. _

_Ces trois mots la transpercèrent avec plus d'efficacité que s'il venait de lui planter un sabre dans le corps. Elle déglutit, jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une situation aussi absurde. Tirée de ses pires cauchemars. _

\- _Je ne peux pas, dit –elle en secouant frénétiquement la tête tout en évitant une nouvelle attaque. _

\- _Écoute__ Nami, lui ordonna t –il en se couvrant d'un manteau de chakra duquel la première queue de Sanbi jaillit. Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est mon bijû. Je mourrais dès que je serais entre leurs mains. Alors s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas faire ça. Protège Kiri._

\- _Je m'en fou de Kiri ! C'est toi que je veux protéger ! _

\- _Tu ne le peux pas. C'est terminé. Tu dois en finir et vite, avant que je ne me transforme entièrement. _

_Comme pour appuyer ses propos, les deux dernières queues de chakra apparurent et il lui sauta dessus. Bien plus rapide qu'avant. Il faillit bien la toucher mais ne fit que l'effleurer, brûlant au passage sa peau sous la densité du chakra qui le recouvrait. _

_Nami ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue de sa vie. La personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde venait d'essayer de la tuer. Elle l'avait vue dans son déplacement. Il avait attaqué pour tuer et il n'y avait pas eu la moindre hésitation. Pourquoi… ? _

\- _Nami ! s'exclama une dernière fois Yagura en joignant ses mains. Maintenant ! Tue moi ! _

_Il y avait tellement de supplique dans son ton ! Il la suppliait d'en terminer. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la tuer elle avant de livrer à elle ne savait qui Sanbi et mettre ainsi en danger Kiri plus qu'il ne l'était déjà… L'urgence dans son ton, la fermeté de son regard... Avec un cri, elle se jeta en avant. Il avait entamé sa transformation finale en biju. Elle esquiva les attaques qu'il lui envoya. Elle arriva au dernier moment, plongeant sa main dans le manteau de chakra qui l'entourait et qui lui lacéra le bras, lui brûla la peau et brisa ses os. _

_Elle avait regardé le sceau du junchuuriki des centaines de fois et l'avait touché au moins aussi souvent. Elle savait exactement où il se trouvait, même sous ses vêtements. Elle savait exactement où positionner ses doigts. Où mettre sa main pour détruire le sceau de Sanbi et l'extraite de son porteur. Et la science du Fuijutsu nécessaire, elle l'avait grâce à l'étude des sceaux des Uzumaki qu'elle avait fait il y a des années de cela. C'est là qu'elle avait appris que la façon la plus sûre de tuer un jinchuuriki, c'était de lui retirer son biju. Elle n'aurait jamais été capable de lui planter une arme dans le cœur. _

_Elle enfonça le bout de ses doigts dans son torse, sur le sceau et tout se figea. Il se plia en deux, et elle crut entendre un ultime "oui". Puis, elle brisa le sceau et quand elle retira sa main elle tirait avec elle Sanbi hors de son corps. Elle tomba au sol et regarda le démon terminer de s'extraire tout seul. Il semblait jaillir de partout, de tout le corps de Yagura qui restait simplement en suspension dans les airs. Juste un corps qui se vidait un peu plus de sa vie à chaque seconde. Ça sembla durer une éternité. _

_Elle ne regarda même pas l'énorme masse de Sanbi se former derrière elle. Elle s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Yagura. Yagura qui mourrait. Yagura qu'elle avait tué. _

_Quand le démon fut entièrement extrait de lui, il retomba simplement au sol. Et ne bougea plus. Il resta immobile, la face dans la boue. Nami se précipita sur lui et le retourna pour le serrer contre elle, cherchant frénétiquement son pouls du bout des doigts. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait comme ça. Qu'il mourrait tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il serait définitivement mort dès que l'extraction aurait eu lieu. Comme ça, en quelques secondes, sans qu'elle ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. _

_Une immense ombre s'abattit alors sur eux et elle leva la tête pour constater que Sanbi s'était approché. Elle n'eut même pas peur qu'il les tue. Quelle importance avait sa vie maintenant qu'elle avait tué Yagura ? A cet instant là, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était mourir. Qu'il lève la patte et l'écrase douloureusement. _

_Mais le démon se contenta de baisser sa tête jusqu'à leur hauteur pour les regarder. Il resta là quelques secondes, comme pour rendre hommage à cet homme qui avait préféré mourir plutôt que de le laisser esclave des gens qui voulaient le récupérer. Puis, il se redressa et termina la fuite de Yagura. Il lui fallut à peine quelques enjambées avec sa taille phénoménale pour atteindre l'océan. Il provoqua par la même un élan de panique sur son passage. Puis, ils disparut dans l'eau et le silence et l'immobilisme revinrent. _

_Nami baissa à nouveau les yeux sur Yagura qu'elle serrait toujours contre elle. Il n'avait jamais été bien bronzé, mais sa peau semblait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux la regardaient sans la voir et il commençait à refroidir contre elle. C'était terminé. Elle avait l'impression qu'un vide sidérant s'était emparé d'elle. _

_Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant sans doute pour la dernière fois son odeur, et elle fondit en larme. ***_

Ino quitta doucement ce dernier souvenir et dut discrètement essuyer une larme qui avait coulé quand elle avait cligné des yeux. Être emportée dans le tourbillon de tristesse, de peur, d'angoisse qu'avait ressenti Nami ce jour là avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. La Hoshigaki la fixait, la tête haute, la défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. La blonde n'en avait cependant pas eu l'intention. Perdre un être cher était une expérience atroces, mais le tuer soi-même pour protéger les autres ? Elle savait qu'à situation équivalente, elle n'aurait pas pu.

Tous les shinobis de Konoha ne partageaient cependant pas les sentiments d'Ino à ce propos. Eux, ce n'était pas cet aspect là du souvenir qu'ils retenaient. Mais quelque chose de bien plus effrayant. Nami Hoshigaki, du haut de sa vingtaine d'année à l'époque, avait tué un Kage qui était jinchuuriki par-dessus le marché. Si elle pouvait faire ça aussi jeune, de quoi était-elle capable à présent ?

* * *

_A suivre..._


	21. La cage de l'esprit

_Malgré la guerre Ino est encore une « enfant », **Le Poussin Fou**, et elle n'arrive définitivement pas rester objective. Moi aussi je suis triste pour Yagura, mais ça devait fatalement arriver...Merci pour la review !_

* * *

**La cage de l'esprit **

_*** Les ninjas de Kiri avaient fini par la retrouver. Assise par terre, serrant toujours le corps du Mizukage contre elle. Mais elle ne pleurait plus qu'ils arrivèrent. Ils tentèrent de l'interroger, sans succès. Elle était plongée dans un monde dans lequel ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. _

_On constata et on fit des conclusions. On lui passa des menottes destinées à sceller son chakra et on la jeta en prison. Ce fut à peine si elle s'en rendit compte. Son esprit d'abord vide de toute chose s'était peu à peu remplit d'un chaos indescriptible. Elle ne savait même plus quoi penser, ni ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'en foutait du monde, de la prison, de la vie, de la mort, de tout. Yagura était mort. _

_Elle ne sut même pas combien de temps elle passa dans cette pièce sombre, dans cette cellule isolée du monde, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne la voir. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit lui arracha les oreilles après tant de silence. Un homme entra, elle ne réussit pas à l'identifier, ou alors ne voulut pas. Il s'approcha des barreaux et lui parla. Il exigea d'elle des réponses. Où était Sanbi ? Que s'était –il passé ? Quels étaient les secrets du Yondaime ? _

\- _On va t'exécuter Hoshigaki, susurra t –il. Et je vais regarder avec délectation. _

_Elle l'écouta parler puis s'énerver devant son manque de réactivité. Et quand elle en eut assez, elle bondit. D'une détente prodigieuse, elle fut sur lui. Elle attrapa son cou entre ses mains et serra de toutes ses forces. Yagura était mort. Mort, mort, mort, MORT ! Elle avait envie de hurler, de noyer sa peine dans le sang. _

_Le cou de l'homme se brisa sous ses doigts avant qu'on parvienne à la faire lâcher sa proie. Il y eut beaucoup d'agitation, des cris. Mais elle s'en moquait. La porte se referma. Définitivement cette fois. _

_Elle resta là, assise sur le sol, entourée de barreau eux-mêmes entourés de murs de pierre. Pas de fenêtres. Jusque une lucarne à la porte de la pièce qui laissait entrer trois raies de lumières entre les barreaux. Elle passa ses journées à regarder ces trois minuscules traits lumineux aller d'un bout à l'autre de sa cellule tandis que le soleil poursuivait sa course. C'était son seul et unique manière de savoir que les jours passaient. Les repas qu'on lui servait pas une trappe n'étaient pas réguliers mais suffisaient à ce qu'elle ne meurt pas. _

_Les jours passèrent. Les mois. Les années. Le temps guérit tout. Il arriva un moment où elle cessa de s'interroger. D'essayer de comprendre pourquoi toute cette vaste connerie lui était arrivée. Un moment où elle se dit juste que c'était bien comme ça. Elle allait terminer sa vie en taule sans parler à personne. C'était une juste punition pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne cessa jamais de penser à la mort de Yagura et à son monde brisé en mille morceaux. Mais le temps balaya sa peine, ses regrets, ses sentiments… jusqu'à sa personnalité en un sens. Elle n'était rien de plus que le fantôme du passé, repoussé au fond d'un placard sombre où seules trois raies de lumière parvenaient à filtrer. _

_Puis un jour, ça changea. Un jour, quelqu'un rouvrit cette porte derrière laquelle on l'avait condamnée. Un jour, les raies de lumières laissèrent la place à un vaste rectangle clair dans son obscurité et elle cligna des yeux sous la soudaine agression. Ils n'étaient plus habitués à autant de lumière. _

_Quelqu'un avança, une silhouette assez grande mais plutôt fluette. Ça arriva devant les barreaux de la cellule et les attrapa entre ses petites mains. _

\- _Mizukage-sama, vous ne devriez pas vous approcher, dit le garde laissé devant la porte. _

\- _Tout va bien, répondit la femme interpellée. _

_Mizukage-sama. Ainsi Yagura avait été remplacé. C'était dans la logique des choses, convînt –elle après en avoir débattu avec elle-même. Kiri n'avait pas à cesser de vivre comme elle l'avait fait. _

\- _Qu'est ce que c'est que ce brouillard ? pesta le garde en se rapprochant par mesure de précaution. _

\- _C'est du chakra, lui répondit la femme. Son chakra à elle. _

\- _Mais elle a des sceaux d'inhibition ! _

\- _Il faut croire qu'ils ne suffisent pas. _

_Elle les regarda se parler sans se sentir concernée même si elle était au cœur de leur discussion. Pourquoi venaient –ils ici ? Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. _

\- _Nami Hoshigaki. _

_Nami Hoshigaki ? Ah oui, c'était comme ça qu'on l'appelait Avant. C'était bizarre de s'entendre appeler. Elle leva les yeux vers ce visage. Un joli visage avec des yeux verts et des cheveux brun-roux qui tombaient devant. _

\- _Sais –tu qui je suis ? demanda t –elle. _

_Nami la regarda mieux. Mais resta silencieuse. Elle se dit qu'elle ne savait même plus comment parler. Et c'était pitoyable. _

\- _Je suis Mei Terumi, continua la Mizukage. Tu m'as aidée plusieurs fois. _

_Mei Terumi. Oui, ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Comme un lointain échos qui avait un jour eu de l'importance mais qui aujourd'hui n'en revêtait plus aucune. Que voulait – elle ? On ne pouvait pas la laisser pourrir tranquillement dans son trou ?_

\- _Tu m'as aidée il y a longtemps. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais t'aider. Je déteste avoir des dettes. _

_La kunoichi sortit de sa poche quelque chose de petit mais qui attira immédiatement l'attention de la prisonnière. Une clé. La femme la garda encore un instant en main puis elle la lança dans la cellule. Le métal tinta durement en rencontrant le sol en béton. C'était une blague ?_

\- _Tu es libre, lui dit – elle. Quand tu seras prête sort de là et on t'escortera dehors. _

_Un peu d'empathie. La Mizukage avait deviné qu'elle ne serait pas comme ces imbéciles de prisonniers qui sautaient dehors à la première occasion. Autrefois, elle avait été comme ça. Là, elle trouvait son emprisonnement confortable. Confortable ? Ce n'était pas censé être confortable ! Ça devait être sa punition pour avoir tué Yagura et avoir été incapable de le protéger. _

_Les deux personnes sortirent. Mais la porte resta ouverte. Pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas refermée ? Elle s'était habituée à voir ces trois raies de lumières danser d'un mur à l'autre durant la journée. Elles étaient devenues de vieilles amies avec le temps et elles lui manquaient. _

_La porte resta ouverte et l'agressif rectangle lumineux faisait briller la clef sur le sol de sa cellule. Une grosse clé un peu cabossée qu'elle voyait comme un agresseur. Dégage ! Avait –elle envie de lui hurler. Sors de là ! Laisse moi ! _

_Elle ne voulait pas retourner dehors. Elle était bien, là, dans cette cage de métal elle-même enfermée dans cette pièce de brique qui l'isolait du monde. Bien ? Mais tu as déjà dit que tu ne voulais pas être bien ! Tu dois expier ! C'est pas censé être une protection mais une punition ! _

_Cette clé venait tout remettre en question. Pourquoi restait –elle là immobile au lieu de disparaître ? On aurait dit qu'elle la fixait et l'accusait. Qu'est ce que tu fous là à te morfondre dans ce trou ? Tu vaux pas mieux finalement ? Ton père avait raison en fin de compte : tu n'étais pas faite pour devenir kunoichi. La ferme ! La ferme ! Que penserait Yagura en te voyant ? _

_Que penserait Yagura en la voyant ? Il aurait été déçu. Il ne l'aurait pas dit, mais elle l'aurait lu sur son visage. Je ne t'ai pas éduquée de la sorte. Tu devais aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut ! On devait conquérir le monde ensemble, tu as déjà oublié ? Mais il était mort, mort, mort. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire ensemble. Je ne serais vraiment mort que lorsqu'on cessera de penser à moi. Qu'est ce que c'était des pensées ? Ça ne le ramènerait pas. Non. Mais tu n'honores pas sa mémoire en restant là. Tu es ce qu'il a laissé au monde. Il continue à vivre à travers toi. Et tu restes là. Tu le trahis encore. _

_Elle eut un sursaut douloureux. Qui avait le droit de lui dire ça ? Sa connasse de conscience ? Tu n'as jamais eu de conscience. T'as jamais été assez intelligente pour en avoir une. Mais c'était quoi cette voix bon sang ? C'était la clé, c'est ça ? Tout allait bien avant cette maudite clé dans ce carré de lumière. _

_Ça__ doit pas aller bien ! Tu dois expier ! Tu dois pas rester là à attendre la mort ! C'est pas ce qu'on t'a appris ! Pas ce qu'il t'a laissé ! Bouge ! Bouge ! Bouge ! Lève-toi ! DEBOUT ! _

_Nami ouvrit les yeux. La nuit était tombée, mais le rectangle dessiné par la porte ouverte était toujours là. Moins lumineux. Mieux pour ses yeux. Et la clé attendait. Elle voulut tendre le bras, pencher son buste. Ça fit mal. Depuis combien de temps n'avait –elle pas bougé ? Son dos était encastré dans les barreaux métalliques depuis qu'elle s'était assise contre au début. Avant ça faisait mal de s'y appuyer. Maintenant c'est de se détacher d'eux qui faisait mal. _

_Ses articulations craquèrent, ses muscles se tendirent et c'était comme s'ils étaient fait de paille et qu'elle les tordait dans tous les sens. Sa peau tira, ses côtes lui firent mal quand elle prit une grande inspiration. Depuis quand n'avait – elle pas respiré aussi profondément ? _

_Il y eut un bruit bizarre quand elle réussit à s'agenouiller. Un genre de craquement. Peut –être du sang séché qui était brisé. Il y avait un moment où elle s'était fait saigner et personne n'avait été là pour nettoyer. Peut –être. _

_Le sol était glacial sous ses genoux et ça lui faisait mal de rester comme ça. Tant mieux. C'était ce qu'elle cherchait non ? Elle se traîna jusqu'à la clé plus qu'elle ne marcha. Elle était même pas sûre d'être capable de se lever. Pathétique. _

_La clé n'avait rien de particulier. Elle semblait lourde dans sa main pour une si petite chose. Fraîche et irrégulière, anguleuse et mat. C'était bizarre de tenir quelque chose entre ses mains. Ça lui rappelait d'anciennes sensations. Tenir un kunai et le lancer par exemple. Le jour se leva doucement, remplissant le rectangle dessiné par la porte de sa lumière. C'était le moment ? Elle pourrait peut –être rester là encore une journée, non ? Ou deux ? Non. Maintenant. _

_Se mettre debout fut une épreuve. Qui avait eu l'idée de la faire si grande ? Elle dut se hisser à l'aide des barreaux et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Ses bras avaient perdu leurs forces et elle arrivait à peine à fermer ses mains sur les barreaux. Mais elle y arriva. Elle tangua. Comme si c'étaient ses premiers pas. C'était pareil. Elle allait devoir réapprendre à marcher. Ses muscles demandèrent grâce au bout d'une minute ou deux debout. Elle refusa de les écouter. Elle passa plutôt un bras à travers la porte et tâtonna pour trouver la serrure à l'extérieur. _

_Le claquement qui annonçait sa liberté fut puissant et retenti comme un glas. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement vers l'extérieur, lui faisant perdre son support, et elle s'étala au sol. Merde ! Vas – y relève toi ! Étape par étape. Pousse sur ses bras et tes jambes. A quatre pattes, sur les genoux, un pied puis l'autre et hop ! La ferme ! Je suis pas une gamine ! Enfin tu réponds ! Maintenant sors de là ! Tu as assez attendu. _

_Nami fit deux pas pour arriver jusqu'à la porte. Tomba sur un couloir dont la longueur lui donna juste l'envie de retourner d'où elle venait. A gauche où à droite? Gauche, décida t –elle. Un escalier. C'est pas vrai. Elle descendit, faisant une pause au milieu. _

_Quand elle croisa quelqu'un, tout s'enchaîna. On lui parla, mais elle se contenta de les regarder. Elle leur faisait peur. Elle le sentait. On la poussa hors de la prison. Dehors. _

_Le soleil transperçait timidement le brouillard dans lequel baignait le village. Il tomba sur sa peau et c'était chaud. L'air était frai, le brouillard humidifiait sa peau. Et le vent… Le vent qui souffla fit voler ses cheveux. Toutes ces petites choses d'Avant auxquelles elle ne prêtait jamais attention lui envoyèrent une claque monumentale. _

_Elle resta là, figée. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. Plus de maison. Personne. Restait plus qu'à s'asseoir sur un trottoir et continuer à attendre. Pourquoi elle avait quitté sa cellule, déjà ? _

_Puis, une silhouette se dessina dans le brouillard. Une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux sombres au milieu d'un visage délicat. Un souvenir affleura. Une présence qui n'était pas Yagura. Mais qui avait été là pour elle. Il fallut que la femme s'arrête tout proche d'elle et que son odeur l'atteigne de plein fouet pour qu'elle se rappelle. Sayaa. C'était Sayaa. Elle avait vieillit. Son regard avait changé. Nami n'était –elle pas censée veiller sur elle un jour ? Ce n'était pas ça le deal ? Elle la protégeait et elle la suivait ? C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que ses actes n'influaient pas qu'elle. _

_Qu'allait faire Sayaa ? Lui en vouloir ? C'était mérité. Finalement, après un instant à se contempler, la plus petite fit signe de la suivre. Et Nami la suivit. Que pouvait –elle faire d'autre ? Elle avait du mal à suivre le rythme et la femme ralentit pour la ménager. _

_Elles entrèrent dans un petit logement. Ce n'était pas bien grand. Tout tenait dans une seule pièce si on omettait la salle de bain. C'était là qu'elle vivait ? Depuis toujours ? Nami ne s'était jamais demandée où Sayaa pouvait bien vivre. _

_La muette lui tendit des habits et une serviette et lui indiqua la salle de bain. Petite salle de bain. A peine de quoi se retourner. Mais il y avait un miroir. Tomber aussi soudainement face à son reflet la fit reculer. _

_Sa peau bleue était devenue grisâtre. Ses traits étaient creusés, ses yeux semblaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Plus noirs que jamais, ils étaient cernés et morts. Ses cheveux étaient sales, emmêlés et plus long qu'elle n'aurait pu un jour imaginer les avoir. Elle chercha du regard de quoi les couper. Un kunai semblait l'attendre. Sans hésitation, elle attrapa sa tignasse à pleine main, passa l'arme en dessous, juste à la racine des cheveux sur sa nuque et trancha net. Il y eut un bruit mou quand la masse retomba au sol et elle ébouriffa ce qui lui restait sur le crâne. Ses vêtements troués et usés rejoignirent les cheveux dans la poubelle et elle resta sous la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau s'écoulant par la bonde reprenne une couleur normale. Elle avait accumulé suffisamment de crasse pour toute une vie. _

_Elle était devenue squelettique. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait du mal à redresser sa carcasse. Il ne restait de la terrible Nami Hoshigaki qu'une sac d'os incapable de rester trop longtemps debout. Pathétique. Pathétique. Pathétique. _

_Quand elle déplia les vêtements donnés par Sayaa, elle remarqua que ceux – ci lui avaient appartenu Avant. Ils étaient à sa taille, mais elle flottait dedans à présent. Il n'y avait plus de muscles pour les remplir. Un bandeau frappé du symbole de Kiri était aussi là. Elle hésita. Puis le laissa dans la salle de bain. _

_Un repas chaud l'attendait quand elle quitta la salle de bain. Et Sayaa aussi. Assise sur un coussin, elle attendait, le regard fixé sur la porte. Elle s'empressa de lui faire signe de s'attabler. Sans un mot, la Hoshigaki s'exécuta et regarda l'assiette qu'elle avait devant elle. Des légumes, bien entendu. Ils étaient chaud et sentaient bon. C'était la première fois depuis des siècles qu'elle allait manger chaud, lui semblait –il. Fut une époque, elle aurait été irritée qu'on la fixe comme Sayaa le faisait. Maintenant, elle s'en moquait. _

_Nami savoura ce repas. Et quand elle eut tout mangé, elle reporta son attention sur sa petite muette qui continuait à attendre son bon vouloir. Malgré tout le temps qui avait passé. _

\- _Raconte, ordonna la bleue. _

_Par les Kages ! Sa voix était éraillée et semblait à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Ses cordes vocales se tendirent douloureusement. C'était étrange de se réentendre parler après tant de temps passé dans un mutisme total. _

_Sayaa leva les mains et commença à raconter. Nami eut d'abord un peu de mal à se souvenir de leur langue des signes. Mais ça revînt vite. Son emprisonnement et la mort de Mizukage avait déchaîné le chaos à Kiri. Personne ne s'y attendait, la rumeur d'un complot s'était répandue. Il avait fallu des jours pour que la situation s'éclaircisse. Un successeur au Mizukage avait été intronisé mais il était mort peu après. Nami l'avait tué quand il avait pris le risque de venir la voir et il était resté si peu de temps avec son titre que l'histoire allait l'oublier et qu'il ne serait jamais compté dans les appellations des Mizukages successifs. _

_Le semblant de stabilité que le village avait retrouvé était alors parti en fumée. Pas pour quelques jours cette fois. Tout le monde craignait d'être le prochain Mizukage et les personnes qui avaient été nommées avaient toutes refusé. Ce n'était qu'il y a deux mois que quelqu'un avait réclamé, et obtenu, le titre. Mei Terumi. _

_Sayaa parlait de tout ça comme d'une très longue période. Nami essaya de se retenir de poser la question. Mais elle demanda quand même. _

\- _Combien de temps j'ai été en prison ? _

\- _Sept ans. _

_Sept ans ? Bon sang ! Jamais elle n'aurait deviné. Elle avait l'impression qu'un ou peut –être deux ans seulement étaient passés. Ça lui fit un sacré choc. Mais ça expliquait un peu mieux son état misérable. _

_Et le Pôle des Renseignements dans tout ça ? Bien sûr, ça avait aussi foutu la merde qu'elle disparaisse dans la nature du jour au lendemain comme ça. Sayaa avait essayé de garder tout le monde sur les rails. Mais sans la présence terrifiante de Nami derrière elle, plus personne ne l'écoutait. Elle n'avait de toute façon jamais eu la trempe pour tenir un tel rôle. Avec l'arrivée d'une nouveau chef, elle s'était fait éjectée. Elle avait repris son ancien boulot de sous-fifre que personne ne voit. Et Sayaa pleura de honte en racontant ça. _

_Nami tendit alors son bras décharné au dessus de la petite table basse qui les séparait et la posa sur sa tête comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire Avant. Ça ne fit que renforcer les pleurs de la femme. _

\- _Ce n'est pas grave, affirma t –elle. _

_De toute façon, elle ne s'était pas attendu à entendre qu'elle avait tenu le rôle sans elle. Non. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas une seule seconde en sept ans pensé à ce qui s'était passé quand elle avait brutalement disparu de la circulation. Elle s'en foutait. Mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire. _

_Et Ameyuri ! Merde Ameyuri qui était malade ? Morte aussi. Décédée à peine deux mois après le début de son emprisonnement. Et Hôzuki Mangetsu ? Mort aussi, en mission. Et lui ? Et elle ? Tous morts. Et Ichirô ? Toujours enfermé dans les entrailles du Pôle. Qui restait –il d'Avant ? Personne. Tous morts pour enterrer les souvenirs de l'époque la plus sombre de Kiri. Sérieusement ? Sérieusement. Alors c'était ça que les gens avaient gardé de Yagura ? Rien ? De la honte et des souvenirs à oublier ? Faire comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu ? _

_Une bouffée de rage pure et brûlante s'abattit sur Nami. Sayaa sursauta en face tandis que son chakra faisait des siennes. Depuis quand n'avait –elle ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort ? Sept ans, tu ne te rappelles déjà plus ? Tu revis, profites en pour tous ces gens que tu as connu et qui sont morts. _

_Il ne restait vraiment rien d'Avant ? Hormis Sayaa, bien entendu. Et elle. Nami se massa le crâne, ébouriffant un peu plus ses courts cheveux. Quelle merde ! Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Redevenir ninja ? Vendre des légumes ? _

_Maintenant, tu vas vivre Nami. ***_

* * *

_A suivre..._


	22. Nukenin

_Oui, **Le Poussin Fou**, Nami a vu son mon s'effondrer... Mais après tant d'année de prison, elle a aussi réussi à se détacher de ça. Elle est plus maître d'elle même que tu ne le penses. _

_Coucou **Sarhtorian **! Nami est enfermée à Konoha peu après la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Je ne tiens pas compte des informations du data book pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai jamais lu. Alors j'ai peut-être un peu vieilli les personnages au passage, ^^" Nami a 28 ans quand elle sort de prison. En tous cas, merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis et de savoir que la fic plaît =D_

_Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai ces derniers temps pour poster les chapitres, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire (je rêve tellement d'avoir des vacances...). Je vais essayer de faire mieux, promis. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Nukenin**

_*** Les premiers jours suivant sa libération furent compliqués. Les journées étaient longues et elle se fatiguait au moindre mouvement. Les nuits n'étaient pas reposantes : sortie du cocon de sa cellule, elle avait du mal à fermer l'œil sans que des bruits ne l'inquiète. Elle se donnait l'impression d'être vraiment redevenue une enfant. _

_Sayaa partait tôt le matin et revenait tard dans la soirée, ce qui laissait d'immenses heures de solitude à la bleue pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix : elle ne savait faire qu'une chose, être ninja et, à la vérité, elle ne se voyait pas faire autre chose. Kisame avait raison quand il lui avait dit qu'on ne cessait jamais d'être un ninja. _

_Nami ferma les yeux, mesurant le parcours qu'elle allait devoir refaire si elle voulait atteindre le niveau qu'elle avait un jour eu. Ça lui prendrait moins de temps cette fois-ci mais ce ne serait pas moins difficile …***_

_*** La première des choses fut le renforcement musculaire. Elle commença par faire des marches. D'abord courtes puisqu'elle se fatiguait rapidement, puis de plus en plus longues. Ces marches lui dirent redécouvrir Kiri. Le village avait changé. Seul le brouillard était encore là. Le bâtiment dédié aux affaires ninjas avait été entièrement reconstruit sur le petit îlot entouré de vide. Plusieurs passerelles le reliait à présent au reste du monde et il semblait plus grand encore qu'avant. De nombreux arbres avaient été plantés, ce qui donnait l'impression à Nami que la forêt avait pris le pas sur la civilisation. _

_Elle passa devant la maison où avait habité sa famille quand elle était toute petite. On l'avait rachetée et elle pouvait entendre des rires d'enfants provenant du jardin. C'était tant mieux. Le terrain vague où elle s'était entraînée avec Yagura dans un premier temps avait été reconverti en parc. Mais la colline qu'elle y avait un jour créée était toujours là. Elle passa aussi devant le Pôle des Renseignements, sans y entrer toutefois. C'était une partie de sa vie passée. Elle n'éprouvait pas l'envie d'y retourner. _

_Quand elle fut capable de marcher une journée entière, elle commença à courir puis à assouplir ses membres raidis par des années d'immobilisme avec des étirements. Ça prit beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne soit satisfaite de son état physique. Mais son entraînement, combiné aux repas gargantuesques que lui faisaient Sayaa finirent par payer. Quelques mois après sa sortie, elle avait récupéré une bonne partie de son endurance et une musculature sèche, encore bien loin toutefois de celle qu'elle avait possédé Avant. _

_Commencèrent alors les choses sérieuses. Le contrôle du chakra. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu perdre tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Mais mobiliser ses réserves fut pénible. C'était comme remuer du bout des doigts une vaste étendue de boue asséchée par le temps. Elle passa des heures, les yeux fermés à le malaxer jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne aussi fluide qu'autrefois et qu'il coule comme de l'eau dans ses méridiens. Ce fut douloureux. Mais une bonne douleur qui la faisait sourire même si elle souffrait à chaque mouvement. _

_Puis, arriva un jour, plus d'un an après sa sortie de prison, où elle se sentit finalement bien. Comme si elle était redevenue elle-même dans sa tête et dans son corps. La partie de son esprit brisée par la mort de Yagura avait été supplantée. Pas oubliée. Juste laissée de côté. Malgré ce dont elle avait tenté de se persuader, elle voulait vivre. Et c'était sans doute ce qu'il aurait voulu, admit –elle. Elle allait vivre pour montrer que l'élève du Yondaime Mizukage n'était pas une pauvre loque. Après tout, elle était la dernière chose qu'il restait de lui vu que Sanbi s'était évanoui dans la nature. Elle pouvait encore protéger le village auquel il avait dévoué toute sa vie. _

_Du moins, elle le pensa jusqu'à se retrouver devant la Sandaime Mizukage. Qui lui refusa simplement le droit de réintégrer le corps des ninjas de Kirigakure. _

\- _Tu es une relique du passé, dit –elle. Un passé qu'on souhaite effacer pour que le village avance. _

\- _On efface pas le passé, pourtant. Comment voulez-vous avancer si vous niez ce qu'est votre village ? _

\- _Il y a des choses dont on préfère ne pas se souvenir, et je ne suis pas la seule à être de cet avis. Kiri ne sera plus jamais coupé du monde ni cet endroit appelé « village du brouillard sanglant ». Les autres pays arrivent à commercer et c'est que ce je souhaite pour le notre également. _

\- _Cette autarcie c'est ce qui nous a permis de nous en sortir durant les dernières guerres, lui rappela Nami. Nous sommes le seul pays à ne jamais avoir connu de conflit sur son territoire ni les crises qui ont suivit la fin de ces conflits ! Nous n'avons pas besoin des autres pour être puissants. _

\- _Et quel était le prix de cette puissance ? Un examen de Genin passant par la perte de la moitié d'une promotion ? La destruction d'Uzushio ? L'assassinat du Seigneur de l'eau ? Tous ces nukenins ? _

\- _On ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. La puissance, ça demande des sacrifices. _

\- _Je ne veux plus sacrifier les miens. Je veux les protéger. Kiri est entré dans une nouvelle aire et tu n'as pas ta place dedans Nami Hoshigaki. Je t'ai libérée parce que j'ai jugé que tu ne méritais pas ce qui t'arrivais. Ne t'avise pas de me le faire regretter, ou je te tuerais. _

_La menace fit grimper en flèche la tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Nami avait décidé de vivre : elle n'allait laisser personne la menacer._

\- _Vous pouvez essayer. Mais rappelez-vous ce que j'ai fait aux deux derniers qui ont eu votre titre, répliqua la bleue. _

\- _Oui, je sais comment on t'appelait. « La tueuse de Kage ». Tu méritais peut –être ton titre à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui, je doute que tu puisses me tenir tête plus d'une minute._

_Nami retînt un moment de surprise. Elle ne savait même pas qu'on l'avait appelée comme ça. Mais ça sonnait bien. Elle n'était pas fière d'avoir tué Yagura, mais bon. Et avant de quitter ce bureau, elle allait donner une dernière leçon à Mei Terumi : après tout elle était déjà à la tête du Pôle des Renseignements quand la gamine n'était pas même pas Chuunin. Elle laissa son chakra s'échapper à gros bouillons et saturer l'air. _

\- _N'oubliez pas que j'ai un jour eu un autre titre, grogna t –elle. Yasha n'est pas encore morte. _

_Et ces deux phrases sonnèrent comme une menace qui resta suspendue en l'air quand elle quitta le bureau de la Mizukage***_

Ino émergea de l'esprit de Nami et ouvrit de grands yeux pour la fixer. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais resta muette. La bleue sourit devant la réaction. Elle avait toujours aimé impressionner les gens.

\- Tu as menacé de tuer la Mizukage, finit –elle par dire.

\- Elle l'avait cherché.

\- Pas étonnant qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir: je n'étais à mon avis pas la première et je n'ai certainement pas été la dernière à lui dire ça. La raison pour laquelle elle me déteste c'est que je suis la relique d'un passé dont elle ne veut pas se rappeler parce qu'il était alors synonyme de grandeur. Maintenant, Kiri est dans l'Alliance et les autres pays peuvent la manipuler comme de la pâte à modeler. Je l'avais prévenue, elle ne m'a pas écoutée et elle en paie le prix.

_*** Après son tête à tête tendu avec la Mizukage, Nami avait pris tout son temps pour réfléchir à la suite. Qu'avait –elle comme choix ? Obéir et se reconvertir ou partir. Est-ce que ça s'apparenterait à une désertion puisqu'elle n'était plus une kunoichi au sens stricte du terme ? C'était facile à vérifier : il lui suffisait d'essayer de sortir du village._

_Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Pour se heurter à des gardes qui lui barrèrent la route. Elle était libre ? Foutaise ! La Mizukage n'avait fait qu'agrandir sa prison. Interdiction de quitter le village : elle avait été trop proche de trop nombreux secrets pour qu'on la laisse divaguer à travers le monde. _

_Ces gardes furent, malgré eux, à l'origine de la décision qu'elle prit. Nami avait toujours eu un problème à l'autorité, seul Yagura avait le droit à son obéissance inconditionnelle. Alors comme ça, on voulait la garder sous contrôle et pouvoir l'observer du coin de l'œil avant de l'envoyer au coin d'une pichenette si elle n'était pas sage ? Ils allaient être servis. _

_Elle passa plusieurs jours à préparer sa désertion. Que ferait –elle une fois dehors ? Aucune idée, elle aviserait plus tard, quand elle se serait barrée de ce village auquel elle tenait somme toute beaucoup moins maintenant que Yagura n'était plus là. C'était lui qui voulait prendre soin de Kiri et elle s'était alignée sur ses objectifs. Ça n'avait jamais été les siens. Elle allait devoir trouver ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, elle. Elle aurait le temps pour ça aussi. De toute façon la Mizukage lui avait refusé le droit de servir la cause de Kiri, elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même. _

_Mais elle ne partirait pas comme ça. Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'elle voulait récupérer avant de s'en aller. Son ninjatô, les Crocs qu'elle avait conquis et qu'Ameyuri lui avait légué, la tenue qu'elle avait piqué aux Assassins et le bâton qui était l'arme de prédilection de Yagura. Pour ce dernier, c'était plus du sentimentalisme. Elle ne pouvait juste pas partir sans avoir avec elle quelque chose qu'il avait possédé. _

_Et bien entendu, elle déroberait avec ça tout le petit matériel. Kunai, shuriken, rouleaux, fumigènes etc… Oh ! Et une cape aussi. Il fallait dire qu'elle était toujours particulièrement repérable. _

_Le dernier point qu'il lui restait à régler, c'était Sayaa. Sa petite muette qui l'avait attendue toutes ces années et accueillit chez elle quand elle s'était retrouvée à la rue à sa sortie de prison. Devait –elle lui dire ? Pouvait –elle lui demander de l'accompagner dans sa désertion ? Elle lui avait toujours été loyale, mais peut –être que cette fois-ci se serait la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle finit par prendre sa décision. _

_Le soir de son départ, elle lui déballa toute l'affaire et lui laissa le choix. Soit elle venait maintenant avec elle pour quitter Kiri, soit elle restait là. Si elle choisissait la seconde option, Nami avait prévu de l'assommer proprement pour être tranquille jusqu'au matin. _

_Et une fois de plus, elle fut surprise. Sayaa lui demanda 5 minutes durant lesquelles elle prépara rapidement son sac. Des vêtements, des provisions, le peu de matériel qu'elle possédait. Au final, toute sa vie tenait dans un petit sac à dos. Et elle venait avec. Hors de question de passer encore des années sans son mentor. Elle s'en moquait de ce village qui l'avait toujours méprisée pour son handicap ! _

_Une vague de reconnaissance surgit de nulle part balaya l'esprit de la bleue. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse aussi immédiate et massivement enthousiaste. Une chose était sûre : le jour où elle avait prit cette femme sous son aile était une journée qu'elle pouvait bénir. _

_Se fut donc ensemble qu'elles se glissèrent dans le bâtiment dédié aux affaires ninjas. Sayaa et ses incroyables capacités en genjutsu reléguèrent l'effraction au rang de promenade. Nami, qui avait réussi à faire un plan complet de la nouvelle construction au cours des derniers jours, avait constaté qu'elle avait été rebâtie presque à l'identique. Trouver les pièces de stockages, même les plus sécurisées fut un jeu d'enfant vu qu'elle savait déjà où les chercher. Les ouvrir demanda un peu de réflexion. Mais bientôt elles eurent accès à tout. _

_Nami ne réussi par à retrouver la tenue des Assassins qui avait été la sienne. Sans doute ceux –ci l'avaient –ils reprises quand ils en avaient eu l'occasion. En revanche, elle récupéra aisément son ninjato qui allait avoir besoin d'une bonne remise à neuf vu la rouille qui s'y était accumulée. Elle aida Sayaa à s'équiper puisque cette dernière n'avait jamais possédé ses propres armes : elle n'était pas ninja vu qu'elle n'avait jamais passé aucun des examens de grades et donc n'avait pas le droit d'acheter des kunais et autres babioles. _

_La bleue fit le plein avant de pénétrer, seule, dans la pièce la mieux gardée. Celle où les Crocs étaient entreposés. Hiramekarei avait trouvé un nouveau possesseur, mais les Crocs ne le pouvaient pas puisque Nami n'était pas morte. Alors ils étaient abandonnés dans l'armurerie. Elle s'en empara facilement et fixa les fourreaux dans son dos, comme le faisait Ameyuri à son époque. En fouinant encore un peu, elle tomba sur une caisse frappée de l'inscription « Yondaime ». Ils n'avaient pas trouvé plus stupide ? Elle découpa le bois avec son raiton et découvrit ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un trésor pour elle. Visiblement certaines personnes n'avaient pas complètement envie d'effacer le temps d'Avant. _

_Il y avait là le bâton à bouts recourbés de Yagura, même si la fleur qui y poussait auparavant était fanée depuis longtemps. Mais pas que. Elle trouva des kunais façonnés dans du corail. Il devait s'être fait ses propres armes grâce à Sanbi. Il y avait aussi son habit de Kage. D'ordinaire ce dernier pouvait se transmettre d'un Kage à l'autre, mais Yagura était trop petit et le sien avait été taillé sur mesure. Elle bénit sa petite taille et plongea son visage dans le tissus. L'odeur était ténue, presque indétectable, mais ça lui suffit. Au diable la place que ça prenait ! Elle allait tout embarquer. Elle fourra le maximum de chose dans son sac et attrapa le bâton à la main avant de faire signe à Sayaa qu'elles se barraient. _

_Elles quittèrent rapidement le bâtiment et utilisèrent les toits pour rejoindre la bordure du village. Nami se fit la réflexion que c'était trop facile juste au moment où des gardes leur tombèrent dessus. Trois ninjas qui n'eurent pas le loisir de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. La bleue avait peut –être passé des années en prison, mais ses réflexes étaient revenus avec l'entraînement. Elle enfonça son poing dans la gorge du premier, son pied dans le visage du second et son coude dans le ventre du troisième. Ils s'écroulèrent en concert et Sayaa les acheva d'un genjutsu bien placé. Elles jetèrent les corps dans une remise quelconque après les avoir bâillonnés et saucissonnés. _

_Cette fois, c'était bon. Elles étaient parties. _

\- _Regarde bien Kiri une dernière fois, Sayaa, lui dit Nami en montrant l'exemple. Parce que ce n'est pas dit que tu le reverras un jour. _

_Les deux femmes s'imprégnèrent une dernière fois de l'image du village les ayant vu naître et grandir. Puis les capuchons furent rabattus et elle s'engagèrent dans les marais. Nami ressentait une espèce de joie sauvage à chaque pas qu'elle faisait loin de Kiri et des souvenirs qu'elle y avait, mais aussi une profonde tristesse. Elle avait aimé cet endroit et avait été prête à se sacrifier pour. Mais c'était du passé. ***_

_*** Elles avaient atteint le continent sur une petite embarcation sommaire après avoir grassement payé un pécheur qui devait sentir qu'elles cherchaient à être discrètes et avaient joué dessus. Nami s'était retenue à grand peine de lever le Henge sous lequel elle se cachait juste pour lui apprendre à ne pas se fier aux apparences. _

_Elles avaient ensuite traversé la petite ville portuaire et s'étaient enfoncées dans la campagne du Pays du Feu. C'était vraiment très différent du Pays de l'Eau. Sayaa n'avait jamais quitté Kiri jusqu'à ce jour et Nami n'était pas beaucoup mieux lotie. Il n'y avait pas de brouillard au pays du Feu et il y faisait étrangement sec. Le soleil brillait haut sans qu'aucun nuage ne vienne filtrer ses rayonnements. Les deux femmes attrapèrent rapidement leurs premiers coups de soleil. _

_Le soir venue, elles installèrent leur campement au bord d'une route. Nami avait l'habitude de camper. Son équipe de Genin et elle-même n'avaient pas eu de quoi se payer des hôtels quand elle partait en missions avec eux et parfois quand elle allait s'entraîner plusieurs jours à l'écart du village avec Yagura ils plantaient la tente ensemble. _

_Un sort Katon plus loin un grand feu flambait et elle s'installèrent contre les racines mousseuses d'un arbre qui leur fit un matelas confortable pour la nuit. _

\- _Et maintenant, Nami-sama ? signa Sayaa. Que va t –on faire ? _

\- _Ce qu'on veut. Ça te plairait de visiter tous les pays ? Si on ne se fait pas repérer, on ne devrait rencontrer aucun problème. _

\- _J'aimerais voir le monde, confirma la muette. _

\- _Alors on va faire ça. Et pendant qu'on visitera tous ces pays, je vais tâcher de retrouver mon frère. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus et l'ironie veut qu'on soit dans la même situation maintenant_

_La brune resta silencieuse et après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, Nami comprit que c'était parce qu'elle craignait de la froisser à cause de la peur que lui inspirait Kisame. _

\- _Il ne te fera rien : tu es avec moi, la rassura la bleue. Il n'est pas méchant au fond, tu sais ? _

_Longtemps après que Sayaa se soit endormie, rassurée par la présence tranquille de Nami, celle-ci réfléchissait encore en regardant les étoiles. Que fait, maintenant qu'elles étaient livrées à elle-même ? Elle ne voulait pas abandonner son nidô, même si elle n'avait plus la moindre idée d'où il la menait. Avant, elle pensait que son nidô consistait à soutenir et protéger Yagura. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort ? Où allait –elle ? Que voulait –elle faire ? Rester ninja, oui. S'amuser aussi. Œuvrer pour la paix ? Est-ce qu'une nukenin pouvait faire ça ? Pour quelqu'un comme elle qui avait toujours fait reposer son avenir et les choix majeurs de sa vie sur les épaules de Yagura, ce futur sans personne était effrayant. Maintenant, c'était Sayaa qui laissait peser tout son avenir sur elle. Yagura avait –il ressentit la même chose qu'elle ? Cette peur de devoir guider quelqu'un alors qu'on ne sait même pas où on va soi-même ? Sans doute pas : il avait toujours su quels étaient ses objectifs. _

_Bizarrement, Sayaa était plus âgée que Nami. Deux ou trois ans de plus. Mais elle semblait bien plus jeune aux yeux de la bleue, bien plus fragile et c'était étrange de se dire que quelqu'un de plus vieux censé être plus mature attendait de vous que vous choisissiez pour lui. _

_Mais au final, qu'importait ? Nami ferait de son mieux. Elle ne pouvait rien garantir de plus. Ça ne servait à rien qu'elle se torture les méninges alors que la réponse finirait bien par arriver à un moment où à un autre. Elle ferait mieux de regarder les étoiles et de profiter de cette toute nouvelle liberté. De cette nouvelle vie.***_

* * *

A suivre...


	23. Vivre libre

_Merci pour la review **Le Poussin Fou** ! =D_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**Vivre libre **

_*** Nami mit moins de temps qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé à s'adapter à cette vie de nomade loin de Kiri, elle qui y avait pourtant vécu enfermée tant d'années. Elle aimait l'idée d'aller où ça lui chantait, sans avoir besoin de se presser. _

_Le matin, elle se réveillait toujours la première et commençait par son entraînement quotidien. Après l'état dans lequel elle était sortie de prison, elle craignait de tout reperdre, même si elle restait une seule journée sans s'entraîner. Alors elle s'imposait une cadence d'enfer. Quand la matinée était plus avancée, Sayaa la rejoignait et elles combattaient. Bien entendu, la bleue ne pouvait pas se donner à fond puisqu'il fallait que sa compagne soit en état de marcher seule pour le reste de la journée. _

_Cela ne signifiait cependant pas qu'elle gagnait systématiquement: elle était toujours aussi mauvaise en genjusu et Sayaa y excellait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais à force d'entraînement Nami acquit au moins la faculté de se rendre compte des moments où elle était piégée dedans. S'en libérer seule était toutefois quelque chose de beaucoup plus aléatoire. Elle préférait se dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas se laisser piéger que de savoir s'en sortir. _

_Puis, quand Nami avait brûlé plus grosse partie de son énergie, elles mangeaient un morceau avant d'empaqueter leurs affaires et de partir pour une journée de marche. Elles croisaient de nombreux ninjas. Mais deux femmes en train de cheminer tranquillement sur la route n'attirèrent pas leur attention. La Hosghigaki prenait soin de toujours se camoufler sous un Henge pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Son physique était typique d'une originaire de Kiri et elle n'arriverait jamais à faire croire à personne qu'elle n'était pas une shinobi. Alors elles se faisaient passer pour des cousines et les jours défilaient tranquillement. ***_

_***Un jour, quelques semaines après leur départ de Kiri, elles s'assirent à côté d'un groupe de ninja. Ces derniers avaient un bingo book ouvert à une page qui attira particulièrement l'attention de Nami. On y parlait visiblement de Kisame. Alors les deux femmes les attendirent à la sortie de la petite échoppe où elles avaient fait halte. Un bon coup derrière le crâne pour les résistants au Genjutsu –ils n'avaient qu'à pas insister pour se libérer de l'illusion –et Nami s'empara du livre, espérant y trouver quelque chose. _

_Le portrait dedans datait un peu vu qu'il portait toujours son bandeau de Kiri sur le front dessus. Il n'y avait pas de réelles informations dedans. Il avait apparemment acquis un petit surnom sympa "le biju sans queue". La seule autre information utile était qu'il avait intégré une association, Akatuski. Ce nom rappelait quelque chose à Nami. Elle avait un jour eu un rapport sur eux entre les mains. C'était quoi déjà ? Un groupe de mercenaires ? Quelque chose dans le genre, il lui semblait. Il ne s'était visiblement pas reconverti. _

_Mais la véritable surprise du jour fut quand elle tourna la page et tomba face à sa propre photo. Un vieille photo aussi. Elle devait à peine avoir passé son examen de Chuunin à cette époque là. Autant dire qu'elle n'était plus aussi gringalet à présent. _

\- _Écoute__ ça, Sayaa, sourit –elle. « Nami Hoshigaki, 28ans, aussi appelée Yasha et La Tueuse de Kage. Ninja niveau S. Désertion après 7 années d'emprisonnement. Si vous la voyez, n'intervenez surtout pas seul ». Ils sont vraiment mal renseignés : y'a rien sur mes capacités là dedans. Ah ! Ma tête est mise à prix "morte ou vive". Y sont drôles. _

_Elle avait vraiment bien fait de détruire le dossier qui la concernait et qui s'était une jour trouvé dans les archives du Pôle des Renseignements. Amusée plus qu'effrayée d'être dans le bingo book elle le feuilleta, tombant de vieux noms qui lui disaient quelque chose. Comme ce gamin de Zabuza Momochi. Puisqu'ils étaient dans la même situation maintenant, elle pourrait peut –être se permettre de lui faire une "visite de courtoisie". Et lui démonter le portrait : elle ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir essayé de tuer Yagura. Sayaa en revanche n'était pas citée dedans et Nami se demanda si qui que ce soit avait noté sa disparition. Au final, peut –être avait –elle bien fait de l'emmener avec elle. C'était triste de se dire qu'elle était la personne se souciant le plus de cette petite muette. _

_Nami finit par rendre le bingo book à ces ninjas et profita de l'occasion pour se balader un peu dans leurs têtes. Mais ils n'étaient pas haut gradés et elle n'apprit rien d'intéressant à part que celui de gauche trompait sa femme… avec le mec de droite à priori. _

_Quand ils se réveillèrent, avec un sacré mal de tête, Nami et Sayaa étaient déjà loin. Direction Suna.***_

_*** Au final, le désert ne leur plut pas tellement. Après quelques heures à goûter au soleil de plomb, à la chaleur et au sable, elles renoncèrent à Suna. Elles avaient préféré se tourner vers le pays des Sources qui avait l'avantage de posséder de nombreux onsen chose que les deux femmes n'avaient jamais connues. _

_C'est dans une de ces villes qu'elles trouvèrent de quoi occuper utilement leurs journées. Il y avait là une vieille femme qui interpellait tous les passants à la recherche de son petit-fils soi-disant enlevé par des mercenaires. Nami serait passée à côté sans lui accorder d'attention si Sayaa ne l'avait pas arrêtée pour lui jeter un regard suppliant. Et puis, c'était l'occasion de changer un peu leur routine et de chasser des bandits, non ? Seule la promesse d'un peu d'action poussa la bleue à s'arrêter dans un premier temps. _

\- _Il ressemble à quoi votre petit fils ? s'enquit –elle en s'approchant de la vieille. _

_On lui tendit une photo et lui expliqua la situation. C'était il y a deux jours. Il était parti pour l'école mais n'était jamais revenu. On avait retrouvé ses affaires au bord de la route et des traces de luttes. _

\- _Vous savez qu'en deux jours les kidnappeurs peuvent être sortis du pays ? essaya de la raisonner Nami. Y'a peu de chance que quiconque puisse le retrouver. _

_Mais la petite vieille ne voulut rien entendre et la supplia de le lui ramener, promettant une récompense à la clé. L'appât du gain, leurs économies étaient rapidement partie en fumée, la motiva plus que les supplications et l'envie de retrouver ce "pauvre petit garçon". Nami et Sayaa s'élancèrent donc sur une piste quasi-inexistante. Depuis cette route bordant les champs les kidnappeurs pouvaient être allés n'importe où. Et elle avait beau avoir un vêtement imprégné de l'odeur du gamin il était bien trop loin pour qu'elle ne le repère. _

_Elle envoya donc ses petites guêpes espionnes se renseigner. Elle les avait souvent utilisées lorsqu'elle était chef du pôle des renseignements. Elles rendaient de fiers services et répondirent comme elle les avait invoqués hier pour la dernière fois et non il y a des années. Peu de gens devaient avoir un contrat avec elles et leur offrir un peu de travail. _

_Quarante huit heures plus tard, le gamin avait été repéré. Quand on pouvait s'aider de tous les insectes bourdonnant, c'était tout de suite plus facile. Nami et Sayaa se mirent en chasse. Il s'agissait d'un petit groupe de cinq personnes et il n'y avait pas que le petit-fils de la vieille dame qui était attaché là. _

\- _Orochimaru –sama sera content : on lui rapporte encore plein de nouveaux sujets, disaient –ils quand elles se dissimulèrent pour les écouter. _

\- _Heureusement que ce job est bien payé… Mais j'entre pas dans son repaire, je vous avertis tout de suite ! C'est un coup à jamais en ressortir. Ce type est malade. _

\- _C'est ton tour ! On avait dit, chacun y va à tour de rôle. Tant qu'on lui ramène des gosses, on a rien à craindre. _

\- _Ben merde, il risque d'être furieux quand il se rendra compte que vous n'avez rien à lui donner, fit remarquer Nami en s'asseyant avec eux. _

_Ils sursautèrent violemment : personne ne l'avait vu s'approcher et s'installer. Ils se redressèrent d'un bond et se mirent en position de combat, ce qui était loin de l'impressionner. Elle resta assise, le menton posé dans sa paume. Elle les observa. Vu leur position, ils étaient indubitablement des ninjas. Mais ils n'avaient aucun signe d'appartenance à un village. D'autres déserteurs ? _

\- _Je suis venue pour chercher les enfants, continua t –elle puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'air décidé à ouvrir la bouche. Et si vous voulez conserver votre intégrité physique vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous y opposer. _

_Elle savait que ça n'allait pas les convaincre. Elle n'avait pas levé son Henge et ressemblait toujours à une petite nana brune avec des grands yeux de biche. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inoffensif. Le but était de les forcer à attaquer : ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu son comptant d'adrénaline et de combat. Et comme prévu, ils lui sautèrent dessus, non sans avoir ricané à sa remarque. _

_Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur elle, elle se leva brusquement, soulevant la table dans son mouvement. Le plus proche se la prit en pleine face et à pleine vitesse, n'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver. _

\- _Mauvais choix les gars, annonça t –elle. Pour vous du moins. _

_D'un signe, elle fit disparaître son déguisement et les vit distinctement pâlir à mesure qu'elle prenait des centimètres, du muscle et des crocs. Une fois redevenue elle-même, elle fit craquer son cou. Ça faisait du bien ! _

\- _Où en étions nous ? s'enquit –elle avec un sourire carnassier. ***_

_*** Sayaa et elle avaient ramené les enfants à leurs familles. Les gamins avaient peur de Nami. Ils l'avaient vu combattre, avaient vu le massacre serait plus juste, ainsi que sa véritable apparence. Et elle avait plus la gueule du monstre caché sous le lit et dévorant les enfants que celle d'une sauveuse. _

_Les familles trop heureuses de revoir leur progéniture indemne et reconnaissantes payèrent les deux femmes sans poser de question. Parfois avec des vivres, parfois avec de l'argent. De quoi renflouer leurs économies. _

\- _On a besoin d'argent, d'accord ? dit Nami à sa compagne alors qu'elles reprenaient la route après s'être débarrassée du dernier des gosses. Et j'ai besoin d'action. Il se trouve qu'il y a des tonnes de criminels qui n'attendent que nous et pour qui on nous donnera de l'argent si on sait aller au bon endroit. Ça te dit d'être chasseuse de prime ? _

_La muette avait haussé les épaules. Si c'était ce que voulait Nami, alors elle la suivait. Du temps qu'elles voyageaient, elle n'avait rien à redire. _

\- _On va encore devoir s'en prendre à d'innocents shinobis pour leur piquer un bingo book, sourit la Hoshigaki. J'en serais presque désolée pour eux. ***_

_*** La vie de chasseur de prime était plutôt simple. Elles poursuivaient des gens, les attrapaient, les ramenaient et on leur filait de l'argent. Pas de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. Personne qui venait les ennuyer. La routine s'installa bien vite. Nami qui n'avait jamais été une grande bavarde remerciait régulièrement le ciel que Sayaa soit muette et pas exigeante pour deux sous. _

_Un soir, après une arrestation aussi aisée que d'ordinaire, elles tombèrent sur deux personnes campant au bord de la route. Le plus jeune des deux dormait déjà à poings fermés, l'air totalement épuisé. _

_L'adulte en revanche, était bien réveillé et écrivait à la lueur du feu. Il avait des cheveux blancs hirsute et deux traits rouges dessinés sur les joues. Nami le reconnu rapidement. Il était déjà célèbre à l'époque où elle dirigeait encore le Pôle des Renseignements et faisait parti des ninjas à surveiller. _

\- _Bonsoir, Jiraya –sama, dit –elle en s'approchant. _

_Mieux valait être polie. Son Henge toujours en place, elle abaissa son capuchon pour venir s'agenouiller en face de lui, de l'autre côté du feu. Sayaa resta de bout, consciente qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un arrêt temporaire. _

\- _Qui le demande ? _

_Il semblait assez méfiant. Il jeta un regard au gamin blond qui dormait à côté de lui et Nami comprit qu'il craignait qu'elle en ait après lui. N'ayant aucune envie d'engager le combat avec un Sannin, elle leva les mains en signe de paix. _

\- _Je ne suis pas là pour vous attaquer. Je sais que vous voyagez beaucoup et avez de nombreux informateurs à travers tous les pays. J'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous avez eu un échos à propos des membres de l'Akatsuki. _

\- _L'Akatsuki ? répéta t –il comme s'il ne savait pas que quoi il s'agissait. _

\- _Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile. Je sais que vous êtes au courant pour eux. Je suis à la recherche d'un des membres et j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider. _

\- _Pourquoi les cherchez vous ? Ils ne sont pas de très bonne compagnie pour deux jolies femmes telles que vous. _

_La remarqua arracha un sourire à la Hoshigaki. Si seulement il savait ce que le Henge cachait, il n'aurait pas dit ça ! Sayaa s'agita derrière elle, mal à l'aise. _

\- _Mes raisons ne vous regardent pas. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne compte pas les rejoindre ni les combattre. _

_L'homme prit le temps de réfléchir. Il referma le livre qu'il était en train d'écrire et les dévisagea avec assez d'insistance pour que la bleue ait bien envie de lui foutre sa main dans la figure. _

\- _Disons que je vous le dirais si vous laissez tomber le Henge. _

_La demande réussit à la surprendre. Peu de gens, tout ninjas qui soient, pouvaient savoir quand une autre personne était sous Henge si celui – ci était bien exécuté, et elle savait que c'était le cas. Mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre de la part de l'un des trois Sannins de Konoha. _

\- _Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ? s'enquit –elle sans perdre de temps à nier. _

\- _De petits détails. Je sais que vous être d'ordinaire bien plus grande : vous avez tendance à baisser les yeux avant de les relever pour me regarder quand vous vous rendez compte que je suis plus grand. _

\- _Les habitudes ont la peau dure. _

_Il était vrai qu'à part son père et son frère elle n'avait jamais croisé qui que ce soit de plus grand qu'elle. Elle avait beau aborder ce Henge depuis des mois, elle avait toujours le réflexe de baisser les yeux au lieu de les lever. Oh, rien qu'une fraction de secondes ! Mais c'était suffisant pour un ninja de la trempe de Jiraya.  
_

\- _Alors ? reprit –il. _

\- _Alors, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Si je vous dévoilais ma véritable apparence, vous m'attaqueriez sans doute sur le champ. _

\- _Vraiment ? dit –il en essayant d'être désinvolte. _

\- _Vous voyez ? Vous êtes déjà en train de vous préparer à l'action. Si vous voulez savoir si je suis dangereuse je vais vous le dire : oui. Mais je ne suis pas assoiffée de sang et je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous nuire. Qui que puisse être ce gamin qui vous accompagne et que vous voulez protéger de moi. _

_Il y eut un nouveau silence durant lequel les deux vis-à-vis se jaugèrent. Sayaa se tendit derrière elle, prête à balancer son genjutsu le plus puissant si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais finalement le Sannin déclara : _

\- _D'après les rumeurs, on aurait vu des membres d'Akatsuki à la frontière entre le pays des Cascades et celui de la Terre. _

\- _Merci. Nous allons y aller maintenant. _

\- _Quoi que vous leur vouliez, je ne saurais que vous conseiller la plus grande prudence. _

_Nami hocha la tête avant de se lever lentement et de faire deux pas en arrière. Elle se retourna finalement et les deux femmes prirent immédiatement la direction indiquée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elles avaient une information solide à propos de l'Akatsuki. ***_

_*** Les deux Kunoichi avaient cherché pendant de jours l'Akatsuki à la frontière du pays des Cascades et de la Terre. Il avait fallu interroger pas mal de monde, mais elles avaient fini par remonter la piste sans trop de problème. On parlait après tout de deux ex –membres du Pôle des Renseignements de Kiri. Suivre la trace de deux ninjas avec des manteaux noir et rouge qui ne cherchaient pas à dissimuler leurs traces n'était pas bien compliqué. _

_Elles finirent donc par les trouver, attablés à une auberge. Nami devina immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son frère. L'un des deux avait effectivement une arme d'une taille impressionnante, mais ça ressemblait plus à une faux qu'à Samehada. _

_Tranquillement, la Hoshigaki s'attabla en face d'eux et fit signe à l'aubergiste qu'elle prenait la même chose à boire. _

\- _Dégage ! lui lança celui de droite en lui lançant un regard menaçant de ses yeux violets. _

\- _Désolée, mais non. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de mettre la main sur des membres de l'Akatsuki. _

\- _T'as pas la tête d'une shinobi. _

\- _Pourtant j'en suis une. Mais je ne veux pas me battre. Je cherche Kisame Hoshigaki. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Kisame ? demanda le deuxième, les yeux plissés. _

\- _Disons que c'est personnel. Et je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que j'aurais pas l'info. _

_Mais elle ne réussit pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit d'eux. Ils finirent pas s'éloigner de l'auberge pour se mettre à l'abri des regards et la tension qui était montée en flèche éclata. Elle voyait qu'ils se préparaient à attaquer alors qu'elle leva son Henge. Ce qui les figea. _

\- _Maintenant, dit –elle, ou vous me dites gentiment ce que je veux savoir où je vous le fais cracher avec vos dents en prime. Où est mon frère ?_

_Il y eut encore une seconde de silence avant que l'un d'eux éclate d'un grand rire. _

\- _Cet enfoiré nous avait jamais dit qu'il avait de la famille. _

\- _"Famille" n'est pas exactement le mot que j'emploierais pour nous désigner. Disons juste que le même sang coule dans nos veines. _

\- _T'as pas ramené avec toi tes parents ? J'me suis toujours demandé quelle gueule ils pouvaient avoir. _

\- _Ils sont morts, l'informa sans aucun émotion Nami. Peut –on en revenir au sujet initial ? Dites moi où a été envoyé Kisame. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Kisame ? répéta le deuxième type l'air beaucoup moins expansif que le premier. _

\- _Ça__ fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Et maintenant que j'ai plus mon village sur le dos, c'est le moment de lui rendre une petite visite. _

\- _T'as aussi déserté ?_

\- _Ouais. Kisame m'a toujours montré le mauvais exemple. _

_L'information sembla définitivement détendre les deux membres de l'Akatsuki et celui qui portait la faux lui dit qu'elle pouvait toujours les accompagner sur un bout de chemin. Ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à rejoindre Kisame, ils patrouillaient chacun sur des zones prédéfinies pour couvrir un maximum de terrain, mais ils allaient dans la même direction. _

_Nami échangea un regard avec Sayaa. Celle –ci ne paraissait pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée de voyager en compagnie de ces deux ninjas, mais finit par hausser les épaules, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ferait ce que Nami voudrait. _

\- _On vient, déclara finalement la bleue. Mais le premier de vous deux qui touche à un cheveux de Sayaa, je le transforme en cure-dent, vu ? ***_

_*** Hidan et Kakuzu s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Le premier était un imperturbable bavard et Nami lui fit assez rapidement comprendre qu'il lui donnait des envies de meurtres à toujours l'ouvrir. Elle préférait de loin cheminer aux côtés de Kakuzu qui était muet comme une tombe la plupart du temps. Sayaa, cependant, était bien trop gentille pour demander à Hidan de la laisser tranquille. Du coup, le ninja la prit en affection et lui parla de sa foi en Jashin et des rituels les plus glauques auxquels il se livrait pour lui rendre grâce. Nami apprit donc comme ça qu'il était immortel. Et ça, ça réussit à attirer suffisamment son attention. _

\- _Tu ne vieillis pas non plus ? demanda t –elle. _

\- _Nop. Ou alors plus lentement que les simples humains comme vous. _

\- _Ça__ c'est un Kekkei Genkai de fou. _

\- _Ce n'est pas un Kekkei Genkai ! C'est Jashin-sama. _

\- _Ouais, ouais. __Ça__ veut dire que si je t'arrache un bout, disons un bras, il repousse ? _

\- _Ah non. Faut me le recoudre. Je suis pas un putain de lézard non plus. _

\- _Je peux essayer ? s'enquit la bleue avec un air carnassier sur le visage._

\- _Hein ? Non ! __Ça__ fait super mal ce genre de connerie !_

\- _Vas – y , l'encouragea Kakuzu. _

_Ce qui déclencha un énième conflit entre les deux partenaires. Nami n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant se comporter comme des gamins. Ou plutôt Hidan se comportait comme un gamin et Kakuzu comme un vieux papy grincheux et blasé. ***_

\- Ces deux connards ont tué mon Maître, annonça Ino quand elle sortit de la tête de Nami.

\- Et ? Tu crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer ? C'était leur job de tuer les ninjas. Je les aimais bien moi.

\- Ce sont des meurtriers.

\- Comme tous les ninjas, blondasse. Va falloir que je le répète combien de fois ? Tu vas me faire croire que ton Maître ne les aurait pas tués s'il en avait eu l'occasion ? Pourquoi il ne serait pas un meurtrier lui aussi ?

Ino dut vraiment se retenir très fort pour ne pas lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. Elle pouvait encaisser beaucoup de chose, mais pas qu'on parle comme ça de son Maître.

\- On n'insulte pas les morts, siffla t –elle à la place.

\- Voilà un conseil que tu devrais appliquer toi-même avant de faire la morale aux autres. Mais t'as tout faux : ce ne sont pas les morts qu'il faut respecter. Ils n'en ont rien à foutre de ton respect quand ils bouffent les pissenlits pas la racine. Apprends plutôt à respecter les vivants.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	24. Retrouvailles

_Hello **le Poussin Fou **! Oui, on va revoir Ibiki, mais moins souvent avec Nami parce qu'il n'aime pas du tout qu'elle le tourne en ridicule. Il est habitué à faire peur aux gens pas à être un sujet de distraction. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Retrouvailles **

_*** Hidan, Kakuzu, Nami et Sayaa avaient finalement cheminé ensemble pendant plusieurs jours avant de se séparer à la frontière avec Oto. Il n'y eut pas de grandes effusions, juste un salut de la tête avant qu'ils ne partent chacun dans une direction opposée. _

_Nami ne le dit pas, mais elle était immensément soulagée de retrouver le calme qui avait fui leur groupe à cause de Hidan. Sayaa non plus ne le dit pas, mais elle préférait de loin voyager seule avec la bleue. Et elle espérait, sans se faire trop d'illusions, qu'elles ne resteraient pas avec Kisame quand elles l'auraient retrouvée parce que, lui, il lui faisait vraiment peur. _

_Elles tombèrent sur des ninjas à peine une heure après avoir franchi la frontière du pays du Son. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de membres de l'Akatsuki. On les avait sans doute repérées et suivies un moment, histoire d'évaluer leurs compétences avant de passer à l'attaque. Ils avaient dû se dire qu'elles ne semblaient pas bien dangereuses. Manque de chance pour eux, ils se firent botter le derrière sans autre forme de procès. _

\- _On fait que passer, alors si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis laissez nous tranquilles ! leur dit Nami une fois qu'ils furent KO. _

_Et, extraordinairement, on les laissa en paix après ça. La preuve qu'il existant des ninjas ayant un peu de bon sens ! Elles traversèrent le pays du Son sans que Nami ne détecte l'odeur de son frère, elle comptait beaucoup sur son odorat pour le repérer, puis entrèrent dans la pays voisin. Un pays qui ne fonctionnait pas sur le même système militaire que les shinobis et ne possédaient pas de village caché. Au moins, personne ne venait guerroyer avec eux et ils étaient bien tranquilles. Nami et Sayaa aussi par la même occasion. Les personnes vivant dans ce pays avaient peur des ninjas et on évitait donc de s'approcher d'elles. _

_Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard que Nami tomba –enfin!– sur la trace qu'elle cherchait depuis des semaines. Kisame était passé par la même auberge qu'elles. Il y a un petit moment puisque l'odeur était ténue, mais il était venu là. En interrogeant le patron, elles eurent une indication sur la direction dans laquelle il était parti. Elles n'étaient plus très loin. ***_

_*** Nami et Sayaa tombèrent sur Kisame et son comparse un peu par hasard. Elles s'étaient arrêtées au bond d'un petit lac pour faire leur pause déjeuner et il y avait sur la rive opposée deux personnes avec des manteaux noirs à nuages rouges. Nami repéra sans difficultés Samehada et elles entreprirent de traverser pour se porter à leur rencontre. _

_Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait ressentir à l'idée de finalement avoir réussi à retrouver Kisame. Un peu de joie sans doute. De la méfiance aussi. Qu'allait –il se passer ? Les deux membres d'Akatuski les repérèrent alors qu'elles étaient à la moitié du trajet et quand Nami vit son frère attraper son épée, elle leva simplement son Henge, retrouvant avec bonheur sa véritable apparence. _

\- _Reste sur tes gardes, dit –elle quand même à Sayaa. Je ne sais pas quel accueil on va vous réserver. _

_Quand elles arrivèrent à nouveau sur la terre ferme, Kisame n'avait pas lâché son arme, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être sur le point de les attaquer. Nami laissa son attention se porter sur l'autre ninja mais il n'avait pas bougé et était toujours adossé contre un arbre, son chapeau rabattu sur son visage. Peut –être dormait –il même si elle en doutait : il devait juste faire semblant et attendre de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. _

\- _Nami, que fais – tu là ? demanda finalement Kisame en brisant le silence. _

\- _Tu n'es pas très au courant des dernières rumeurs on dirait, répondit –elle en sortant son bingo book pour l'ouvrir à la page où se trouvait son portrait. _

\- _Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? _

\- _Il semblerait si. _

\- _Mais pourquoi ? _

\- _Yagura est mort et j'ai quelques divergences d'opinions avec la nouvelle Mizukage : plus rien ne me retenait là bas. _

\- _Combien de temps ? _

\- _Quelques mois. _

\- _Ça__ fait beaucoup plus longtemps que le Mizukage est mort…_

\- _J'ai passé plusieurs années en prison entre temps. J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, tu sais ? _

\- _Tu n'aurais pas dû nous retrouver du tout…_

\- _Allons, tu pensais pourquoi m'échapper ? A moi ? _

_L'homme requin sembla alors se rappeler qu'elle avait été à la tête des services de renseignements pendant des années. On ne pouvait pas trouver plus compétent pour traquer quelqu'un. Il soupira et poursuivit : _

\- _Pourquoi es – tu là ? Je n'ai pas envie de me battre à nouveau contre toi : une fois m'a suffi. _

\- _C'est réciproque. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis presque dix ans, alors je me suis dit qu'une petite visite s'imposait. Après tout, nous sommes du même côté de la barrière maintenant non ? _

_Nami se dit que c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle pensait ça. Avant, à Kiri, elle avait toujours mis son frère dans la case de ses opposants, même quand ils avaient recommencés à parler après la mort de leur père. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance maintenant. C'était juste qu'il n'y avait réellement plus rien pour les dresser l'un contre l'autre si ce n'était eux-même. _

\- _Tu es toujours accompagnée d'elle à ce que je vois, lâcha t –il finalement. _

_Nami sentit Sayaa se tendre derrière elle. Elle savait bien que la muette était terrifiée par Kisame. Elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être après tout. _

\- _Elle s'appelle Sayaa et je vais te faire le même avertissement qu'à Kakuzu et Hidan : si toi ou ton camarade vous la touchez, je vous tue. _

\- _Aucune chance : j'aime pas les gamines. _

\- _Sayaa est plus âgée que moi, crétin. Et je ne parlais pas de ça. _

_Kisame ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés et regarda une fois de plus la muette. Qui donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir quinze ans alors qu'elle avait plus du double. Comme il n'y avait apparemment pas de raison qu'ils se battent, Nami s'intéressa à l'homme toujours couché contre l'arbre voisin : _

\- _Et lui, c'est qui ? _

\- _Mon partenaire au sein de l'Akatsuki. Je pense qu'il peut se présenter tout seul. _

_Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, le concerné se leva et repoussa d'une main son chapeau en s'approchant. Il avait des traits fins et la peau la plus pâle que Nami ait jamais vue. Son visage n'exprimait absolument rien. Ses yeux étaient rouges et l'iris contenaient trois tomoe. La bleue baissa immédiatement le regard. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'Uchiwa avant ce jour, mais elle savait reconnaître un Sharingan. D'ailleurs, ça lui apprit également l'identité de ce ninja : _

\- _Itachi Uchiwa, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici. _

_A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas songé au petit génie qui avait assassiné tous les membres de son clan depuis ledit massacre. Elle se rappelait juste qu'Ameyuri ne voulait pas le croiser de peur de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. _

_Il avait moins de chakra qu'elle ou Kisame, elle le sentait, mais le sien semblait glacial. Il se dégageait de lui une aura impressionnante de danger. C'était un meurtrier en puissance après tout. _

\- _Je ne sais pas qui tu es, admit -il. Un membre de la famille de Kisame, sans doute, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup de ça. _

\- _C'est Nami, ma sœur, et je pensais que je ne la reverrais jamais. A moins qu'elle ne revienne pour me tuer. _

\- _Si ça peut te rassurer, je pensais aussi que je devrais le faire à notre prochaine rencontre quand tu as déserté, rétorqua la kunoichi. _

\- _Rassure-moi plutôt en me disant que tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de le faire. _

\- _Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. ***_

Ino quitta à regret l'esprit de la bleue : c'était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Et elle se sentait impatiente de connaître la suite. Nami avait vraisemblablement passé quelques temps avec son frère à la suite de ces retrouvailles. Et donc en compagnie d'Itachi Uchiwa. Et ce shinobi là l'intriguait particulièrement. Contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient parfois penser, elle était loin d'être stupide. Elle s'était rendue compte que Sasuke était passé de "tuer mon frère" à "venger mon frère" alors même qu'il l'avait lui-même assassiné. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre temps. Quelque chose de suffisamment important pour que cette tête de mule de Sasuke change d'avis du tout au tout.

Après avoir fait son rapport quotidien à Ibiki, la blonde quitta le pôle des renseignements et rejoignit Shikamaru et Choji à Ichiraku. Avant la dernière grande guerre, on y voyait aussi Naruto plusieurs fois pas jour. Mais depuis la fin de celle-ci, et le fait que Sasuke n'était finalement pas revenu au village, le blond se montrait moins souvent dans son restaurant favori.

\- Dur journée ? s'enquit –elle en prenant place à leur table.

Quand ils se retrouvaient tous les trois, ils laissaient toujours une chaise vide, en souvenir de leur Maître. Le temps n'avait pas encore suffisamment passé pour qu'ils se libèrent de leur chagrin.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas, soupira Shikamaru.

Si, elle pouvait très bien imaginer. Son père et celui de Shikamaru étaient décédés durant la guerre. L'ennemi avait voulu frapper le cœur de la résistance et avait détruit leur quartier général, balayant des dizaines de vies en une seule frappe et provoquant un chaos indescriptible.

Après cela, on avait attendu d'eux deux, Ino et Shikamaru, qu'ils reprennent les rôles joués par Shikaku et Inoichi. Pas toutes leurs tâches dans l'immédiat, ils n'étaient pas encore suffisamment expérimentés, mais d'ici quelques mois ou années, ils n'auraient plus d'excuse. Leurs deux pères n'étaient pas seulement des jounins, ils étaient aussi stratèges, conseillés, dirigeants d'un pôle et chefs de clan. Ça avait fait beaucoup de charge à assumer soudainement.

Au final, seul Choji s'en était bien sorti durant cette guerre. Son père avait été blessé sur le champ de bataille, mais il s'en était sorti. Lui-même avait failli mourir, mais en était revenu grandi, avec une nouvelle assurance. Il envisageait même de former une équipe de genin : il se sentait suffisamment fort pour les protéger à présent.

Ino se demanda ce que Nami penserait de leur équipe, de leur histoire. Ils étaient si différents d'elle. Elle ferait sans doute preuve d'une objectivité détachée, disséquerait leurs vies comme on ouvre un rat de laboratoire et conclurait sur une remarque acerbe.

\- Tu penses à ta prisonnière ? l'interpella Shikamaru, visant juste comme à son habitude.

\- Oui, soupira la blonde.

\- Tu es en train de trop t'attacher à elle, lui signala Choji. Ce n'est pas prudent. Rappelle-toi ce que tu nous as dit au début : elle est dangereuse, c'est une meurtrière calculatrice sans pitié ni scrupules.

La blonde soupira. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Les souvenirs de la bleue étaient aussi les siens maintenant et il était certain qu'elle était tout ça. Mais pas seulement. Ce serait trop simple sinon. Elle était aussi loyale, et juste. Enfin, disons qu'elle se tenait à sa version de la justice et qu'elle ne se trahissait pas.

Le lendemain, Ino se présenta en avance au Pôle. L'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après que Nami ait retrouvé son frère l'avait taraudée une bonne partie de la nuit et l'avait réveillée aux aurores. Comme d'ordinaire, elle salua l'équipe avec qui elle travaillait et but avec eux le premier café de la journée. Ils la traitaient toujours avec respect, mais elle savait qu'ils surveillaient le moindre de ses gestes et la comparaient sans cesse à son père. Difficile de marcher dans les pas d'Inoichi Yamanaka dont la réputation s'était répandue au quatre coins du monde ninja.

\- Yamanaka, je peux te parler ? l'interpella Ibiki en apparaissant soudainement sur le seuil de la salle de pause.

Il déclencha par la même une vague de panique. Tout le monde se mit au garde à vous et se leva, renversant table et chaise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le grand patron descendait jusque là. Étonnée, elle acquiesça et le suivit jusque dans son bureau. La pièce était comme lui : simple et efficace. Pas de fioritures, une organisation impeccable et des chaises désagréables.

\- J'ai discuté avec l'Hokage des dernières explorations que tu as effectuées dans l'esprit de Nami Hoshigaki. Il est évident que nous ne tireront aucun renseignement utile de la période de sa vie que nous avons commencé à explorer. Nous voulons que tu passes directement aux souvenirs qu'elle a de la guerre à partir du moment où elle a appris quelle commençait.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais il me semble important de ne rien laisser au hasard. Elle a visiblement passé beaucoup de temps avec les membres de l'Akatsuki et elle doit détenir certaines informations utiles.

\- Dans quel but ? L'Akatsuki n'existe plus et tous ses membres sont décédés. Sans compter que maintenant qu'ils ont disparu les langues se délient et nous avons accès grâce à Ame à de nombreux documents les concernant.

\- Mais…

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion Yamanaka, mais un ordre. Je vous informais simplement d'un état de fait.

La blonde dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas recommencer à argumenter. Elle ne voyait pas du tout les choses sous cet angle. Tout son enthousiasme s'était envolé quand elle quitta le bureau pour faire face à Nami, déjà tranquillement assise dans la chaise la maintenant immobile.

_*** Le monde s'agitait dehors, loin. Nami avait quitté son logement tôt dans la matinée, réveillée par une odeur, une sensation, un bruit qu'elle avait déjà connu par le passé. La guerre. Elle était là, martelant le sol et déchirant l'air. On ne la voyait pas encore ici, mais elle était là._

_Elle s'était levée et s'était équipée. Les kunais en corail de Yagura, des shurikens, des parchemins explosifs. Son ninjato, les Crocs. _

_La guerre était là. Enfin le monde allait se battre contre Madara Uchiwa ! Elle ne savait pas exactement comment, mais il était impliqué jusqu'au cou dans la suite d'événement qui l'avait amenée à tuer Yagura. Et il était temps que ce fumier paie. Elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés. Nukenin ou pas, elle allait se battre avec l'Alliance. _

_Elle prit la route, armée jusqu'aux dents et sans Henge cette fois. Le temps n'était plus à la dissimulation. Non, maintenant c'était Yasha qui prenait les commandes. Il allait bien falloir ça pour arriver à convaincre les Kages d'accepter son aide. ***_

_*** Le QG de l'Alliance fut aussi facile à trouver qu'à infiltrer. C'était à se demander pourquoi cette guerre n'était pas encore gagnée : qu'attendait l'ennemi pour frapper directement la tête pensante ? _

_Elle entra dans le bâtiment comme on le ferait dans un moulin. La première personne qu'elle croisa se figea en la regardant bouche ouverte. C'était un ninja si elle en jugeait à son bandeau frontal, mais il avait été tellement stupéfait de la croiser qu'il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Par contre le second qu'elle vit un étage plus loin la somma de s'arrêter. _

\- _Je veux pas me battre, répondit –elle sans obéir. Je vais voir les Kages. _

\- _Personne n'est autorisé à rejoindre les Kages ! Surtout pas une criminelle. _

\- _Oh ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on me reconnaîtrait. Rassure-toi : ils sont capables de se défendre tout seuls._

\- _Arrêtez vous ! _

_Et comme il insista pour l'empêcher de passer, elle lui colla son poing dans la figure ce qui l'envoya dormir un petit moment. Elle voulait bien être sympa, après tout il était normal qu'on essaye de l'empêcher d'avancer, mais il ne fallait pas trop la chercher non plus. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas le seul à être décidé à l'empêcher d'atteindre les Kages et quand elle arriva finalement sur le seuil de la pièce concernée, elle avait laissé une piste de gens assommés derrière elle. Pas la meilleure façon de faire quand on vient en allier… _

_Les cinq Kages étaient tous là, assis autours d'une table et ils se turent brutalement quand le Kazekage, qui l'avait vue, se redressa. La Mizukage afficha une expression contrariée. Nami mit sans trop de difficulté un nom sur chacun des visages. Gaara no Sabaku, l'ancien jinchuuriki d'Ichibi. Tsunade, l'une des Sannins de Konoha, et la dernière encore en vie. A, comme Abruti de Raikage qui avait décidé de faire disparaître sa véritable identité. Et Oonoki le vieux Tsuchikage qui aurait mieux fait de prendre sa retraite. _

\- _Salut ! lança t –elle en faisant un pas dans la pièce. Y paraît que vous avez enfin décidé d'affronter Madara Uchiwa. Ça vous dirait un peu d'aide ? _

\- _Mizukage ? appela quelqu'un. _

\- _Il s'agit de Nami Hoshigaki, elle a déserté il y a trois ans après avoir assassiné mes deux prédécesseurs. _

\- _Je ne suis pas sûre que le deuxième puisse vraiment être considéré comme un Kage : il n'a porté le titre que quelques heures. _

\- _Nous n'avons pas besoin de nukenin dans l'Alliance, éructa le Raikage._

\- _C'est cela oui ! Comme on avait pas besoin de moi à Kiri. C'est bien beau de m'accuser de désertion, mais c'est vous qui m'avez forcée à partir Mizukage. J'étais prête à travailler pour le village à l'époque, mais l'ancienne génération n'avait pas sa place dans vos rangs. Et regardez où on en est : on arrive jusqu'à vous sans aucunes difficultés. Vos ninjas sont pitoyablement faibles, vous avez besoin de recrues de mon genre. _

\- _Pourquoi on vous ferait confiance ? demanda l'Hokage. _

\- _Vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance. Mais c'est aussi parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous pour gagner cette guerre que je me suis sentie obligée de me pointer. _

_La tension dans la pièce grimpa d'un cran et Nami savait que ça allait rapidement exploser. Et pour puissante qu'elle soit, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à tous les Kage réunis. Pas seule en tout cas. Avec son frère à la limite. Son plan était donc une retraite stratégique si jamais ça dégénérait. _

\- _On a un problème, annonça soudainement un type en arrivant dans la pièce. _

\- _Ça__ n'est que le début de vos problèmes mon coco, commenta Nami, s'attirant par la même un regard étonné du messager._

\- _On ne vous a rien demandé Hoshigaki, lui dit sèchement le Raikage. Que se passe t –il ? _

\- _Les morts reviennent à la vie !_

\- _Pardon ? _

\- _Ils sont ressuscités et se battent contre nous ! _

\- _Comment…_

\- Ça_ s'appelle l'Edo Tensei, intervînt Nami. C'est une des techniques de Fuinjutsu interdite que possédaient les Uzumaki. J'ai entendu dire qu'Orochimaru l'avait utilisée pour tuer le Sandaime Hokage. _

\- _Comment savez vous ça ? l'interrogea l'Hokage. _

\- _Comment je le sais importe peu. Je le sais et je sais aussi qu'on peut ressusciter n'importe qui avec. Vous allez vous retrouver avec des ninjas de légende sur les bras et ils vont balayer votre armée d'un revers de poignet. _

_Nami fit un pas dans la pièce, conquérant le terrain par sa taille, sa présence et son sourire déplaisant. _

\- _Maintenant, allez-vous toujours me dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi dans l'Alliance ? _

_Et c'est comme ça que Nami Hoshihaki prit part à la guerre.***_

\- Où est Sayaa ? s'enquit Ino en sortant de l'esprit de la bleue.

\- Pas là, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Si et c'est pour ça que je pose la question. Elle ne te lâchait pas d'une semelle, alors pourquoi ne t'a t –elle pas accompagnée ?

\- Nos chemins ne pouvaient pas toujours rester communs.

\- Où est – elle ? insista la blonde.

Mais Nami se contenta de sourire. Ça, c'était une information qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partager avec qui que ce soit.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	25. Le pacte

_Le mystère Sayaa sera révélé **Le Poussin Fou**, ne t'inquiète pas ! Nami était aussi ravie d'emmerder la Mizukage X)_

_Merci à vous **Eridan Black,** **Klywen** et **Naagrs **:)_

_Yagura n'a pas aimé Nami en un jour **Geasseur** et il faut imaginer qu'avec sa petite taille il était autant regardé comme un phénomène qu'elle ! Et puis elle reste humaine hein ! Et ça non, elle sera carrément jamais sexy XD_

* * *

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'en ai jamais reçue autant d'un coup depuis le début de cette fic ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que vous aimez ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Le pacte **

Ino Yamanaka n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était une shinobi de Konoha et à ce titre, elle se devait d'obéir aux ordres de son supérieur, ce qu'elle s'était toujours attachée à faire. Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi obsédée par toute cette période de la vie de Nami qu'Ibiki lui avait demandé d'occulter ? Parce qu'elle avait fini par s'attacher à cette femme requin ? De mauvaise grâce, elle admit que oui, elle s'y était un peu attachée. Nami n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise, les choses avaient juste mal tourné.

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose… Certaines allusions qu'elle avait faite et les réactions d'Ibiki à celles-ci. Nami cachait quelque chose de gros. Quelque chose qu'elle se délecterait d'avouer et qui foutrait un bordel monstre à Konoha.

Et Ino avait toujours été d'une insatiable curiosité. On ne se balade pas dans la tête des gens sans avoir une curiosité plus que développée.

C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait à la prison du village au milieu de la nuit après avoir subtilisé les clés nécessaires. La prison n'était pas très surveillée : il y avait tellement peu de prisonniers dedans ! Ça avait été un jeu d'enfant d'arriver jusqu'à l'aile où se trouvait Nami.

Devant la porte blindée, la blonde fit une pause. Si ça se savait, elle serait vue comme une traître par les siens et elle ne le voulait vraiment pas. Est-ce que ça en valait le coup ? Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et déverrouilla la porte blindée pour la refermer derrière elle. Mais pas à clé : elle voulait pouvoir fuir si besoin.

Dans la pièce se trouvait une unique cellule. Juste au milieu, bien loin des murs. Les néons maintenaient une lumière juste suffisante pour qu'on puisse y voir clair. Si Nami était toute la journée avec cette luminosité, pas étonnant que celle de la salle d'interrogatoire l'incommode.

En parlant d'elle, la prisonnière se redressa sur son lit et l'étudia avec attention. Il n'y avait nulle surprise sur son visage et Ino se demanda si elle n'avait pas anticipé sa réaction.

\- D'ordinaire, je n'ai pas le droit aux visiteurs, blondasse, lui dit la bleue en se levant.

La concernée s'approcha de la cellule, mais s'arrêta en dehors de la portée de Nami. Elle n'était pas totalement stupide non plus.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment autorisée à être là, répondit –elle.

\- Ah… Je vois que tu commences à penser par toi-même. J'aime ça, sourit la bleue. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- Je veux voir les souvenirs qu'on m'a empêché d'explorer. Que s'est - il s'est passé entre le moment où tu as rejoint ton frère et Itachi Uchiwa et celui où tu as participé à la quatrième grande guerre ?

\- Beaucoup de choses.

\- Dis le moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais… C'est ce que tu veux non ? Que je connaisse le secret que la Sandaime Hokage ne veut pas révéler.

\- Pas spécialement.

Interloquée, Ino papillonna des yeux ce qui fit sourire Nami. La blondasse venait de faire exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu qu'elle ferait. Venir la voir incognito, non mais qu'est ce qu'on apprenait aux ninjas de Konoha ? N'avait –elle pas déjà prouvé que c'était une mauvaise idée ? Mais ça l'arrangeait bien au final.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi l'Hokage a besoin de moi. En échange, je te montrerais mes souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi l'Hokage aurait –elle _besoin_ de toi ? s'effara Ino.

\- C'est bien que ce que je te demande, blondasse, tu es toujours aussi lente à la réflexion ?

La concernée cligna des yeux et grimaça, vexée. Elle pensa une seconde à s'en aller puis renonça. Elle était là et ce que lui demandait Nami était, d'un côté, légitime.

\- Si j'enquête pour toi, tu me promets de tout me raconter ?

\- De toute te montrer, corrigea la bleue.

\- Je ne peux pas voir tes souvenirs tant que tu es dans cette cage : elle est sous le coup d'inhibiteurs de chakra et il est hors de question que je te fasse sortir.

\- Tu as au moins un minimum de bon sens. Tu vois les parchemins collés aux quatre coins ? Si tu en décolle un, l'inhibition cessera et tu pourras explorer mes souvenirs tranquillement avant de le remettre en place ni vu, ni connu quand tu partiras.

\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître…

\- Blondasse, soupira la bleue avec l'air exaspéré, j'étais à la tête du Pôle des Renseignements de Kiri et je peux te garantir qu'on voyait passer beaucoup de prisonniers. On a un marché ?

Nami tendit sa grande main à travers les barreaux et la blonde resta un moment immobile. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Si ?

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'on te cache ou pas ? s'impatienta la bleue.

\- Tu pourrais simplement me le dire ?

\- Non : tu ne me croirais jamais.

Et même si elle se contentait de le lui dire, elle ne le ferait sans doute pas sans rien recevoir en échange : Nami ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui donnaient gentiment des informations. Ino hésita encore une seconde avant d'attraper la main de la nukenin, réalisant la différence qu'il y avait entre ses doigts délicats et les battoirs que la prisonnière avait. La grande main bleue avait presque le double de la taille de la sienne, la paume remplie de cals, des ongles courts totalement inesthétiques et de petites cicatrices en relief. Des mains d'un shinobi ayant vécu tellement plus qu'elle. De quoi se sentir réellement insignifiante.

\- Tu vas me donner un gage de ta bonne fois, exigea ensuite Ino. Je veux un souvenir maintenant sinon notre accord est nul et non avenu.

\- OK blondasse. Retire donc l'un des parchemins et je vais te montrer quelque chose.

\- Un des souvenirs que je veux voir : ceux de ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu aies retrouvé ton frère et Uchiwa.

\- Oui.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard, et Nami se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant de détermination dans le regard de la blonde. Puis, la plus jeune alla retirer délicatement l'un des parchemins avant de se rapprocher et de tendre la main à travers les barreaux. Nami aurait pu la tuer. Comme ça. Déjà quand elle lui avait serré la main elle aurait pu le faire. Son corps entier était une arme : un contact physique avec une experte en taijutsu telle qu'elle pouvait signifier le trépas. Pourtant Ino tendit la main et elle n'eut pas peur de ça : Nami avait besoin d'elle en vie et tant que ce serait le cas, elle serait en sécurité. La nukenin se pencha pour faciliter l'accès à son visage.

Dès que la paume de la kunoichi de Konoha toucha le front de la prisonnière, elle se sentit happée dans l'esprit de celle-ci. C'était étrange : d'ordinaire elle plongeait dedans et là elle avait l'impression d'y avoir été aspirée.

_*** Kisame, Itachi, Sayaa et Nami étaient assis autours du feu et semblaient… jouer au cartes. Pas vraiment le passe temps qu'on pourrait s'attendre de la part de nukenins aussi dangereux qu'eux. Mais il fallait bien s'occuper le soir, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Nami ne savait pas vraiment où son frère et son acolyte se rendaient. Elle s'en moquait bien en fait. Elle appréciait les retrouvailles et le fait de pouvoir cheminer à côté de lui à visage découvert. Il l'avait questionnée à propos des Crocs qu'elle portait dans son dos et elle lui avait expliqué qu'Ameyuri en avait perdu la possession il y a longtemps. Il n'avait pas semblé se rappeler de cet état de fait, mais il s'était montré content de la savoir Epéiste tout comme lui. ***_

_*** Après quelques jours de voyage en commun, Sayaa avait émis le désir d'être entraînée par Itachi. S'ils devaient rester ensemble autant qu'elle en profite pour parfaire ses connaissances en Genjutsu avec ce qui était, sans doute, le plus grand expert en la matière vivant actuellement. Jusque là, elle avait appris les bases avec Nami, mais avait fait tout le reste en autodidacte vu la nullité qu'était la Hoshigaki dans ce domaine. Sayaa se sentait stagner et elle refusait de ne pas pousser à son maximum son seul et unique talent. _

_Au départ, la bleue s'y était fermement opposée, refusant de soumettre la demande au Uchiwa. Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner et ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Il avait massacré tout son clan en une nuit. Sans signes avant coureur. C'était soit un déséquilibré soit un calculateur particulièrement dangereux et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il saurait entraîner son amie sans la tuer dans le processus. _

_Le ton était monté entre les deux femmes, pour peu que ce soit possible lors d'une conversation muette, et Nami avait fini par céder en disant qu'elle n'interviendrait pas si le Uchiwa la tuait. _

_Elle était persuadée qu'il refuserait. Il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui accepterait de partager avec patience son savoir. Même Kisame semblait plus apte à cela ! Mais, à la surprise la plus totale de la bleue, il accepta sans poser de question. Facilement. Et ça, ça ne collait pas du tout avec l'image qu'elle avait pu se constituer de lui jusque là.***_

Ino fut projetée hors de l'esprit de Nami avec un goût d'inachevé. Elle voulait connaître la suite par les Kages ! Elle se doutait que la prisonnière devait se délecter en devinant sa frustration et la blonde remis en place le sort scellant son chakra.

\- La suite quand j'aurais reçu des infos blondasse, lâcha Nami. Et maintenant va t –en : j'ai besoin de sommeil.

La kunoichi de Konoha s'exécuta un peu déboussolée et alla se coucher sans savoir si elle ne venait pas de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en acceptant ce pacte avec Nami. Et si elle ne remplissait pas sa partie ? Après tout espionner l'Hokage n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire... La bleue ne le saurait jamais, enfermée comme elle l'était. Non… elle le saurait d'une manière où d'une autre.

Le lendemain, Ino se plongea à nouveau dans les souvenirs que Nami avait de la quatrième grande guerre mais avec moins de mauvaise volonté cette fois : elle savait qu'elle obtiendrait les réponses à ses questions plus tard.

_*** Nami rongeait son frein tout en lançant des regards mauvais à quiconque s'approchait. Les Kage avaient finalement accepté son aide, mais refusé de l'envoyer au combat pour pouvoir garder un œil sur elle. On la cantonna au quartier général et on la plaça sous les ordres d'Inoichi Yamanaka en arguant que ses réserves de chakra titanesques seraient plus utiles là que sur le champ de bataille. D'un autre côté, elle savait tout ce qu'il se passait grâce à ce poste et elle pouvait tout observer depuis le coin où on l'avait parquée. _

_Elle repéra ainsi Shikaku Nara qui, en réalité, semblait mener à lui seul toute la guerre. Il déployait les stratégies, déplaçait les troupes, donnait les ordres et évaluait les risques. Les Kage faisaient bien pâle figure à côté d'un tel tacticien. D'ailleurs, quand ils décidèrent d'aller combattre eux aussi ils lui laissèrent le QG sans se poser de question et sans que cela n'altère le fonctionnement du centre névralgique de cette guerre. Ce gars là était impressionnant. ***_

_*** Nami prenait une pause à l'extérieur du QG. Au loin, l'horizon était noir et d'épaisses colonnes de fumées montaient de tous les côtés signes de combats intenses. Ses muscles la démangeaient et son sang bouillonnait : elle ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps. Elle était une femme d'action, pas un pauvre réservoire de chakra !_

\- _Vous êtes__ la Nami Hoshigaki qui a déserté Kiri ? s'enquit une voix derrière elle, la coupant dans son élan. _

_Le jeune homme se tenait à une distance raisonnable d'elle soit suffisamment loin pour pouvoir fuir si elle l'attaquait. Elle lisait de la réserve dans son regard délavé. Il n'était pas bien vieux, vingt ans peut –être. Mais elle ne se fia pas à cela : il s'était approché sans qu'elle ne l'entende et tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il devait au moins être Jounin. _

\- _Qui es – tu ? demanda t –elle. _

\- _Je m'appelle Hogara. _

_Quand il parla, elle put apercevoir ses dents, tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Les mêmes qu'elle avait elle aussi. Il était donc originaire de Kiri. _

\- _Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? _

\- _J'ai entendu parler de vous à Kiri. Je suis entré au Pôle des Renseignements il y a quelques mois. Certains regrettent le temps où vous le dirigiez. _

\- _Évidemment__, répondit –elle. Depuis Kiri a perdu sa grandeur et sa puissance et je parie que plus personne n'est aussi efficace que les ninjas de "l'ancien temps". _

_Il s'approcha un peu et elle put constater qu'il faisait presque sa taille. D'ordinaire, les gens ne lui arrivaient qu'au menton. Sa façon de se déplacer confirmèrent ses premiers pronostics : il était bien Jounin. _

\- _Pourquoi vous êtes vous jointes à nous pour la guerre ? Les Nukenins ne se mêlent plus de ce genre d'affaire en général. _

\- _Cela ne te regarde pas, gamin. Retourne donc à l'intérieur avec les autres : ce serait mal vu si on te voyait parler avec moi. _

\- _La compagnie des gens ne m'intéresse pas. Vous, en revanche, oui. _

\- _Vraiment ? _

_A quoi jouait –il exactement ? Beaucoup de gens s'intéressaient à elle, mais ce n'était jamais pour de bonnes raisons. Tout en restant détendue d'apparence, elle mobilisa toutes ses capacités, prête à répondre à une éventuelle attaque. _

\- _Vous avez une histoire passionnante. Une puissance hallucinante, une montée en flèche dans la hiérarchie du village et une chute encore plus brutale. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez tué le Yodaime qui était votre maître ni pourquoi vous avez déserté. _

\- _Tout cela n'est que de l'histoire ancienne. Au lieu de remuer le passé concentre toi sur la guerre qui nous attend. _

\- _Je…_

_Mais il était emmerdant à la fin ! En une seconde, elle passa d'une immobilité totale à une action éblouissante de vitesse. Il esquissa un mouvement pour battre en retraite mais elle le choppa pour le plaquer brutalement au mur le plus proche, lui écrasant la gorge de son avant-bras. Elle ne sortie pas d'arme : elle voulait lui faire peur, pas le tuer. _

\- _Écoute__ moi bien gamin, dit –elle. Si tu dois retenir une chose de moi ce n'est pas qui j'ai pu être à Kiri mais qui je suis maintenant. Je suis Yasha et ce n'est pas parce que je me suis rangée du côté de l'Alliance que je suis devenue soudainement douce comme un agneau. Alors si tu tiens à ta peau tu vas dégager et me foutre la paix. J'ai rien à dire à quelqu'un comme toi. _

_Elle faisait peser tout son chakra sur lui et vit la sueur couler le long de son visage. Quand elle le lâcha, il haleta et porta les mains à sa gorge. Elle se retourna sans regret : elle avait mieux à faire que de discuter avec tous les merdeux du coin. _

\- _Hé Hoshigaki, on t'attend à l'intérieur, lui indiqua quelqu'un. _

_Grommelant, sa chance de se tirer en toute discrétion était passé pour le moment, elle alla reprendre son poste.***_

_*** Inoichi Yamanaka vînt la trouver. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui dire. Jusque là il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole directement. Il l'observait parfois, mais sans peur, sans à priori et sans haine dans le regard ce qui changeait agréablement. _

\- _Tu es de la famille de Kisame Hoshigaki ? _

\- _Ouais, c'est mon frère. Pourquoi ? S'il vous cause des emmerdes, c'est pas mon problème. _

\- _Il est mort. _

_Il n'y avait ni satisfaction, ni réjouissance dans sa voix. Il énonça simplement le fait sur un ton neutre. D'autres auraient jubilé à l'idée de lui annoncer ce décès et de lui faire du mal. _

_L'information causa un blanc total dans l'esprit de la bleue. Son frère, sa dernière famille, mort ? Elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il puisse mourir aussi soudainement ou en tout cas autrement que par sa main à elle. Il était parmi les plus puissants ninjas de ce continent ! Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler la nouvelle. _

\- _Comment est –il mort ? finit – elle par demander. _

\- _Il s'est suicidé plutôt que d'être capturé et emmené ici pour interrogatoire. _

_Elle le maudit silencieusement. S'il était arrivé jusqu'ici, elle l'aurait sans doute fait évader. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle se trouvait là mais quel idiot ! D'un autre côté… Il était mort pour ses convictions et sans doute après un combat acharné contre un adversaire de valeur. Ça valait peut-être mieux que de mourir de vieillesse…_

\- _Je vois. Pourquoi m'avertir ? C'est sans doute l'un de vos ninjas qui l'a tué et je reste une nukenin et sa sœur. Vous n'avez pas peur que je me retourne contre vous maintenant ? _

\- _J'estime que chacun à le droit d'être au courant de la mort d'un de ses proches, ami ou ennemi. Ce que vous allez faire à présent n'a rien à voir avec ma décision. _

_Le blond fit demi-tour, c'est qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée devant lui ! En le regardant partir, elle se dit que c'était un type étrange. Peut –être une des rares personnes qu'elle aurait pu apprécier à la longue. En tout cas, il gagna son respect. Qui d'autre aurait eu la décence de l'avertir de la mort de Kisame sans montrer le moindre signe de satisfaction ? ***_

_*** Nami écoutait d'une oreille distraite les nouvelles du front qui arrivaient de toute part jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle attire son attention. _

\- _Madara a ressuscité tous les anciens Bijuu, annonça quelqu'un. Ils sont en train de barrer le passage à Naruto et Bee. _

\- _On doit envoyer des renforts : on ne peut pas laisser Madara s'emparer d'eux deux ! _

\- _Kakashi Hatake et Gai Mato ont déjà été mobilisés chef ! _

_Tous les anciens Bijuu ? Considérant que Sanbi n'en avait pas eu d'autre après Yagura, se pourrait –il que ces salopards aient ramené à la vie son mentor avec l'Edo-Tensei ? Nami sentit la rage s'emparer d'elle. De quel droit avaient –ils osé profaner sa dépouille pour leurs rituels morbides et l'utiliser de la sorte ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net ! _

_Dès qu'elle eut obtenu la localisation approximative de son sensei, elle profita de la première occasion pour s'éclipser. Si Yagura était bien là-bas, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire : l'arrêter une fois encore. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu. ***_

\- Décidément, tu as une tendance à déserter qui est inquiétante, commenta Ino en référence au fait qu'elle ait quitté le QG malgré les ordres qu'elle avait reçu.

\- Personne n'est plus important que Yagura. Si tu penses que j'aurais pu rester bien sagement au QG, tu n'as vraiment rien compris blondasse.

La bouche d'Ino se plissa en une grimace amère. A vrai dire elle en voulait à Nami. Mais pas pour la raison qu'on aurait pu penser. La bleue se trouvait au QG mais elle en était partie avant que celui-ci ne soit pulvérisé. Son père y était mort, mais elle, elle avait survécu alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. C'était injuste ! Inoichi méritait de vivre bien plus que cette nukenin ! Pourquoi elle et pas lui ?

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
